


十秒一生

by Eclipness



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slow Romance, 复仇者同人, 复仇者联盟 - Freeform, 恋与漫威 - Freeform, 漫威乙女, 美国队长 - Freeform, 美队乙女, 美队同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 173,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipness/pseuds/Eclipness
Summary: · 史蒂夫·罗杰斯 x 原创女主· 时间设定为复联4后，史蒂夫穿回1948· 可能OOC，尽量不会，不喜慎入· 尽力接近原电影版们，不经考究· 正文，HE，中间略虐（可能）· 细水长流的日常· 也可以叫《和美队同居的日子》· 还是会发糖，或许会开车（一定会开车）· 女主背景设定脑洞大开· 已完结，HE。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

“世间上所有的相遇，  
都是久别重逢。”

伊利斯达第一次见到他的时候是秋天。  
  
庭院前的草坪上有翩翩起舞的红黄枫叶，阳光的味道非常温暖，带着秋高气爽的清香。金色的日光在他身上镀了一层绒绒暖暖的金丝，很温暖，就像他嘴边的笑容一样。她一时竟不记得当时究竟是清晨还是黄昏，只记得他提着一个简单的行李箱，慢慢地按了铁门上的电铃。身后正好被他惊动的一群麻雀扑翅而飞，他回头看了看他们，淡淡的笑容更加了一份温度，那笑容让她觉得全世界的时间嘎然停止，直到门铃的刺响惊醒了一屋子的沉淀的寂静。  
  
娜娜，伊利斯塔那只听到声响就兴奋过度的狗，迫不及待的从二楼一跃而下，连滚带爬的扑到了门前转圈，然后一脸期待地看着她。  
  
他们很久接待过任何人了。她呆呆地看着不断地摇着尾巴的狗想到。或许娜娜最终还是不如她，早就习惯了寂寞和安静，即使那是被迫的。  
  
铃——铃——  
  
他很礼貌。耐心地等了许久再轻轻的按了一次。在等待期间也没有向里面窥视，只是笑着转身打量着四处的乡村风景。  
  
娜娜咬着伊利斯塔的裤脚，使劲地拉着她去开门。她慢吞吞地起身来，却实在找不到去开门的理由。这真是一个糟透了的主意。她想到。我为什么要召一个室友，单独和娜娜在这里不是挺好的。真是没事找事。  
  
但看着兴奋激动的狗，她还是叹了口气，穿上鞋子，看了看玻璃上自己的倒影，用手梳了一下毛毛的头发，再开门。慢慢地穿过前庭往大铁门走去。  
  
“早安，女士”他很礼貌很绅士的向她点了点头，并且把帽子摘了下来：“很抱歉打扰你了，我们昨天在电话中聊过，我是威廉的朋友，多谢你让我今天来看房子，我希望你可以考虑我这个室友。”他边说边伸手。“我是……”  
  
我当然知道你是谁，她一阵恍惚而呆呆看着他好看的眼睛和温柔的笑容，所有不情愿的想法都在真正看到他的一刹云霄雾散。  
  
他的声音比她想像得要好听，那么高，她几乎要仰头才能和他平视。  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长。她看着他说话的嘴唇却听不到他的声音想到。  
  
原来。她在心里叹息着。原来，我从千里迢迢来到这个落后的地方，为的就是与你相见。  
  
“史蒂夫……巴纳。”礼貌的讲了几句，史蒂夫见眼前的少女只是愣愣地看着他，不觉笑了笑伸出手来，湛蓝的眼睛犹如反映着阳光的天空：“你可以叫我史蒂夫。”他报另外的姓氏，因为在这个年代真正的史蒂夫是沉睡着吗？她想。  
  
“我……”身后的狗兴奋地几乎要爬到她的肩上，伊利斯达愣了半天才反应过来，急忙在裙子上擦了擦手才伸了出去：“伊利斯塔·金恩。请你叫我伊利。”她侧了侧身：“请进。噢……这是娜娜。”她在狗扑到客人的身上之前及时抓住了他，歉然说道：“抱歉，我应该之前跟你说过我养了一只狗，只是忘了提起它有多热情。我们并不经常有客人来访，它很兴奋。”  
  
“没关系，我很喜欢狗。”史蒂夫蹲下来让娜娜在自己身上嗅来嗅去，伸手抱了抱它，又是拍拍又是顺毛的，娜娜很喜欢他，直接两只爪子搭在了他的肩膀上，不住地亲着他的耳朵。“嘿，小朋友，你这么喜欢玩吗？你真是个乖孩子。”  
  
“娜娜，娜娜。下来了。来，我们进去。”伊利斯达轻声唤着，弯下身去提史蒂夫的行李箱，但对方早就比她快了一步提了起来。  
  
“不用太客气。”他对她笑了笑：“请不要拒绝让我展示绅士风度的机会。”他轻松地提起了行李，看了看房子的方向：“是这边吗？”  
  
“噢……噢……是的是的。”伊利斯达觉得自己一定看起来像个傻瓜，在她的有生之年里，史蒂夫·罗杰斯一直就像是神一样的存在；她曾经幻想过无数次他们相遇的样子，但在幻想里绝对没有她这种张大嘴巴只能傻傻地看着对方的蠢样。  
  
“走吗？”史蒂夫走了两步，发现自己身边只跟着狗，开门的那个女孩又走神了站在自己身后呆住，不觉停止脚步问道。  
  
“哦哦哦，对对对，走走走。”伊利斯达回神过来简直想杀了自己，丢脸到家，蠢得要命。她忍不住捂住了自己烫红的脸，在史蒂夫瞥了一眼过来的时候又若无其事咳了几声。  
  
“抱歉，我……我们认识吗？”史蒂夫忍了忍不住问道。这个女孩子很是奇怪，从开了门到现在就不住地发呆。  
  
“不！”她迅速地回答，又发现自己好像是反射性的说谎的样子，不觉又捂住了脸，拍了拍自己的脸颊，深呼吸：“对不起，史蒂夫……我只是……我只是………”她顿了顿，隔了一会儿才说道：“你长得也太好看了。”她一本正经地转过头来，终于看着他答道。  
  
“……”这回轮到史蒂夫呆了，但他一下子就笑了出来，笑容闪瞎了伊利斯达的眼，觉得这牙齿真白，白的真好看。他怎么能这么好看。  
  
“你的房子很漂亮。”过了一会儿史蒂夫认真地赞美道。  
  
他看着不远处的小房子和周围的庭院，棕红砖的英国式乡村房屋，有两层楼和冒着烟的烟囱，深绿色的蔓藤淹没了大片墙壁，有盛开怒放的蔷薇和垂挂而下的紫藤，擦得明亮的高窗反映着草坪和蓝天，脚下铺的石子路一直延伸到镂花铁门。即使在这个年代，仍然是价格不菲的房产，虽然可见岁月留下的痕迹，但仍然美丽而温馨。  
  
“怎么会想到征求一个室友？”史蒂夫不动声色地问道。“你一个女孩子……”  
  
似乎留意到他极力掩饰但仍然流露出来的警惕，伊利斯达看了他一眼，他的不安消除了她刚刚开门时候的紧张和呆滞，微微一笑：“就是因为我是一个女孩子。”她耸了耸肩，指向窗户的上方：“你看，那几块砖头已经有点松动；油漆也斑驳了，还有这么大一片草坪，后面还有一个有好多树的庭院。”叹了口气：“厕所的水管老是会滴水，下雨天我都来不及清洗烟囱，冬天要来了，我还要砍柴……而且…”她翻了翻白眼：“娜娜精力旺盛，我早上起不来……”她嘀咕着，似是不满地看着她的狗。“这样的房子，至少要三个女佣，一个园丁和一个厨娘来维持着。我没钱，不，我有钱，但我不想要把钱花在佣人身上，我讨厌家里有佣人，他们只会带来麻烦。而且我一个人在漫长的冬夜会觉得害怕。”  
  
“你……”史蒂夫躇踌地说道：“你的家人？”  
  
“威廉没告诉你？”伊利斯达挑了挑眉。  
  
“他只是告诉我有一位朋友需要一位‘充满力量的绅士’的陪伴。”史蒂夫摇了摇头：“你的私人情况他并没有提起，他只是觉得我很适合……和你做室友。”但他以为至少还会有别人，他们孤男寡女的……就算习惯了千禧年代的美国他也觉得浑身不自在。  
  
“并不是什么秘密。美国人有那种奇怪的偏见，你知道，男女佣人可以同住在一个屋檐下而不会引来流言蜚语，但如果是男人和女人住在一块儿……”伊利斯达吹了口哨，轻哼：“估计都可以上花边新闻的头条了。”她拿出了钥匙打开了门：“请进，至少请坐下来喝杯茶，我慢慢告诉你我的情况。”她偏头一笑：“我很少接待客人，史蒂夫，陪我喝杯茶，如果你觉得不适合就当作提着行李来看望了一个朋友。”  
  
她这样坦然自若，史蒂夫倒觉得有点惭愧。似乎自己想歪了。  
  
进了屋子之后，面包的芬芳扑面而来，壁炉里生着微火，房屋里温暖如春。伊利斯达替他挂好了外套便围上了围裙去厨台上忙了，他放下了行李，开始打量着四处。  
  
客厅是开放式的，厨房和客厅并合一处，淡紫色的落地窗旁边是长长的餐桌，宽大的厨台周围有三把高椅，壁炉旁有茶几和摇椅，一束不知名的蓝色鲜花在玻璃长瓶里怒放。  
  
就如她所说，的确需要有人维持和修理许多细节，室内布置的很用心，别致优雅而大方简洁，但经不起细细打量，有许多损坏的需要修理的地方。  
  
但他喜欢，非常喜欢。  
  
他可以在洗的漂白的桌布上和被压扁的枕垫上找到家的感觉。  
  
他这一路走来，疲惫至极，遍体鳞伤，急需要这样的一个地方可以躺在沙发上，喝一杯有柠檬清香的茶，吃一顿简单美味的晚餐。  
  
他看向了在厨房忙碌的女孩，不知道佩吉是不是也在自己的厨房里忙碌着，等待着丈夫回家。心里一阵极微的刺疼让他不适的皱了皱眉。  
  
“我的父亲，安德鲁·金森。知道他吗？”伊利斯达突然出声，打断了他的思绪。  
  
“金森？”史蒂夫抬头，略带惊讶问道：“金森石油的……？”  
  
“就是他。”伊利斯达往茶壶里面倒着水说道：“他现在和我第……四任继母住在法国。柠檬、牛奶、糖？”她回头问道。  
  
“白糖和牛奶，谢谢。”史蒂夫在她的指示下在靠近壁炉的沙发上坐下，舒适柔软的感觉让他觉得全身的骨头都松缓了下来。  
  
“我的母亲，爱琳娜·皮尔斯。”  
  
史蒂夫差点一口茶喷出来：“电影里的爱琳娜？”  
  
“是的，虽然现在法律上的正式称呼应该是爱琳娜·泰尔莱。皮尔斯是她的单身姓氏，她不会以别的名字出现在观众面前。”伊利斯达翻了翻白眼，搅动着茶杯，史蒂夫觉得她那个表情像极了托尼。  
  
“现在应该和她新上任的第五名丈夫在俄罗斯拍摄着新电影。他们就是这样，你知道吗？这辈子仿佛就在攀比着谁结婚的次数更多；在这期间我和我的几个同父异母或同母异父的兄弟姐妹们便在世界各地各过各的日子。”她摊了摊手：“然后在每个月的支票上收到来自他们的秘书们的问候，当然有时候也有惊喜，像我上个月就收到了来自我的新父亲亲自写的明信片，很可惜，他把我的名字搞错了，写成了我的姐姐的。”  
  
史蒂夫的嘴角有点抽搐，良好的风度让他没有给予评论，他拿起了茶杯掩饰了自己的表情，无声地打量着对面的女孩，她的脸上写满了讽刺，虽然她的声音里充满了落寞。  
  
“这栋房子。”她顿了顿：“是我母亲诸多的一处，她或许已经忘了它的存在，但我很喜欢它。我和我的父母和姐姐们在这里住过一段时间，我们在这里度过了很美好的时光。它曾经也是崭新的，漂亮的，住在里面的人们也曾经是温馨的，快乐的。但它被遗忘了，就如我一样，还有娜娜。”她微笑着抚摸着跳到沙发上窝在她身上的狗：“它被主人丢在了街旁，眼睁睁看着主人上车走了，但自己被拴在路牌旁边不能去追。我陪着它等了一整天，它的主人并没有出现。我就叫它忘了那个混蛋，牵着它回来了。”她轻声说道，亲了亲狗的鼻子。  
  
“和这间房子一样，史蒂夫，我们都是被遗忘的。但是我们也没有理由过得不好，不是吗？”她的语气轻快了起来：“这栋房子，我在成年的时候作为补偿的礼物向我母亲要了过来，我不需要你支付多少房租，但我需要你帮我维持着它。威廉说，你在战争之后开始旅游，去过了很多很多地方、我觉得或许你需要一个休息的家，是吗？”  
  
史蒂夫听得入神，却被她最后的几句话说的心中一阵恍惚。  
  
一个休息的地方？  
  
他似乎从来没有这样想过。  
  
在那场离全军覆没只差一步之遥的大战之前，他的家似乎就是“一个休息的地方”。无论他们面对着什么问题，他总是会有一张舒适柔软的床和一间整洁干净的房间。他们的房间是最好的，托尼一定要保持他们的睡眠和休息质量，于是帮他们布置了完全隔音降噪的智能墙壁（虽然这无法阻止幻视像幽灵一样飘来飘去），超级宽大和可以按摩全身的床，以及随着主人的行动而开关的灯光和温度。但他似乎一直没有能够完全可以休息的时候。  
  
他们也有过和平的时代，但他却没有感觉自己得到了平静。无论任何时候，总是有打不完的战争和不停的纠纷。  
  
那么现在，他可以在这里休息吗？  
  
这将是一间暂时歇息的地方，还是一个家呢？  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
他抬起了眼，和她闪动的双眸对视了片刻，不知道怎么回事便脱口而出：“好。”  
  
“嗯？”伊利斯达眨了眨眼。好什么好？  
  
“我是说。”史蒂夫笑了起来，不过不再是礼貌而习惯性的笑，他的嘴角上扬，双眸微弯，声音悦耳而柔和：“我很荣幸，能够成为你的室友。”他顿了顿：“我很喜欢这个房子，也希望和你度过愉快的时光。”  
  
伊利斯达呆在了原地，她觉得自己的心跳随着史蒂夫的这些话漏了无数拍，耳根子也随着烧了起来。偏偏面前的人满脸的正直，一点暧昧的语气都没有。  
  
她突然有点不知所措，过了半天才重复了一声：“什么？”  
  
史蒂夫被她的傻样子再次逗笑了，这是个好姑娘，他想，或许他真的可以留一段时间，过一段普通人的悠闲时光，至少帮帮她维修屋子也是好的。  
  
“我说，我可以看看我的房间吗？”他笑着问道。  
  
“噢，噢。好。”伊利斯达仿佛又回到了开门的时候的那个状态，她手忙脚乱地站起身来：“我带你去。”她掩饰着自己的窘迫，头也不回地往楼上走去，娜娜欢快地跟在后面。却又突然停住了脚步，史蒂夫差点一头撞上她：“所以你是……要留下来对吗？”她小心翼翼地问道，似乎想要得到正确的答案才能放心。  
  
“是的。”史蒂夫失笑：“我很高兴留在这里，伊利。还有你，娜娜。”他弯下身来拍了拍蹭着他的腿的狗狗。  
  
“噢……噢那太好了！你听见了么娜娜？那……那我带你上去吧，你的房间已经布置好了，嗯。”她高兴的说道，又发现自己仿佛出糗一样便急忙头也不回地往前走去。  
  
“这是浴室，嗯，这是画室，虽然现在是空的，史蒂夫你以后想到什么用处的话可以随便用；这是书房，晚上我都会在这里。噢，对了，我是作家。”  
  
她边走边说道，可能有点紧张，走路和说话的速度都很快：“晚上我都会在这里写作或看书，你喜欢看书吗？嗯，这里是你的房间，窗边的景色比较好，小心这块木板，我们改天得换了它。噢，对了，我帮你换上了新床单，然后这个房间里面有衣帽间，虽然你的行李不多，但我还是觉得有更衣室比较好。”她叨叨絮絮地说道，边说边展示着，旁边的史蒂夫随着她的声音微笑着看着，思绪却飘的很远。  
  
这里离纽约，真的很远了。  
  
他在伊利斯达帮他安置好之后，并且几乎是蹦跳着哼着歌去准备晚餐的时候，躺在床上想到。  
  
房间的天花板非常的高，从窗外飘进了一丝草原和树林的清香。  
  
在复联基地的房间里没有这样的味道，他想。  
  
托尼花了很多心思和金钱在基地的绿化上，但却没有这样自然的味道。  
  
枕头和床单上全是阳光晒后的温暖，还有……还有什么？他伸手向枕头下伸去，拿出了一个手织的布袋出来，薰衣草的香味淡淡地传了出来。他似乎听到伊利斯达说过薰衣草有助眠的功能。  
  
他不由自主地笑了起来。真是一个天真的女孩。如果她知道他经历了什么，便会知道让他能够睡个好觉，一个薰衣草干花袋是远远不够的。  
  
真不知道到底是哪里打动了自己。  
  
是这栋宁静安详的房子，还是这个遥远但是熟悉的年代，或许是这栋房子的主人。  
  
那个少女，干净而单纯。他可以想像她安静地住在这里的样子。沉默地看书，下厨，和抚摸着娜娜的样子。寂寥而安静地一个人存在于一个仿佛隔世百年的空间里。仿佛他来到这个地方，也能远离背负了一生的战火与死亡。  
  
这原本就是他的心愿不是吗？  
  
回到了这里，告别了佩吉，完成了任务，然后在要回到未来的时候他发现，或许这里才是自己的时代。  
  
或许他可以停顿一下脚步，找一个如伊利说的“一个休息的地方。”  
  
他把花袋放回了原地，枕着它关了灯。竟不知不觉地睡了过去，连伊利来问他要吃什么都没听见，她轻轻地帮他盖好毯子，悄声出去带上了门。  
  
淡淡的薰衣草香环绕着史蒂夫，出他所料，一夜好眠。

  



	2. Chapter 2

“世界上没有什么是一顿早餐无法治愈的悲伤”

第二天清晨是被娜娜吵醒的。

用鼻子拱开了门的狗狗一跳到他的床上，不断地嗅着舔着他的脖子。史蒂夫被它弄得痒笑了，支起身来，娜娜眼巴巴地看着他，可怜兮兮地叼着自己的牵绳，不断地低声鸣呜。

“嘿，你是想出去吗，小家伙？”史蒂夫顺了顺它的毛，起身简单的洗漱一下。他的房间自带浴室，干净明亮又宽敞，有四脚浴缸和宽大的洗手台。洗漱用品全都准备好了。

他挑了挑眉，觉得自己很有必要帮伊利斯达好好修理一下房子才对得起这么好的待遇。

换了衣服下楼，房屋静悄悄的，他不知道伊利斯达在哪个房间里，于是放轻了脚步，尽量避免下楼的时候制造出太大的声响。

厨房餐桌上有伊利斯达留下的纸条——“史蒂夫，（如果你先起来的话），冰箱里有牛奶和早餐。一定是娜娜把你吵醒的，不介意的话，打开门让它出去跑一圈吧。伊利。”

史蒂夫拿起了留在旁边的钥匙，回头看了看充满期待地看着他的娜娜，对它眨了眨眼：“你确定你想要和我出去跑一圈？你不怕累，嗯？”

一个小时后，史蒂夫抱着已经跑不动的娜娜走了回来。

厨房里充满了浓郁咖啡的香气，伊利斯达已经起来了，头发凌乱而蓬松地挽成辫子，穿着长及小腿的墨绿色浴袍在准备着早餐，她听到声响转身看了看一身清爽整齐的史蒂夫，和他怀里已经累的不住的吐舌头的娜娜，挑了挑眉：“你真是一个太合格的完美室友。”她注意到他的头发，不觉惊讶道：“你去游泳了？”

“树林的尽头有湖。”史蒂夫精神抖擞而愉快地点了点头，大量的运动总是让他感到痛快淋漓。“湖水很舒服。”

“现在是秋天……”伊利斯达呆了呆，又吞了吞口水，忍不住一直往他身上看，克制地不去看他身上完美的肌肉和线条，她耳根发红的转过头去：“你去洗个澡吧，不要感冒了。早餐快好了。”

“好。”史蒂夫放下娜娜，拍了拍它的头便转身上楼。

伊利斯达看着他的身影，直到洗澡水的声音从二楼传来，她才用无声的口型对累瘫在地上的狗幸灾乐祸地说道：

“我告诉过你，不要去和美国队长较劲。你现在知道下场了？”然后心情很好的继续准备着锅里的美食。

早餐是美式香肠、咖啡，吐司、煎蛋和水果。

洗好澡的史蒂夫下楼时，伊利斯达已经坐在餐桌旁看着报纸喝着咖啡。阳光从落地窗外直射而入，在她的轮廓上镀了一边淡金色的光。史蒂夫看了看摆了一桌的丰富早餐，忍不住摸了摸肚子，他还真是饿了。

“伊利斯达……”他在她左边坐下时忍不住开口。

“伊利。”对方头也不抬地答道。“我母亲是这世界上唯一叫我全名的人，你这样一叫我就觉得全身紧绷，好像随时会被挨骂。”

“呃，伊利。”

“什么事，史蒂夫？”她放下报纸：“咖啡还是牛奶？”

“咖啡加牛奶。”他道了谢：“你平时都是吃这么多吗？我是说……你不需要为我特意准备……”

“我平时睡到中午才起来。”伊利斯达为他倒好了咖啡，又帮他拿好了涂吐司的黄油和果酱：“如果你不在的话，我是说，如果我一个人住的话，这些东西最终的下场就是烂掉或者过期然后被我扔掉，所以你在真是太好了，它们终于派上了用场。”她对他笑了笑：“快吃吧，你要趁我现在早上起得来，或许过一段时间我就懒得起床了。”

“那早餐就交给我吧。我一点都不介意你晚起。”史蒂夫也笑了，咬下吐司，香脆可口，加上草莓果酱正好。

这一笑害的伊利斯达差点咬到舌头，她努力的把眼光再次移到报纸上去，不去看他嘴边的面包屑和果酱。史蒂夫身上传来了肥皂和洗发水的清香，他的胳膊时不时会碰到她，她垂下眼眸，深深呼吸，逼迫自己不要脸红。

“伊利。”史蒂夫好笑的看着用报纸遮住自己的脸的女孩子：“你不吃吗？”

“噢……”她急忙放下了报纸，轻咳了一声，若无其事的开始吃早餐。史蒂夫无语地看着她胡乱地往咖啡里加了不知道多少糖，然后喝一口的时候吐也不是吞也不是，包在嘴里皱紧了眉头。

我的妈，这是什么东西。伊利斯达被烫的快要哭出来，还要保持着形象。

“伊利……”他忍不住笑出声来，伸手帮她拿走了眼前的那杯咖啡，起身拿了另外的杯子帮她倒好。此时对方的脸色已经精彩的不忍目睹了。

“对了，我想问你。”史蒂夫想了想还是决定转移话题，他发现他的室友在和他认真聊天的时候才不会那么紧张。

“嗯？”伊利斯达正专注地思考如何挽回颜面的一百零一个方式。“什么事？”

“你……”史蒂夫专注地看着她：“什么都不用问吗？”

“问什么？”伊利斯达一脸茫然。现在不是他在问她？

“关于我。”史蒂夫忍不住皱眉，她什么都没问就让他住下来了，还把自己的身份信息全都告诉了他，如果换成心存恶意的人，她岂不是很危险。

“关于你什么？”对方依然不解。

“伊利，你什么都没问我就让我住下来了。你这样信任一个你刚刚见面的家伙？”他耐心地问道，对于她这样的天真有种着急的感觉。“我来自什么地方，是什么样的人，你一点都不了解。”

“你是军人，我看得出来。”伊利斯达喝了一口新的咖啡，慢吞吞地回答道。

“所以？”史蒂夫哭笑不得：“也有坏人参军。”

“但你不是。”伊利斯达固执地说：“我就是知道。”看着对方无语凝噎的样子，她突然笑了：“我在电话里也问过你啊，你也回答了，你在战争结束了之后就四处旅游，现在想要安定下来再继续生活，你不介意我养着狗，也不介意房子有点破烂，威廉也说过，你是一个好人，我从见到你的时候就知道了。”

一个好人。史蒂夫突然觉得自己无法反驳这些话。

“史蒂夫。”伊利斯达突然认真地看着他：“有些人需要对方把爷爷奶奶的名字职业生涯都交代清楚，有些人只需要看对眼就够了。对我来说，你提供的这些关于你的消息，对我来说已经够了。”她顿了顿：“我既然让你住了下来，就不会赶你走的。”

不是这个问题好吗？史蒂夫简直哭笑不得，明明是他关心她的安危，怎么就成了自己担心会不会被赶出去。

“好了，关于你，我们以后有的时间来慢慢地彼此认识。”伊利斯达挥了挥手，结束了这个话题。

“难道你没有什么想问的吗？”史蒂夫还是忍不住问道。

“有。”她捧着咖啡杯想了想，郑重地点了点头，转过头来：“你有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”史蒂夫笑出声来。

“喜欢的女孩子呢？”她眨眨眼，似乎知道什么似的。

“有。”他答应的很爽快，倒是出了她的意料。“但是她已经嫁人了。”他顿了顿：“我从远方回来，就是为了完成一个彼此的心愿和承诺，见到她过得好，我已经很心满意足，不应该去打扰她的生活。”他轻声说着，不知道是说给伊利斯达还是自己听：“我本来应该见了她，完成一些事情，就走的。但我不知道为什么留了下来，或许是因为就像你说的，需要一个休息的地方和时间吧。”

“哦。”伊利斯达听他说完，半晌才回答道。

哦什么？史蒂夫看向她。

“或许你不想回去。”她慢慢地拿了刀叉开始切香肠和煎蛋，银色的餐具在阳光下闪闪发光：“不用去想为什么，史蒂夫，人活在世上，为什么这么累呢？你想先给自己一段时间就去做吧，需要给他人解释自己的行为是一件对自己很不负责任的事情。”

史蒂夫失笑。他第一次听到有人对“任性”的解释是如此的理直气壮。

“你说的对。”他点点头。

或许他真的不想回去。一丝苦涩从心头漫出来，慢慢地变成了疼痛。

回去。

托尼死了。

娜塔莎死了。

幻视死了。

有些事情，他真的不想面对。

他也很累，他的确不想对别人解释为什么自己很累。

“史蒂夫。”见他眼神茫然，伊利斯达轻声唤醒了他，柔声说道：“我们想想今天做什么好吗？”

“嗯？噢，抱歉。”他抬头看着她担忧又鼓励的眼神，不觉心里微暖。“我走神了。”他歉意地一笑。

“你不用……”一直微笑的。伊利斯达的手停顿在半空，她意识到自己想去触碰他的脸便急忙缩了回来：“不用道歉。”

她若无其事地低头继续切那一块小的不能再小的香肠：“我……”她放下刀叉，叹息：“我希望你在这里住的愉快，但却是你自己真正的愉快。嗯？”她语无伦次的说道。

“好。”史蒂夫笑了起来，这次是真笑。原本是对话的开头是自己告诫她不要轻易信任别人，到最后却是她来劝他。

“那我们今天做什么？”他笑着提问。

“嗯……”伊利斯达咬着面包想着：“我本来要带你去四处走走逛逛，但看起来你已经去过了。不过也没关系。”她嘴边都是面包渣，史蒂夫帮她递了一张餐巾纸：“不着急，罗马不是一天造成的，你先四处看看好了，有什么要修理维护的，我们也得先看看工具够不够。然后去镇上买点东西吧。中午可以在镇上吃饭，晚餐我来弄，你喜欢吃什么？”

“我……”史蒂夫认真的思考起来，他被问住了。他一向不怎么挑剔，之前打仗的时候，仙人掌就着沙子都能吃。

在千禧年再次醒来的时候，他在纽约吃了各种各样的东西，在经历过二战后，任何人都会觉得吃什么都好吃。

在复联基地里，托尼似乎对零食有特别的喜爱，也喜欢吃路边的小吃，阿拉伯肉夹馍，墨西哥塔格斯，芝士汉堡，只要是托尼喜欢吃的在基地里都可以吃到。

娜塔莎最喜欢吃俄罗斯的各种肉汤，即使是在炎热的夏天也可以吹着空调吃的不亦乐乎。

幻视对人类的食物充满了好奇，但他似乎更加享受下厨的过程。

无论什么时候都会想起他们。

史蒂夫不由自主地握紧了拳头。深深地呼吸才压下满腔的酸楚。

伊利斯达一言不发，她埋头专心地吃着早餐，香肠被她的叉子几乎戳烂了，煎蛋也被弄得面目全非，她在心里慢慢数到了六十，抬起头来见史蒂夫双眼茫然的看着前方，湛蓝的湖水般的双眼平静而沉默，她忍住了想要握住他的手的冲动，但又不知道说什么来安慰他，于是伸出去的手又缩了回来又伸了出去。纠结的人天交战。最终还是小心翼翼的伸出了手。

“史蒂夫。”柔软而温暖的手掌覆盖了上了他的手背，他抬起头来，发现伊利斯达直视着他。她的眼睛很漂亮，橄榄绿的双瞳犹如深潭，有平静人心的魔力，她的指尖略冷，一下下的抚着他的拳头，像是在拍打娜娜那样的温柔。“我觉得我们可以慢慢去探索你所有的喜好。”

她知道。这是史蒂夫的第一个想法。当然，他不知道她知道多少，但他几乎可以确定，这个女孩知道他心中所想。

“威廉……”他还是开了口，有什么秘密憋在心里不问并不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的习惯。“威廉是你什么人，伊利？关于我，他到底说了多少。” 他小心地问道。

说实话，他对威廉并不是很了解。他只是在和佩吉道别的时候说过他或许会逗留一段时间，佩吉手下多的是可以帮他安排的人，她什么都没问，只是打了电话交代说有一个很重要的朋友，需要一个不被打扰的地方休养，一个安全的，不会被任何一方窥视到的地方。

威廉便是这个接头人，他和佩吉之间的谈话并没有避讳史蒂夫，她轻描淡写的帮他安排的妥当，并没有说出他的身份。威廉作为佩吉手下，自然知道什么能问什么不能问，在了解情况之后，觉得这真不算是一件大事，正好手上有伊利斯达的信息，便牵了线让他们联系。

“说起来……威廉是我二姐夫的表弟。”伊利斯达板着手指算了算，“我们最后一次见面是在我二姐的生日会上。我二姐知道我从母亲手上接过了这个地方，她一直很担心我的安全，并且一直不相信我会照顾好自己；威廉和她也是校友，算起来，他也是我的校友，姐姐对他的人品很是信任，所以便向我提议招一个室友，并且向二姐夫以及身边的人求助，有适合的人选的话请一定帮我找到。”她向他眨眼：“其实，我觉得她是希望我去找个丈夫。所以提出的第一个要求便是对方一定要帅气绅士，人品可信任。威廉如果推荐了你，一定是觉得你很帅。”她眼珠子转了转：“我觉得他推荐的真好。”

史蒂夫听了前部分正不断地点头，是他多虑了，后部分却没反应过来，正继续点头突然觉得不对，一时间愣住了。

“什么？”

“没什么。”伊利斯达抿笑，终于把他从刚刚那种情绪拉了出来了。她发现她很怕他那种难过的低落的表情，真不希望他继续这样下去，他笑的多好看啊，她想。

“我们收拾一下准备去镇上吧，史蒂夫？”她站了起来，精神抖擞的说道。“先去看看屋子里有什么要修理的，我们还缺少什么工具，然后我们去镇上买东西吃好吃的。”

“娜娜也去吗？”知道她在试图鼓励自己，史蒂夫也打起了精神。

“不了。”伊利斯达挑眉看着睡得四脚朝天的狗，嫌弃的说道：“让它好好睡觉吧。”谁叫它要和美国队长比体力的，真是活该。

两人起身开始收拾餐桌上的残局，史蒂夫很自然地从伊利斯达的手里拿过了盘子和杯具，端了过去开始洗刷，伊利没有和他客气，自顾自的开始擦桌子整理客厅。

史蒂夫洗到一半忍不住抬头，只见伊利斯达哼着歌擦着桌子，娜娜打了个呼噜继续转过身子呼呼大睡，客厅里还有咖啡和面包的余香，阳光懒洋洋的照了进来，外面草坪不远处的树林里，有鲜红的枫叶染满了树梢。他突然觉得心情慢慢平静，一阵感恩的情绪包围了他。无论如何，他是幸运的。

“伊利。”他听到自己轻声笑道，眼前的女孩转身看着他。

“晚上我想吃猪肉排和土豆泥。”


	3. Chapter 3

“生活可能是这世界上最艰难的事情，  
有些人只是存在了一生而已。”

史蒂夫发现伊利斯达当初所说的：“或许过一段时间我就懒得起床了”的这句话并非客气的假话，在连续为他准备了一个礼拜的丰富的三餐之后，她突然就真的懒得起床了。这让被她的厨艺惯得习惯了的史蒂夫在早上起来有点失落，但在发现自己或许胖了一点的时候，他立即加强了早晨的跑步时间，并且庆幸室友在接近中午的时候才会慢吞吞地从房间走出来。

自从把溜娜娜晨跑的艰难任务交给了他之后，伊利斯达就乐得几乎不出门了。史蒂夫发现她是真的很懒，能不出门就绝对不会跨出一步，她总是穿着宽松舒服的睡袍，头发一直蓬松而随意的披在背后，还好她并不是邋遢，甚至对本身的清洁有苛刻的要求，喜欢泡很长的澡，特别是在越来越冷的气候里，并且鼓励史蒂夫也尝试各种各样的泡澡技巧，却得到了完全的拒绝。

他们的时光平静而悠闲。

每天在遛完娜娜之后，他们会共同进早午餐，随后史蒂夫开始每天的维修任务，就如伊利斯达所说的，房子里总有做不完的事情：水管子烟囱壁炉地下室浴室墙壁天花板等等等的维修，庭院里的篱笆和葡萄架子，后院用来烤肉的架子要重做，材料库里又漏水了，凛冬将至，要去树林里劈柴捡枯枝……史蒂夫原先开始还会收敛一下自己的力道，怕空手劈柴单手抬柱这样的事情会吓到伊利斯达，但他发现她看都没看自己，便乐得自由发挥了。

伊利斯达每天都会在打字机上敲敲打打，但他从没见到她真正去发表什么，有一次他看到她打出来的纸，上面写着：“真是无聊什么都写不出来写不出来写不出来”，或者“史蒂夫今天把洗手间的热水修好了真是幸福”，也有：“今天晚餐吃什么好吃什么好吃什么好”，满满的一张纸都是这样随心所欲的想法，让他啼笑皆非。或许因为富家女的身份让她对此并不是很焦虑，史蒂夫也没有多问，她看起来很满足很快乐，他找不到打破这样的平静的理由。

午后的时光在史蒂夫和伊利斯达分别用工具和打字机的敲敲打打之间过去。

晚饭也是共享的时光，无论早上多么懒惰，伊利斯达总是会在下午拿出精力来，在厨房里忙出晚上的美食。

她对食谱颇有研究，也讲究味蕾和健康之间的平衡，对酒更是挑剔到极致的地步，面对晚上会有开胃菜，主餐和饭后甜点这样的组合，史蒂夫只能每天早上不断地增加运动量来平衡自己的热量。

史蒂夫发现他们共同的时间很多，他也发现自己并不排斥这样的日子。

他似乎被伊利斯达的慵懒传染，他们总是能找到休息或享受的借口。

在深秋的黄昏下靠着窗口喝着热茶，披着毛毯看着日落；周末天气好的话会在后院烤肉喝酒；在伊利斯达难得想出门的时候带着娜娜去树林里散步，或到湖上划船钓鱼。

也做过傻事，比如在寒冷的夜晚里等着报纸上说会划过的某颗彗星，然后两个人冻成冰棍；采了蘑菇回来煮结果差点双双食物中毒；酿了葡萄酒结果喝的时候发现早就酸得掉牙……史蒂夫从不知道自己也有这种犯傻的时候，最后一次犯傻的回忆是和巴基一起，那仿佛遥远的是上一辈子的事情了。

一辈子，究竟是多长久的事情。

他觉得自己已经活了很久，自从在这里住下之后，时间忽快忽慢，和伊利斯达的愉快时光飞逝而过，有些无法入眠的夜晚又无边无际的漫长。

还好，有伊利斯达的陪伴。

她真的是很好的朋友。

她会在该安静的时候沉默不语，他知道她看出来自己时不时的出神和突然而来的悲伤。她从来不问，但偶尔会在他需要鼓励的时候一语双关的婉转鼓舞他，或作出什么让他分心的事情。

他很感激她这种无声的体贴举动，虽然有时候会忍不住怀疑她真实的身份，但她的出现的确拯救了他。仿佛是上天派来守护他这段低落而灰暗的心情的人。因此，他终究没有开口问什么，他甚至不想知道。这段时光，仿佛是偷来的幸运，他一点都不想破坏它的存在。

也有会对他们的关系保持思考的时候。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯也是个男人，有自知魅力的能力；他可以看到伊利斯达对他表达出来的某种仰慕——发呆地看着他，然后发窘的做某些紧张的傻事。但也只是仅此而已，那些迷恋飞逝而过，就像他看到了美丽的女子会多看一眼，但不会有更多的举动。

他是个绅士，是个好人，他有点自嘲地想到。

而她是个淑女，也是个非常好的女孩子。

伊利斯达是美丽的。他有次看着她的侧影发现了这一点。

不如他认识的那些女子那么惊艳耀眼；娜塔莎美的惊天动地，怎么都收敛不了她璀璨夺目的光芒；佩吉英姿飒爽，带着傲气和性感，魅力和能力并肩；还有夏隆，精明干练，帅气而聪慧；甚至娇小玲珑的旺达，除去凶狠的能力下，那个少女仍有点娇憨和可爱。

但伊利斯达的美是平静的。她有种不经心的美艳，在日常举动里散发出来。干净和舒适的衣服比好看而紧致的裙子更加适合她，头发总是梳顺而披在背上，她喜欢穿宽松的衣服，讲究布料的品质，和单调的色彩。

史蒂夫对这些并不是很了解，但他觉得她无论怎么穿，都很好看。女人的装束是百变的，但他从没想到这种舒适的宽松的衣服线条在她身上能够这么顺眼，温柔如水，淡然又优雅。

但即使如此，与一个美丽的女孩同住在屋檐下，他们却始终保持着礼貌的，友好的，愉快的室友关系；他们能够分享很多日常的快乐，也可以各怀着沉默的心事而不去打扰对方。

但距离总是有拉近的时候。

那是冬天的第一场雪。

从下午开始两个人一只狗就紧贴在客厅的落地窗上看着外面的雪；史蒂夫发现他们花很多时间在窗边，便动手做了个窗台，伊利斯达做了软垫和抱枕，两人点燃了壁炉里的火，索性就在窗边用了简单的晚饭，边看雪边喝着红酒吃着蛋糕。

伊利斯达哇哇哇的不住地感叹，直到窗外一片漆黑，什么都看不见她还在继续哇啦啦的大惊小怪，史蒂夫带着微笑看着她，他并不喜欢冬夜，有太多不美好的回忆都是在冬天的雪夜里发生的。

不知不觉，夜已深了，他先道了晚安，上了楼到头就睡。

雪落的很深。

无声无息的雪花飘了下来，似乎没有放晴的趋向。

史蒂夫睡的很不安稳，他的身体紧绷着，全身上下时而僵硬时而微颤。

他梦到了他们。

即使在梦中，史蒂夫都感觉到眼眶湿润的感觉。他的鼻子开始发酸，胸口苦闷而酸痛。

托尼站在他面前，带着那熟悉的孩子气的玩世不恭的痞子笑容，他想张口呼唤他的名字，却发出不了任何声音。娜塔莎站在旁边，挂着是笑非笑的表情；幻视从旁边的墙壁探出头来。

他觉得自己好像叫了他们的名字，但他的声音像是在无边的宇宙一样，立即被黑暗吸收。

托尼笑了笑，身体开始一片片的，像破碎的鸡蛋壳那样，开始粉碎。旁边的娜塔莎嘴边流出了一丝血，身体无力的往后倒去，幻视已经躺在了他的脚边，全身黑暗而破碎。

“托尼！”他听到自己喊到。

他伸出手来想要抓住他，但发现双手充满了血迹，托尼血肉模糊的一片片碎片落在了他的手上，满满的，都是热腻的血沫。

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”有人在旁边叫唤，他睁不开眼，只觉得所有的挣扎都被无形的线绑捆住，动弹不得。

“史蒂夫！”柔软的手捧住了他的双颊，略带冰凉的感觉给了他一丝清醒，他努力的睁开了眼，见伊利斯达正惊慌失措的看着自己。

“……我没事。”他艰难的发出了这么一句话，低的几乎不可听闻。

“史蒂夫……”伊利斯达松了口气，她的手仍然搭在他的肩膀上，却发现他在微微颤抖。

她抬头看向他。汗珠从史蒂夫苍白的脸上落下，他的眼神毫无焦距，但充满了痛楚和辛酸，嘴唇仍然微微颤抖着，双拳握紧，青筋凸起，冷汗浸透了上衣，忽冷忽热的让他不住的颤动。

她有了半秒的迟疑，终究还是伸手手紧紧揽住了他。

那像是抱着一块石头，坚硬无比而冰冷，于是她开始轻轻地拍着他的背，试图让他放松。

“没事的，史蒂夫。”她轻声说道，不知不觉自己好似也有了泪意，或许是眼前的这个男人到现在还在隐忍自己的痛苦和自责，她像是哄着不安的娜娜那样抚拍着他的背和肩膀：“一切都过去了。”

史蒂夫仍然有点僵硬的保持着原本的姿态，他艰难地呼吸着，胸口的痛楚让他难以控制，他紧握了双拳又松开，全身上下都不住的微颤。舌尖都有了血腥的味道。

但慢慢地，轻轻抱着他的女孩的体温终于渗透过被冷汗浸满的躯体，渐渐地围绕而上。他突然就感到了无边无际的悲伤，疲惫从四面八方涌出而上，几乎淹没了他所有的坚持。

一时酸楚痛苦心酸委屈全都涌上来，刺得他鼻子发酸，忍不住红了眼眶。

终于所有的盔甲纷纷掉落粉碎，他艰难的松了口气，允许了自己有片刻的软弱，笨拙地回抱了她。

心酸的感觉扑面而来，伊利斯达的眼泪蓦然就不住地落了下来，止都止不住。

“没事的，史蒂夫。”她带着鼻音慢慢说道：“一切都会好起来的。”

怀中的女孩纤细的不可思议，史蒂夫第一次发现女人是可以脆弱和坚强的组合，她在他怀里刚刚好，但仿佛可以承受他多出一倍的力量。

“伊利……”他低声说道：“我梦到了一个朋友。”

他看向前方，眼光无神，声音低落而寂寥：“他为了救我们而牺牲在我面前……我看着他死在我面前，没能救他。”

没能救他。这大概是美国队长最痛苦的事情了，他想。

他救得了苍生，带回了消失的百分之五十的生灵，却没能救回娜塔莎，幻视，和托尼。

“我知道。”伊利斯达依然在他背上轻拍着，她的头靠在他的肩上，柔声说道：“你在叫他的名字。”

“嗯。我没能救他。”史蒂夫重复说道：“也无法回去面对他的家人。还有他们留下来的空隙。我们曾是无敌的，你知道吗。”

我知道。伊利斯达手指颤了颤，却没有说出口。没有人比我更清楚。

“托尼喜欢芝士汉堡，他的女儿也是。我看到哈皮在他的葬礼上给她女儿买了汉堡。那时候我才知道他是真的不会回来了。他如果在的话，一定不会给摩根买汉堡，他会带她一起去吃的，说不定还会抢她的冰淇淋。”

“我都没有见娜塔莎最后一面。她最后对我们说的一句话是，一分钟后见，我都不知道……这一分钟有多长。”

“幻视也是在我面前死的，我被打得毫无还手的余地。旺达还是个孩子……”

“还有巴基，我当初就没能救他，让他吃了许多苦，如果不是有了第二次的机会，我其实根本就没能和他重逢。所以你看……我是不是……”

他说得毫无头绪，连连续续又颠倒，但伊利斯达一直静静地听着，时不时的回应。她一直轻拍着他，后来他累了，靠在枕头上继续说着，有时候他会沉默很长的时间，伊利斯达也不说话，她趴在他的胸口，换成了史蒂夫有一拍没一拍的轻拍着她的背。

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。伊利斯达在他身上沉沉睡去，娜娜也来了，乖巧地窝在他的身边。

周围被温暖的温度包围着，史蒂夫的呼吸起伏逐渐稳定。

虽然睡的不沉，但他没有再做梦。

睡醒时分，他仍然感觉到伊利斯达下意识地轻拍着他。他忍不住在睡梦中微笑了。

伊利斯达醒来的时候已经天已大亮。娜娜和史蒂夫都已出门。

她慢慢地爬了起来，呆呆地看着空荡的床，床单上还有史蒂夫的气息，一种属于阳光的温暖味道。她在床上坐了很久，忍不住抱紧了有他的气息的毯子。

这是个错误，她在心中叹息。

她做了什么。伊利斯达扶额。任务本来是很简单的。但是昨晚她听到他在睡梦中的挣扎，几乎想都没想就往前冲了过去。她握住了他的手，惊觉到他的体温竟然也会有冰凉的时候，平时他就像她的太阳，那种触感让她惊心。

她一点都不希望他再有那样的噩梦。但是她又能做什么？她凭什么可以做点什么？

伊利斯达往后靠了靠，两眼发愣的看着前方，直到听到楼下开门的声音才恍若隔世的回神起身……然后一头又栽进了枕头里，装作还在熟睡的样子。

该死的。她把头埋在枕头里暗骂自己，不知道为什么要这样做。她应该起来的，但身体比理智先做了决定，现在已经晚了，走廊上传来熟悉的脚步声，门的把手也被轻轻的转开。

“伊利？”房间里充满了他的气息，伊利斯达的一动不动。

我在做什么。她在内心里翻白眼。

“……”

史蒂夫好像走近了一步，她可以感到他的视线温柔的落在自己的身上，她平均的呼吸着，希望他不要听到自己的心跳。

不要脸红不要脸红，脸红的话就丢脸到太平洋了。她不断对自己说道，突然她在脸颊上感到了靠近的温度，他的手掌离她的肌肤很近，但最终还是在半空停顿了下来。

她忍不住屏息，但片刻后，头上传来了几乎听不见的叹息，毛毯轻轻地盖在了她的身上，史蒂夫已经把门轻轻地关好了。

伊利斯达全身僵硬的酸痛，等到脚步声越来越远了，才睁开了眼，愣愣地看着眼前的天花板。

她捂住了脸面。我在做什么。她忍不住郁闷。

史蒂夫下了楼，却在楼梯间停了片下来。

娜娜听到了声响，见他如雕像一样站在了原处，忍不住疑惑的靠近了他，用鼻子拱了拱他的裤脚。

“噢，乖。”史蒂夫仿佛回神了过来，他坐在了梯阶上抱住了它：“我不知道我是怎么了。”他轻声说道。

娜娜亲切地蹭着他，毛发弄得他微痒，他忽然想起了早晨起来的时候，伊利斯达的发丝也是这样纠缠在他的手腕上，丝丝缕缕，萦绕不清地轻柔地抚弄着手腕。

他仍然记得她发间的清香，和躯体的温度。昨天晚上的温暖，他已经很久没有感觉到了。像是有了归属的那种放心。

他在楼梯间坐了很久。

久到感到表情僵硬才发觉，原来自己在微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

“我现在要去见你了。  
这真是一个太美妙，太美妙的想法。”

伊利斯达·安·金森，在她至今短暂的二十多年的光阴里，虽然没有多少和异性交流相处的机会，但也自认为长得不错，从小到大情书没有断过，身边也总是会有几个追求者，至少在她隐居之前是这样的。

她有良好的教养和优雅的气质，对琴棋书画，时尚潮流，历史政治，都几乎可以有自己的高论和认知，并且都能资深讨论。

再加上自家姓氏报上去，至少在上流社会的圈子里，可以说是一女难求的千金或钻石单身女。

但是这些对她的室友都没有用。

她望着镜子里的自己想到。

她的身份只是个好妻子人选，但美国队长是个梦。

“好像你真的是她似的。”她自嘲的对镜子里的女孩说道。“你只不过是个……懦夫胆小鬼。”她喃喃说道：“你凭什么站在他的身边。”

她带着厌恶望着自己的倒影，把头抵在了镜子上，片刻后才开始慢慢地擦干自己的头发。

史蒂夫在楼下洗盘子。

她站在楼梯间看着他的身影，壁炉的火和柔和的灯反映在他的脸上，如果手边有相机的话，她应该会不停的拍他每一个角度吧。

她想要看得更清楚，于是一脚踩空，直接从楼梯上滚到了客厅。

“伊利！”史蒂夫吓了一跳，急忙上前一把捞起了她。在触碰彼此的时候双方都有点僵硬，但史蒂夫管不了那么多了，他直接把她抱了起来，往沙发上放了下去。

“伤到哪里了？”他担心的问道。

“面子和尊严。”伊利斯达捂着脸不敢看他，简直想找个地洞活埋了自己。

“伊利。”他好气又好笑地看着她：“有没有摔到手臂或腿？”

“有。”她从指间看向他：“但是不痛。”她顿了顿：“史蒂夫……”她可怜兮兮地看着他：“你不要看我，我觉得我可能头上有个包。”

“手放下来。”史蒂夫叹了口气说道，伸手去扳她挡着脸的双手。“我不会笑你的。”他往前凑近，想要看个清楚。

“史蒂夫……”

“嗯？”

“……你的眼睛真好看。”这几天他们彼此都有点尴尬，伊利斯达几乎忘了他有这样好看的眼睛。天花板的灯光流动在他蓝色的双瞳里，反折成很漂亮的颜色，湛蓝里带着幽绿，也有点淡然的灰，伊利斯达像是被吸引到他深邃的目光里去，不由自主地放下了双手，露出了额头上青肿而鼓起来的包。

“看起来有点严重。”史蒂夫习惯了她这种痴呆样子，理都没理，蹲在她面前看得非常仔细，伊利斯达专注地看着他的眼睛，两人都没有发觉彼此的距离不到一指，几乎就要碰在一起。

娜娜歪着头看着他们两个，突然爬起身来想要凑上前，它的动静惊醒了两人，急忙拉开了彼此的距离。

“噢，我去帮你拿冰。”史蒂夫转身站了起来，若无其事的打开了冰箱。

伊利斯达往后坐下，再次捂住了脸。她觉得她的心可能会从胸口跳出来。

你不能这样。她在心里对自己说道，这不是你的任务。你不可以这样的放肆。你这是在玩火。

她看着史蒂夫的背影。

这对他不公平。你配不上他。

她咬紧了牙根。

但是，她又那么想要接近他。她觉得全身上下都因为这个想法而隐隐发疼。

“伊利。”史蒂夫把冰袋递给她，他已经适应她习惯性地发呆了。

“噢，谢谢。”她接过来放在额头上，见史蒂夫略带担忧的看着她，不觉偏过了头。她强忍住想要抱住他的冲动，她想告诉他不要有那样的表情。那种有点悲伤又不知所措的样子。

伊利斯达的手指甲深嵌入了掌心，用力的几乎流血，半晌才转移了话题：“史蒂夫，圣诞节你想要什么礼物？”

史蒂夫没想到她会这样问，就在她开口的那一秒，他感觉到了她身上的某种变化，仿佛很努力地树立起一个假象。那种感觉非常强烈，他能感应到她努力往后退的冲动，似乎狼狈而逃。

“我还没想好。”他有点失落，还有点莫名其妙的不满。甚至有点生气，那种若近若离的感觉让他非常难受。

见伊利斯达把冰袋放在了眼睛的上端，似乎不想看他的样子，他便起身继续洗刷盘子。

沉默在他们之间尴尬地弥漫。

或许这样也是好的。史蒂夫擦着杯子和餐具想着。他最终还是会回到自己的时间线去不是吗？

所以这样，又算什么呢？

他们之间自从那天开始就有了淡淡的距离和刻意的客气。伊利斯达还是会看着看着他就发呆做傻事，但他们之前的那种随意而舒服的共处仿佛正在慢慢地消失。

他有点挣扎。理智的自己告诉他应该恢复之前那种礼貌客气而疏离的关心，另外个自己却努力的靠近再靠近，试图拉近他们之间的距离，就如那个相拥而眠的夜晚一样。

如果娜塔莎在应该可以告诉他该怎么办。

去追啊帅哥。她一定会挑起眉毛对他说。不喜欢就分手啊。

史蒂夫的耳边仿佛听到了她的声音，他苦涩的笑了笑。

即使生活在千禧年那么久，他仍然无法接受那种快餐一样的爱情。他的爱情观仍然传统而固执，要不然也不会有一个长达七十年的约定了。

但……他出神地拿着擦得不能再干净的盘子……当初他对佩吉，是什么样的心情？

他已经很久没有想起她了。

在刚刚来到这里的时候，他几乎每天都会回忆起佩吉，回想他们终于跳了的那支舞，她附在他的胸前，满足而感激的微笑，眼角的泪水像是钻石一样，落在脸颊上格外动人。他记得当时她发梢的香味，身上好闻的香水，指尖传来的热度，伊利斯达好像从来不怎么擦香水，她的身上只有清爽的香皂味道。

他摇摇头，让思绪回到佩吉。

他和佩吉……

那已经结束了。

他的初恋，已经彼此了了心愿，共舞一曲，完毕之后，曲尽人散。

他告别了他最初的最爱、也是一生中极为重要的女人。但无论怎么看，那就是过去了。自己不在的那些岁月里，那个男人为佩吉填满了时光。他不会允许自己破坏那一切。  
他给佩吉带来的是回忆，对方却可以给她未来。更何况，他相信他们是彼此相爱的。

而史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是骄傲的，他不希望以自己的自由作为留在佩吉身边的代价。即使隐藏了身份，他也希望他的爱情，还有他自己，可以光明正大的出现在世界上。  
所以，对伊利斯达，他除了一些小心翼翼的心动，还能给什么呢。他在这个世界里什么都不是。

真是乱了套。

他甚至不知道这几天的心情究竟是什么。

他喜欢有她的陪伴，他喜欢和他享受的日子，他甚至希望这样的时间能够延长。他们两个和娜娜可以一起悠久的在这里平静的生活着。

他喜欢看她在厨房忙碌的样子，在打字机面前手指灵巧的敲敲打打的样子，她略带呆憨回望他的样子。

她和佩吉是不一样的。

那当然不一样，你这个化石。初恋只有一次，谁知道后面会遇到什么。

他叹了口气。纠结。真是纠结。

“史蒂夫……”伊利斯达拍了拍他的肩膀，惊动了他，史蒂夫差点把手中的盘子捏碎。

她不解地看着他，示意道：“水槽满了。”

“噢！”他笨拙地回头，洗好的盘子餐具全都放在水槽内，但自己却忘了关水，导致水冲得几乎要流到地上。

两人沉默地看了看厨房乱糟糟的样子，这地方凌乱的像是他们的思绪。

水溢流而出，已经有几滴落在了地上。

“噢。”史蒂夫赶紧放下手上的餐具，把水关掉整理好；伊利斯达穿过他，去拿抹布和海绵准备擦桌子，两人手忙脚乱的时候不小心碰撞到了彼此，她手中的海绵落在了地上，他伸手去捡却晚过了一秒，于是握住了她的手腕。

双方都是一愣。

时间像是凝固了。

“该死的。”史蒂夫听到伊利斯达低声地咒骂了一声，索性把抹布摔在了地上，然后伸手揽住了他的脖子。几乎同时，他也伸展了双臂，揽她入怀。

那是一个完美的吻。

充满了温柔和缠绵。

起先都带着不安和某种莫名的悲伤，但随着对方的气息围绕了自己，那个吻，逐渐而深，所有的疑惑和迷茫都消失不见，有了满足和完整。

伊利斯达的双臂搭着他的肩膀，她的腰盈盈一握，在他的手臂里刚刚好，他发现他们拥抱的时候竟是这样的和谐，仿佛完美的齿轮卡在一起。

她的双唇很软，略带淡淡的冷意，柔软细腻如清晨的花瓣。他在她的唇间缠绵悱恻，加深了那个吻的重量。

或许是过了很久，虽然史蒂夫觉得他可以连续这种状态一整个晚上，但他不得不放开了她。

“伊利……”他看着她朦胧的双眼，轻咳一声：“你不用呼吸吗？”

“……我不介意这样窒息致死。”伊利斯达呆呆地回答道。

史蒂夫笑出了声来。

他忽然感到了轻松，仿佛刚刚几秒前的紧绷和尴尬不曾经存在过。

这是他第一次到这里来之后这样的笑。

真正开心的笑，他的眼眸弯成了新月，蓝色的双瞳闪闪亮亮，他笑着，伸出了一只手把她再次揽了过来，下巴抵在了她的头上，不停地笑。

伊利斯达的手抵在了他震动的胸上，闭了闭眼睛叹息。

让任务去见鬼好了。

他竟这么快乐。她想。我愿意用一百年的寿命换他一直这样笑，任务算什么。她的手缩紧，用力的抱了抱他的腰，把泪意逼了回去。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫感觉到了她的不适，警觉地问道。如果她有丝毫的不自在，那他可以立刻退回之前的位置上。

但她在他的怀里抬起头来，露齿一笑：“这样的视角真好。”她垫脚，继续在他的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。还是觉得不过瘾，连续好几下像小鸟啄米一样，不停地在他脸上亲来亲去。

“伊利。别闹了。”他失笑：“我觉得我们应该先把厨房整理好。”

“让它乱着吧，我明天再来整理。”现在谁还想着厨房，伊利斯达翻了翻白眼。春宵一刻值千金呐。

“你总是这么说，但每天早上我下楼的时候的厨房都是乱糟糟的。”史蒂夫笑着转身，开始擦干水迹。

他顿了顿。‘每天早上’。这真是一个美妙的词。

他拿了海绵准备再清理周边的积水，却忍不住笑出声：“你先放开。”伊利斯达两条手臂挂在他的腰上，弄得他发痒，她不断的摸来摸去，时不时地发出感叹。

“不要。”

手感真是太好了。她用手指戳了戳他的肩膀，好硬。“你会痒？”

“当然会。”见抗议没用，史蒂夫也不管了，就让她挂在肩膀上，他索性弯下了身子，把她背在了背上，继续洗刷。

“哇哦。”伊利斯达像无尾熊一样趴在他的背上，忍不住舒服的松了口气，蹭来蹭去，又觉得不过瘾，突然吧唧地一下，在他的耳朵上用力的亲了一下。

“伊利！”他用肩膀拱了拱耳朵，好笑地说道：“不要捣蛋。”

“好吧。”她轻哼，乖乖地趴在他的背上不动了。

“你知道吗史蒂夫……”过了一会儿，她把头埋在了他的脖子里，用力的呼吸着他的味道，声音有点闷：“我觉得我们浪费了很多的时间。”

史蒂夫充满泡沫的手停顿了下来。

“两天。”过了一会儿他说。“两天而已。”自从那个噩梦连连的夜晚，他们之间也就尴尬又窘迫了两天。他现在觉得他们两人，特别是他，好像特别的傻。

“那已经算很久的时间了。”伊利斯达头也不抬的说道。“如果我可以勇敢一点的话，我们就不会白白浪费了整整两天的时光。”

“这不是你一个人的错。”史蒂夫沥干了盘子里的积水，关好了水龙头。

“你知道，一向需要两个人来维持一段关系。我也有过我的顾虑。”他坦白，但用的却是过去式。“如果我也能够勇敢点，我们更不会浪费了这两天的时间。当然，什么也比不了闷头劈柴和捡枯枝的乐趣，特别是有心事的时候。”他想到这两天的郁闷，柴房已经被他塞满了，里面的柴木足够让他们度过整整两个冬天。

但伊利斯达并没有回应。

他微微侧头，却看不到她的表情，但她的不安却更加强烈地传了过来。

“你在怕什么，伊利？”过了一会儿他才柔声问道。

她沉默。紧紧抱住了他。

“我怕我们的时间不够，史蒂夫。我怕这是一场梦。”

过了一会儿她才回答，声音平静但是荒凉，冰冷但是坚硬，像是隔着很远的距离传来。并不像平时带着慵懒和漫不经心的口气。

他直了直身子，把她放了下来，转过来微微弯身，与她平视。

伊利斯达垂着眼眸，她的十指扭在一块儿，像是做错事的孩子低着头看着他的胸。

史蒂夫皱眉，他扳起了她的下巴，让她看着自己，认真地凝视着她：“我在这里，好吗？”他温柔但是郑重地说道：“我不会离开你的。”

你会的。她在心里说道。咬住了下唇才把刺鼻的辛酸逼了回去。

“我不会让你离开的。”她垫起了脚伸手拥抱了他，掩饰了自己红了的眼眶。

“傻姑娘。”史蒂夫好笑又心疼的抱住了她，没料到，伊利斯达脚跟使劲一蹬，竟然一下子像八爪鱼一样整个人抱住了他。

“伊利斯达。”他略带警告地叫了她的全名：“你下来，你以为你是娜娜吗？”她的双脚盘缠在他的腰上，这样也太不雅观了。

“史蒂夫……”她理都不理他那听起来没一点威胁性的口气，双手抱着他的脖子，对他眨了眨眼：“今天晚上我们可以一起睡吗？我保证不会对你做什么。”

史蒂夫笑了起来：“不行。”他拒绝的果断又坚决。

“只是睡觉而已……”伊利斯达还想抗议。

“睡觉也不行。虽然我也会很想你，但我们明天早上就见面了。”或许是怕自己这样的口气太过强硬，他便在她的唇上轻啄了一下，抱着她往前面走了几步，准备把她放在沙发上去。

但伊利斯达却得寸进尺，趁他双手抱着自己便把轻啄变成了深吻，在他的唇上揉着咬着，略带了点挑衅的意思。

“？”史蒂夫微微挑眉，他从来不是受到威胁便会后退的人，既然这样，他自然开始回礼。

他抱着她走到了沙发边，边吻着她边把她放躺在上。

他的吻，霸道而温柔，带着怜惜但不可抗拒。

挑逗，勾引，进攻，史蒂夫在战场上一向都是攻击的人，他不准备在情场上做逃兵，在罗杰斯队长的人生词典里，没有退后这个词。

伊利斯达很快就觉得自己应该投降了，但他的唇并没有要放过她的意思，他离开了她的嘴一路往下，在她的脖子上轻柔缠绵地吻过，他似乎听到了伊利斯达忍不住发出了一丝声音，最终来到了她的耳垂，轻轻含住吮吸，在她倒抽着冷气的时候，终于拉开了彼此的距离，用沙哑慵懒的声音轻轻说：“晚安，亲爱的。”

退后，转身，上楼，一气呵成。

剩下沙发上被吻得头昏脑涨满脸通红的伊利斯达，呆呆地坐在原地发愣，她忽然就想起史蒂夫来到这里的第一天早上，她对娜娜所说的话。

“我告诉过你，不要去和美国队长较劲。你现在知道下场了。”

她满脸红晕的往后仰去，不知所措地捂住了被吻得发肿的双唇，忍不住地呻吟，并没有听到楼上的史蒂夫的低低笑声。


	5. Chapter 5

“有时候所谓的永远，  
只不过是一秒的时间。”

严格算起来，如果加上沉睡的那几十年的话，史蒂夫·罗杰斯应该有九十多高龄了，而在他九十多岁的生涯里，‘女朋友’这个词就与‘和平’一样遥远，想想还真是让人伤心。

他并不是很清楚和女朋友应该怎么样相处，或者应该做一些什么事。史蒂夫认真地想了想，跳舞？看电影？去野餐？好在伊利斯达对这方面也不是很理解，也好像挺无所谓的，他问她的时候她满脸问号。

“我看着你做任何事情就很满足了。”她是这样回答的，并且热情地用行动来实践她的话：延长了发着呆傻看着他的时间。

“你觉得我们应该聊一聊吗？”史蒂夫有一天突然问道。

“……我们每天都在聊。”伊利斯达的表情像极了托尼，在他说出什么愚蠢的话的时候。

“我是说……定义我们的关系。”他曾经目睹过千禧年代的年轻人们为了“是不是男女朋友”这个问题纠结的百般断肠。

娜塔莎和克林特还有山姆也曾经对他和幻视做了一番很长的关于“男女朋友 > 约会对象 > 炮友 > 一夜情对象”的解释和讨论。

“我们的什么关系？”伊利斯达仍然疑惑。

“……没什么。”史蒂夫觉得还是放弃这个话题比较好。他突然理解了队友们当初面对他的哪些疑问的时候，表情上流露出的那种无力感。

“？”

“……我们应不应该……”史蒂夫正要开口，却及时停住了。有些事情，他还没有想好。

他是个有责任心的男人。他从不说假话，不做空虚无底线的承诺，没有万分的把握，他不会说出以后会收回的话。

“史蒂夫……”伊利斯达皱了皱眉头，史蒂夫回望她，只需一眼他就知道她明白了他的意思。

“我觉得我们现在很好。”她用手撑在椅子的靠背上支着下巴看向他。“你不用担心我，真的。我……”

她想了想措辞：“如果你可以尝试一下这种……不要一直去试图拯救别人的生活方式，我相信你会更快乐的。”

史蒂夫微笑，他开始认真地修理手上的东西。伊利斯达有那种能力，可以在他陷入思考的困境前及时制止，并且试图把谈话往一个愉快的方向引去。她一直在努力地让他快乐起来，这让他有点内疚。

和她的日子是面包的香气和浓郁的咖啡，是撒娇的宠物和暖胃的美食，是映着蓝天白云的湖泊和常青翠绿的树林，是一点点以两人的努力而建筑起来的家。

他以这些点点滴滴的小幸福，逐渐覆盖过往的回忆，远离那些支离破碎的噩梦和时不时出现的窒息感。

但他心中有愧。

“我真的觉得我们这样挺好的，不知道你还想谈什么。当然……”她慢吞吞地说道：“……如果晚上你允许我和你一起睡的话，会更好。

“不行。”史蒂夫一口否决，他边转着螺丝刀边瞥了她一眼：“也不要晚上悄悄地跑到我房间里来。”他警告她：“我今天晚上会锁门的。”顿了顿：“真的，会锁门的。”他已经不记得有多少次在凌晨一翻身差点压着偷跑到自己旁边睡着的她。

好吧，他知道她想要什么，只是他觉得很难答应。

“哦。”伊利斯达摸了摸鼻子，她真的不是故意的，但自从习惯了白天离他的肌肤那么近，她已经开始嫌弃没有他的气息的大床，即使再昂贵的宽床或再细致的埃及床单也没有和他拥挤的感觉舒服。

“你不是说我们现在很好吗？”史蒂夫随手拿了块麻布擦了擦手，上前点了点她的鼻尖，留下了一块污迹。他蹲下来与她平视：“我们先维持现状，好吗？伊利……”他想了想：“不要做你会后悔的事情。”

“……我不会后悔的。”伊利斯达垂下眼眸说道，但在看了他一眼立刻点头：“好的，好的。我赞成。”

史蒂夫有点无奈地对她笑了笑，摇着头继续埋头干活。

伊利斯达看着他，忍不住又看出神了。

她其实根本没资格要求什么，不是吗？

更何况他们现在的状况真的很好。她根本就不敢再做任何要求。

想当初他刚刚来的时候，连多看一眼都觉得是奢侈。

现在他们会十指相扣的去散步，早上他会弯下身来给她一个吻道早安，他会做午餐给她吃，会揽着她在窗台或沙发上看书看雪。

他会笑。

看到了她做出傻事他会笑，想到了什么回忆也会笑着说给她听，陪娜娜玩的时候他会笑，在亲吻的时候他也会笑。

他喜欢打奶油的时候抹她一脸然后边吃边笑，他喜欢她念情诗集给他听，他会在布置餐桌的时候点上蜡烛，也坚持每天去树林踩鲜花给她。

他笑的次数越来越多，她就陷落的越来越深，心里的愧疚和罪恶感也逐渐扩大。

她知道，他觉得他给予的不够，但她却认为他已经填满了她这辈子所有的遗憾。

“史蒂夫……”她不觉叫了他。

“嗯？”他转头，见她又是欲言又止的样子，也没说什么，只是安静地看着她望着窗外的样子。

“没什么。”

他们这样倒是很般配，他想，他自己应该是有极度严重的PTSD，而她则是时不时的会游神到外空去。

他忍住了想要站起来去她旁边的举动，两人就一个看着窗外一个看着对方沉默着。

其实他们都有所保留吧。史蒂夫想。

这也是为什么他不肯多前进一步的原因，虽然这个决心随着每天都增加着难度，他可以感到自己正在逐渐沦陷，心中的天平在他有生之年第一次正不断地往情感的一方下降。

他越来越不想离开这里。

所以你到底是在逃避什么？他几乎每天都问着自己。

选择题其实很简单，逃避责任而留在这里，或者逃避感情而回去。无论如何，都是逃避。

你选什么，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

那你又选什么，美国队长？

而伊利斯达，史蒂夫看着她。

他知道她心中也有秘密。

他并不怀疑她对自己的感觉，她看自己的眼光仿佛可以随时为他挡一颗原子弹。但他不知道她在害怕什么。他可以在他们的拥抱之中感到她心中的阴影，那影子随时随地的追逐着他，就连在她笑的时候都仍然在她的眼里存在着。而最近她走神的时候越来越长，沉默的时候也逐渐增加。

他问过她，是否后悔了，得到的是更紧的拥抱和更深的吻。

“我这事情最不后悔的事情就是丢了那该死的抹布而拥抱了你。”她有一次略带怒气回答了他。“不许再提这个问题。”那是她唯一一次对他生气。

“伊利。”他听到自己的声音在空荡的房间里响起：“我觉得我迷失了。”他是对她也是在对自己说。

他以为他来这里只是完成心愿，现在却想永远留下来，即使这违背了他所有的目标和一生的信仰。

伊利斯达转过头来，她用了片刻的时间才回神和听懂他到底在说什么。

“我也是。”她轻声说道。然后站了起来，把头埋在他的胸口。他用手抚着她的头发，轻轻埋下了一吻。

“史蒂夫，我……”她终于鼓起勇气开口，却被突然落下的吻堵住了。

“我说过。”史蒂夫吻得她几乎没有氧气才放手，他的额头抵着她的，微笑着说道：“不要做你后悔的事情。伊利，你没有准备好就不要说，我可以等。”

你为什么这样说，你只是在为自己争取时间。他想着。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你竟然也有犹豫不定的时候。

“这是偷来的时间，史蒂夫。”伊利斯达淡淡地说道。

他双瞳紧缩，手臂不觉收紧，有一丝被人窥视到的惊惧从心里划过，伊利斯达的敏感以及与他的默契有时候让他心惊，他们可以沉默这么长的时间，却就在片语之间知道对方在想什么。

她说的对，或许最终这就是偷来的时间。

他们都不曾对彼此坦白，而在真相浮出之前，直到他们必须面对抉择的那一天，剩下的的确是被偷来的时间。

她的害怕，是不是因为从一开始就感觉的到，总有一天，他们会分别，或者，他会离开。

你会离开吗。他听到自己在心里冷笑。你舍得？

铃——

门铃及时的营救了在楼上纠结的几乎要脑子溢血的两个人，史蒂夫和伊利斯达都同时松了口气，看着对方放松的样子，忍不住同时笑了出来。

“是谁？”史蒂夫疑惑地问道，他们应该是世界上拥有最少的客人的两人了。

“不知道……噢！”伊利斯达突然想了起来：“啊，竟然这么快，太及时了！”

“什么？”

“你的圣诞礼物。”她拉起了他的手就往下面冲去：“不过需要你自己动手把它装起来，虽然我不知道你会不会喜欢，希望你会喜欢啊。我只是觉得它很适合你，是个惊喜，你一定没想到吧，我上次去镇上你在面包店里面的时候偷偷去订的。”她一连串的说道，史蒂夫只听到了圣诞礼物、惊喜、面包店这几个关键词。

“伊利，等等。”他看着她连蹦带跳的走下楼梯，就怕她一脚踩空又滚下去。

楼下的娜娜已经兴奋地在门口不断地转圈了，伊利斯达随便的穿了一件大衣就跑了出去，史蒂夫根本就拉不住她，急忙跟了出去。路上有霜雪，她很有可能会摔得不轻。

门口的石路被他扫得很干净，厚厚的雪都被他扫到左右十米之外，就是怕娜娜或伊利斯达走的不顺，史蒂夫看着她滑了好几次，看得有点心惊胆战，又同时因为自己仿佛是个担心的老母亲而感到好笑。

他的速度比她快出不是一倍，一眨眼就跟上了她，他一手揽住了她的腰，稳住了脚步打滑的伊利斯达。

“走慢点好吗小姐，怎么没穿靴子。”他皱眉责备道，又对铁门另外一边的送货伙计点头致意。

“金森小姐吗？可以在这里签名吗？”来者是一位魁梧的中年人，他碰了碰自己的帽子算是打招呼，又不禁看了一眼一手护着女孩子的高大又英俊的男人。在发现他没穿大衣或外套就出来的时候，他忍不住挑了挑眉。现在的年轻人身材真好。

“午安，先生。”伊利斯达笑眯眯地接过了纸签了名，又把发票从口袋里拿出来给了对方。

“先生，你这样会感冒。”中年人还是忍不住叮嘱道，检察了一下发票便向身后的伙计招招手，他们几人联合着扛了一大个盒子下来。“需要帮你搬到屋里吗？小姐。”

史蒂夫正要说不用，却感到手被伊利斯达捏了捏。

“好呀，谢谢你。到客厅的门口就好。”伊利斯达笑眯眯地说道，拿出了一些零钱：“麻烦你们了，天冷，请买杯热茶给大家吧。”

“您太客气了。”中年人礼貌的回礼，又瞥了一眼站在旁边一言不发的史蒂夫：“这位先生，您等一下一个人能扛起来吗？”

“我们的佣人会帮忙的，您不用担心。”伊利斯达笑道。

“哦……”中年人恍然大悟，正好几个伙计走了回来，他便礼貌的道了谢，上了车就走了。

“你看，史蒂夫，你看。”等他们的车走远了，伊利斯达才兴高采烈地指着盒子说道。

“到底是什么？”史蒂夫走到盒子的面前，好奇的打量着。“这看起来很大。”

“打开它吧！”伊利斯达递了剪刀来，笑盈盈地看着他。

史蒂夫打开了盒子，往内一看，不觉愣住：“拳击沙袋？”

“画室一直空着，我想也没有什么用处，那么大的房间，天花板被你修理好了，足以承重它的重量。我问过店里的人，他们从市内里运过来的，没想到这么快。”伊利斯达笑眯眯地说道：“我觉得你会喜欢的，最近你出去跑步的时间越来越长了，我觉得或许你需要一个更好的消耗体力的东西。虽然……”她的眼睛转了转：“我也可以帮你消耗体力。”她笑得贼兮兮的。

“你喜欢吗？”见他没有反应，她忍不住小心翼翼地问道。“你不喜欢的话我们可以去换成别的东西……”

”噢，不，我很喜欢。”他回神，转头用手抱了抱她：“我很喜欢。我只是……我以为你早上都在睡觉。”他没想到她会注意到这些细节，最近的确觉得活动量多余而没地方释放，他想到伊利斯达最后调戏的话，不觉轻咳了一声。或许是这个原因所致，他不否认有这样的可能。

“你不用破费的。”他低声说道：“我并不在意这些礼物。”

“我的钱已经多的没有地方花了。”伊利斯达挑眉，听到破费这词的时候给了他一个白眼。”而且，我总是想为你做点什么，史蒂夫，你总是对我那么好。”她认真说道。

史蒂夫听了没什么表示，他抿了抿嘴，随后慢慢地用手捧住了她的脸，在对方的额头上深深地一吻。

“谢谢你，伊利。”他抵着她的额头，心里有点疼。

我其实没有对你很好。他在心里说。我都不知道自己做了什么值得让你感激的。

“你去把它挂上吧。我要去准备晚餐了。”她把手贴在了他的脸上，冰凉的感觉很舒服：“我冷了。”

“快进去。”史蒂夫急忙放开了她，随后单手就扛起了他的圣诞礼物。

这个年代的东西还是比往后的好。他感受得到沙袋的重量，里面放了充足的沙子和米浆，无论是做工还是材料都是非常熟悉的。虽然……他掂了掂它，如果认真练习起来的话，它可能撑不过三天。

挂好了圣诞礼物已经是傍晚了，史蒂夫试了试沙袋，还是发现实在不够打。他笑着摇了摇头。或许伊利斯达说的对，他最近精力没地方释放是有原因的。

晚餐是烤鸡、南瓜泥、炸红薯和红酒；饭后甜点是焦糖布丁。窗外又下起了雪，在窗户上堆积了满满的一层层银白。两人在漫天大雪的窗户下共进了晚餐，很可惜，甜点还没来得及上桌，就被打翻了。

“唔……史蒂夫。”

她在放下甜点的时候被他拉了下来，侧坐在他的腿上，侧身揽住了他的脖子，史蒂夫一手从背后揽着她的腰，一手支撑着她的头。

现在每天的吻是越来越让她迷情意乱了，史蒂夫好像等不到吃完晚饭的时间。伊利斯达觉得全身上下都着了火，她感受到他搂在她脖子上的手，指尖每一次轻轻的触碰都让她忍不住颤栗。

布丁在餐桌上被谁的胳膊碰倒撒了一桌，桌布的一角也被弄得凌乱皱叠。壁炉中的火烧得正旺，她觉得整个客厅都在滚烫之中。

他的指尖随着深吻而缓缓抚摸着她的肌肤，耳根，脖子，肩膀，锁骨，便再也不前进。

她真希望他的手可以一路顺下。

史蒂夫感到伊利斯达紧抓着他的衣襟，她的喘息在他的脖子上散发着温暖的淡香，她的嘴唇上仍有焦糖布丁的甜香，他还想继续探索，但仍然努力的保持最后的理智。

她的嘴太甜，他想要夺去所有的糖味，他吸吮着，轻咬而与她舌尖纠缠，带着无法再继续隐忍的情意。

这一吻像是导火索一样，一路点燃了爆发的火焰。

史蒂夫的唇一路南下，在她的脖子和锁骨上不断地徘徊。

她感觉到了他的挣扎和犹豫。

“史蒂夫……”伊利斯达艰难地拉开他们之间的距离，在他唇边微微喘息：“如果你要停下，现在就停。否则我真的要发疯……”她用手贴在他的脸上：“真的，我……”她咬了咬嘴唇：“我要疯了。如果你再不……”

“我……”他微微往后靠在了椅背上，咬牙平息了心跳，他把最后一吻落在了她的脖子上，过了一会儿才叹了口气：“我去洗澡。”

他把几乎想要黏在他身上的伊利斯达抱起来放在了沙发上，安抚地亲了亲她的鼻尖。

“伊利……不是我不想。”他觉得很有必要解释什么，所以走两步又折了回来，有点笨拙地说道。

“我知道。”枕头下传来了伊利斯达闷闷的声音，她把头埋在了抱枕的下面，并不面对他。“我知道的，史蒂夫。”她伸出了手来让史蒂夫牵住，转脸看向他：“我只是……我知道。” 

“我去洗澡。”史蒂夫轻叹，用大拇指摩擦了几下她的手背，又落下了一吻，再转身走上楼。

伊利斯达默默地趴在沙发上，听着楼上的声响，觉得全身都隐隐发疼，一点力气都没有。看了看厨房的一片狼藉，支起了半身又啪地一声倒了下去。她捂住额头，觉得自己全身还是滚烫的热度。略带痛苦呻吟了一声，努力地挣扎起来开始收拾餐桌上的残局好让自己分分心。

冷水冲过了双手，冰凉的感觉让她松了口气。

她愣愣地看着流过手掌的水，进入了深思的眼眸变得深邃而冰冷。

幽暗的双瞳仿佛没有焦虑，在她周边的空气也似乎凝固起来。她不知道想到了什么，手指越发越僵硬，围绕她的气息冷凝而凛然，像是一把把利刃划破了厨房温暖的气息，卧在地上的娜娜感觉到了她身上的变化，不禁呜鸣了一声，直起身来不安地看着她。

“噢……娜娜。”声响让她醒了过来，身边的冰冷气场立即消失的无影无踪好，仿佛只是个幻觉。

伊利斯达蹲下去，顺了顺娜娜的毛发安抚着它：“没事的娜娜。我只是想起了那些日子。”她喃喃说道，就连楼上的水声停了也没有注意到。

腰部突然被有力的手臂揽住，蓦然脚下一空，她被腾空抱了起来。

“史蒂夫，你做什么？”伊利斯达被吓了一跳。

“你就当做是对你的礼物的感谢信好了。”史蒂夫回答。

“啊？”伊利斯达好奇地看着他，打死她都不相信他是来继续刚刚未完的事情的。史蒂夫身上有着好闻的肥皂香，白色的背心被紧致的肌肉绷得好似快要的粉碎，还有几滴冷水淌在他的胸肌和手臂上。她吞了吞口水：“如果你想继续刚刚的事情我觉得我很乐意多给你买几个沙袋。”

“这种话题不是淑女该说的。”他轻声教训了一声，他一手抱着伊利斯达，想了想，不觉一把把她扛在了肩膀上，伊利斯达忍不住大笑起来：“你做什么，快放我下来！”

史蒂夫边笑着边用空的一手拧好了水龙头擦好了桌子，这才扛着她慢慢上楼去，边走边哼着歌曲。

“史蒂夫，你背错沙袋了。”伊利斯达在他的背上笑着：“这是要把我挂起来打吗？”

“你觉得我舍得吗？”史蒂夫反问她，他感到她在自己臀上轻拍了一下，不觉笑骂：“伊利斯达！”

“这不是我的房间。”伊利斯达像是蝙蝠一样挂在他的背上看着，史蒂夫偏过了头，不去看她因为倒挂而落到了胸前的衣服和露出来的蕾丝吊带。

“我知道这不是你的房间。”他推开房间的门，把她放在了床上的内侧，然后利索的钻进了被子里。伸手，关灯。“睡觉。”

伊利斯达瞪大了眼睛，她不敢置信地在被子里笑了起来，双眼在黑暗里明亮的如窗外的星星。

“伊利斯达。”史蒂夫的声音平稳的传来，他连眼睛都没开：“睡觉。”

“哦……”她急忙摆正姿势，和他一样平躺，却看着天花板，怎么都闭不了眼。

“史蒂夫……”过了一会儿她小心翼翼地轻声说道：“我可以抱抱你吗。”

他一动不动，仍然闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳又悠长。

就在她以为他已经睡着，要翻身的时候，一只手臂伸了过来，把她紧紧抱住。

“晚安，亲爱的。”

她舒服的喟叹，靠在他的胸前，手挽住他的腰，他的手搂住了自己的肩，两人抱着像是一个圆满的圈。

温度，拥抱，床的柔软，都正正好。

伊利斯达在充满史蒂夫的气息里沉沉睡去。

她从不相信任何节日有什么意义，但在这一刻，她觉得圣诞节真是世界上最美好的存在。

外面月光如银色瀑布流泻而进，漫天繁星如钻石闪烁，银色的白雪覆盖了整个大地，夜空静谧安详。

两人彼此依靠着，没有噩梦纠缠也没有不安和焦虑，在伸手就可以触碰到对方的空间里，仿佛一生都曾经这样携手而过，也仿佛往后的每一个夜晚都会这般的让人放心。

仿佛而已。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

“在所有面目全非的记忆里，

我最喜欢你。”

圣诞节前夕的早晨，史蒂夫起得比平时还要早，窗外天色仍然是夜晚，一轮残月挂在天边正缓缓降落。

他借着夜光看了一眼睡得很沉的伊利斯达，小心翼翼地抽出了被她抱着的手臂，帮她掖了掖被子和毛毯。

这几天晚上，她睡得非常不安。

史蒂夫经常在夜里醒过来，见到她在睡眠中紧紧蹙眉，下唇被咬的泛白，手指关节也紧紧扣着，嘴边似乎总是有死死隐忍下的呻吟，咬牙而不肯吭声。

她总是侧着身子睡，全身充满了防备，姿态紧绷而警惕，只有在抱住她的时候才会有放松的时候。那种特别敏感的警惕，就连沉睡着都无法卸下。

他看着她有点消瘦的脸，明天就是圣诞节，他想做一些让她开心的事情。

娜娜卧在他们的床脚边，看了史蒂夫一眼便翻个身继续四脚朝天的睡去。

“呵，懒孩子，那等我回来再带你出去。”他笑着低声说道，穿好了衣服，确认了伊利斯达没有踢被子便静悄悄地走下楼出门。

凛冽的冷风扑面而来，残月和繁星反射在周围的雪地上，世界是一片安静的银白。

史蒂夫慢慢走在前往树林的路上，时不时抬起头来望着头上的星空。

他的心底一片宁静。

那是太久都没有的感觉。久到他不知道最后一次是什么时候。是和巴基在二战中短暂的重逢的时候吗？那个时候佩吉也在身边，虽然身置战火之中，他却觉得世界黑白分明，如此的简单。就如现在一样，那些在二十一世纪看似复杂的问题，到这里都逐渐消失。

昨天晚上，他发现可以带着微笑回忆起那些逝去的人。

刚刚回来的时候，覆盖回忆的，全都是血肉模糊的战场和死亡的味道。

而现在这段时间，浮动在脑海里，更多的是那些过去的欢乐。

他差点都忘了，他们也曾经一起大笑过，打闹过，拥有过快乐而吵闹的时光。

现在回想起来的二十一世纪，是索尔喝着啤酒睡着了，罗迪和山姆在他脸上画胡子；是托尼和浩克四处追着火箭想要拔它尾巴上的毛用来研究它的基因；是娜塔莎和克林特打赌，劳拉做的晚餐是什么好吃的；是幻视和旺达依偎在沙发上一起玩手机游戏；是巴基和尤里在瀑布前下棋；是特查拉打电话给娜奇雅被奥科耶嘲笑得满脸通红。

是火树银花不夜天的纽约，是整齐干净的华盛顿，是景色壮观的瓦坎特。是美味便利的快餐汉堡，是星巴克的咖啡，是涂满了布鲁克林的墙上涂鸦，上面写的都是对他们的爱意和感激。

是托尼还给他的盾，是娜塔莎的泪中带笑，是幻视对他道谢。

他曾经只记得充满痛苦而被逼迫的突兀道别，却忘却了那些一起走过的路。

或许是伊利斯达带给他的平静，让他想起了那些回忆。而那些欢笑的重量，足够让他在余生的时光里支撑下去。

史蒂夫突然停住了脚步。他自己都没有意识到，他用‘回忆’来代替那些日子。

这时，堆在树枝上的积雪落在了他的肩膀上。他抬头看了身边的那棵树，仿佛是在指示他什么。

“那么，就是你了。”他微笑着拍了拍它的树干。“你会是我和伊利的第一棵圣诞树。”

两三下就把树砍了下来，他捆上绳子往回拉走，觉得这也是个不错的体育活动。他记得在放置杂物的柴屋里见到过两箱装满了圣诞装饰的纸盒，他本来想把它们早些拿出来，但突然发现自己不知道送什么礼物给伊利斯达。于是决定早点起来，在她下楼之前准备给她惊喜。

先把树放在门口，他准备先去找那几个盒子。

在他们居住的主屋旁有一间不算很小的屋子，与其说是柴房，应该说是放置废弃的物品的储物间。里面堆满了被伊利斯达取下来的油画、旧照片、她觉得不好看的家具、昂贵但是会不断沾上狗毛的地毯、以及很多七七八八的用品。

里面还有一个小房间专门放置柴木，史蒂夫花了一番功夫来给那个空间隔离潮湿，最近伊利斯达提议他们把那些不要的东西全都一把火烧掉或拉去丢掉。

“我们可以把这个地方变成个工作室。”她捂着鼻子挡住潮湿的霉气说道：“加上暖气和正确的电力，在这里和这里都安置上大的窗户，把这堵墙打掉，它会变成一个很舒服的地方。”

他摊摊手，没有意见，甚至赞成和期待这个提议。只不过：“你为什么要说‘我们’？”他斜着眼看着她：“你的意思是‘史蒂夫，你可以把这堵墙打掉，在这里装上大窗户’，是吗？”他挑挑眉，每次她的提议都是以‘我们’开头，然后以他来做所有的事情而完结。

伊利斯达耸了耸肩：“我出钱。”

好吧，他无话可说。托尼之前也用这句话来堵他。

“所以……上次看到的那些纸盒在哪里呢？”他弯着身子四处寻找，终于在一张茶几下找到了它们。

一共是六个纸箱，看来金森一家在很久之前应该是有一棵巨大的圣诞树。他假设如果自己不在的话，伊利斯达应该过一个有多冷清的圣诞节，忍不住微微蹙眉。

装满了的纸盒看起来很重，但其实非常的轻，他一手一盒，来回不过几次，却在正要离开房间的时候，让溢满而出的一颗装饰球掉落了出来。

发着金色光芒的圣诞球反弹在地上，发出了清脆的叮铃声响，他无奈地在门口放下了所有的盒子，弯着身去捡拾。

碰—— 金色的球终于不再滚动，却在撞上了什么东西之后，发出了奇怪的声音。

史蒂夫趴在地上往里面看，它似乎碰到了一个漆黑的盒子。

他伸手去拿，指尖却把球推得更远，再伸手，这次却够到了旁边的东西。

他拿了出来，疑惑地看去。

蓦然，他的双瞳紧缩，顿时凝固在原地。

全身上下的血液都在一霎冰凉。

手上的盒子不属于这个年代，甚至可能也不属于他逃离的那个年代，他对它非常熟悉。

漆黑如夜的盒身，精致完美而冷冽，是某种钢铁属性所制造的盒子，在手中隐隐散发着暗色的光辉。

瓦坎达的科技。和他的盾同样的材料。

Vibranium。

现在看到它，恍然如隔世。

盒子光滑而完美无瑕，切割毫无破绽，是一块能用掌心托起的完整方形。当史蒂夫的手指按上它的时候，会有犹如雨滴的涟漪在他触碰的地方一圈圈散开，似乎是用来辨识指纹或面孔的设置。

他本来想打开的，但习惯让他放下了盒子。只是直站在原地。

有刺骨的寒气从脚底阵阵窜上。他握紧了拳头。

那些并不引人注意的细节一下子全都涌上了脑海，所有那些他并不曾注意，却完全不经细考的习惯和举动。

伊利斯达几乎永远都不用手写字，她的字更加倾向正体而非这个时代的连体；她几乎不出门，也并不清楚物价和金钱的概念；他们说话和聊天的内容毫无代沟，他从来没有意识到她的思想并没有这个年代的滞后和偏见；她从来都不穿这个年代的贴身窄裙和高跟鞋，永远都是宽松慵懒的衣裤。

她知道帮他在那些搬动沙袋的工人们面前隐瞒他的力气有多大；她和他在这里隐居而住；她从来都不对他超能的力气感到惊奇。

她总是知道他需要什么，喜欢什么。

她可以一眼看穿他的痛苦和快乐，她和他之间的默契天衣无缝。

他以为他们是初次见面，但并不是。她早就熟悉了他所有的喜怒哀乐。她有目的而来。

麻木的凌乱感从心脏传达到身体的每一个角落，史蒂夫站起身来，说不清楚现在是什么感觉。他发现自己的指尖在颤抖。

“史蒂夫……”身后传来了略带迟疑的声音，他缓缓转头，看见伊利斯达穿着睡袍，倚靠在门口。

逐渐明亮的天色照耀在她的身上，由于背光，他看不清她的表情，只觉得她的眼睛无比陌生。

她已经看到了他手上的盒子和僵硬的背影，张了张口：“对不起，你不应该看到它的。”

这句话击碎了史蒂夫·罗杰斯所有的希望。

他原本还期望这只是个误会，她其实什么都不知道，在这后面有一个不为她知道的阴谋，或许有人跟踪着他来到这里，并且一直窥视他的生活。在一瞬间，他甚至已经想到了如何保护伊利斯达或者和她一起逃离的十多个方案。

但是这一切，全都被她轻易地击垮了。

他活在了一个谎言中。

“史蒂夫……”她靠近了一步，看见了他眼中的阴影，冰冷的怒气从他身上的每一寸肌肤上散了出来，那个亲密的温暖的史蒂夫·罗杰斯消失地无影无踪，他用无比陌生疏离而冷然的目光看着她，每一寸眼光都带着刀刃一样的凌冽。

她突然就觉得无法呼吸。

“你听我解释。”伊利斯达苍白着脸，试图去触碰他的手臂，他却退后一步并且避开。

“离我远一点。”史蒂夫的声音平静而冷漠。

“我……”

“伊利斯达是你真实的名字吗？”他站在黑暗的阴影里面问道。脚边碰到了原本要去捡拾的圣诞球，闪闪发光的装饰似乎在嘲笑他的愚蠢。

他在几分钟前，还在想着如何和她装扮一棵圣诞树。

他已经准备放弃了原本属于他的未来。

他是想永远留在这里的。和她。

这一切都是一个荒谬可笑的谎言。

她的笑，她的泪，她的爱。骤然粉碎。

“我可以解释……”伊利斯达急切地上前想要靠近他。

她看见了他的脸上受伤而痛楚的表情，那样陌生的，愤怒而悲伤的眼光刺痛了她。

她突然就不敢开口。

似乎所有要说的话，都是已经定了罪的错误。

“但是我不想听。”史蒂夫终于缓缓说道，他把手上的盒子放在了她的手上，冷漠地看着她：“我也不想知道。伊利斯达。如果那真是你的名字的话。”

他勾了勾嘴角，笑容充满了荒芜和嘲讽：“我也不会相信你要说的任何话。”

他越过她，以自己极限最快的速度穿过了庭院，头也不回地离开。

“史蒂夫，求你……听我说。”身后传来了伊利斯达支离破碎而低微的声音，他停止了脚步，微微侧身，却立刻坚定地迈开大步向前走去。

他无法面对她。

他听到她在后面追赶的脚步声，他知道只要自己停顿，她便会扑入他的怀里，他用尽全身的力气才不回头。

他走出了他们的家。即使全身疼痛都没有停顿。

伊利斯达在铁门口站了不知道多久，她的手仍然保持着试图挽回史蒂夫的姿势。直到落下的雪已经浸湿了她的背后和双肩，她才惊觉自己已经全身冰冻。

1948年的冬天，竟是这么冷。

要不然呢？心里有一道声音在嘲笑着自己。你以为会发生什么？你做了什么事情是值得他原谅的？你还真以为自己是这个天真的、值得爱的、可以拥有史蒂夫·罗杰斯的伊利斯达？

她艰难地动了动被深埋在雪地里的双脚，麻木又僵硬的感觉从头到脚，她用了很长的时间才缓慢无比的走进了屋里。

娜娜略带焦虑的摇着尾巴迎上来，她笨拙地蹲下，轻拍着它：“嘘，乖孩子，没事，史蒂夫晚一点再带你出去。”

她的声音带着颤抖，娜娜似是感到了她的不安，蹭来蹭去的亲吻着她试图安慰。

在狗狗的鼻子擦过自己的嘴边的时候伊利斯达才发现，她的口腔中都是血液，她似乎把下唇咬破了。舌尖上一片刺痛。 

“没事的，娜娜，乖。”她麻木而机械地说道，不知道到底是在安慰谁。

突然，窗外的树枝摇了一摇，打在了玻璃上发出了细碎的声响。

伊利斯达放在娜娜背脊上的手蓦然僵硬，她觉得全身的汗毛全都竖立起来。

她的眼光变得尖锐而冰冷，淡淡的杀气以她为中心往周围的扩散而去。

空气里有凛冽的威胁和危机扑面而来。

“好孩子，乖。”她拿起了牵绳给娜娜套上：“你先去地下室玩一会儿好吗？我等一下再来找你。”

她看向窗外被风雪阻挡着而看不清楚的几道模糊身影，关好了通往地下室的门，缓缓地站直了身影。

她的姿态逐渐改变，笔直挺拔的修长身影站立的坚定决然，犹如一把刚出鞘的上古长剑。

“总算来了。” 她冷笑着说道。

***

⭐️ 我保证过了几章就不虐了，是HE

⭐️ 虐一虐才甜嘛

⭐️ 以及，好喜欢发怒的队长，但是好难写。

⭐️ 么么哒


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

“有时起初的隐忍，

可以避免一路的疼痛。”

美国人最喜欢过圣诞节，无论在哪个时代都一样喜欢，其程度只会增加不会减少。史蒂夫茫然的走过了城镇上装满漂亮灯饰的大街小巷想着。

他没穿外套就走出来了，单薄的衣服很快就被霜雪浸湿，雪花从他的头发和眼睫毛上落了下来，胡子也没刮，头发上还有树叶和枯枝，一路上收到了不少怜悯的眼光。

我的样子一定非常狼狈，他想着。橱窗上反映出一个失魂落魄又脸色铁青的逃难男人的脸。

连被追杀的时候都没有这么难看。他自嘲地想到，摇摇头拒绝了一个好心问他需不需要一杯热咖啡暖暖身的饭店老板娘，继续茫然的向前走着。

并不知道要去哪里。

去某个教堂或教会过一夜？今天所有人都会心存善良而做好事，他相信不会有找到留宿的问题。

还是，转回去度过他想象之中的那个圣诞节？

史蒂夫站在街头，蹙眉地看着周围匆忙赶回家的人们。

他发现自己这个幼稚的举动叫做：离家出走。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你真是好样的，简直就像一个叛逆期的青少年。他对自己说道。在行走在世界上的九十多年来，他从来没做过这么冲动的事情。竟然就这样走出来了。

一时无法辨认是逃避还是怒极之下的举动。

“你应该去好好问问她究竟怎么回事的。”他耳边仿佛响起了山姆的声音，他都能看到他抱着手臂斜靠在门槛上对他说。“你知道，这不关我的事，但我真觉得你应该和她去好好谈谈。老兄，女人心，海底针啊。”

“你真是个戏剧女王。”托尼会这样说吧。“我告诉你，带她去复联大厦的顶楼，我来帮你搞定，兄弟。烛光晚餐？十二点的烟火表演？乔治·迈克吹萨克斯？没问题的，包她哭着喊着要你回头。”

“噢。自从1945的第一场感情，就这样完蛋了？“那是娜塔莎会说的话。“哇哦，罗杰斯化石，你好厉害啊。她到底做了什么不可饶恕，不可原谅的事情了？”

他叹了口气。

不是不可原谅。

只是失望透顶。

他痛恨谎言和欺骗。

“嫉恶如仇的圣人罗杰斯。”托尼吹着口哨对他讽刺：“你在告诉我，你这辈子从来没有说过谎？没有欺骗过人？你在开玩笑吗？即使她背叛了你的信任，你是不是就准备一辈子不面对她了？你连解释的机会都不给她？我以为你相信每个人都有弥补过错的第二次机会的。”

史蒂夫站住了脚步。

的确，他是相信每个人都可以有第二次机会的。他并不是不讲理的人，只是一时间难以接受这种被欺骗被隐瞒的感觉。

世界上没有比这个更糟糕的感受了。他痛恨这种被愚弄了的戏弄，以及无法信任对方的谎言。

你也没告诉她真相啊。心底有声音说道。你们打了个平手，不是吗？你只是生气是以这种方式揭开了你不想面对的真实而已。

雪花一片片的掉落下来，他突然就想起了今年的第一场雪。

我怕我们的时间不够，史蒂夫。她趴在他的背上这样说道。眼中空洞而荒凉。我怕这是一场梦。

这是偷来的时间，史蒂夫。

他望了望不断飘落的雪花，收回了脚步，猛然转头。

“啊！”因为突然转身，导致后面的人一时收不住脚步，对方一头撞在了他的胸前。

“噢，对不起，真是抱歉。”他急忙弯下身帮忙捡起从纸袋里零落散掉的水果和零食。抬头一看，一双漂亮精致的羊皮高跟鞋落入眼中。

“史蒂夫？！”佩吉揉着被撞疼的鼻子惊讶地说道，她看向一样诧异的抬头的队长，无法掩饰的瞪大了眼睛：“噢，老天，你是怎么了？你看起来……”她上上下下打量着全身狼狈不堪的男人：“你看起来真是糟糕透了！”

半个小时之后，史蒂夫坐在舒适柔软的沙发上，看着眼前漂亮优雅的茶杯发呆。

换过一套干净整齐的衣服，又吃了一顿简单的快餐，等他回过神的时候，他已经在佩吉的客厅里坐着看着她洗盘子了。

佩吉的家非常漂亮，处处被打扫的一尘不染，精致的家具配着昂贵的地毯，法国式的墨绿色沙发和英国式的红木橱柜；白色的蕾丝薄纱窗帘挂在温莎窗台上，温暖的橘色灯光在漂亮精致的蒂凡尼灯饰下闪烁着，客厅里有小巧可爱的茶几，上面摆满了相框；史蒂夫一一看去，都是幸福美满的家庭合照。

“他带着孩子们去接父母来过圣诞节了。”佩吉似乎知道他在想什么，头也不回的说道：“估计还有两个小时才回来。”她看了看墙壁上的挂钟：“正好回来吃晚餐，庆祝圣诞节。”

她端着切好的蛋糕坐到了史蒂夫的时间，金边白底的瓷器盘子配着金色的甜点汤匙，史蒂夫看了一眼，记得家里也有一套，被伊利斯达嫌弃的搬进了储物室里。“这种精致漂亮又贵的东西还是留给真正的淑女用吧。”她翻着白眼用报纸包起它们：“我用马克杯就很好。”

“说说吧，史蒂夫；发生了什么？你看起来就像随时准备去垃圾堆里捡吃的。”她微笑着看着他打趣道。

“我……”史蒂夫叹了口气，仰躺在沙发的靠垫上，用手捂住了眼睛，揉起了太阳穴。

“是……一个女孩？”佩吉拿起了茶杯喝了一口，垂下了眼眸问：“我记得威廉给你安排的室友，是女孩。”

“你不知道？”史蒂夫看起来惊讶极了。

“史蒂夫，能保护好一个秘密，最好的方式就是不知道。威廉是我信任的人，我只需要相信他会安排妥当，为了你的安全，我不会多问。那会引起太多的注意。说实话，我觉得他也知道得不多。他可能真的就认为安排了两个人适合的人同居，或者，像他一样所说的那样‘撮合了一对好姻缘’。”佩吉微笑着凝视着他，茶杯的雾气袅袅升起，他无法看清她的表情。

“所以……？”她挑起精致的眉毛：“真是相关一个女孩？”

史蒂夫苦笑。

“我不知道该怎么说，佩吉。”史蒂夫皱紧了眉头：“我总觉得自己的生活摆脱不了谎言。我好像无法忍受不是百分之百透明或坦诚相待的人。但是我发现我身边的人好像总是对我有所隐瞒，我开始怀疑是不是我的身份让他们如此，你知道，如果我是个普通的正常的人的话。会不会……不遇到有秘密的人。”而且看似他们动不动就牵扯着国家级机密和世界末日。伊利斯达呢，是不是也这样。

佩吉静静地听了他的话，她思考了一会儿。

“你还记得那些你急于摆脱一个是‘普通的、正常的人’的身份的那些日子吗？”她伸手，紧紧握住了他：“无论是不是因为血清，史蒂夫，你不可能是一个平庸的人，因为你有一颗强大的心。”她顿了顿：“至于你所说的谎言……我觉得所有人都会有属于自己的秘密，再亲密的人，或许都有不愿提起的事情。她所隐瞒的事情，真的是那么让你难以原谅吗？”

“我没有秘密。至少看起来，所有人都知道我的一切，除了我自己。”他自嘲地笑了笑。

“说实在的。我只是很累，人生就像个循坏，我永远会遇到有目标而接近我的人。似乎没有人不抱着简单的想法来接近我。”他抬眼看着佩吉，眼前浮起的却不是她的面容。“我并不知道她到底隐瞒了什么，我只是无法忍受她对我不是从一开始就坦白相对的。”

“如果只是室友，应该不至于这么在乎，你会这么生气，难道是因为爱上她了？” 佩吉笑着打趣他，但在看见史蒂夫的表情不禁呆住了。

“噢，老天，史蒂夫……你爱她？”她睁大了眼睛：“你爱她！”她坚定的喊道。

史蒂夫苦笑着，双手插入自己的头发，最后滑向了自己的脖子。“不……我……我不知道。”他想否认，但觉得一点说服力都没有。

他听见自己的声音里，有他都听得出来的情意和疑惑：“但我觉得……很有可能爱上了错的人。”

他回想起今天早上发现的那些事情就觉得痛苦，他在见到盒子的那一刻清晰地感到了被刺穿一样的疼痛，但也第一次被迫性的面对了自己的感情。

你是个傻瓜。他对自己说道。你所有的犹豫不定，所有的不知如何选择，都是因为你不愿意承认这件事罢了。你自从出来了就在想着她，不，从那个夜晚开始，你没有一秒不是在想她的。说到最后，你的愤怒和不甘，不是因为她隐瞒了身份或别的，你只是害怕她不是真正的爱你；或者她最终是你的敌人，你必须被迫的恨她。

“而我现在知道了，但发现或许是错误的。”他喃喃说道。

“噢……史蒂夫……”

佩吉目不转睛地看着眼前的男人，他迷惘而懵懂，在那么一刻，史蒂夫·罗杰斯突然就露出了软弱而落寞的一面，看起来就和平常被爱情困的不知如何是好而去酒吧买醉的男人们一样。她突然觉得鼻子一酸，不禁用双手捂住了嘴，史蒂夫抬头，见她眼泪蓦然的涌了出来。

“佩吉！”他急忙上前，越过了茶几来到她的身边，保持着礼貌的距离，一只手轻轻拍在她的肩上：“对不起，我不应该……”他诚恳地歉然说道，真心觉得自己的话是愚蠢至极又完全不妥。

来初恋情人的家里抱怨你现在的情侣的问题，你真是聪明，史蒂夫。他可以预见全体队员隔着时空对他翻着托尼式的白眼。

“不……”佩吉摇着头，抬起头来看着他：“是我失态了。”她擦了擦眼泪，笑了起来，笑容和他记忆里一样明媚动人：“不，史蒂夫，我只是……我太高兴了。”

她坐直了身子，笑中带泪：“自从和你道别我就一直在想，如果……如果你可以找到那个人该多好。你知道，找到一个可以和你分担一切的喜怒哀乐的人，我知道那很难，你太高不可攀，但我多希望你可以遇到爱情，史蒂夫，那么美妙的事情，我真希望你的一生不要那么累。可以享受每一天平凡又淡然的幸福。”她看着他，忍不住伸手拥抱了他：“史蒂夫，我的史蒂夫。我真是很高兴。感谢上天，不让你太孤单。”

“佩吉……”史蒂夫不知道说什么，他心中一暖，回拥了她。

“谢谢你。”他苦笑：“但是……我和她，并不知道有没有未来。”他对和伊利斯达的这一切仍然保持着怀疑的态度，他无法告诉佩吉，他并不知道伊利斯达是敌是友，也不知道她从哪个时代来的，有什么意图。

但是，他并没有否认佩吉的话。

他跨了几乎一个世纪所得到的爱情，说不定要以惨剧收场，想想还真是失败。

“噢，史蒂夫，你做了什么？”佩吉拉开了他们的距离，仔细地看着他脸上的困惑和茫然。“噢……怎么？难道你又让一个女孩爱上了你然后你为了世界牺牲了自己随后沉入湖底被冰冻了然后又穿越了时间再次来到她的面前？在她终于忘掉了你继续生活的时候？”她噗嗤地笑了出来。

这样的幽默打破了紧绷的气氛，史蒂夫松了口气，揉了揉跳动的太阳穴。

“我觉得没有事情是谈不开的。”佩吉拍了拍他的手背：“你是我见过最讲道理也最容易相信别人的善意的人，我觉得，你爱上的女孩子，应该不会差到哪里去。所以，你还是找她聊一聊吧。把你所有的疑惑和问题都问开，史蒂夫，把你想说的都告诉她，你知道，我们女人……”

铃铃铃——

她正说的起劲，电话铃却在这一刻急切地响了起来。

“对不起。”佩吉等了几下，见对方好像没有要挂掉的意思，便歉然地起身，走去接起：“晚安，我是卡特。天啊，威廉，你知道今天是圣诞节前夕吗？对你们来说我就没有休假的权利吗？我说了多少次……？是，对的……什么？”

她的脸色骤然一变，并且下意识地看了史蒂夫一眼：“不，你等一下，不要轻举妄动，我请示一下再打给你。是的，不要做任何事情，我五分钟后就打给你。”她警告地说道：“机密重事，威廉，等我的电话和命令。”

她按下了挂电话的按钮，咬了咬嘴，似乎下了决心才开口。

在见到她看了自己一眼的时候，史蒂夫就已经站了起来，有一种不祥的感觉在他心中弥漫开来。

“那是威廉，他说刚刚截中了一道镇上警察的电话，有邻居举报说，在你的住处哪里，有不寻常的爆炸声音。”她看着他：“他们用能量探索器扫了一下，的确有不寻常的波动和热量出现，我可以给你一点时间，史蒂夫，但如果真的发生了什么的爆炸，我很替你难隐瞒，只能拖延时间，但我可能需要派一些人过去。”

她话还没说完，史蒂夫已经冲到了门口，头也不回地往外急急地走：“我应该可以解决的。谢谢你，佩吉。”他顿了顿，微微侧头说了一声。“我真的很感激。”

他的声音还飘在空中，身影却一下子就跑远了。

佩吉靠在门上看着他渐远的身影，脸上的表情似喜似悲，过了好一会儿才记起进屋打电话。

祝福你，史蒂夫。也祝你好运。安排妥当之后，她的眼眶蓦然热了，一串晶莹剔透的泪水落在了地上，立即消失地无影无踪。

****

🌟 这一章好难写，很难把佩吉给我的完美感觉写出来，那种大方从容，独立坚强的美丽又思想超前的动人女性。我如果是伊利斯达，应该觉得她是最难抵抗的情敌吧，很难不喜欢她呀。你们觉得呢？和史蒂夫的对手戏好难写。

🌟后面有一章略虐，我写的眼泪汪汪的，不过我泪点很低，你们不要怕呀！

🌟习惯性比心♥️给你们小心心(୨୧•͈ᴗ•͈)◞︎ᶫᵒᵛᵉ ♡多多评论呀


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

“遇见你，

已经用尽了我这辈子所有的幸运。”

伊利斯达站在冰冻的湖中心，眼神锐利的看着逐渐逼近的几道人影。

一个、两个……五个。

很好。她眯起了眼睛，扯出了一抹冷笑。这次还真是下了血本。

她终于再次换上了属于她的战服，冰冷舒适的液态振金紧贴着肌肤，陌生而熟悉。AI成功地向她报告了目标的各种数据，她活动了一下四肢，适应了一下久违的感觉。

雪花无声无息的降落在他们的周围，却在离她的战服几厘米的距离融化而落。她目不转睛的打量着围绕她站立的五个人影。

她认识他们。

四男一女的组合，编号分别为：3，9，16、21、和27号的特种战士。用的武器为双枪、短刃、长枪、单斧、和……她眯了眯眼，27号最卑鄙龌龊，他那件战服全身上下不知道有多少件暗器，最难对付，她曾经在双方都是年少无知的时候与他正面交过手，他被她打得爬不起来，从此走上了善用暗器和擅长暗杀的无归路。

这五个人，论战斗力的话，要和她单挑不足，但如果五个人一起上的话……她只庆幸史蒂夫今早已经离开，在短时间内不会回来，足够她布局帮他掩护，或者帮他把目标全都消灭在这里。

好吧。她松动了肩头和脖子。

休闲太久了，是该恢复一下身手了。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯在哪里？”对方在离她接近十米的地方停了下来，围着她站成个半圈，看起来是要全体齐上了。

“不准备说的话。你知道下场。”带头说话的是3号那个高个头。

他们几个人的序号是以实力而排行的，以最强的3号做首领说出这种话也没什么问题，偏偏让伊利斯达听得笑出声来。

因为她的编序，是零号。

在离这个年代的一百多年的未来，世界上战斗力最强的士兵，是她。

“就凭你们？”她嘲讽的挑眉，按了按手腕的中心，黑色的盾牌随着划过的光缓缓展开；坚固无比的完美振金，有一颗极小的五角星刻画在光滑明亮的盾中心；盾身上面有细小的裂痕，诉说着过往的战争和累计的经验。

“真不说吗？”9号是个高大勇猛的黑发女人，她闪了闪手中的弯刀，刀刃反折出泛青色的光泽。

伊利斯达笑了笑，向他们比了比中指，手还没放下，27号的暗器已擦着她的脸颊飞梭而过。

伊利斯达眼都没眨，众人只觉得眼前原本斜下而落的雪花骤然混乱四散，一阵旋风在他们眼前一晃而过，刚刚还在说话的9号猛然发出了一声惨叫，伊利斯达的盾牌狠狠地从她的下巴之处嵌入，血像雨一样撒落而出，在空中形成了一道猩红的桥梁。

“想要史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？”

她一脚踩在缓缓倒下的9号的尸体上，脸上还有9号溅出来的血迹，眼神尖锐如刀，口气冷森如凛冬寒雪：“先把我撂倒再说吧。”她冷冷一笑：“队长的实力，可比我高了百倍不止，你们这堆垃圾。”

其他四人脸色骤变，心中凛然。

他们知道伊利斯达的实力，如果要单挑的话是无法战胜的，但她的作战方式往往光明磊落，从不下狠手，他们也是借此想要同攻一上，或许就可以打败她。

但谁能料到，她会一开始就发狠痛杀，浓浓的杀戮之气从她身上每一寸的肌肤散发而出。那是在以往的决斗里从来没有感到过的，一个完全陌生而冷酷的零号战士。

剩下的四人相看了一眼，齐齐冲上，原本宁静安详的冰湖一下子变成了修罗战场。

史蒂夫像箭矢一样飞梭在回家的路上，那股浓郁的不安和恐惧越来越严重，他用着全身的力量飞跑着，树枝枯叶雪花全都扑在脸上。

平生第一次，他觉得自己的速度不够。

他开始后悔为什么早上那么冲动而失去理智。

他应该知道的。他怎么没想到。他怎么没料到。

后怕的感觉逐渐扩散到全身，他觉得身上每一个细胞都在紧张而害怕。

空气里有淡淡的血腥味。

眼前出现了熟悉的房屋，他一跃翻过被锁着的铁门，用几乎是眨眼的速度穿过了石铺小路，碰！地一声踢开了正门：“伊利斯达！”

厨房和客厅都静悄悄的，一切都如早上离开的样子，昨天晚上两人没喝完的酒杯还摆在水槽里没洗。

地下室传来了娜娜的低鸣，史蒂夫正要上前，猛然身后哐—！地一声巨响，厨房的玻璃被什么剧烈的震波引得爆炸粉碎，被击碎的碎片稀里哗啦的落了一地，他抬头看去，树林的方向有一丝烟雾正滚滚上升。

“伊利！”他急忙赶去。

高手交战的格斗，总是发展的极快。

伊利斯达一只眼睛被从额头上流下的血液遮盖，她的视线模糊而猩红，有一只箭矢插在她的后脚跟，时不时的发着电流；她一手撑着盾牌，咬着牙把它拔了出来，剧烈的疼痛传达到整只左腿。

她看了看那段箭矢，有毒液，这群人真他妈的卑鄙。看来就算今天不死在这里，这条腿也注定废掉了。

五人之中，9号和16号已经被她处理了。

3号的外表魁梧高大，无论是攻击还是速度都与她力均势敌，本来一对一就是难以打平的对手，在这里被群殴的她基本上只能防备而不能攻击。

21号擅长远程攻击，站在一边什么都不用做，以他为中心的二十米范围根本就无法靠近。

27号是个擅长暗杀阴极的混蛋，他的暗器她至少中了三只，分别在左脚跟，左肩，一枚炸弹还把她的盾击碎了一个缺口。

棘手。真麻烦。她咬牙喘息。休息太久了一段时间，全身都有点松懈。在这种敌人多数的情况下，她的狠劲全都单凭意念激发出来的。

她不怕痛，不怕死，只怕她爱的那个男人有丝毫的风险。虽然她知道，以他的能力是完全可以轻松的击败这些人的，而她自己实在不是擅长这种暗杀一样的打斗。

但是她不想冒一丁点的风险，损失的后果太严重，她无法承受。

弯腰闪过3号的双枪，锋利的长枪戳掉了她的一撮头发，她明显感到了自己动作的迟钝，中了毒液的左脚开始麻木，毒药逐渐上升到全身，让她指尖发麻，几乎松掉了盾牌。

左膝传来了酸软无力的感觉，她一不小心，背上被什么刀刃狠狠划过去，3号趁机上前，增加了物理威力的膝盖用尽全力往她的脸上踢去。

碰地一声，盾牌挡住了那一击，但伊利斯达被震得几乎站不住，在同时她感到耳边有风声呼啸而过，下意识地闪过攻击，21号的巨斧在冰湖上劈开了一道深沟。

眼前一道闪电亮起，伊利斯达没能反应，下意识地用手一挡，有什么缠在了手臂上，一阵刺骨的疼痛传来，极强的电波随着铁链猛烈的卷来，27的铁锁缠住了她，电波强烈的人让护手应声粉碎，她几乎可以闻到自己的手臂烧焦的味道。

撑不住。她吃力地跪倒在地，只来得及用盾挡住从后面再次袭来，来自21号的巨斧。

一阵剧烈的声响和钻心的疼从右臂上传来，她的盾牌迸裂粉碎，战服的 AI 及时分辨了威胁，聚集了一部分的抗力在手臂上才避免了她的手被砍断。

“聚集在膝盖上的攻击！”她咬牙命令道，膝盖用力地往冰湖上磕去，顿时脚下的冰块应声粉碎。

冻结的湖面上，一道道裂痕以她为中心往四处八方蜿蜒分裂而开。这是自损八百杀敌一千的下下策，但她没别的办法。

冰冷的湖水立即浸透了下半身，她趁27号也被脚下的碎冰淹没，忍着被电的疼痛使劲一拽，支撑着后力从水中腾了出来，手腕用力一扯，护手应声而碎，胳膊到指尖顿时被碎片切割的血肉模糊，但同时也把27号成功的拉扯着下水。

伊利斯达借着咬紧牙关，手臂用力的几乎脱臼，一把把他腾空拽向自己，全力砸在了自己残半的盾牌上。

碰——！地一声巨响，盾牌完全粉碎。27号应声倒地，伊利斯达也精疲力尽的跪倒在他的旁边不停地喘息。

至少帮史蒂夫解决掉了这个阴险的混蛋。队长擅长光明正大的单挑对决，这种混蛋……由她解决了就好。

大口的血随着她每一次呼吸吐了出来，她突然很想笑。

还不到半天时间，她的状况从在史蒂夫的怀里撒娇耍赖到现在被打成猪头，好戏剧化的圣诞节。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯在哪里？”在她努力站起来之际，3号走上前来，高大的身影遮住了她，他一把抓起了伊利斯达的头发往后扯着问道。

伊利斯达大声的呼吸，她可以确定自己的肋骨或肺被刺穿了，想要说话却忍不住咳出了血来，几道猩红的血从她的嘴角不断地流溢出来。

“你知道……” 她扯出一抹挑衅的讥笑：“I can do this all day。”

“是吗？”3号冷笑，手中的长枪瞄准了她的喉咙，身后的21号立即上前，紧紧的抓住了伊利斯达的背，让她无法动弹。

突然，一阵强风。

有着五星和蓝红白的盾牌飞旋而来，重重的砸在了21号的身上，一下子就把他摔了出去。

史蒂夫刚刚赶到了湖边，正好见到了伊利斯达打败了27号的一幕，在又惊又怒之际，他还没回神就见到她差点被处死的一幕。

这辈子所有的怒气都在这一刻爆发出来，那一击可能聚集了史蒂夫毕生所有的力量，击中对方的时候，能够清晰地听到骨骼粉碎的声音，21号根本来不及开口痛喊，瞬间倒在了地上再也不动弹。

3号回头，在吃惊之际不觉眼底闪过一丝满意。

猎物终于来了。

他勾起一抹冷笑，准备走向史蒂夫。

他的表情被伊利斯达收进眼底，她猛然伸出左手，用尽全力紧紧攥住3号的手臂，另一只向史蒂夫的方向张开，银色的激光从她残破的护手上发射而出，在队长的脚下砸开，一道光墙迅速往左右展开，如瀑布一样逆流而上。

“伊利！”史蒂夫喊道，一拳重重地捶上了竖起来的光墙。

她疯了！她在做什么！

“伊利斯达！”他用盾牌狠狠地砸上去，但一点涟漪都没引起。

“你做什么！”他快疯了，用尽了力量撞着那堵墙。

但伊利斯达只是看了他一眼。

“不，伊利斯达！你别想……！”史蒂夫知道了她在想什么，心里的惊惧淹没了他。

但对方以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，灵巧的掌握了仍然挂在手上的铁链，勾住了3号的脖子，随后整个身子倒挂而圈在他身上，用力地带着敌人扭进了冰湖之中。

极度刺眼的光在一瞬间从他们沉下的地方爆发而出，爆炸的巨响覆盖了周围，湖面上的冰块全都骤然粉碎。

一刹那，世界归为寂静。

史蒂夫的脑海一片空白。

他听不到自己捶在光墙上的声音，也听不见的从喉咙里发出的喊声，一切就像是在寂静的宇宙之中一样，声波迅速地被无边无际的黑暗所吸收。

他的眼前只剩下破碎的冰块和冒出水面的泡沫。

那画面极慢，却又极快。

耳边只剩下嗡嗡作响的鸣叫。

一瞬间仿佛时光倒流，他又是那个苍白的男人，面对着同伴的灰飞烟灭而不知所措，只能眼睁睁地看着他们的碎末在眼前消失。

史蒂夫站在原地，他觉得过了有一辈子那么久，但或许也只过了几秒。他无神空洞的望着眼前，直到身后有一道激光穿过他而直击光墙并且把它击得粉碎。

一个带着笑意的男人声音响起。

“Hey cap, on your left。”

===

不是山姆，不要激动。

是HE，不要怕。= =

再虐几章就不虐了。

爱你们，谢谢你们的赞和评论还有小手手。

惯例比心。

表白我家伊利斯达。你好帅。

Steve：That's my girl ❤

写了一个解释和碎碎念：看这里，有关女主的一些设定和我对史蒂夫的一些理解


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"我喜欢的是，

你是我晚上就寝前最想聊天的人。"

“Hey Cap, on your left。”

史蒂夫一瞬间恍惚，还以为转头会看到山姆，但来者是一个高大而英俊的男人，他的个头和自己差不多高，有着淡褐色的头发和漂亮的绿色双眸，走路的姿态魁梧有力。

是个士兵。精锐的那种。史蒂夫想到，如果不是对方边走向自己边喋喋不休的说着话，他或许还会欣赏这个男人。

“哇哦，你知道我想用那句开场词想了多久了吗？天，美国队长。先生，嗨，我真是很荣幸……”他看向自己的眼光让史蒂夫想起了伊利斯达，很多次她也是用着同样的仰慕崇拜而出神的眼光看着他。

“哦，抱歉，我叫做布莱恩，你也可以叫我2号，哦，哇喔……罗杰斯队长，我只是……太兴奋了。抱歉抱歉，我先忙，你随意。”他看着史蒂夫苍白无色的脸，急忙转向刚刚爆炸的湖面。

史蒂夫机械地随着他的眼光转向了湖面，在哪里，突然一只手腾出了水面，伊利斯达全身湿透的挣扎着想要翻出来。

“伊利！”史蒂夫觉得眼前的画面从黑白恢复了色彩，他冲上去，单手就把她提了上来抱在怀里，他觉得自己捞了一块冰块；她满脸是血，脸色铁青，嘴唇几乎是紫蓝色的，额头上有一大个窟窿，身体没有一点温度，更不用说全身上下伤痕累累了。

“嘿，零号。”布莱恩在他身后似乎笑了出来，他声音温和，有着稳定心情的能力：“你看起来跟鬼一样。”

伊利斯达并不回答，她先是看了看史蒂夫，用无声的嘴形说了一句：“对不起。”随后转开眼光看向了布莱恩，努力地保持着清醒，后者收敛了笑容，严肃而沉稳地低声安抚着她：“都解决了，我们那边一切都好，你不要担心。”

他的话还没落音，伊利斯达就放心地晕了过去。

“伊利！”

“她没事，罗杰斯队长，我是说，她不会死，但我们得赶紧。”布莱恩站起身来，侧身让着他：“抱她回屋，快。”话未说完，史蒂夫已经越过他向前冲去了。

史蒂夫以为自己已经习惯了1948年的一切，但他在见到布莱恩以惊人的速度在伊利斯达的卧室里拿出了无数他熟悉的科技工具之后，还是深深地松了口气。救人的话，还是用最先进的科技才好。

“全体深度扫描。”布莱恩眼神凝重的对手腕上的腕镯命令着，史蒂夫记得他在特查拉和尤里他们的手腕上曾看到过这样的镯子：在他周围，还有一架飞来飞去的圆圈，不停地用蓝色激光镭射往伊利斯达的身上扫去。

“腹部，左脚，左肩，背部，开通X光。肺部有积水吗？”看了片刻之后，布莱恩忍不住到抽了口冷气，他看了史蒂夫一眼，继续发着指令：“脑部CT的画面，再度分析，体内里是否存在着物理碎片？准备血液分析，必须排除毒液感染；X光扩大，我要左脚的细节。开启升温模式，她需要温度。”

他边说，身边的工具便迅速地活动了起来，旁边出现了两个屏幕，正同步更新着扫描出来的结果；布莱恩抽出了针管给伊利斯达抽了血，然后注射到玻璃片上放入扫描仪里，看着屏幕中的结果。

“还好，可以保住腿了。”他松了口气，见史蒂夫全身紧绷而僵硬，半身湿透的站在伊利斯达旁边专注地看着她，忍不住温声劝道：“队长，你最好去外面稍微等候。”

他低下头来往伊利斯达的手臂上再次注射了一个针管，看着屏幕上的脑部报告：“你在这里我们都无法专心，我劝你去收拾一下自己，我需要可以展开活动的空间。她的情况……”他迟疑了一下：“并不是很乐观，但她承受得住，她有过更糟糕的局面。”

“她的伤……到底有多严重？”史蒂夫发现自己的声音沙哑而难听，有什么哽在喉咙间，让他难以呼吸。

他仍然紧握着她的手，低头看去，她的手臂血肉模糊的，战服的护手碎成了一片片，嵌入了手臂上下。他觉得自己可能在做一个很荒谬奇异的梦，他见过这双手做过最重的事情是打咖啡或打蛋液，从没有想过也会有拿起武器的一天。

“我先需要控制她的伤势，皮肉伤这些并不算严重，但是她的右边肩膀脱臼，手臂骨折，肋骨可能也不是很乐观，左脚跟被毒液刺中，需要解毒排出……”他摇了摇头：“她擅长正面决斗，这次应该是拼了命抱着必死的意念去面敌的，敌方暗器太多，双方都下了死手。”他弹了弹手中的针头，吩咐着繁忙中的AI：“再加5%的吗啡，2%的劳拉西泮。”

“你可以随时前来看她，队长。”他温和地对他一笑：“放心，我会尽我的全力，还给你一个百分之百和之前没有区别的零号，你别担心。她会好的。但目前我希望你也可以去收拾一下自己，我不需要第二个病人。”

“好。”史蒂夫听到自己答应道，慢慢地站起身来，一直看着伊利斯达，片刻后才走出了房间。

他轻轻地关上了门，机械性的走在走廊上，像是梦游一样去洗了个手，随后去打开了地下室的门，娜娜欢快的奔了出来，不断地向他摇尾巴，亲昵地蹭着他的裤脚，舔着他的衣服。

他这才发现自己的衣服上有伊利斯达的血迹，便去房间换好了衣服。娜娜跟随着他四处走着，在经过伊利斯达的房间门口时开始低呜着想往里面冲。

史蒂夫阻止了它，他跪下来安抚着娜娜的头：“嘘，乖孩子，她受伤了。你先陪我等她出来好吗？”他轻声说道，抱起了狗狗走向了自己的房间。

房间里的每一个角落都是熟悉的味道。

他们两个今早都没来得及整理，床上还有伊利斯达脱下的睡衣和史蒂夫的衬衫乱摆在一起。

这段时间她悄悄地、似是不经意的把半个房间都搬来了他的卧室：台灯桌上有她睡前要抹的手乳膏，厕所的洗手台上有摆着她的香水，她的眼罩垫在枕头下面，还有一袭黑色镂空的单薄性感睡衣挂在衣柜里（谁知道什么时候会派上用场呢，她这样说道。）；床单上有她的发丝，窗台上有她正阅读的书，茶几上有昨晚喝了一半的酒。

她昨天还依偎在他的怀里亲吻着他的脖子，那温度是温暖而炙热的，不像现在这样，寒冷彻骨。

史蒂夫缓慢地沿着床头坐了下来，一动也不动的坐直了身子。像化石一样僵硬地毫不动弹。

他不知道自己坐了多久。

娜娜走了又来，旁边的房间可以连续听到布莱恩来回走动的声响，AI发着滴滴滴的鸣叫，每一次都让他心惊胆战。

外面的天黑的彻底，窗外寂静无声，偶尔可以听到远方车子开着呼啸而过的声音，史蒂夫坐的全身冰凉彻骨都没有发觉。

走廊的尽头发出了吱呀的声响——伊利斯达的房间门被打开了。

布莱恩揉着眉心疲惫至极的走了出来，他看见史蒂夫的房间有光，便走了进来，他抱着手臂在门槛上看了片刻，只见那个男人如雕像一般在床边坐着，如果不是那几乎听不到的呼吸，他会还以为美国队长在自己的房间里坐化仙逝了。

他叹了口气。看来零号的任务，出的很‘圆满’啊。

“嘿，队长。”他礼貌的在门槛上敲了敲：“你家里有点吃的东西吗？我觉得我快要饿昏了。你知道，四个小时的手术，即使有尤里殿下的最新科技也是很累的活儿。”他苦笑着揉着肚子说道。

史蒂夫慢慢地抬头，看了他片刻才站了起来点点头。他穿过布莱恩走到了走廊准备下楼，却在走到一半的时候，偏偏侧头问道：“她还好吗？”

如果不是看到了他微微颤抖的指尖，布莱恩几乎就要鼓掌欢呼说队长您太酷了，这样的情况还如此镇定。但他装作什么都没看到，点了点头解释道：“嗯，目前还在昏迷之中，我给她射了镇定剂和解痛药，否则她会太痛苦；不过，会恢复的。”

他话说完，就明显地看到史蒂夫全身上下都重重的松懈了下来，对方没有回答，提起脚继续走，但迈下楼的脚步更加轻快而轻盈。白色的狗欢快的跟了上去，连看都没看布莱恩一眼。

史蒂夫来到了厨房，发现被粉碎的玻璃窗已经全都被修理好了，崭新的玻璃干净的仿佛不存在。他疑惑地看了布莱恩一眼。

“举手之劳。”对方耸了耸肩：“我帮你们换上了偏振光的玻璃，还有防弹功能。”他指了指楼上：“瓦坎特的礼物。”

“谢谢。”队长点点头致谢，开始帮布莱恩烧热水准备泡茶，却发现那家伙很自来熟地打开了他们的冰箱，并且大惊小怪的欢呼了起来。

“零号的布丁！”他惊喜地边说边拿了出来，并且顺手从抽屉里拿了汤匙开始毫不客气的开吃。“你知道我想着这道甜点想了多久了吗？不只是我，我们基地里面的所有人，每天都希望能够再次吃到这道布丁。唔……太好吃了。啊，有零号的味道。”他吃的心满意足，时不时的发出感叹。

“……”

如果不是因为他刚刚才救了伊利斯达一命，史蒂夫想说不定他会一拳打飞这个男人。他看了一眼被对方吃的差不多的布丁，布莱恩还很不要脸的举了举盘子：“你要来一点吗，队长？”

史蒂夫按了按手指关节，决定暂时不动。脚边的娜娜也呲着牙炸着毛，对布莱恩低声咆哮着。真是个乖孩子。队长满意地拍了拍它的头。

耐着性子倒好了茶，一回头却见对方大大咧咧地坐在了沙发上自己的位置，史蒂夫心想一定是因为担忧和疲惫所致，所以自己的脾气才像个火炸药一样这么容易点燃，否则平时温和耐心的他怎么会动不动就有想揍人的冲动。

“啊，蜂蜜柠檬红茶。”布莱恩一闻到清香的茶味就点头赞叹：“零号的最爱，只有她才会泡这样的茶给我们喝。”

不，并不是自己的脾气问题。史蒂夫默默想到。实在是眼前的这个家伙太让人讨厌了。

“冰箱里应该还有冷烤鸡和沙拉，我可以帮你做一个三明治。”他僵着声音礼貌地问道。

“不用了不用了，吃了布丁我就很满足了。谢谢队长。”布莱恩笑眯眯地喝着茶说道。

看着已经被吃光了的空盘子，史蒂夫差点没把茶杯捏碎。那是她特别为圣诞节准备的。

深深呼吸，他坐直了身子问道：“那么，可以告诉我，你们的情况了吗？”

“什么情况？”布莱恩惊愕的抬起头来，表情和伊利斯达一模一样。

“你，她。你们到底是什么人。”史蒂夫平静的说道。他终于知道托尼翻白眼的时候是什么心情了。

布莱恩的表情像见到了鬼，他惊讶的下巴都快要掉下来。

“她……没告诉你？”他小心翼翼地看向队长。

“没有。”

“一点都没有？什么都没说？”

“没有。”

“真的没有？”

“你说不说！”史蒂夫终于发怒，没好气的低吼道。

“说说说！”布莱恩急忙往后退，摆着手回答道。他抹了把脸，举起手来：“你等等，我整理一下。”他一手撑着下巴进入沉思。

史蒂夫第一次觉得自己真的是很有耐心。他紧绷着背，靠在沙发上抱着双臂目光深沉地看着眼前的男人。

“我可以抽烟吗？”布莱恩过了一会儿问道，在见到史蒂夫的表情后立即摆手：“OK，OK，我说错了。只是这一切对我来说并不是很好的回忆。”他摸了摸下巴，“我尽量说得详细，你有什么不懂的就问我好了。”

他深深地吸了口气。

“队长，你领了最后一道任务是在2019。你带着宝石穿回了时空，然后在10秒钟之后回来了。也就是说，现在的你，现在你的这个空间和时间，仍然在哪十秒间。”他一副‘你听懂了没’的表情看向史蒂夫，后者点了点头，表示他继续说。

“我来自……不，我们，我和零号。我们来自距离你回去的2019年的25年之后，也就是2044年。你所不知道的是，你在十秒钟回到了原地，但是，已经过了一生。你是以老人的状态回去的。”他紧盯着队长说道。

“我身上发生了什么？”史蒂夫心中一紧，脱口而问。

“我们不知道。”布莱恩苦笑，“你什么都不肯说。什么也没有留下。”他顿了顿：“在那之后的不久，你就……”

他垂下眼眸：“那是对整个世界很重要，很艰辛的一年，你知道吗？我们在同一年失去了托尼·史塔克，也失去了你。对很多人来说，重新回到世界上的喜悦也抵不过失去你们的痛苦。”

“当然，这一切我是在成年之后才知道的。那个时候我还没出生，零号也没有出生。那一年……并没有什么变化，或是说，后来发生的事情，要在许久之后才露出水面。前几年，总是风平浪静的。”

史蒂夫点点头，重要的事情在爆发之前都是潜伏着，世界在经历了灭霸不久，应该不会有人轻易挑衅他们才是。

“我和她，还有今天你看到的那些人。都是孤儿。我们是在同一个基地里面长大的。”布莱恩缓缓说道，眼神深邃悠远。

“自从我们有记忆起，我们的使命就只有一个，那就是成为像你一样的超级士兵，特种战士。”

史蒂夫心里一紧：“有人特意培训了你们？”

“培训？”布莱恩挑眉：“哈？培训？那不是培训，那是炼狱。我们还不是最糟糕的，队长，在我们之前，他们也曾试图克隆你。”

“什么？！”史蒂夫脸色巨变，他坐直了身子。

“队长……”布莱恩摸了摸下巴，试图寻找着正确的解释方式：“我不是为对方辩解，他们也是我们的敌人，但是……你们是神，你知道吗？这样说吧，这世界上有多少人爱着你们，也有多少人恨着你们。你们的存在，代表了一种可能，一种接近零的几率可能性：平庸的普通人，或许可以成为和你们相似的人。”

史蒂夫不语，幻视也说过相似的话，在他们被逼迫签索科维亚协议而引起内战的时候——“我们本身的存在就会引起挑战。”

“你的血清……如果我没记错的话，你的几个队友其中就有使用过血清的人，虽然他们都没有百分之百的成功。所以，在你去世之后……你的遗体，你的血本，你的基因，得到了很好的用处。虽然，第一批生产出来的结果，简直……惨烈。”

“这是在扮演上帝。他们没有权利这么做。”史蒂夫冷下了眼光，沉声说道。

“上帝？”布莱恩夸张的笑了一声：“哇哦，队长……你不愧是本尊。你是真的相信世界上的真善美。世上如果真有上帝，便不会允许这种事情发生。”

他沉着声音摇头：“那是一场杀戮，队长。你可以想象，无数的生命，莫名其妙的出生，又莫名其妙的死亡吗？无数的你，作为实验而降临于世，然后又毫无理由地被宣布失败并处死吗？而在这期间，他们所知的世界只是冰冷的研究所和无数的测试。”

史蒂夫蓦然感到了一阵寒冷，全身的发毛都竖立起来了。

“他们为什么……”他咬牙切齿地问道。

“为什么？”布莱恩奇怪地看着他：“队长，你抵抗过那么多敌人，你不觉得他们所说的理由其实都说得通，只是和你意见不一样而已罢了。”

他看着史蒂夫的表情摇了摇手：“不，我不是为他们开脱，我说过，他们也是我的敌人。但是，队长……你死了。托尼·史达克死了。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫死了。索尔和惊奇队长从来都不知去向，你可以想象这对我们的世界带来什么样的恐惧吗？我们离全球消灭只有一个响指，你可以百分之百的确定和保证，不会有第二个灭霸吗？”

史蒂夫不语，他无法回答。

“我用另外一个角度给你解释吧。你可以想象一下，如果在灭霸打第一个响指之前，在他消灭了百分之五十的生灵之前的那一仗，如果有五个，不，十个，甚至一百个美国队长结果会如何吗？你是不是觉得，那些死去的战友，有更大的生存机会？”

史蒂夫的呼吸停顿了一下。

这样的假设，他想过不止一次。

如果真有这样的可能，那么他们是不是不会失去那么多。赢了战争的结果，不会那么惨烈。

“但是，在我们的那个世界里，没有你，没有钢铁侠，没有黑寡妇，没有雷神，没有复仇者英雄联盟，我们没那个运气。如果有某个强大到无法想象的外星人想要打个响指就消灭我们的话，我们毫无反抗之力，那就是我们的命运，他们只能采取措施。”

“这不是理由，只是一个‘如果‘，一个假设。” 这话连史蒂夫自己都觉得没有说服力。

“是一个可能性的几率，队长。我只是说，如果这个假设成真了，你能对这个结果负责吗？” 布莱恩静静地直视着他，淡然问道。“我没有说这是对的，我只是在说他们当时的理由。”

“他们……是谁。”史蒂夫沉默了片刻问道。

布莱恩摊了摊手：“人类？联合国总秘书？国防部部长？新上任的消防队队长？教数学的小学老师？所有在你们不在了之后感到了自身安全收到了威胁的人。COMMAND，神令，这是我们的那个计划的名字，但机构的名字连我们都不知道，他们庞大的无法描述。能在复仇者们眼皮子底下研究你的基因，队长，你自己想一下他们的权力。”

“复仇者们……不会让他们这么做的。”他想到了山姆，想到了罗迪，想到了巴基，还有瓦坎达的众人。

“噢，对，因为他们会光明正大的宣传在研究你的基因你的血液来制造克隆人。”布莱恩翻白眼的表情和伊利斯达一摸一样。“他们并不知道。等到他们知道的时候，已经晚了。那一年……”

他的眼神朦胧不清，似是陷入了很不好的回忆。

“第一批克隆人全部失败，于是他们开始转移目标，用你的DNA制造出新的血清来。我们，就是那批实验室的小白鼠。吸收了血清的孩子，会有不同的基因改编，我们在某些程度上和你一样，强大，无敌，健康。有些吸收而进化的非常完美，有些却在一方面比另外的强。但我们是一群怪物，队长。我们不像你，拥有自由的人格和坚强的信念，我们是被关在一个地方被迫训练、战斗、杀人的一群小怪物。”

“就如我说的那样，起初他们的意愿或许是好的，你知道，建起一队强大无敌的超级士兵军队，承继了你的理想你的执念你的希望。我们小时候是看着你的影视长大的，就像是洗脑一样。我们会学习你所说的话，研究所有和你相关的视频，学习你的战斗技巧。”他笑了笑：“你所说的每句话我们都会背下来，是不是很可怕？就像无脑的模仿者一样。但渐渐地，事情开始变质。我们……开始长大。”

“没有组织喜欢无法控制的士兵。一边用罗杰斯队长的理念给我们洗脑，一边又要求我们无条件顺从，那是不能以善终的事情；他们开始发现，我们难以控制。于是开始了……过滤和筛选。谁是需要的，谁是可以丢弃的，谁是可以利用的。一场沉默而悄然的大屠杀，在我们头上笼罩了下来。那一年，我们的兄弟姐妹之中，最大的二十一岁，最小的只有十二岁。”

他的眼神变得深邃而阴沉，语气越来越低沉。

“我们开始出任，有些是考验，有些只不过是去送死的一个借口，很多兄弟姐妹都知道，可能一出去就无法回来了。他们开始给我们排号，最强的，是零号。”他指了指楼上的方向说道：“我曾经是十四，十七号，二十五号，但她，自从被排上了最厉害的零号，就从来都没有变过。她始终都是最强的那个。”

“回想一下，我都不知道她是什么时候开始变强的。零号，嗯，我是说伊利斯达，小的时候在各方面并不优秀，但在一夜之间似乎变得成熟起来，可能是有了某种奇妙的际遇或决心吧。”

布莱恩摸着光滑的下巴想着：“她在我们所有的兄弟姐妹里，并不是最完美的继承了你的血清基因的一个，但却在信念和性格方面，与你非常相似。”他摇了摇头：“我说远了。总之……呼……那一年……”

“那一年我刚刚排上5号，伊利斯达仍然在最强的宝座上不被任何人打败；那时候有一对小姐妹，双胞胎，姐姐叫做雅拉，妹妹叫做海伦，她们那时候可能才十三岁，是伊利斯达最大的粉丝。”

他笑了起来：“零号那个时候已经很强大了你知道吗，又是那种冷面热心的人，就是那种整天板着脸，但是晚上睡觉之前会挨个去查看所有人踢被子了没，她会带着一张死了妈的脸给我们做最好吃的点心，会做出可爱的布偶给新来的孩子们，讲关于美国队长和同伴的睡前故事给他们听；但同时，她又是一块冰山，那种反差，啧啧啧，年龄小的孩子们都被迷得不行，那对姐妹尤其崇拜她，强大又温柔的首领，真是有心动的感觉。”

“总之，那个冬天，伊利斯达被远派出去完成任务；雅拉和海伦也分别收到了不同的命令，也一前一后的出去赴任。其中到底发生了什么我们并不知道，雅拉回来了，海伦却死在了任务上。”

“那是很平常的事情，你知道吗，我们都麻木了。谁突然又不回来了，谁又变了，在我们中间变得非常普遍。”

“雅拉从那时候性情大变，爱笑的小姑娘变得沉默寡言而冷漠易怒，后来过了半年我们才隐隐约约知道，她和海伦被分配到的任务，就是杀死对方。两人经过了千辛万苦，本以为要完成了命令，却在沙场上相见。她们如困兽一样被关了三天三夜，再经过一天一夜的厮杀，终于……海伦死了。姐妹们相残致死。那个时候，其实不算什么，只是我们每天都心惊胆战的活着。”

布莱恩的呼吸困难了起来，他的眼眶微微发红：“我们不怕死，也不怕痛，也不怕困难，不怕受刑和折磨，我们只怕，被派下来的目标，是我们不想杀死的人。我们谁都不知道，什么时候该轮到自己，亲手杀死恋人，朋友，亲人。”

房间里一阵寂静，只有娜娜的呼噜声，它乖巧又安详躺在壁炉面前，和从布莱恩嘴里说出的事实有让人毛骨悚然的不和谐感。

史蒂夫听得心惊，他的拳握了又握，身体坐得紧绷。他觉得自己的心脏一阵阵的抽痛，为那些不曾认识过的孩子们。还有伊利斯达，他觉得自己在听一个极度遥远又奇幻的故事，他无法把布莱恩口里的几乎是传说一样的女战士和到昨天还在自己怀里要霸王硬上弓的女孩联想到一起。

“后来，伊利斯达回来了。她回来后雅拉马上就去找了她，她静静的听了小姑娘的诉说，什么都没有说，连一句安慰的话都没有。和平时一样，出任回来，倒头就睡。”布莱恩做了一个很长的停顿，史蒂夫不禁屏息。

“第二天，她单枪匹马的，叛变了。”

布莱恩的眼睛亮了亮，嘴边也浮起一个略带骄傲的微笑。

“你知道吗？叛变兵起的这种事情，我们也有讨论过很多次，但我们那个时候小，总觉得策划的不够细密，总有漏洞，这里不行，那边有疏漏，说到底，我们也不敢。但零号，她说做就做了，根本没什么计划，毫无征兆的，单独一个人，单挑刀刃，连夜屠城。”

“那天早上，她把我们居住的基地关死锁紧，一路开杀了出去。等我们打开了门之后，她已经消除了两层楼，整个地方全都是火烧爆炸的废墟。”

“那真是一场痛快淋漓的仗，后来我参加了很多战斗，但没有一场让这么的……愉悦。我甚至觉得就算死了，也会死的很痛快，也死的值得。很多人，包括我，都加入了她的叛变。我们把那个困了我们一辈子的基地碾成了平地，当然，也死了很多不应该死的人。我们一路杀出了围墙，在哪里等待我们的，是比我们多出十倍不止的军队。坦克，飞船，陆军，你可以想象到的武器，全都包围在我们周围。”

“然后……”他抬起头看向了史蒂夫，指尖微微颤抖：“他们终于来了。”布莱恩眼里的泪水夺眶而出。

“谁？”史蒂夫觉得自己的喉咙哽了一下，他其实已经知道了答案。

“复仇者们，都来了。他们把我们营救了出来。说实话，我在那之前为止也做过不少的任务，但在那次之前，我真的觉得我们都只不过是一群小屁孩在玩做英雄。在那个时候才知道了什么叫做真正的作战实力和团队工作和精神。”他的眼睛明亮有神：“我永远都忘不了那次的战斗，那是我毕生最难忘的回忆。”

“伊利斯达就是在哪次，受了比现在还要严重的伤势。”他指了指楼上：“但她就是这么强悍，活了下来，醒来的时候还想继续冲出去。但那一次，雅拉也死了。我们死了很多人。敌人、朋友、兄弟姐妹。我们……曾经是三百多个孩子。”

“我非常抱歉。”过了很长的时间，史蒂夫才这样说道。他的声音和他的心情一样沉重。他花了很多时间去猜想伊利斯达究竟在瞒着他的秘密，从来没有想过这么惨烈的现实。

“布莱恩。我真的很抱歉。”他忍不住说道。“我……”他不知道说什么才好。

“队长……”对面的年轻男人奇怪地看着他：“你和我们在课上做的性格分析还真是一模一样，你能不能不要什么事情都往自己身上揽。如果没有你，我们的存在就一点意义都没有了。”

他摇了摇手：“总之，我们得到了自由，当然其中的很多人，比如说我，除了作战这一项能力，不知道做别的，我们不可能融入社会做普通百姓，于是，有一大部分人进入了复仇者们的培训计划中，另外一部分留在了瓦坎特王国里，当然也有想要放弃那样的生活的，都被安置好了。”

“除了零号，她什么都做了个遍。先是进入了瓦坎特的前锋攻击队，后来复仇者那边直接来指明要了人，她就住进了复联中心。我和她差不多一样，只是没有她升得那么快，这人和人啊，还是不要被比较才好。”

“当然，有一部分仍然留在了原本的基地。他们坚信是因为血清和基因的不完善，才导致会有这么大的纰漏。事后，他们和复仇者们达成了某种共识，河水不犯井水，但是，他们仍然为了要完成所谓的‘人类完善计划’而努力着，于是……他们攻进了复联的研究室，偷走了在最后十几年完善成功的皮里姆子粒。其意图再也明显不过，为了避免他们的计划得逞，我们派了零号过来。”

史蒂夫忍不住挑眉：“你们觉得我需要保护？” 

“我们并不担心你的个人安全。”布莱恩忍不住笑了：“你不要小看零号好吗？我觉得至少她和你来个几十个回合是没有问题的。”

“我不是这个意思。”史蒂夫摇摇头。

“队长，你的头发，你的指甲，甚至你的头皮屑，哪怕被他们拿去了丁点，都是研究的目标，我们很有可能就真的完蛋了，他们说不定真的可以弄个十个史蒂夫·罗杰斯来。”布莱恩说道：“你以为，伊利斯达最后向你射出那个保护光墙是为了什么？她会觉得你打不过3号那个垃圾？我都打得过那个混蛋！那是为了不让他们靠近你，毕竟只需要剪掉你的一撮头发，划破你的一根指头然后瞬间回去，他们就赢定了。当然……”布莱恩眼珠子转了转：“她一定也舍不得让你受一点点伤，这我们早就知道了。”

“这话什么意思？”觉得他话中有话，史蒂夫皱眉问道。

“就是表面的意思。”布莱恩举起了手做投降状答道。

“队长，我知道你有心结。对零号，和……这发生的一切。”过了一会儿他抬头看向史蒂夫真诚地说道。

“但伊利斯达，她……”他努力想了想：“我们小时候，要学习一切关于你，复仇者们的事情。在我们之中，有些人更倾向托尼·史达克先生，有些更喜欢雷神，或者都是一些孩童时候的迷恋。但是零号她……她从来都不说，却是用行动证明的。她是真的相信并且努力承传着你的信念。”

他笑了笑：“我们小时候都觉得她很傻，但她是真相信你做的那些宣传广告的傻话。什么正义啊，保护弱小啊，之类的。”

“你知道男孩女孩到了某个年龄，总会混蛋一些。在基地里，我们之间流传着一句话：‘不要去想和零号约会，除非你是美国队长’，我想除了你，别人她可能看都不看一眼。我也曾经有过那种感觉，不，我时常在她面前有那样的感觉，就是在她面前永远是被保护的弱者，是弟弟，是亲人，是孩子。而你可能是她唯一会当作真正的男人的人。强大的女人很多，我们基地里不缺乏那种能力极强的，但没有很多人有那种来自内心的真正坚定。有什么巨大无比的信念，时时刻刻的支撑着她。我一直觉得，那个信念就是你。但也不完全是你。她似乎一直坚信着，你一直都在，哪怕，你已经死去了很多年。”

他停顿了一下：“在回到1948年来给你支援的任务被发出来的时候，所有人，我是说，真的是所有人，从复仇者总部到瓦坎特，甚至到敌方营地，从做清洁的工人到每一个高层人员，所有人都觉得这个任务是为了她定量而做的，推她作为人选这个提议，几乎是一票通过，只有一个人投了反对票。”

“谁？” 史蒂夫皱眉，谁那么无聊。

布莱恩说了一晚上，但听到他这么问，还是忍不住诧异：“她真没告诉你啊？她的老师啊，就是后来到了瓦坎特，手把手培训了她的老师。”

“她什么都没说。”这些艰辛到无法想象的过去，她都没有提。史蒂夫突然觉得又难过又心疼。

“她的老师。”布莱恩不敢置信地看着他：“是冬兵啊，巴基·巴恩斯。”

“巴基？！”史蒂夫失声喊了出来。竟然是巴基。

“巴基老师的理由是，她如果去的话，一定不会回来的。”布莱恩答道。

史蒂夫默然。看来巴基对伊利斯达很了解。

“后来，从来不参与这种事情的摩根·史达克来了，强制地加了一票，这才顺利地让她通过。作为皮姆粒子的主要研发者，史达克小姐是有一定的说话权的。”

“摩根？”史蒂夫觉得更加疑惑了，他和托尼的女儿毫无交集，他走的时候，她可能才五岁，失去了父亲的一个软糯糯的可爱姑娘。他看着她伤心欲绝，自责不已，想要安慰却觉得所有的语言都是苍白无力的。

“我也不知道。史达克小姐在这几年只是埋头做研究，从来对复仇者的任何事情不闻不问。”布莱恩沉思着说道：“她和霍普·皮姆博士和巴纳博士一直都拿着史达克先生留下的纪录完善着皮姆粒子……外界都说，史达克小姐急于找到可以带她父亲回来的方式。”

他略带怜惜的摇了摇头：“虽然我觉得那只不过是流言而已。在投票会议之前，她已经很久没有出现了，那天的确很突兀，她几乎是踢门而入，强制的进入了会议，指定了伊利斯达，并且非要她不可，甚至说出了如果不是零号就取消任务的这种话。”

史蒂夫奇怪地看着他，但布莱恩也是非常不解地摇了摇头，表示自己不知道怎么回事。

“她甚至给予了很精确的目标，地址，和日期。就是你们现在的这个房子的地址，我就是按照这个信息找过来的。只不过零号来的日期是去年，她应该在这里已经住了一年了，熟悉周围嘛，你知道。” 

布莱恩抓了抓下巴：“没人知道摩根小姐是怎么知道的，她什么都不肯说。你再次回到了2019年之后，留下的关于自己的信息非常非常少，我们最原本的计划，就是派个人从1945年开始跟踪你和佩吉部长，否则完全是海底捞针，我们不知道你在这期间做了什么。但是摩根非常的坚持，我们就送零号来这里了。”

“那敌方呢？”史蒂夫蹙眉。

“敌方应该是两眼摸黑的方式一路寻来的，所以你们有了那么悠闲的一段时间。”

这是偷来的时光。史蒂夫耳边忽然就响起了伊利斯达所说的话。还有她说这样的话的时候，那种空洞而荒芜的声音。

她早就知道对方会找来，而自己可能会有拼死的一战。史蒂夫握了握拳。真是个傻姑娘。

“差不多就是这样了。”终于说累的布莱恩伸了伸懒腰，打了个哈欠问道：“唔，我有可以睡觉的地方吗？再一小时我就起来查看一下零号的情况。”

见他并不是很紧张伊利斯达的情况，史蒂夫也微微放了心。

“楼上有一间客房。”

虽然他不知道为什么会有客房，他们从来都没有客人，或许伊利斯达知道有一天布莱恩会来吧。史蒂夫指着楼梯说道：“就在伊利斯达的房间对面。”

“太好了。我只是躺一下而已，队长有什么事情，随时叫我。”布莱恩看起来很高兴，他站起身来往楼上走去，却在走到一半停住了。

“队长。”他轻声叫到。

“嗯？什么。”队长回身，却看到了对方的背影。

“伊利斯达是个好姑娘。”布莱恩回头对他咧嘴一笑，眼里却没有丝毫开玩笑的样子。

“我知道。”史蒂夫过了一会儿才说道。

“她已经爱了你很久，很久的时间了。” 布莱恩一字字，很慢地说道，声音似乎有点哽咽，史蒂夫没有回头。但他也没有要队长回答的意思，蹬蹬蹬地上了楼，打开了房间的门很快就没有了声响。

史蒂夫在客厅里一动都没动的坐着。

周围仿佛又恢复了平常夜晚的宁静。

在往日的时间里，如果伊利斯达先回房睡觉的话，都是他留下来打扫厨房和客厅，也都是这样的安静而温馨。

壁炉里的柴木烧得正旺，偶尔发出一点星火和噼里啪啦的轻响，外面有北风呼啸而过，偶尔承受不了积雪的树枝会往下压低而反弹，轻轻地刮过窗子；娜娜在单人沙发上蜷缩成一团毛茸茸的圈，睡得极沉而发出呼噜。

今天和昨夜，好似一点差别都没有。

伊利斯达似乎刚刚才在他脸颊上落下了晚安吻而上楼。

他站起身来，放轻了脚步而走上了楼去。

房间里摆满了不属于这个时代的机械，两个巨大的透明屏幕投射在墙壁上，各种数据随着伊利斯达的呼吸和心跳而更新着。他看了一下维持着平稳的数字，在她旁边坐了下来。

她平静的躺在床上睡着着，手臂上插满了针管，有一道镭射蓝光一直来来回回地从她的头扫到脚端。

他的眼光仔细地看过了她露出来的手臂，新伤和旧伤，有细小而深浅的疤痕。

她从来都是穿着宽松的长袖和长裤。

他怎么从来都没有发现过？

史蒂夫伸手握住了她的手。

冰凉而熟悉的柔软感从指间传来，他蓦然觉得难以呼吸。

“你要快点好起来。既然身体这么好，以后就不可以赖床了，我们一起去晨跑。这么久不运动，你也不怕变胖。”他摩擦着她的手背轻声说道。

“我应该留下来听你的解释的，对不起，是我不好。我以后保证不会这么幼稚了。”

“一个人对五人，实在很厉害。不愧是我的伊利。我真是很为你骄傲，但是以后这种事情，不用你出面了。”

“你送给我的圣诞礼物，我想你看着也会手痒吧，真为难你憋了这么久。以后就不用伪装了，我们一起好好的度过每一天。”

那天晚上史蒂夫说了很多话，他自己都记不清到底说了什么。但那些平时说不出口的，或不确定是否要说的话，似乎在那个晚上倾泻而出。

他突然就很害怕。

像是当初，索尔砍下了灭霸的头，绝望如潮水一样涌来，他站在原地，不知所措。

他怕以后都没机会了。

他怕他们真的只拥有过那段偷来的时间。

如果她死了，史蒂夫不敢想象，他可能会疯的。

于是在第二天下午，当手掌心传来了微弱的颤动，史蒂夫再次抬眼看去，见到伊利斯达正虚弱的睁开眼，努力的对他微笑的时候，他的眼泪，终于夺眶而出，落了下来。

\----

哎哟我的妈，6K字

终于交代完了，好了，虐的部分（应该）已经过去了

该发糖的发糖，该开车的开车

话说……车应该在哪里开？链接放在评论吗？！

第一次写车觉得好羞涩哦，捂脸


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12

“你看，

满天的繁星。”

布莱恩·雅格斯，在由Command计划设计出来的AI评估系统里，综合各种能力，目前排行为2号；评语是性格开朗，活泼乐观，是个深受异性和同性欢迎的男人。

他有众多的朋友，就连一天到晚都严肃冰冷的伊利斯达都会和他聊天谈话（即使只限于任务的内容，而且很多时候是布莱恩自己在那边说得正欢），他的生日宴会是每一年都会爆满了人的热闹，因此从小到大，他从来都没想过自己会被别人嫌弃的厉害，而这个人正好是自己一辈子的偶像：美国队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

在被揍得满头是包和几乎全身骨折的第二天下午，伊利斯达醒了片刻之后，只来得及说几句话，就再次昏睡了过去。而从那一刻开始，史蒂夫的眼光就再也没有离开过她，他坐在那儿紧紧握着她的手，像是一眨眼对方就会消失殆尽。

因此布莱恩站在那种芒刺在背的眼光下，活活地成了个比太阳还要耀眼的电灯泡。甚至比在门口的那只狗还不受欢迎。

明明他是在救人命好吗。二号摸了摸鼻子，好说歹说才把队长劝了出去洗个澡。

听到走廊尽头的水声响起，他才坐在了伊利斯达的床边，没好气地低声说道：“别装了。”

“他走了吗？”伊利斯达仍然闭着双眼，嘴角微微动着说道。

“走了，正在洗澡呢，你在做什么啊。”他莫名其妙地问道，现在不应该是她醒来然后两个人抱在一起吻的难舍难分的样子吗。

伊利斯达睁开了眼：“我只是……有愧。不知道怎么去面对他。”

这话说的情意绵绵，布莱恩脚下一滑，差点跌倒。他瞪着她：“你刚刚才为他挡了一共十一刀，左脚骨折，左肩上骨碎，一共受了三道电击和一场爆炸，手臂里一共被我挑出来六十八块碎片，我觉得你很对得起他了。”

“他讨厌被人欺骗和隐瞒。”过了一会儿她才闷声说道：“我骗了他。我觉得，或许根本就不能要求他原谅我。”

布莱恩目瞪口呆地看着她。

我真觉得你和史蒂夫·罗杰斯是天设地造的一对完美情侣。他在心里想着。

“老师那边……” 过了一会儿，伊利斯达才开口问道。

“一切都好。”布莱恩头也不抬地回答。巴基在来之前特别对他交代过，无论零号问什么，都要说一切都好。

他准备了针，给她再次抽了血，针刺入了她的肌肤，她就像是没感觉似的，继续看着窗外，一点表情都没有。他忍不住看了一眼。

“零号，我觉得队长他……”他想了想：“我觉得他对你，和你对他，是一样的。你不要对自己这么苛刻。”他忍不住出声安慰道。

“我知道。”伊利斯达淡淡地回答。“我知道，谢谢你。是我自己的问题。”她扯了扯嘴角：“再给我射一点助眠药吧，我现在……还没准备好去面对他。”

“增加20MG的唑吡坦。”布莱恩叹了口气向AI命令道：“你先休息一下。”

一个两个都这么倔强。他等到伊利斯达睡着了，才慢慢地安置好了所有仪器，悄悄地退出了房间。

一转身，就看到了光着上身，擦着湿漉漉的头发走出来的队长。

哇哦。自己的身材也算是强壮魁梧又健美的，但和队长比起来。还是差远了。布莱恩挑了挑眉毛，看着对方像大理石雕像一样的胸肌和紧致有力的手臂。不愧是队长啊。

“她睡了？”史蒂夫淡然地问道。

“嗯。”冷不防被这样一问，布莱恩想都没想就回答了，话说了之后才觉得不对。“哎？你知道她是醒着？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫应了一声，转身走进了房间。他和她每天晚上共眠一床，她动个指头他都知道她想什么，怎么会不知道她什么时候是装睡什么时候是假睡。

布莱恩在后面急忙跟了上去，有点急于解释地说：“队长，我觉得零号她……伊利斯达她，她说她心中有愧。不是不想见你。她觉得她骗了你，难以面对……”

“我知道。”史蒂夫穿好了衣服，轻声说道。

“……”

你们一个两个什么都知道还在别扭什么，赶紧在一起啊。布莱恩顿时脸色铁青，他站在哪里走也不是留也不是，突然觉得自己好难。

“我给她注射了助眠药。可能会睡一会儿。”他呆了片刻才补充似的说道，看了看表：“药性温和，可能会维持两到三个小时。对她来说足够了。”他越说越顺，甚至有点恍然大悟的感觉。对啊，有队长在，他在这里做什么。

“那么零号就交给队长你了。我，我去休息一会儿。”他抓了抓头：“正好困了。”说完赶紧溜。

“心里有愧是吗？”史蒂夫穿好衣服轻轻地走到了伊利斯达的身边坐下，握住她的手喃喃低语。

“那不是正好。醒来了正好补偿我。” 他吻了吻她的手背，温柔的笑了笑，调整了一下姿势，继续坐着等她醒来。

房间里温度适当，在一天一夜紧张奔波之后，紧绷担心的心情终于放松，耳边传来了伊利斯达平静悠长的呼吸，史蒂夫的全身逐渐放松，困意卷来，他也不知不觉地睡着了。

他做了一个很长很长的梦。

梦里的画面混乱而零碎，他见到无数个自己漂浮在实验室的水棺里面，有些是支离破碎的‘失败品’，不是缺了胳膊就是缺了腿。有些外表看起来完美无瑕，内里却不堪一击，被放出来一段时间却无法获得氧气，或者没有心跳或脑电波，不到一会儿就被宣布死亡。

看得惊心动魄，却无能为力。

然后，看到了冰冷而宽敞的房间，单调但是干净的墙壁和天花板，里面有许多孩子分别睡在一张张床上。他们被剃成了平头，穿着同样的衣服，每天如机械一样的做着同样的事情：起来，吃饭，训练，吃饭，训练，睡觉。日复一日，年复一年。

他们的日子没有乐趣，也没有颜色。每天面对的是灰色的白色的墙壁和宽大的练习场。

唯一的色彩和声音，是每天上课的时候，播放出的影视。里面有英俊高大的金发碧眼男人，穿着蓝红白的衣服，举着盾牌，对他们笑，说着鼓励的话。那是他们的世界里唯一的温暖。

史蒂夫看得双眼酸涩难忍，就算是睡梦中，他也按捺不住自己想要亲手把这个地方毁灭的怒气。

有一天，其中一个孩子因为受到了惩罚而再也忍不住，在睡觉的时候偷偷跑了出去，她四处寻找着一个可以躲起来哭泣的地方，最终一头跑进了满是灰尘的地下室。

那应该是很久没有用的空间，到处都是蜘蛛网和灰尘，发霉的潮湿味道四处弥漫，她找了一个角落，边抹着眼泪鼻涕，边坐了下来。

这一坐，就触碰到了什么东西。

一束光划破了黑暗，一个高大的男人的立体画面被投射了出来，站在了她的面前。那应该是前几年的仪器了，画面有点模糊，还时不时地闪动一下，但女孩子却睁大了哭的红肿的双眼，目不转睛地看着他。

她平时见到的都是屏幕上的他，这样立体而生动的人影投射，从来没有见过。

“你好，我是美国队长。”那画面似乎是有某种内存的人工智能，辨识到了眼前的人，便开口打了招呼，还体贴的单膝跪在地上，和孩子一样的高度，微笑着平视着她。

“我……我知道。我叫做伊利斯达。”她急忙站了起来，扑了扑身上的灰尘，整理了一下仪容，回答道。“我知道你，以后我长大了，也要变成和你一样。”

“哦，是吗？”画面中的美国队长温柔的笑着：“那你要努力加油啊，你一定会变得很强大，变得可以保护所有人的英雄！”

“嗯！虽然……”她嘴一瘪，眼泪就忍不住掉了下来。“虽然好难。”她委屈地哭了：“我想家，我想爸爸妈妈。但他们都已经不在了。”

“不要伤心。”人工智能的美国队长安慰着她：“我一定会在你身边的。”

“嗯！”小小的伊利斯达破涕为笑，点了点头。

史蒂夫在旁边看着，心里一片酸痛。

那天晚上，小时候的伊利斯达对美国队长说了很多话，什么事都说，虽然那个人工智能的内存有限，或许翻来覆去就只有一些同样的官方回答，也不妨碍她叽叽喳喳的一直说着，直到快要天亮了才依依不舍的回到了房间。

“那……史蒂夫，我先走了哦。”她用小小的手对他挥了挥，不舍极了：“我以后会来看你的。”

“好，我会等你的。”史蒂夫看到自己的影象说道。

这样的习惯一直连续了很多很多年。每当她有时间，就会跑来这个地方，悄悄地和史蒂夫说话。

开心的，悲伤的，内容很多，都是日常的碎碎念。

什么：今天学到了用长枪，真的好简单为什么其他人都掌握不了这么容易的武器；或者今天用了三十秒就拆了一个炸弹真的好厉害，哈哈哈，你还不夸奖我；还有明天就是测试了，史蒂夫你说我有没有机会成为最强的。

画面中的史蒂夫总是微笑着看着她，说着同样的重复的鼓励的话。

“那么，加油哦，我会一直和你努力的。”

就这样，破残而模糊的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的画面，陪着伊利斯达逐渐长大。在夜深人静的时候，他总是微笑而温柔的听着她说话。

她个子长高了，也逐渐坚强，或许就如布莱恩所说，因为心里有所支撑，所以有足够的力量和理念，让她变得内心和能力一样，越来越厉害。

而只有她自己知道那动力来自哪里，那是一个只属于她和史蒂夫·罗杰斯，穿过时光和空间，一起分享的秘密。

而这样出色耀眼的人，总是会招人嫉妒。那些渐渐被她远远甩在后面的同龄人，开始对她排斥和挑衅，起先还是口头上的逞强，但见她并不理会而以沉默对待，他们便越来越毫无忌惮的放肆，下手也越来越重。

她会在自己的饭食里嚼出玻璃碎片弄得满嘴是血，会在枕头或鞋子里碰到针，也会在橱柜里发现死老鼠，更不用说满走廊的流言蜚语，和同伴们的不理不睬。对此，她只是毫无表情，继续冷冰冰的独来独往。

“嘿，看看这是谁。”有一次，这些恶作剧已经闹得几乎是在犯罪的边缘，一个满脸雀斑的红发男孩子，在她洗澡后在洗浴间里堵住了她，满脸讥笑地夸张地说道：“是我们的美国队长呀！”他大声喊道，正在变声的嗓音听起来像个鸭子在叫一样的惹人厌烦。

“美国队长也和别人一样吗？”他坏坏地笑着，对往这边看却不上前阻止的群众大声嚷嚷：“让我们看看，你是不是和别人发育一样！”他想要去扯掉她的浴巾。

史蒂夫皱紧了眉头。如果世界上有什么让他讨厌至极，那么这种霸凌绝对排在前三名。

他甚至忘了这是在梦中，一上前就想要出手，却晚了一步。

碰！地一声，男孩子正要去扯伊利斯达裹在身上的浴巾，正面上就挨了一拳。那一击又狠又准，他的鼻梁发出了一阵响声，似乎是断了，鼻血立即流的满嘴都是。

伊利斯达一手护着胸前的浴巾，一手甩了甩手指：“查理，你是不是想被断手？”她冷淡地说道。湿漉漉的头发还在滴水，她甩了他一头的水珠：“我还没穿衣服，但我不介意用单手把你废了。”

“你这个疯子！”捂着鼻子的男孩在众人哄然大笑的嘲讽声下挣扎着站起来，指着她怒吼：“他是个死人！他早就死了！你是个变态，变态才会对一个死人念念不忘！”

周围顿时一片寂静，连一根头发掉落在地上都可以听到。

史蒂夫转头望向伊利斯达，只见她缓缓的，冷冷的，扯出了一抹冷笑。目光顿时变得犹如利刀一样。

后果就是，一手裹着浴巾的伊利斯达，单手就把嚎叫着的查理的右手给废了。然后还不解气，她把这个平时最爱出头欺负她羞辱她的男孩子，一路拖到了练习场，扒光了他的衣服，把他绑在了旗杆下面，面对着满场观看的人放了狠话：谁敢给他解绑，就等着有同样的下场吧。

从此，天下太平。

而上面的高层对此，也只是不痛不痒地教训了伊利斯达几句。开玩笑，谁会损失一个潜力无敌的零号，来救一个排行不知道到哪里去的查理。更何况，他们已经暗地观察了很久了，一个任人欺负而不反抗的零号，并没有任何用处。强者总是要有震慑人心的能力，才能被称为强者。

查理的下场并不为人所知，他被废了右手，能力不强，在那之后被派出去便再也没有回来。其他孩子们对这样的后果并不惊讶，在某种程度上，他们对强者才能生活在这个世界上的道理是认可的，因为他们本来就生活在这样的规则里面。

查理是活该的，愿赌服输，是老道理了。

唯一对此不安的，竟然是伊利斯达。

“他们都不喜欢我。”她对模糊的人影画面说道：“我以为是因为我比他们强，是嫉妒罢了。但是没有人为我说一句话。我也很讨厌查理，他就是个懦弱又讨厌的家伙，但我只是想给他一点教训，这样的下场，是不是太惨了一点。”

“有时候我们要试图去理解别人，也要去学着和别人相处和互相体谅。”投影出来的美国队长，用着百年不变的官方笑容说道。

站在旁边的史蒂夫觉得那影像简直蠢的令人发指。他拒绝相信自己说过那种傻话还被人录了下来。

“嗯。”伊利斯达却认真地点了点头，不安地说道：“我错了。如果我想变的和你一样的话，我不应该那么冲动的。”她顿了顿：“但是我气疯了。在他们说你已经死了的时候。”

史蒂夫在旁边一愣，只见那少女眼光黯然，紧抿着的嘴唇也微微颤抖着。

“但是我知道的，史蒂夫。”豆大的眼泪一滴滴的落了下来：“我知道你已经走了很久了。我只是……抱了一点点的希望。”她咬着下唇，哀伤地看着他：“你要是还在就好了。”

“加油，我会一直和你一起努力的。”对面的影像继续机械性的重复着。

站在旁边的史蒂夫一句话都说不出来。他想要上前抱住少女，但伸出手却穿过了她，只能无奈地看着她。

“她已经爱你爱了很久了。”他忽然就记起布莱恩带着哽咽对他说的话。

“嗯，我会努力的。”好在伊利斯达很快就恢复了平静，她擦了擦眼泪站了起来：“我也会努力的去……理解他们的。”

在接下来的日子里，她很少再来地下室去找“史蒂夫”谈心了。

她以飞快的速度成长而强大。但同时，也逐渐地展现出来了柔软细腻的一面。不再是高高在上的冷漠少女，她开始细心指导那些比她弱小的人，指出他们的缺点，教导他们过招；她很少说话，所以平时那些嘲讽讥笑和伤人的话，也很少说了；其他孩子们看她的眼光，渐渐从排斥，变成了仰慕。

梦中的画面过的极快，青涩稚嫩的少女，逐渐柔化了尖锐的轮廓，变成了自己熟悉的温和而淡然的模样。虽然，仍然年少，但已经有了首领的风度和大气。

或许厨艺就是在那个时候练成的。伊利斯达本来就是聪明无比的人，为了拉近和同伴之间的距离，她在一次任务中开始稍微改善了他们的伙食，从此便一发不可收拾，似乎人人都知道零号是个面冷心热的家伙，于是在基地里，只要有人提出来一道菜，基本上就可以满足口福。

伊利斯达或许不知道，但就如史蒂夫的影像照亮了她那些灰暗无比而艰难痛苦的童年，她的美食，也是有些孩子一生中最温暖的回忆。那甚至变成了在在他们短暂的生命里，唯一值得让人微笑的记忆。

她去地下室的次数变少了。

但她开始看关于他的一切记录。好在，它们都非常详细，她开始一遍遍看着那些战争，1945年的他，再次觉醒的他，在神盾局执行任务的他，在纽约大战的他，反抗了神盾局的他，营救索科威亚的他，在德国和托尼闹翻的他……

有时候也会跑下去和他说话。

“我怎么觉得你大部分时间都很严肃呢？史蒂夫你好像一直都不会开心。你明明笑起来那么好看啊。”

“罗曼诺夫特工那么漂亮，你们真的没在一起过？”

“你和巴基是不是……？”

“你和托尼分开的那一段时间，是不是很不开心？”

“史蒂夫……”

有时候说着说着也会哭，她是真的很想他。

最后一次和地下室的他见面，是在亲手毁灭这个地方之前。站在她旁边的史蒂夫看着她一身风霜，身上还有刚刚出任回来的杀戮之气。

“这可能是我们最后一次见面了。”她在静默了很长的一段时间，对他的影像说道。“明天我就要准备毁灭这个地方，如果不成功的话……”她突然笑了：“或许我就可以见到真的你了。”

“史蒂夫……”她开了口，却没有继续。

“如果我哪天真的见到你，再告诉你吧。” 

“那么，加油哦，我会和你一起努力的。”影像中的史蒂夫仍然温柔的笑着。

伊利斯达笑了笑，最后深深地凝视了他的影像一眼，转身轻轻地关了门。

史蒂夫醒了过来。

午后的阳光刺在了他蓦然睁开的双眼上，他揉了揉眼睛，直起身来，只见旁边在床上的伊利斯达已经醒了，正在看着窗外，听到了声响转过头来：“史蒂夫？”她略带担忧的看着脸色苍白的队长。

“伊利……”他一步冲了上来，小心翼翼又克制地抱住了她，把头埋在了她的肩膀上。

“史蒂夫？怎么了？”脖子上似乎有冰凉的晶莹划过，她全身上下都紧张起来了：“对不起，不是我不见你，我只是……我可以解释的，史蒂夫，你不要生气，我不是刻意隐瞒……”

她的声音里带着小心和歉意，史蒂夫一下子就想到了那个躲在角落里和他说悄悄话的小女孩。

还有刚刚来到这里，迎接他的伊利斯达。

她总是那么小心翼翼地对待着他，努力的让他重拾笑容，给他做好吃的，逗他笑，带他享受温馨暖和的时光和生活上的小幸福。

那些她从来都没有过，但或许一直期盼着的快乐。

忽然全身上下都疼了起来。

“我知道。”因为怕伤到了她，所以他抓紧了被单，深深呼吸了好几下才把痛感逼了回去：“我都知道。你不要说了。不要道歉了，伊利。”

他感觉她很小心的不敢碰他，似是怕他还在生气，所以只会笨拙的拍着他的肩膀。

史蒂夫忽然就想起了她和他的影像道别时，那句没有说出口的话。

她说，如果哪一天真正见到他的话，她再告诉他。

但她一直没说。

“伊利斯达。”

他听到自己的声音响起，他替她说完了那句穿过了一百年都没说出的告白。

“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▫️这章真的是重磅催泪弹，写的我泪汪汪的  
> ▫️每次重看修改的时候都会忍不住鼻酸  
> ▫️车写好了，要上传吗？  
> ▫️惯例比心 ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )
> 
> Love,
> 
> Moon.


	11. Chapter 11

“我想告诉你的那些话，  
全世界的情歌够不够？”

当我们得到梦寐以求的东西，在喜悦之际，很有可能产生一些不实际而负面的情绪，比如自卑、自我怀疑、忐忑、不安、愧疚和羞愧之类的想法。

作为一个前半生在杀戮和战斗之中度过，以及一个为人类改造计划的生产物而定型的伊利斯达，在最后度过的这两年时光里，至少有一半的时间是沉浸在这种极度狂喜又极度矛盾的分裂精神状况里的。这让她非常的纠结，而她的反应往往就只有一个：发呆。

就如现在她被史蒂夫抱在怀里，他一手拿着书，一手揽着她，轻声细语地为她读着诗词，而她就只能看着他好看的侧面——继续发呆。

虽然已经习惯了她时常这种表情，但在她已经连续五分钟眼睛都没眨的情况下，史蒂夫还是叹了口气，放下了书。

“可以告诉我你在想什么吗？”揽着她的手有一搭没一搭的拍着，他低下头来柔声问道。见对方还是目不转睛的游神，他只好直视着她，耐心等待她回神过来。

瓦坎特的科技无论是在武器配置还是医学造就上，都是超越年代而难以想象的先进，更何况还有一个智商超标的布莱恩在旁边细心照顾。自从伊利斯达醒来过后没几天，她的伤恢复的极快，在短短的时间内，她已经可以坐起身来进食了。

“其实她这样都可以出去走动了。”布莱恩每天定时来检查她的健康指标的时候说道。“再过两天，如果还在基地的话，其实都可以出任了。”

但史蒂夫严禁不允许。

“她现在已经不在那个地方了。”队长礼貌地微笑说道：“她在我的看护下。”

不知道是不是自己多心，布莱恩总是觉得队长会时不时的咬重‘我的’这个词。他摸摸鼻子，好吧，算他多事。早就觉得了，有罗杰斯队长在这里，还管他什么事。更何况那是零号，从小到大只有自己听她的话，没有反过来过的例子。

他很自觉地接过了遛狗的任务，虽然那只宠物对他并不是很热情，每当他靠近独处的那两个人的时候，它总是会发出低低的咆哮。

“我回到了一百多年前来遛狗。”他唉声叹气，又狠狠地警告着娜娜：“你知道在我们那里，有时候饿的没吃的，就会炖狗吃吗？嗯？”似乎知道他绝对不敢，娜娜冷漠地看了他一眼，摇着尾巴蹬上了沙发，继续睡觉。

啧，连狗都嫌弃他。布莱恩摇摇头，继续找事情去做了。

“伊利。”史蒂夫仍然试图唤醒还在发呆的人。

“哦。嗯？”伊利斯达终于回过神来了，她眨眨眼，挣脱了队长的怀抱，坐起身来。“噢，我又走神了。抱歉。”

史蒂夫蹙眉，他很不习惯这段时间伊利斯达紧张又有点逃避或排斥的行为，他无比想念那个之前会像无尾熊那样盘缠在他的背上的女孩。

“我们谈谈？”他伸手握住了她，想要拉近彼此的距离，这样的伊利斯达仿佛他在梦境中见到的那个少女，冷漠又孤单。

可能是听出来他语气里的担忧，伊利斯达转过头来，静静地看着他片刻，终于说：“对不起，史蒂夫。”

这是自从他在圣诞前夕摔门离开之后，她对他第一次这么郑重的说话。

“我说了好几次了，我不需要你道歉。”摇摇头，史蒂夫皱起了眉头：“都已经过去了，伊利，我不在乎。”

“可是我在乎。”伊利斯达咬着下唇，她垂下眼眸：“我骗了你。我在乎。”她执着地说道。

“你爱上的那个女孩子，她不是我。”她一字字说的很慢，边说边思考着措辞。“我是零号，一个对你的一切都了如指掌的人，我掌握着你所有的资料，就像一个了解自己的目标的猎人一样。我知道什么会让你笑，什么会让你难过，我甚至知道你在打斗的时候会用什么样的动作，什么样的技巧。我骗了你。”她低下头，像是一个考试作弊而得到高分的孩子。

史蒂夫一愣。“你在害怕。”他陈述。

“对。”她抬起头来，眼眸清澈的看着他：“我怕有一天你醒来，发现你爱上的那个人，其实不过都是我做出来的假象。虽然你现在已经知道了我的身份，但你知道我是一个什么样的人吗？你还会……？我怕你会发觉，其实我和她一点都不相似，我更怕……我更怕你失望。”

“你怕我不爱真正的你。”史蒂夫冷冷的接了话。“所以，你只是不信任我。”心疼之际，他更多的是愤怒。

“包括任务目标，我一共杀了三百零七个人。”她正视着他，既然把话说开了，她也没有什么好怕的了。最糟糕的情况，不过短痛不如长痛。这段回忆，足够支撑她漫长又孤单的一生。

“我记得他们所有的样子，死在我手下的那些人。但是如果重新来过，我还是会做同样的决定。告诉我，史蒂夫，那个慵懒又耍赖的女孩子，会这样做吗？”

史蒂夫被她问住了。

他们真的是一样的性格。他莫名其妙的突然这样想到。

一样的执着，一样的打破砂锅问到底，一样的一定要追究，一定要把真相剥开来又反复分析，一样的容不下丝毫的怀疑。真相就在那儿，她不许自己转开眼，若无其事的享受和他在一起的平静生活。

一定要拨开这种温馨的谎言，哪怕，那对她自己残忍至极。

“伊利斯达。”他在沉默了片刻之后开口：“你会说谎吗？”他在她回答之前开了口：“不是这种隐瞒身份的谎言，也不是这种为了顺利达成任务而做出来的掩护。你对我，会说谎吗？”

他伸手，把脸色苍白的她揽了过来：“我觉得……不，我从来都没有觉得，你对我撒了谎，或骗了我。我认为你对我隐瞒了身份，也没有告诉我你的过去。对此我很生气，当然，我更气你把我的生命放在了一个比你自己还重要的位置上，我甚至觉得你认为我是个弱者，需要你的保护。这一点，让我无比愤怒。”他忍了忍，才没开始对那天所发生的的事情表态或说教。

“我认为，喜欢赖床的你是真的，可以单挑五个敌人的你也是真的；讲究厨艺和美味的你是真的，而出任务的时候，肚子饿了连石头都能吃的你也是真的。那个喜欢在窗台下看书的你，和那个因为自己疼爱的孩子被杀害而开战反抗的你，你觉得她们两个有所冲突，我觉得没有。”

他把下巴抵在了她的头上，叹了一口气：“你看，你也逼迫我一定要正视自己。”他轻笑着说道：“你说的这些我也想过。我也怀疑和困扰过。然后我发现……”

伊利斯达在他停顿的时候忍不住屏息。

他顿了顿：“自从我认识你之后。一直都是你。永远是你。”

他看着抬起头不敢置信地看着自己的伊利斯达，低头吻住了她发愣而随着脸颊滚落而下的泪珠。

“你觉得知道关于我的一切，但还有很多事情，你是不知道的。”

“什么事？”伊利斯达呆呆地回问。

“比如说……”史蒂夫慢条斯理的边说，边轻轻抚过她的肩膀，俯首亲吻上她的耳朵：“当布莱恩告诉我，你的身体状况和我相似，是比普通人坚强健康的那一种，我有多高兴。”他轻吮住她的耳垂，舌尖轻刮而过，手也没有停住，慢慢地扯下了披在她肩膀上的睡袍。

“这说明你可以承受住……我。”指尖拂过她露出来的光滑肩膀，史蒂夫的轻声细语像是带着热度一样，慢慢地点燃了伊利斯达的温度。

“布莱恩甚至告诉过我，你和我打斗个十来个回合，都不会有问题。”他的嘴唇吻住了伊利斯达的脖子，慢慢品尝，另外一只手抚上了她的背，伊利斯达发现他不是和平常一样覆盖而上，而是从内衣里伸进，直接触碰到她的肌肤，这发现让她微微颤栗。

他的手如蜻蜓点水一样在她背上跳动，缓慢又轻柔，逐渐向下，拢住了她的腰。

他的喘息在她耳边漂浮，嗓音低沉，语气诱惑：“所以，我很期待。” 

他的声音消失在一个深吻里，嘴唇带着炙热而覆盖而上，似乎有点无法控制的掠夺，舌尖与她交缠得无法分开，他附身而上，压在了她的上面，拥抱填满了所有的空虚。他伸手，与她十指相扣，她的双腿下意识的缠住了他的腰，睡袍落在了地上，吻落在她暴露在外的胸前。

“你要快点好起来，伊利斯达。”他在她脖子上不断地喘息，却在最后一刻停止。全身因为膨胀而难受无比，史蒂夫咬了咬牙：“我怕我控制不了自己，而你……你值得更好的。不应该是这样，不应该是在这里。”

“……”伊利斯达被他弄得头昏脑涨，满脸都是红晕，全身上下都在发烫发抖，她一时间还没反应过来，等听明白的时候忍不住瞪了他一眼：“不在这里还在哪里？我什么时候都可以，我们甚至可以在野外做。”她全身难受，还不是伤势带来的那种难受：“你怎么那么……古板！”她忍不住咬牙：“我宁愿再去和那五个人打一次，也不愿，这么的……这么的……难以忍耐！”

“是吗？”正在帮她穿好衣服的史蒂夫听到这话不觉手上一顿，语气骤然冷却：“是这样吗？你宁愿再去打一场？”他笑着问道。

“我……我只是说说而已。”伊利斯达忽然就有点心虚。

史蒂夫看着她，嘴边浮起了一个让她顿时觉得完蛋了的微笑。

他一边笑着一边慢慢地又伏在了她的身上，压住了她的身体，一手把她的双手拢在她的头上，一手扶住了她的腰，让自己的身体正好压在她的腿间。他们的身体正好填满彼此，隔着衣服，可以感受到彼此的热度。

伊利斯达倒抽了口冷气。我的天。

“作为一个沉睡了七十多年的男人。”他在她上面移游，缓缓磨擦得她忍不住呻吟出声，语气轻柔但略带威胁的说道：“我并不介意再等上一段时间。但是既然你宁愿再去打一场，那你就再等等好了。”他对他笑了笑：“病人需要休息，我就不打扰你了。”

说完，起身，穿衣，优雅潇洒的一气呵成，完全看不出刚刚的难受忍耐。

伊利斯达呆在原地，全身都软的无法起来。

她目瞪口呆了一段时间，才坐起身来，停顿片刻，才用重伤病人不该有的嘹亮声音怒吼：“布莱恩！给我拆绷带！”

听到这突然来的命令，布莱恩几乎是反弹一样的连滚带爬的从房间里跑进来，却在要推开门的时候被枕头砸了一脸。

“我还没穿衣服！”伊利斯达没好气的怒道。

所以到底要不要我进去啊。布莱恩莫名其妙的摸着被砸疼的鼻子，在门口傻眼。

走廊的尽头，史蒂夫拧开了冷水站了进去，听到了旁边的动静，终于忍不住大笑。


	12. Chapter 12

“你的声音，叫了我的名字。  
只是我的名字。像呢喃一样。  
我听到了。”

有些事，摊开了，坦然了，说明白了，就像是雨过天晴一样。

圣诞节过后，1948年的年底天气，晴朗的不可思议。白天蓝云和耀眼明亮的阳光洒在堆积得极厚的白雪上，银色的世界温暖而美丽的如童话一般，让人心情舒畅而开朗。

史蒂夫和伊利斯达发现，原来在这世界上，真的可以找到一个可以无话不说而无比亲密的对象。

卸下了对彼此的隐瞒，他们开始坦白而诚然的彼此相待，然后惊奇的发现，他们是这样的契合和相似，像是多年不见的朋友。

在她休息恢复的期间，他们所做的最多的事情就是聊天。反正也不能做别的事情，一做起来就是打擦边球，每次都是以史蒂夫站在冷水下面冲澡而结束。

“你至少还可以冲冷水。”有一次伊利斯达怒得想要起身打人，她拳头都握紧了：“我……我我我！我怎么办！”她身上还有插管，怎么可能去冲澡；气的满脸通红，还要看着他没有擦干而淌在胸前的水珠吞口水。

于是只好聊天。

她会告诉他之前童年的事情，虽然大多艰辛而辛苦，但她却很乐观，观点也很清奇。

什么第一次执行任务是在国外，爆炸的地点旁边有一家很好吃的墨西哥塔格斯店；COMMAND的排行榜是从三十开始的，于是她一开始就挑战了第十八名，但是耍了个小心机前一天在他的食物里加了泻药；她有一次在沙漠里面执行任务，在里面呆了很长的时间，她给他画出巨大的仙人掌开的花，她说没看过更美丽更鲜艳的颜色。史蒂夫听得很耐心，但是也很心疼。

也有比较快乐的话题，因为没有需要伪装的年代区别，他们聊很广，有时候，其中一个会提出各种各样的奇怪问题，比如：“你最喜欢的复仇者英雄是谁？”

“除了我之外。”史蒂夫补充了一下，在伊利斯达用一种‘你在开玩笑吗’的表情看着他的时候解释道。

“旺达！”她不假思索的回答：“我觉得她真的太强了，而且她长得又漂亮又温柔，我小时候一直觉得如果有她这么一个姐姐肯定是世界上最幸福的人。”她坚定地点点头，又看向他：“你呢？如果你不是美国队长，你会希望自己有哪个复仇者的超能力？”

“嗯……史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”史蒂夫考虑了一下说道：“我一直觉得他画的魔法圈很帅。”他想了想：“而且我觉得他的手势帅呆了，你知道，我们只能空拳上场。”

“但是，你空拳上场的样子真的……太好看了。”伊利斯达在旁边羡慕地说道：“你应该看我之前打拳的样子，就像猫咪打架一样。”

史蒂夫被她说得笑出声来，他见过她打拳的样子，其实他觉得她打得很帅气很漂亮，有一种又快又准的狠厉和迅速的反应和敏捷。与其说是像猫，应该像是豹一样，优美又有血性。

“史蒂夫。”有一天她突然突发奇想：“你觉得如果我们在二十一世纪，在同样的时间线里，我们的第一次约会会是怎样的？”

“唔……”史蒂夫沉思，这的确是个好问题，她最近经常会想这种假设。“那我们设定在哪个年代呢？我在的时候，你还没出生。”

“就……2018这样吧，你熟悉的年代。”她有点撒娇的意思：“我只是想听听你会带我去什么样的约会。”

“约会啊……”罗杰斯队长进入了很长的沉吟：“我从来没有约过会。这真是一个好问题。”他想了想：“在我那个时代，好像大家都会去喝杯咖啡，彼此了解一下。当然，也有以晚餐相约开始，然后吃完饭去喝杯酒。”他努力地想了想队友们，尤其是娜塔莎给他恶补的资料，虽然它们都没有派上用场。

“你从来没有约会过吗？”伊利斯达的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“没有，我没时间。”他聪明的决定隐瞒差点和夏隆约会的事实，而且还是他提的。以及那个在机场里的吻。好吧，说好了不再对彼此隐瞒任何事情的，改天再告诉她好了。

“那么，我可能会带你去喝杯咖啡，去一个不错的，有情调的咖啡馆，或许我们可以聊一下午，然后我会带你吃晚餐，再去喝杯酒。”史蒂夫认真的考虑了一下。

“那……你会在送我进门之前，吻我吗？”

“哦，不，不会。”史蒂夫摆着手，他认真地说道：“我不会那么突兀。那样太快。如果我们是刚刚认识的话。”

他们花了几乎两个月的时间才接吻，而且还是住在同样的屋檐下，这对他来说才是完美的进度，他可能一直是活在自己的年代的化石吧。

“我会延长要吻你的时间，可能在第三，第四次约会的时候吧。第二次约会我可能会试图牵你的手。”

伊利斯达看了看他们十指相扣的手，第二次就牵手？那也太幸福了，她等了好久：“我们会有第三，第四次的约会吗？”

“会，但我可能会带你去做一些我喜欢的事情吧。”他笑了出来：“我其实不怎么喜欢喝咖啡，咖啡对我来说并没有什么作用。”

“那我们不要去咖啡馆，我们第一次约会就去做你喜欢做的事情吧？”伊利斯达提议道：“我也不喜欢喝咖啡。”所以我们之前每天早上都是在喝咖啡做什么？完成普通人的仪式吗？

“那……我可能带你去喝水和跑步。”史蒂夫认真的说道，说完两人都笑倒在床上。“这样的话，我们不会发展到第二第三次的约会去。”队长笑着摇头。

“会的会的，一定会的。”伊利斯达认真的点了点头。

“傻姑娘。”史蒂夫笑着吻了吻她。我如果在我的时间线遇见你，或许我就不会留在这里了。我一定会回去找你，无论如何都要回到你的身边。

过了几天，伊利斯达逐渐康复、她的恢复能力很强，伤势很快淡化，或许是因为这些外伤对她来说已经是家常便饭了吧，史蒂夫蹙眉着想到。

只是、有什么不对。他看着她偶尔蹙眉的看着自己的健康指数，和布莱恩的欲言又止想到。

他们有时候会在以为他不在听的时候低低细语，但他听得到伊利斯达压低声音的愤怒，和布莱恩无奈的叹息。

他耐心地等待着她告诉他，但她始终没有开口，只是如以往一样的各种慵懒撒娇，耍无赖的要求他陪伴。

罗杰斯队长再次发现，她之前的懒惰和散漫，真的不是伪装出来的，她是真的那么懒。

自从队长发出了‘你要赶快好起来否则我可能等不了’的邀请，伊利斯达就开始了全心全意的投入在恢复身体健康的目标之中，她像执行任务，不，比执行任务还要严格的养生休息，不到史蒂夫端着早餐盘和给予早餐吻的时候，她绝不起来；并且以“病人需要健康的营养才能恢复”的借口开始对布莱恩准备的每餐开始了严格的挑剔和嫌弃。

“每次你从外面回来像饿了几辈子一样打开我的冰箱的时候，我是给你下厨作出这种东西吃的吗？”伊利斯达用叉子一下下戳着牛排，皱着眉问道。“这是什么？”她看着旁边煮烂成一坨的绿色蔬菜问道：“肥料？”

布莱恩张了张嘴又闭上，他还真是被问的无话可说，的确每次自己回来，至少有一桌的美食等着自己。

但他真的是尽力了啊，他满腔委屈的看了看好整以暇的站在旁边的史蒂夫。觉得真是不公平，为什么队长做一片吐司加煎蛋就会被夸上天又吃得精光，他这么努力才能勉强过关。

史蒂夫站在旁边好笑的看着他们两个，本来在伊利斯达不客气的对布莱恩这样说的时候，他就有意出来为他说几句的，至少不应该这样无礼的对给自己做餐的人说话。但当他听到后面伊利斯达说经常会给他下厨这句话的时候，他就闭上了嘴巴，决定保持安静。

以礼相待，既然她给你做过好吃的，那你回礼也没什么。史蒂夫在心里想到。对于伊利斯达怎么评论，他偏心的觉得她一定是对的。

“那我……重做？”布莱恩可怜巴巴的看着伊利斯达问道。

“不用了。”她撇了撇嘴，不想在史蒂夫面前这么没风度。勉强吃下冷却又烤焦了的牛排，靠，真难吃，她差点吐出来。

“那我去给你拿茶上来。”如释重负的松了口气，布莱恩赶紧往下溜。

眼前的这个人和他这辈子认识的零号还真不一样。他边摇头边往下面走着想到。

或许是因为现在有人可以依靠，伊利斯达似乎越来越毫无顾虑的随心所欲。

布莱恩有时候会和队长聊起过去，聊着聊着两个人都忍不住像看智障一样地着看着彼此，仿佛从对方嘴中说出来的那个伊利斯达是两个完全不同的人。

终于卸下了盔甲，甚至可以开始自私一点，不再坚强而辛苦的支撑着自己的零号战士。或许，那是她终于可得到的权利。

没有人比零号更配有幸福和自由了，他听到楼上传来的笑声想到。

“所以……咳。”史蒂夫轻轻别过了眼睛说道：“每次出任务回来，你都为他下厨？”

“对啊。”伊利斯达耸了耸肩：“他喜欢吃甜的，我就多做一点甜点。反正烘焙那种东西又不花时间。”

“所以，他每次回来，就去你哪里，吃饭？”

“对。不过也不是每次回来，有时候他会提早回来，再去报道。”她回想了一下答道。

“哦。那还真好。你们真是好朋友。”史蒂夫的语气淡淡的。他一言不发，在她身边坐了下来。

“？”伊利斯达抬头看着他：“你怎么了？”

“你经常下厨给他一个人吃，还是给所有人？”安静了一会儿，史蒂夫躺在了她身边，一只手伸出来揽住她问道。

“之前在基地里面，我是做给大家吃，有孩子过生日的话，我会为他们做小蛋糕的；还有些时候，有些人出去做一些比较艰难的任务，他们凯旋而归的时候我也会帮他们做特别的菜点。但后来……”她苦笑：“那个地方被我毁了，剩下的那些孩子和同伴们，都被分配在不同的地方，我们很少聚在一起了。所以的确，只剩下布莱恩吃我做的东西。”

史蒂夫沉默，过了一会儿他才说：“以后不要做给他吃了。”他亲了亲她的脸颊：“让他饿着。”

“哦。”伊利斯达不知所谓的点了点头，反正他说什么就是什么。

“伊利？”过了一会儿史蒂夫翻了个身，侧身看着她：“你为什么不告诉我？”

“我不知道你会这么介意我给谁下厨的事情。”她莫名其妙地看着他：“天啊，史蒂夫，那时候我们都很小，真的没有别的意思。”

“我不是说这个。”他啼笑皆非，却又脸色微沉：“你的身体，你为什么不告诉我？”

伊利斯达一愣，有点不安地别开了眼神。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你为什么这么努力的恢复健康，伊利？”他扳起她的下巴看向自己：“你不要回答什么‘为了和你做不可描述的事情’，这种你自己都不相信的话。”

他稍微停顿：“他们会回来，是吗？这事情，还没有完结。”

伊利斯达叹了口气。她也知道自己骗不了他多久的时间。

“对。”

“你真没打算告诉我？”史蒂夫的声音逐渐严峻了起来，他皱起了眉头，注视着她：“你准备和布莱恩一起面对，但不告诉我？为什么？”

“你是怎么知道的？”她反问。

史蒂夫抿紧了唇。

这段时间他们都分开睡，伊利斯达还在病床上，需要时时刻刻被监控着情况。他有时候无法放心，经常在半夜的时候起来查看她是否睡的安稳，最近很多次，他发现她正在微弱的灯光下，悄悄地看着布莱恩带来的资料，她以为他们都睡了，所以灯光看得暗；蓝色的幽暗光泽反映在她的脸上，他认识那样的表情，他在梦里见过这样年少时的她，冷峻又森然，打量敌人的模样犹如潜伏之中的黑豹，在黑暗中窥视而等待机会。

也有在走廊上听到伊利斯达要求布莱恩加强药效，他们已经尽量压低声音，但他还是听到了布莱恩的叹气和妥协，他似乎对她一点办法都没有。

她对恢复这件事情表示的焦虑而急躁，他只能想出一个解释。那就是，她需要再次战斗。

“我听到你们讨论过作战方案。”他最后只是这样回答道，索性直起身来，站起来抱着双臂看着她。

“为什么不告诉我，伊利斯达？”他淡淡地喊着她的全名，这是要发怒的前兆。“你是觉得我需要保护，还是觉得我不能和你们并肩作战？”

“史蒂夫。”伊利斯达坐起身来走下了床：“布莱恩应该给你解释过这方面的风险。我们不能允许你有任何的差错。”

她牵住了他的手，直视着他：“我从来都没有怀疑过你的能力，我可能怀疑我自己，但却从来不会怀疑你。只是，我们可以输掉的，是我们的未来。”

她轻声说道：“你的朋友们，也都在那个世界，我不能冒险。我更不能冒险……”她顿了顿：“让你受到一丁点的伤害。”

“我不是需要被保护的人。”史蒂夫硬着声音答道：“特别是被你的保护。”他在说完看到了伊利斯达微微蹙眉的样子，便尽量压下自己的怒气：“应该是由我保护你，伊利斯达。上次的那种事情，永远都不会再发生。”

“我也不需要你的保护，史蒂夫。”她听出了他努力压抑的怒气，深深呼吸，沉默地摇了摇头：“我知道阻止你是没用的。”她抬眼直直看着他：“所以你也不要阻止我。”

“伊利斯达！”史蒂夫生气的看着她，见她毫不退让的抿着嘴，气得转头就走。他怕自己忍不住要发怒。

“怎么了？”终于笨拙地弄好了茶盘，布莱恩正要上楼，却看到史蒂夫怒气冲冲地走下楼来。

“队长？你去哪里？”

“劈柴！”

史蒂夫没好气地回答道，打开门哐！地一声摔了个稀巴烂就走了出去。

“零号？”他小心翼翼地探头进房间，看到伊利斯达站在窗外看着逐渐走远的史蒂夫；若有所思的问道：“他知道了？”

“嗯。”她淡淡地应了一声。

“看他那种反应，想必是很开心你这么体贴的瞒着他吧？”布莱恩笑着说道：“他知道你用力服药的事情了？”

“他什么都知道。”伊利斯达不理会他的嬉皮笑脸：“他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，布莱恩。我们不应该费心思去瞒着他什么的，没有用。”

“我早就这么说了。”布莱恩嘀咕着：“是你自己要瞒着他。怕他担心。要我说恋爱中的女人就是多虑。”

他拍了拍同伴的肩膀：“就如你说的，他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，如果你觉得隐瞒他某些真相是保护他的吧，那只能说你不了解他。他是强者。”他看着消失在走往树林的道路尽头的史蒂夫：“最强者。我不觉得他需要我们任何的担心。”

“我知道。”伊利斯达叹了口气：“我只是……不想他负担太多。”她顿了顿：“当初老师不希望我来，我怎么都不能说服他。后来……”

“后来，巴基老师不是还是退让了吗？”布莱恩好奇地看着她：“你跟他说了什么？”

伊利斯达进入了回忆，她过了很久才喃喃回答：“我说，他一个人在那么遥远的年代里，应该很寂寞。我想去陪陪他。和他说话，给他做好吃的，让他享受一下，战争完结之后，他原本应该过的日子。老师一直没有说话，过了很久，直到摩根·史达克出现在会议上，他都没有答应。”

布莱恩忍不住动容，过了一会儿，他才低声说道：“零号，战争永远不会放过我们。也不会放过他。我们本来就是为这种生活而生的，你无法改变这样的命运。”

“嗯。”她把头抵在了玻璃上，闭了闭眼：“等他回来，我们就讨论一下战策吧。情况怎么样？”

“并不乐观。”布莱恩收敛了脸上的笑意。

“不乐观就好。”伊利斯达抬起眼，淡淡的杀气从双眼中弥漫散开：“否则，还有什么好玩的。”

\----- 

⭐️史蒂夫吃醋的样子，好喜欢呀～(￣▽￣)~*

⭐️ 布莱恩你真是个小天使

⭐️ 说好了虐完了给糖，都甜不？车也给了！快夸我！


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15 

“死亡是另外一条路，

但我们最终都会走上它。”

作为成长在实验室和精军培训的机密机构、后来又受比时代先进至少一百年的瓦坎特王国的培训教育、最后进入拥有史达克集团赞助的全世界最高科技的复仇者联盟总部的第一和第二名精兵，伊利斯达和布莱恩早就习惯了看各种数据来分析作战策略。

以少敌多的难仗并不是什么新的难题，两人也合作过多次，配合的自然而顺利。一般零号半句还没说完，二号就自然而然的接了下去。

但即使如此，当听到史蒂夫轻描淡写的那句：“没什么战策好准备的，看到就打，打到全都倒下去为止。”两人还是呆滞了一下。

但好像也没什么错，难以反驳。

所以我们在这里讲了这么久，全都是废话？布莱恩揉了揉脸。

“讲讲敌人吧。”史蒂夫翻了翻资料，往桌子上一放，淡然地说道。

“带领的人是我们的老朋友了，一号。伊利斯达和他交过手。”布莱恩向坐在桌子上正在玩笔的伊利斯达挤了挤眼。

这两人还在闹别扭，队长又劈了一屋子的柴木回来，零号也不说话，整个客厅气氛沉闷，他有意给他们制造打破僵局的机会，可惜两人都不领情。

“克林姆·汉斯，COMMAND排序一号，远程近身作战都很擅长，人称冬兵2号……”伊利斯达头也不抬，也不看史蒂夫，手上的笔转来转去，简直就像在耍杂技。

“冬兵2号？”史蒂夫抬起头来。

“他的右臂是一只瓦坎特振金手臂，上面有十五枚暗器，他和我们一起并肩反叛过，后来才发现，他是COMMAND隐藏在我们之间的间谍。他逃出去的时候，敌方前来接应，趁着混乱偷了许多资料、科技、武器；其中就有包括原本设计给老师的铁臂，他们后来自己装了暗器上去。”伊利斯达慢慢地回想道。

“他被揭穿的那个晚上，是一场内战的爆发，情况很难控制住，在瓦坎特死了很多人，经过很激烈的一场内斗他们还是逃了出去，最后我和他交战，却没能得手。”她笑了笑。

“不过，他那只手臂，是我砍下来的。这也是为什么他一直是一号的原因。COMMAND的AI系统会参考战士本身的数据，那只铁臂给了他很大的优势，但并不是本身的力量。虽然，有那只铁臂，我的确打不过他。”

“除了他之外，还有大约二十三个人来。”布莱恩补充道。

“布莱恩。”伊利斯达突然抬眼：“你来的时候，离我回来，究竟过了多少时间？”

“两年半。”二号对她疑惑地看着：“我以为我告诉过你。”

“这两年半内发生了什么？COMMAND被消灭了是吗？武力被削减了，但是存在着漏网之鱼，借着偷走的皮姆粒子回来，想要拿到队长的DNA继续回去研究来东山再起？”

“……”你都说完了，让我再说什么。布莱恩张了张嘴，又闭上了。

“摩根·史达克有交代你什么话转告我的吗？”她又问道。

“没有。”布莱恩抓了抓头：“你和她又不熟，我见都没见过她几次，能有什么好交代的。你怎么突然问她？”

伊利斯达摇摇头：“她当初那么坚持我过来，我以为她知道什么。”

“COMMAND的武力军队被解决了，那其他的呢？”史蒂夫敲着桌子看着眼前的资料问道：“那些做研究的工作人员？”

“那些人……有一部分被抓并且关押起来，但还是有逃出去的。因为有一些政府的庇护，我们不可能完全抓回来。”布莱恩回答道。“有些国家的政府是完全支持COMMAND计划的，所以并不算犯法。”他见史蒂夫似乎愤怒地抬起眼来，只好摊摊手：“我很抱歉，队长，但事实就是这样。”

“你带了什么武器设备来？”伊利斯达忽然问道：“你知道他们会什么时候来吗？”

“我怎么会知道？”布莱恩瞪大眼：“我是从未来来的，但他们也是啊！”又补充：“没带很多。不过要对付二十五个人应该足够，只是一号很棘手。”

“你已经布置好了？”史蒂夫想起自家玻璃被替换的事情问道。

“嗯。树林的边缘，房子，柴房，湖边，我都布置了境界，还有摄像头热度探索器之类的。”他转了转手镯：“有什么动静我就会知道。我也给你们带了，待会儿就带上吧。诺，按这里，新的战服。”他指了指手镯上的第二颗石头，转了转说道。

“那好。”史蒂夫站起来：“今天就到此为止吧，我们需要休息。”其实他是说给伊利斯达听的，但对方头都没抬。他看了她一眼。

“我再看一会儿资料。”伊利斯达耸了耸肩。

“伊利斯达！”布莱恩瞪了瞪她，又瞥了一眼脸色不是很好看的队长。你怎么可以这么不领情啊。他见史蒂夫的眼光轻轻扫来，立即举起双手：“我我我我我睡觉去了，晚安！”说完落荒而逃。

布莱恩一边逃，一边做出很大的声响，让其他两个人知道，他上楼了，他开门了，他关门了。一阵乱七八糟的响声过后，客厅又恢复了安静。

史蒂夫仍然站在原地，伊利斯达也仍然低头看着那张其实没多少信息的纸。

过了片刻，他走过去，想要伸手扶住她的肩，却在半空停顿了下来。

他几乎低不可闻的叹了口气，准备转身离开，手臂却立即被人拽住。

“史蒂夫……”伊利斯达抱住他的手：“你不要生气了。” 

面对这种柔软的口气他只能投降。

“我不是生气。”他转过身来继续叹气，面对着她：“我是担心。”

伊利斯达伸手，他立即展开双臂抱住了她；她习惯性地往后一蹬，马上就和八爪章鱼一样缠住了他。当然，嘴唇也凑了上来。

香甜糯糯的吻，带着熟悉的冰冷的馨香，史蒂夫双手抱着她，索性让她坐在了桌上，他自己站着，与她紧贴。她的手细细拂过他的身体，如蜻蜓点水的一样，用手掌摩擦着他的腹肌，他的胸，他的背，有点挑衅的意思，可能是还有点生气，纠缠之后微微后退，解气地轻轻咬了几下他的下唇。

“你知道吗？”她和他的唇边摩擦着边轻轻说道：“他们说吵架后和好的床上运动是最棒的。”

“是吗？”他笑了：“你希望我在餐桌上就……”见对方的双眼蓦然一亮，他笑出声来：“想都别想。”

“为什么啊。”伊利斯达不满地嘀咕：“说不定明天我就会……”

“伊利。”这句话像是一盆冷水一样，熄灭了所有旖旎的感觉。史蒂夫及时地阻止了她。“别那么说。”他把双手从她的腰上放下，放在她的身边支撑着附下来的身体，认真的和她平视。

“我觉得我们应该谈谈。”

怎么又是谈谈！伊利斯达在心里哀嚎。我们就不能好好法克吗。但眼前碧蓝带绿的澄澈双眸带着严肃看着她。她只好点点头。

史蒂夫想了想，直起身来抱着双臂，看着她。

“我有一种感觉。”他眼神尖锐地直视着她，不放过她脸上的任何表情：“你一点都不在意死亡。”

伊利斯达一愣，她眨眨眼，觉得有点好笑：“我是战士。我们每天都面对着死亡。”

“对。你每次上战场出任务，都是带着一种不怕死，死了也没关系的决然去的。”史蒂夫仔细地看着她：“你只怕死了但是没完成任务。”

“我当然不怕死。”她困惑地看着他，这有什么奇怪的，为什么会有怕死的战士。她最看不起的就是那种人。他为什么生气？

“在我这种……位置上，接到的任务都是太重要的，我不可能因为怕死就不去完成。只要任务完成了，死或不死，并不是最重要的，我不在乎。”

“我在乎！”这句话像是点燃了炸药一样，史蒂夫根本压抑不了情绪：“我在乎！”

他见伊利斯达惊愕的看着自己，忍不住揉了揉额头，手抓住了头发深深呼吸，但怎么都按捺不下那种焦虑和烦躁。

一时间双方都沉默着，寂静的客厅里只听得到两人的呼吸。

“我爱你，伊利斯达。”他在平静了片刻，别开眼说道淡然说道：“我希望和你有未来。我不希望你每次都是带着必死的决心出战斗。我希望你有回到我身边的愿望，和我一起活着，我希望这才是你的动力。而不是死亡。”

“不是不想和你……结合。”他顿了顿：“我只是不希望再给你一个‘反正已经拥有了，我可以死了’的念头。我希望你想着我。”

“我总是想着你。”伊利斯达听着出神，她伸手牵住了他的，想要解释什么。“如果不是那样，我早就……死在不知道什么地方了。”

“你总是容易满足。”他环住了她的腰，低着身子和她平视：“我不希望你想的是‘我和史蒂夫已经有过了这一段时间，它已经足够了’。贪心点，伊利，我希望你想想明天给我做什么吃的，后天我们是不是可以开始整理柴房了，明年我们可以去什么地方旅游，后年在哪里过圣诞节，老了会是什么样……你要想我们的未来，不要老是以过去式想着我们。”

伊利斯达惊愕的睁大了双眼，她怎么都不会想到他会这样说。

“但是……但是……”她语无伦次的看着他：“你……不回去了吗？”

“你一直觉得我会离开？”史蒂夫松开了手，声音冷森又严峻。

他突然发现她和托尼在某种程度上非常相似，每次都很轻易的点燃他的怒火，即使他是一个并不容易生气的人。

“你觉得我会在这场战打完了之后回去，而你也必须回去交任务。所以你无所谓，你觉得为了完成任务保护我而死也没什么，甚至，是很光荣的事情。你死在这里，死在我们一起建起的家里，或者，更浪漫一点，你死在我的怀里，你死而无憾，是吗？”

他往后退了两步，忍不住揉着眉心：“该死的，伊利斯达，你在想什么，你为什么不告诉我？”

“你有想过我吗？”沉默了片刻，史蒂夫终于抬起眼来看着她。

“你有想过如果你死了，我怎么办？还是你觉得，我可以若无其事的回到2019年，继续我的生活。或许找到另外一个女人，共度一生。你觉得我可以忘了你，当做我们经历的这些事情只是一场十秒钟的艳遇？”他的语气冰冷，愤怒到了极点：“你以为我是什么样的人。”

伊利斯达呆在了原地。

这些事情，她真的没想过。

“我从来都不敢想……”她终于开口，却难以启齿：“你会有需要我的一天。之前，我做梦都不敢想，会有真的遇到你的一天。”

“对不起，史蒂夫。”她从桌上跳下，走近他紧紧抱住了他，感觉到他的身体逐渐舒缓，就如他们第一次拥抱那样。

她把头靠在他的肩膀上：“对不起，我不知道。我不知道一直会让你这么不安。”深呼吸一下，她收紧了拥抱：“我只是……我只是觉得你好累，我不想让你那么累。我从来没敢想我们可以在这里继续生活下去。你的朋友、队友，他们都在等着你回去，在你所拥有的选择里，我怎么都想不到你会选择我。”

“十秒钟而已。他们没有我们可以生存十秒的。”史蒂夫果断地说道，他其实早就知道自己做下了选择，只是没有说出来而已。他俯下身轻轻吻掉她的眼泪：“但是没有你，我连十秒钟都不愿意浪费。”

“我也会怕，伊利。”他回抱她：“我怕你有一天真的冲动了，不顾后果的，向前冲，把我丢在后面。”

“你多想想我。”他在她脖间深呼吸她身上的芬芳：“想如何和我过一辈子。我们再也不用偷时间了。我们要度过很长的时光。一起度过。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> ⭐️ 一些碎碎念：
> 
> 关于队长：如果是在灭霸之前，我觉得他是会尊重伊利斯达是否会牺牲自己的。他不会这么无法控制的愤怒。即使他爱她，但还是会理解，因为他也会这样做的：为了有关世界末日的任务而牺牲自己。她如果死了，他会痛苦，但会尊重，因为是同类人。
> 
> 在这里会这么写，是因为我觉得在经历了无限战争之后，他会发现那种经验真的太痛苦了，就好像他感到了疲惫一样，有了回归隐居之心，不想要再次经历一次。特别是，因为保护自己还视死如归的女人。那太糟糕了，无论是自尊还是骄傲还是原则，他都不会允许。尽量不OOC，我还是需要努力呢。
> 
> 另外这里伊利斯达和布莱恩的能力，和队长还是有很大区别的，如果是队长VS那五个人，完全不会受这么重的伤。女主是很强大，但只限于和普通人比，和原装还是有区别的。


	14. Chapter 14

“不要给我糖衣炮弹，  
我又不是威力旺卡。”

“唔……史蒂夫……我求你。”

一次严肃的谈话和不怎么激烈的吵架，最终还是在床上结束了。伊利斯达很后悔最终以一个深吻来安抚史蒂夫低落的心情，因为她知道，他现在不会放过自己。

炙热的手掌握在自己的腰上，史蒂夫的动作总是很慢，他知道怎么慢慢地挑逗、诱惑她，也似乎很享受让她逐渐陷落而哀求他的结果。

他缓缓地移动着，从腰上升，舌尖吮吸她的耳垂，时而扫过脖子，最终在她嘴里纠缠，手掌仍然慢慢地抚摸她的腰，逐渐上升。

她穿的是丝绸睡裙，吊带细小别致，款式宽松，其实也包不住胸，特别是仰躺的时候，大片的肌肤露了出来，白皙光滑，又细腻柔软，史蒂夫的手终于覆盖着她的胸，低头隔着衣服含着挺出来的嫣红，舌尖仔细品尝。

她的胸握在手里刚刚好，丰满柔嫩，细腻光滑，手感颇好，史蒂夫轻揉慢按，耳边传来了一阵阵的喘息低吟。她的气息环绕在他身边，不住地在他怀里蠕动娇喘。

她感觉得到他的挺坚，像她的欲望一样，急于冲刺而出。

“史蒂夫，我求你，我求你好不好。”她低声呻吟，双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，觉得自己快要融化。他并不回答，另一只手腾了出来，抚上她的腿。她想敞开又想紧拢，感觉到他的手随着曲线慢慢上升，轻轻一扯，手指滑入腿间，轻揉慢捻。

她几乎咬破了下唇才没有喊出来。

“伊利……来，张开。”他把她翻身过去，一只手在她的腿间不断挑逗，一只手从身下抱住她的右乳，舌尖吮吸着她的左乳，时而轻吻时而舔咬，指尖加速而挑动，随着她的喘息不断地在某个敏感点上不断的点拨挑弹。

他爱极了她充满情欲的表情。于是加快了手指的速度，她的颤抖一阵阵传来，根本就无法控制自己，他伸手，捂住了她的嘴，却含住了她的耳垂。手指紧紧按下，又马上极快地拨动她的敏感地带。

“啊——”一阵阵快感从下体传来，她的头仰躺在他的胸上，只感觉自己被情欲和汗水淹没，他的手速加快，舌尖和她的相缠，终于在她在最高点的时候用吻堵住了她的尖叫。

“呜……”她在高潮里沉沦，他已经折磨了她很久才愿意释放她的欲望。只感到他深深地不住地吻着自己，在等她平息了呼吸的时候才拥住了她。

困意沉沉卷来，她伸手抱着他，靠在他的胸前昏昏欲睡。半醒半睡之际，好像他帮她换好了干净的衣服，最终揽她入怀，抱着彼此沉沉入睡。

那场严肃的谈话和不怎么激烈的吵架，最终还是在床上结束了。

伊利斯达很后悔最终以一个深吻来安抚史蒂夫低落的心情，因为他差点压得她根本起不来。

吵架后和好的第一次滚床单是最好的。这句话果然没错。第二天伊利斯达想到。

当然，如果他们有滚的话，那应该会很棒。因为在禁区边缘徘徊就让她差不多要疯了，那如果真的滚了的话，是不是早上就起不来了？她看着镜子里脖子和肩膀上的吻痕，凌乱的头发，和微微肿起来的嘴唇，觉得双腿还有点发软。即使什么都没做。

那真做了的话，岂不是要把整个房子都做垮？她严肃的考虑着她和队长的体力和力道这个问题。或许在外面可以？

洗簌之后哼着歌走到楼下，却没有看到熟悉的带着娜娜做早餐的身影。

“队长呢？”她和布莱恩道了早安，左右看着问道：“还没回来？”她稍微恢复了的时候，溜娜娜的这个任务又回到了史蒂夫的身上。

“他说带你家狗去一个朋友的家里，看看能不能暂放在对方那边。你知道，我们随时都可能被攻击。”布莱恩帮她倒好了咖啡，递上了队长为她准备好的早餐：煎蛋香肠和吐司，配在漂亮的蓝色盘子里，还有一朵摘回来的粉色野花。

——‘我马上回来。史蒂夫。’纸条上的字迹工整，还画了一颗桃心。

“一个朋友？”伊利斯达疑惑地看着同伴：“他有说是谁吗？”

“没有，我也没遇见他。我下楼的时候他已经在出门了。”布莱恩瞥了她一眼：“都十一点了，零号，你以前六点钟就起来了。”

要你管。伊利斯达瞪了他一眼，皱着眉开始吃早餐。

史蒂夫在这个年代有朋友吗？他虽然说认识那个威廉，但她知道那只是被安排的，那么这所谓的朋友，就只能是……

……卡特局长。

伊利斯达蓦然捏弯了手中的银匙。

她挑了挑眉，全身上下这种不自在的感觉让她很难受，忽地站了起来，椅子在木板上摩擦发出刺耳的巨响。

“你你你怎么了？” 布莱恩惊得丢了手中的餐具，他惊愕地眼前全身上下散发着压抑而愤怒的磁场的伊利斯达：“又怎么了？”

“我去练拳。”她擦了擦嘴边，丢下了餐巾往二楼去了。

“哇哦。”布莱恩挑挑眉：“我最好在队长回来前溜了。”他在二楼的窗户猛然粉碎，沙袋被一拳打飞出来的时候想到。

史蒂夫莫名其妙的打了个喷嚏。他觉得好奇怪，他已经很多很多年没打喷嚏了。

“对不起。”他急忙侧过头避过去：“真是失礼。”

“你会打喷嚏？”佩吉好奇又笑吟吟的看着他：“我以为你不会生病。”

“我也是这样认为的。”史蒂夫笑了笑，与她并肩往前走着。

为了不引人注目，而且史蒂夫觉得一再二的去敲佩吉的家门并不太好，那毕竟是她和丈夫共同生活的地方，所以他提早打了电话给她，约了她在附近的公园相见。

娜娜非常兴奋，它在公园里四处探索，一会儿闻闻树，一会儿追着蝴蝶。史蒂夫和佩吉走在后面，保持着礼貌的距离，并肩而悠闲的走着。

“我很抱歉这么突兀地打扰你。”史蒂夫先开口，他忍不住微笑：“我似乎一直在麻烦你。虽然我说过不会再来了。但是，我的确不认识很多人。”

“今天早上你打电话给我的时候。我都不敢相信。”佩吉也笑了：“我是指，你竟然会要求我帮你照顾宠物……这么……普通的事情。当然，你会打电话给我这件事情，也够让我惊讶了。”

她看了看容光焕然的史蒂夫。他依然英俊而傲岸，但眼底非常平静，和上次他们见面的时候相差很多。也看起来快乐很多。

她漫不经心地扫过他整齐平烫的衬衫和长裤，以及那根沾在肩膀上的浅色发丝，还有即使隐在领口后面，却无法逃过她这个特工的眼神的浅浅吻痕。

“所以，我想你们是……和好了？”她仔细的看着他问道。

“算是吧。”他有点不好意思的摸了摸后颈：“抱歉，我是不是不应该对你说这种事情。”

“哦，老天，史蒂夫。我们是朋友，你能不能不要想那么多？”佩吉翻了个白眼，又对他笑道：“我很为你高兴，史蒂夫。当然，我很遗憾那女孩不是我，就像整个美国的女孩子们如果知道你有女朋友的话，也会和我一样。”她开玩笑说道。

“我很遗憾我让你等了这么多年，佩吉。”史蒂夫停住了脚步，娜娜正好在闻嗅着一朵花。他抬头看着它：“我很抱歉给你带来了那些年的痛苦。”当然，他也曾经很痛苦，但他不会告诉她，现在说这些毫无意义。

“我很羡慕那个女孩。”佩吉随着他的眼光看向了调皮捣蛋的狗。嗯，和美国队长在公园里遛狗。谁会想到他会做这样的事情。她笑着摇头：“但我可能没有那么大的能力。”

“什么能力？”

“我想我是不能把你从超级英雄的位置上拉下来，成为一个平凡人的。”佩吉认真的说道：“或许我们本来最终还是要道别的。我不可能把你变成一个回家顾孩子看电视的普通人，那等于扼杀你的本性。”

她细细打量他：“我想，那个女孩子，不是把你从世界顶端的高处拉了下来，而是努力的爬了上去，和你一起并肩俯瞰这个世界。是吗？”

史蒂夫惊讶于她洞悉一切的敏锐，但沉思了片刻还是点了点头：“是的。”虽然，她是被迫的。

在想起伊利斯达和布莱恩的过去时，有时候还是会让他愤怒的在半夜里惊醒，但如果他们不曾拥有那段不堪入目的经验，或许就不会与他有交集了。

命运真是很奇怪的事情。

“佩吉……”他想了想还是开口：“你并不是一个平凡的女人，你不应该这样说你自己。你是我见过的最出色的女性之一，你一手开创了神盾局，这是在任何年代都非常不可思议的事情。”他衷心说道：“再说，能和佩吉·卡特在一起的男人，我觉得他一定不是平凡普通的。他一定十分出色，才能让你这么幸福。而你的幸福，你所说的这平凡的幸福，其实是比维持世界和平还要艰难的事情。你应该为你自己骄傲。”

“但我还是错过了你。”佩吉听了一会儿，忍不住苦笑：“当然，你也错过了我。”

“对，所以你看，我们双方都损失惨重。”史蒂夫说着，忍不住笑了起来。

“她是什么样的女孩子？”佩吉知道自己不应该问，但还是忍不住好奇。她看得出史蒂夫眼中的满满情意，一举一动，都像是在恋爱中的男人。他在想起或者讲起她的时候眸光温柔，连语气都会不由自主地轻快。

“她啊……”队长想了半天都不知道该怎么说。“很特别。”他憋了半天才说出这句话，引得佩吉忍不住翻了个白眼。

两人沉默地继续走着，史蒂夫似乎进入了沉思，或许是在想伊利斯达到底是个怎么个特别法，佩吉看得好笑，很体贴的转移了话题。

“这几天的……事情。需要我帮忙吗？”她还是和他谈工作好了。

“不用。”史蒂夫回答的很坚定：“就是因为不想把你卷进来，所以我才约你出来见面的。”

“会很危险？”佩吉问了就觉得自己在问傻话，他哪次的任务不危险？

但史蒂夫却笑着摇了摇头，拳头不由自主地握了握：“应该不会，几个小喽啰，让我来就好。”他的手指关节夹得清脆作响。

回到家里已经是下午了，史蒂夫还顺便从镇上买了一点东西回来。

正在准备开门的时候，身后的树林却猛然有一群鸟惊慌的飞冲而出。史蒂夫眼瞳紧缩，发现了房子里根本没有人，回头看树林里的树顶仿佛不断的摇晃，风中有不寻常的力量正在扩大散发。

他丢下了手中的纸袋立即往那个方向跑去。

树林尾端的湖边，伊利斯达和布莱恩正打得难舍难分。

在生了一上午的闷气之后，伊利斯达发现如果自己不再做点什么，可能整个房子都要被她破坏掉。于是在捏坏了第二把木勺子的时候，她索性回头对布莱恩说：“我们来练习一下吧？”

正在满心欢喜等待吃饭的布莱恩不得不答应。他知道无论自己肯或不肯，最终结果还是一样的，反正他都会被她摁在地上打。

伊利斯达穿上了平时用惯了的练习服，灵活紧贴的黑色背心，露出了纤细而有力的紧致手臂，她的长腿修长，肌肉紧绷：她本来就高挑而充满了英姿，在郁闷了一上午之后能够来一场痛快的练习，让她非常期待，全身上下都充满了爆发力。

两人赤手空拳的上阵，零号和二号战士之间，如果不是中间有那个被改造成武器的一号的话，应该也会力均势敌的打成平手，而两人又喜欢同样的正面空手上阵，仿佛拳打脚踢才能过瘾的痛快淋漓。

伊利斯达的速度很快，布莱恩做为男性的力道优势完全被她的狠戾和敏捷打平。

“我怎么觉得你很暴躁？”布莱恩一拳打在伊利斯达的手臂上，被她阻挡，冷不防头上连续两道闪电般的劈掌裂风而来，他迅速避开：“啧，我都忘了你双手并用一样灵活呢！”

“我没暴躁！”她也同时躲过往右侧的一掌。

两人同时退后两步，旋转回身，右拳出击，碰——！地一声，相撞的声音引起了巨大的气波，周围的树叶枯枝纷纷往外弯折破碎。

双方僵持不下，再次分开，伊利斯达脚尖一蹬就跃去，右手在地上劈出了一道痕。她侧身避过布莱恩的攻击，懒懒地笑着：“怎么样，布莱恩？没有我的二十一世纪是不是无聊的让你有自己是最强的假象？”

“噢，我们也要采用语言挑衅吗？”布莱恩坏坏地笑着，她是不是忘了自己的嘴巴能多惹人讨厌？嘿嘿一笑，他双臂交叉地挡住了来自正面的攻击：“伊利斯达。”

他还真的笑出声来了：“今天队长是去找别的女人了吧？所以你才这么焦躁啊？没关系，你不要担心，我们男人都是这样的，只要最后乖乖回到你的身边，在外面乱搞一下也没什么的。”

没想到伊利斯达还真的愣了一下，没回神认真地站在了原地，看着他：“你说，他真的会去外面……？”

她这样猛然刹住是布莱恩没有想到的，挥出去的右勾拳根本没来得及收住，只听砰！地一声，伊利斯达被他一拳打了个正面，力道大得她一下子就摔在地上了。

“你怎么没避开！”布莱恩吓得赶紧跑来想要扶她起来，但还没接近几步，只感到身后一阵劲风迅速接近，接着自己的后颈被一道巨大的力量一把抓了起来，一下子就丢的远远的。

“伊利！”狠狠地把布莱恩丢到了不知道哪里去，史蒂夫看都没看他，上前扶起了正爬起来的她。

“哇哦……”伊利斯达摸着自己肿起来的脸颊和流着血的鼻子：“我是不是破相了？”她揉了揉也一样肿起来的眼睛：“很严重？”顺便从雪地上拿了一把雪敷在了脸上。

“没有，你还是一样漂亮。”史蒂夫一把把她抱起来。

鼻尖传来了若有若无的女人香水味，本来看到他这么紧张自己就气消了的伊利斯达猛然从他怀里挣脱出来，甩开了他的手。

“我自己走！”她狠狠的瞪了他一眼，如果不是因为半张脸像是被蜂蜜弄得青肿起包一样，那一眼应该还是略带风情的模样的。

“？”史蒂夫一愣：“怎么了？我弄疼你了？”

“没有！”她没好气的回答道，一回头看见他穿戴整齐干净，一双鞋还擦得明亮崭新，衬衫紧紧的绷在他的身上，帅气潇洒的站在眼前，她就一阵闷气。

啧，打扮的这么好看去哪里？见旧情人？

她猛地站住，一脚踢向眼前的树干，啪！地一声那枯干砸在了另外一颗树上，立即粉碎。还不解气，索性一拳打翻了半棵树；踹掉了一大块岩石，这才回头瞪了他一眼，头也不回地大步走了。

“到底怎么了？”史蒂夫呆在原地，怎么这么生气？

“嘿，队长。”后面布莱恩扶着被摔疼的腰，像个快要分娩的孕妇一样一瘸一瘸的走了过来。“还好你回来了，我可受不了她这样一天的坏脾气。”

“到底发生什么事了？”史蒂夫疑惑地看着他：“你们为什么在……？”

“我们在练习啊。”布莱恩受不了的翻了翻白眼：“老兄，你不能把她当作普通的女人。她没有那么娇弱。”

“她为什么生气？”决定暂时不对这句话做评论，史蒂夫蹙眉地问道。

布莱恩像是看白痴一样的眼光看着他。过了片刻才发现队长是真的不知道而满脸问号的看着他。

“你说真的……噢。队长，你今天早上去哪里了？”他不可思议的问道：“老天，我不在的这段时间里，你们是怎么发展到一起的？你们是靠电报交流的吗？”一个两个都这么迟钝。

“噢。”史蒂夫片刻之后才说道。“所以你是说……”

“队长，现在这个时候，就是你应该去赶紧追上她，然后快点讲点情话哄她的时候。”布莱恩侧了侧身示意他赶紧去，看天摊手。

“噢，对。”

追到屋子的门口，史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着掉在地上的沙袋，抬头看了看二楼被破坏的窗台和碎落了一地的玻璃碎片。愣了片刻，才推门而进。

伊利斯达在二楼自己的医疗设备完全的房间里，正向自己脸上打针消毒消肿。尤里殿下的科技真不是盖的，不到一会儿，她的脸只剩下一点青紫和一道血痕，鼓起来的包已经完全消了。

她看了镜子里自己苍白的脸，乌青的黑眼圈，和被打得惨然的半张脸，想起回忆里其他这个时代的女人们那些美丽雍容又精致漂亮的容貌，叹了口气。一股怒气莫名其妙的升起，举拳就想要打碎镜子，但是手臂却在半空被截住了。

“脸已经受伤了，手再伤了就不好。”史蒂夫从身后阻止了她，轻轻扳下她的手腕说道。

“我今天应该先告诉你去哪里的。对不起。”他歉然说道，看着她倔强的脸，手指抚过了她眼睛上方的伤痕：“还痛吗？我看布莱恩不是故意的，但那一拳看起来用了很大的力量。”

“没什么我平常没经历过的。”伊利斯达闷闷地回答。她平常和布莱恩练习总是差不多这样，只是很少上脸，这次是她走神了才会这样。

“我不是很……我没有过女朋友，抱歉，我不是很有经验。”他看着她垂下眼眸，不知道为什么觉得有点想笑。虽然她看起来很郁闷，但他竟然有点愉悦。

“但是，我想我可能处理的不是很周到。或许我应该和你一起去找她。对了，娜娜暂时住在那里，这里结束之后，我们一起去接她，好吗？”

史蒂夫认真的检讨了一下，的确是自己处理不妥，这样对双方都不好，他说过不会再去打扰佩吉，但却一再而在的去麻烦她。另一方面，他昨天还在对伊利斯达承诺天长地久，今天就去找前女友。嗯，是自己过分了。放在2019年，可以说是很渣的行为了。

”对不起，伊利。我不知道。”他想了想，郑重地说道。“不，不是不知道。我没有处理妥当。我应该去找别人，或和你一起讨论。”

听他温柔的在耳边轻声说话，带着歉然又小心的语气，伊利斯达发现自己真的很没用，她总是很快就能原谅眼前这个男人，即使她一整天都在不安和生气的醋意之中度过。而且，在这么短暂的时间，他的确不可能找到可以信任托付娜娜的人。好吧好吧，算了。

“对了，我去见她还有一个原因。”史蒂夫忽然想到说道：“虽然你被安排的身份相关文件很精确，我觉得还是去要一份在这个年代的制造文件出来。毕竟，你的年代和这里相差了一百多年了，要造出这个年代的纸件也不容易。所以，我向她要了我们的新身份的所有相关文件。这对这个时候的神盾局来说，应该不是什么难事。”他眨眨眼：“等这里结束，我们就可以拿新护照出去玩了，如果你希望的话。”

“真的？”伊利斯达蓦然抬起头来，双眼一亮：“那我们要换名字吗？会给我们什么新身份？”

罗杰斯先生与夫人怎么样？史蒂夫微微一笑，下意识地碰了碰裤子口袋里的小盒子。

他正要开口，一阵爆炸猛然在耳边响起，他只来得及抱住伊利斯达并且护着她的头，但第二声爆炸和冲击却立即轰然爆发，她脱手从他怀里甩了出去，史蒂夫只感觉自己撞到了什么地方，连续摔了几下，木屑和砖石纷纷掉落在他的身上，耳边嗡嗡作响。

“伊利斯达！”他撑起自己，甩甩头站起身来，只见她也落在了离他不远的地方。正撑着膝盖爬起来。

“我没事，你呢？”伊利斯达赶紧跑到他的地方，两人转动了手镯，立即配上了战服。

定睛看去，第二层楼的墙壁被砸出了一大半，房间里的窗户全都粉碎，窗门和玻璃纷纷落下，布莱恩安置起的防敌系统顿时被激活，蓝色光芒罩防圈立即在房屋周围竖立而起。

“队长，零号！”布莱恩匆匆赶来，衣服上也有灰尘和砖石，他脸上带着莫名的兴奋和紧张。

“他们来了！”


	15. Chapter 15

“给她一个吻，祝她好运，

然后感谢她，她让你知道在此生，

原来是可以爱别人的。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯没想过再次穿上战服是这样熟悉而陌生，但愉悦而兴奋的事情。

他记得奥创曾经嘲讽地说过，你是一个自以为可以生活在和平时代的士兵。他那时候觉得这句话不过是挑衅，但现在却发觉，或许奥创是对的。

像他们这些……他眼睛扫过已经全身武装，眼光警惕而略带期待的身边两人，他们都是天生的战士，上场冲战杀敌，本来就是与天俱来的本能。

除去舒适的衣服的伊利斯达梳起了马尾，黑色的紧身战服非常适合她的气场。黑色盾牌在右臂上紧贴，和上次一样在中心有一小颗五角星。

“我擅长用剑。”伊利斯达曾经无所谓的解释过：“但是老师说，美国队长永远都不用武器，我就改用盾牌了。”她顿了顿，别了别头发：“小时候觉得那样可以离你近一点。后来觉得还真是顺手。”

“那你呢？”他转头问向也是用盾牌的布莱恩：“你们都用盾？”三个人用盾牌打败二十四个用二十一世纪的枪械吗？

“噢，不。我用枪。”布莱恩指了指身上分别有四把枪的地方，随后嘿嘿一笑：“我只是觉得这样我们看起来更整齐一点。”他摊摊手：“不过我们这群人都会用盾。”

伊利斯达翻了翻白眼：“各就各位。早点把这些混蛋打回地狱。”她边说边往湖边的方向走去，手腕却被拉住。

被拖到熟悉的怀抱里，还没抬眼就是一个深吻覆面而来。史蒂夫的唇在她的上面徘徊许久，一手撑着她的后颈，片刻后才放手。

“小心点。”他轻说：“还有记得，一定要回到我身边。不许不要命的冲。”

她绽放出一抹微笑：“好。”

布莱恩早就跑的无影无踪了。

史蒂夫屏息凝神，把自己隐藏在树林之中。静静地看着眼前的房子。屋内的客厅灯光全开，由布莱恩带来的立体投影器开着，三个他们的身影分别在厨房和客厅走来走去，仿佛在等待敌人。

诱敌深入，这个主意真是好。看起来很逼真的三个人，果然迎来了敌人。

终于，他看到了围上来的憧憧黑影，他们放轻了脚步，无声无息的从四方围上，一共是八个人，分别拿着不同的枪械和武器，镭射光点全都瞄准了客厅的几个身影。他握了握盾，静静等待。

带头的那人举手做了做手势，所有人都举起了武器悄声扳下了枪械。

首领的手蓦然挥下！

激烈的枪声和石墙玻璃粉碎的声音应声响起，一时间墙壁上的木屑被穿得百孔千疮，火光在夜晚里闪烁一片，史蒂夫看准了机会，手中的盾用力甩去，同时自己也高高跃起，在盾反弹之前，连续在三人的后颈和背部击去。

盾牌的威力比自己的拳头强，砸到的那个人应声倒地，史蒂夫在捡起盾牌的同时闪开了来自两人的攻击；他连退两步，挡住了向他开的枪火，无数子弹射在在盾牌上发出了响亮的攻击声，只听咻！地一声从不远处传来，史蒂夫只感到手臂一震，巨大的轰炸声在盾牌上爆发而出，有什么火药十足的炸弹把他震得反弹而摔倒。

背脊撞到了身后的房屋，墙壁应声而碎，史蒂夫在无数雨滴般落在他的身上的砖石碎片之中站起来，心情竟然出奇的……愉悦。终于能够理解为什么昨天伊利斯达和布莱恩打得这么难舍难分，休闲了这么久，总算有了舒展身手的机会。

站起身来拍了拍身上的灰尘，扭动一下脖子。他忍不住看着围上来的几个人微笑，索性把盾回放在背上，按了按手指关节；还剩五个人。他挑眉，都不够他热身。

举着枪瞄准他的众人只觉得眼前身影一晃，下意识的开枪开火，只听到突突突的枪声如雨一样，四处碎片飞溅，但那个黑色的身影敏捷如风，转眼就听到身边的人发出痛喊，其中不知道谁的枪械被一手夺去，子弹全往天花板发射，铿锵一声，吊灯被射打下来，金属沉重的灯脚和无数的水晶片哐啷掉下；众人往四处避开，其中一个来不及，生生被压在了下面。

“……”史蒂夫忍不住叹气。他前天才修好了这个吊灯。

他站在原地看着被砸的稀巴烂的客厅，只听身后啪！地一声，有人用什么砸在他的背上。

“？”转身看去，只见有一个人手上拿着一个被敲的半碎的茶壶，惊愕的看着他，史蒂夫觉得自己的表情就像是在看一个智障。然而，目光随着的对方手臂看去，他不觉眼光微沉。“那是我女人最喜欢的茶具。”他气得对着对方的鼻梁就是一拳，“1923年的Davenport限量版。”这一拳把墙壁打碎都卓卓有余，对方闷哼了一声，顿时应声倒下。

客厅里只剩下三个人，子弹也没有了，三人不敢轻易妄动，举着手中的武器缓缓围上。史蒂夫心疼的看着被摧毁的壁炉，沙发，和他自己最喜欢的窗台，真是气不打一处来。应该转移作战地点，把他们引到别的地方去的。

“上！”带头的那人大吼一声，其他两人立即围上，一刀一棍和两把短刀，齐齐从三个不同角度往队长身上砍去，史蒂夫一点都没有和他们秀功夫的心情，他只想让他们离开自己家里。

空手接住劈向自己的棍子，电流从手腕传来，他皱眉用力，一下子就把棍子反打在对方的脸上，盾牌同时挡住了挥来的三把刀，金属的反弹力震得两人手臂发麻，史蒂夫趁机旋转而起，一脚踢飞最近的敌人，剩下两个齐齐高举武器喝着打来，一个被直接卡喉，一个被盾打飞。

史蒂夫一手掐住对方脖子高举，对方的手突然紧紧缠上，手腕上有什么开始滴滴作响；他眼瞳紧缩，用盾反劈在那人的脸上，对方吃痛松手，队长立即把他往其余的两人身上掷去，身体用盾牌覆盖，碰！地一声被爆炸腾空震出了房子。

爆炸声震得他耳朵嗡嗡作响，史蒂夫在地上滚了几圈才勉强站立，虽然全身酸痛，倒也没什么大碍。抬头望去，一楼的客厅已经着火，滚滚的火光从每一扇窗子燃烧而出。

“真是一群混蛋。”他咬牙说道，动了动四肢。

或许是最近压抑太久的冲动终于通过了激战而得到了解放，即使看着快要被烧成灰的客厅，史蒂夫也终于感觉全身上下舒爽愉悦。只是这一点敌人完全不够他完全消耗精力，叹息着摇摇头，他精神抖擞的抖了抖盾牌上的灰，按了按耳机：“我这里已经结束，目标全都消灭，布莱恩，报告情况。宝贝你那边怎样？”

一句自然而然的Babe脱口而出，听得其他两人都是一愣，伊利斯达差点脚下一滑，正在躲避被轰炸的布莱恩听得鸡皮疙瘩抖了一身。

“对不起，我在打扰你们约会吗？”二号突然觉得自己真是多余的。

“我这里目标还没出现。”静默了一阵，伊利斯达回答，隔着耳机都能听到她声音里的笑意。

“我在原地，布莱恩，需要支援吗？”史蒂夫听到一阵爆炸，他往自己右边的树林方向看去，一阵黑烟滚滚上升。

“我觉得你那里还未完成任务……亲爱的。”伊利斯达说道，那句亲昵的称呼说的磕磕巴巴，自己都不好意思。算了，还是史蒂夫好听一点。

“还需要我做什么？”

“一把火，一颗炸弹，烧了那房子。”冷漠无比的声音带着狠劲传来，伊利斯达咬着牙答道。

“你要我把家毁掉？”史蒂夫听得眉头紧皱。丢了个茶壶他都觉得心疼，不要说他和伊利斯达心爱的家了。他突然觉得有点受伤。她怎么一点都不留恋。

“有你才叫家，史蒂夫。毁了它，不能留一丁点的破绽。”她在那边顿了顿：“回忆是还可以创造的。这里结束了，我和你去任何地方。”这种承诺在火光漫天的爆炸声里，竟然带着一丝悲壮的浪漫，却听得史蒂夫忍不住微笑。

“她说的对，队长。”三方都是一片沉默，过了一会儿，布莱恩带着喘息说道：“我们不能冒险。你手镯上的第四颗石头，瞄准了，转动它。”

史蒂夫没有回答。

过了一会儿，就在布莱恩他们正要开口继续劝说的时候，从耳机传来了一片惊天动地的巨响。

无数带着蓝色光芒的火舌以房子为中心，窜天而上，蓝红金的火苗铺天盖地的爆喷而出，木材裂开砖石摧毁的声音像是瀑布轰然逆流而上一样，顿时布满了整个上空。浓黑的烟雾如张开口的巨兽一样，弥漫了整个天空。 

“新年快乐啊。”布莱恩看了看哪个方向，想要松缓气氛地说道：“很漂亮的新年烟火。”

毁了自己的房子，其他两人根本就没心情回答他。过了一会儿，伊利斯达的声音带着萧杀，淡然传来：“一号在我这里。还有几个人。我看得到7号、11、18和29号，其他的看不清楚。他们带着面具……”

“29号那么差劲，还敢来啊。”布莱恩的气息平静了一点，似是恢复了呼吸的节奏：“我这里结束了，我过去你那边。”

“等等，布莱恩……”伊利斯达的声音突然终止，有什么响声长鸣的响起。其他两人都是一愣。

“零号？”

“伊利？”

“零号，快回答。零号？”布莱恩咬紧牙关：“我马上就到！”

史蒂夫已经飞快地往那个方向赶去了，那种不安的情绪逐渐捕捉了他，就像上次往回赶的心情一样，好在，赶到一半，伊利斯达的声音连连断断的传了过来。

“布莱恩，下结界。”她坚决的命令道：“有毒气。安斯特拉毒液。保护队长。”

“……”二号那边没有回答，就在史蒂夫庆幸或许他不会接受这道命令的时候，他见到了一道蓝光从前方的树林竖立而起，缓缓地吞噬着上空，形成了一个巨大的半圆圈罩。

“不，伊利斯达！”他愤怒地说道：“你答应过的！”边说边加速了脚步，开始用全身的力气跑着。

“布莱恩，你不准开结界！”他气极的命令道，加快了速度。

只是布莱恩的声音也带着淡淡的萧杀传了过来：“对不起，队长。我们的任务只有一个，就是保护你。不能让他们得逞。”

“伊利斯达！”史蒂夫愤怒的吼道：“你别敢……！

“你的武器准备好了没有，布莱恩。”耳边传来了伊利斯达冰冷又漠然的声音，仿佛没有听到他的威胁和绝望：“启动渠道，关闭结界。我们把这些混蛋都变成灰烬。”


	16. Chapter 16

“不要回头，

人生只有一条路，

而它并不是返途。”

伊利斯达把耳机摘了下来丢在了地上，一脚下去，踩了个稀巴烂。史蒂夫的声音消失在沉厚银白的雪地中。布莱恩在旁边冷眼看着，撇撇嘴，从口袋了摸了一包烟出来，歪头点火深深地吸了一口气，烟雾袅袅上升，他舒适地舒了口气。

“终于抽上一口了，队长在我都不敢抽。”他看着眼前的烟雾和上升的月光说道：“真是舒服。”

“你不是每天晚上都偷偷跑到后院子去抽？”伊利斯达冷眼看着他：“有什么好抱怨的。”

“那也不一样啊，偷偷去抽和在自己客厅里自由自在地看着电视抽不一样啊。”

“这里结束之后，你回去就可以随心所欲的一天三包。”她受不了的摇摇头。

“那也先得活过今晚。”布莱恩嘀咕着说道，看着隔着湖的另一端的身影，弹了弹手中的烟灰。

“零号，你开心吗？”他抱着手看着眼前的景色问道。

开心你妈个头。伊利斯达忍不住白了他一眼。我昨天才对史蒂夫承诺不要一头不回地冲，今天就叫他烧了我们的房子，还把他捆在了境界外面，你说我开心不开心。

“我觉得你这里的景色真好。”布莱恩抬头望了望天际。只见冬夜凛冽寒冷，漫天繁星璀璨闪耀，一轮巨大圆滑的银白满月从东方缓缓升起。霜色泻流而布满了冰冻的湖水，倒映出来一个银白剔透的世界。

“在你的房子的屋顶上往这里看，总是可以看到这样的景色，你知道，我经常会翻到屋顶去抽烟。”他吐出了烟雾，带着笑说着：“那个时候我就觉得，你和队长在这种地方慢慢老去，真是太幸福了。”

他把烟蒂往地上一弹，用脚踩灭，漫不经心地说道：“所以，你不要再这么轻率的丢开这一切。如果开心的话，就活下去。”

伊利斯达不语。她沉默地看着逐渐走来的一群人，按了按耳边的按钮，头盔覆盖而下。旁边的布莱恩也同时带上了头盔，成功地阻挡了一丝似有似无的毒气。

“布莱恩。”她握紧了手中的盾：“如果我……你记得给他注射那一针。让他忘了吧。”

“嗯。”过了一会儿，布莱恩才点了点头。“如果我也活着的话。”

月光下，有沉重的脚步逐渐逼近，背着光的身影有深深的杀气扑面而来。

来者一共十三个人，带头的，便是COMMAND系统里的排序第一人：克林姆·汉斯。

他生的高大威猛，身体壮大牛山，黑色的头发剃成平头，眼神尖锐阴沉，一道疤痕从眉心间一直到胸前，显得他更加凶猛狠戾。一只铁臂从他的右边肩膀延伸而出，黑色的金属发散着潮水般的光泽，上面有分两截，上为能自动检测而发射的炮弩，和十四枚隐藏其中的暗器，下部分为能如手一样自动灵活但威力无比的铁拳。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他停住脚步，缓缓地开口。

“为什么他们的开场台词都一样？”布莱恩懒洋洋的斜眼看着他，往伊利斯达问道。

“那要不然你希望听到什么？‘嘿，伙计！今晚月色真好！’？”伊利斯达瞥了瞥他答道。

“那也不错啊。”听了忍不住笑道的布莱恩伸了伸手臂：“我十二，你一？”

“行。”伊利斯达拿起了背后的盾：“就交给你了。别让我失望。”她话未落下，布莱恩已经飞掠而去了。

他的行动非常漂亮，潇洒优美如在雪地上翩翩起舞的白鹤，众人只觉得眼前的黑影化成了一道银白色的光在眼前一闪，还没回头，雨疏风骤的子弹如流星雨一样的流泻降落，结冰的湖面上噼里啪啦的被打出了无数的洞。

有两人应声倒地，布莱恩落地，身体紧贴地面，避开了从他头上一指的距离堪堪飞过的子弹，转头翻身，两把枪直打身后的人，又迅速起身，避开了一道把冰湖劈开的一大把铁刀。

同时，一阵气波把他们打得连退几步，布莱恩回头看去，伊利斯达的盾正全力挡住了一号的铁臂，火花飞溅，一号的身手和他魁梧而看似笨重的身材很不匹配，他出奇的灵活，因为力道够强，一击击打得伊利斯达只能防御，难以反抗。

布莱恩看得焦急，一分神左肩就中了一颗子弹，他忍着没出声不让伊利斯达分心，直接开盾顶着子弹一步步走向那人，子弹落在了盾上四处反弹飞溅，他一直顶着走到对方完全用完了子弹，右勾拳直出，对方头盔粉碎，他一把抓过对方，用他为人盾挡住了继续射向自己的子弹。

“布莱恩！”这时身后传来伊利斯达的叫喊：“趴下！”

他下意识地扑倒在地，一道烈光从一号的铁臂里发射而出，直直跨过整个整个湖面，镭射刀光直接把周围的树木全都砍成了一半。

“布莱恩，射他的脚！”伊利斯达趴在地上命令道，就在二号要再次开火的时候，他瞄准了一号的脚，连续开火，一号被逼迫退后，只能收了铁臂，这时伊利斯达飞跃而起，拿起盾牌连续左右开弓，一击连着一击，狠厉又飞快又准确的砸在他的脸上肩上和下巴。

一号被逼的不断地后退，被打得毫无还手的余地，只能熄火暂停，伊利斯达没有想要放过他，一下接着一下一点都不停息，直到打得自己的手臂几乎麻木得没有了感觉。

就在这时，她看见了在一号的脸上，露出了狡猾而满意的微笑。

几乎同时，他的战服盔甲上全身上下闪了一下，巨大的吸力顿时散发而出，吸收了伊利斯达的盾牌，她被紧紧地扣住，完全无法动弹。

一号的重击像是狂风暴雨的一样落了下来，他的铁臂启动了战火，突突突的重弹不断地向只来得及在盾牌后躲住的伊利斯达射去。

“68%的防御能力。”AI在耳边开始警告着，数据不断地下降。

“零号！”耳边传来了布莱恩的怒吼，他扑上前来，用尽全力箍住了一号的铁臂，但却让自己的背后完全破绽在剩下的敌人眼前。

所有人聚集了战火，纷纷往两人身上扫去，子弹壳像是雨滴一样落了一地。布莱恩身后再次中了两枪，他依然用尽全力紧紧阻挡着一号的手臂，然而并没有什么用，伊利斯达的盾牌已经接近完全摧毁。

“布莱恩……你快走！”伊利斯达一边使劲的想要拉开她和一号的距离，但那吸引力完全无法分开，忽然，一颗子弹再次击中布莱恩的腿，他扑通一声跪了下来，肩膀上冒着烟，一口血无法控制地喷薄而出。

一号的子弹似乎完全用完，伊利斯达得到了接近半秒的时间，随后，一阵重击从左边传来，打得她几乎失去意识。

一号的铁臂拳头用尽了全力，伊利斯达的盾牌完全粉碎，她的耳朵嗡嗡作响，似乎有血从额头上流了下来，她勉强睁开眼睛看向布莱恩，他跪坐在地上，一只手仍然试图阻挡着一号。

一号眼中有了满意的笑容，他先是举起了铁臂，瞄准了布莱恩的头。

这时，一阵劲风。

红蓝白色的盾牌带着萧杀，怒气冲冲地飞旋转来，反弹在剩下的几个人的身上，最终铿锵一声，及时地在枪火落在布莱恩身前而挡住了他。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯这辈子只有过一次如此的愤怒的时刻。

那就是在灭霸说要毁灭并且折磨他们这个‘烦人的小星球’的时候。

不过那时，他们几乎全军覆没，他孤军奋战地在千万兵马之前倒下了又站起来，手中只剩破残的盾牌。

因为他肩上重负着全世界，甚至全宇宙的希望。所以那次面对着敌人，他有着勇气，有着希望，有着壮士一去不复返的悲壮。

而这次，他只是燃烧着怒火。

完全的，纯粹的，无法压抑的，喷薄而出的怒火。

他几乎是完全没有理会没被布莱恩和伊利斯达解决的剩余敌人，一部分在被他全力甩出的盾牌砸到便应声倒下，另一部分在他一步步走近一号的时候试图阻挡，队长空拳赤手地接住了他们的攻击。

第一个被扭碎了手腕，战服在史蒂夫的手里如玻璃一样的不堪一击的粉碎，被甩来的一脚踢远；第二个往他身上瞄准了发射弹，被盾牌反弹而射向了自己和另外一个同伴；第三个挥舞着武器——一把斧头大叫着正面迎上，史蒂夫侧身避开，一手握住了对方的手，盾牌狠狠地撞向了他的脖子，骨骼粉碎，他无声地倒下。

一号丢了手上几乎奄奄一息的伊利斯达，铁臂瞄准了队长，但史蒂夫比他快了一步，向前就是正面一拳，拳头嵌入了对方的头盔，打出了一个窟窿，另外只手索性丢了盾牌，双手抓住了一号的铁臂，往膝盖上狠狠砸去，清脆的粉碎声响起，一号不敢置信地看着对方，迎上的只是带着狠厉而冷酷的湛蓝双眸，里面的怒火犀利而尖锐，滚滚燃烧。

“喝！”他怒吼着一拳挥向史蒂夫，但手臂却被半空中硬硬挡住。

在那一霎，一号从没感觉过胆怯的心里，忽然闪过一丝莫名的害怕。

这才意识到，眼前这个根本没穿上头盔的男人，在他有生之年里，一直都是无敌的。

在他还没反应之前，史蒂夫带着盾牌的拳头已经狠狠地撞了下来。

一号的头盔应声迸裂。

随后，是他的鼻梁，他的额头，他的下巴。他甚至没有力气举起铁臂。

史蒂夫一拳接着一拳，伴着怒吼的猛击毫不停顿，直到手下的人已经倒下，头颅成了不忍目睹的状态，他才一拳击碎了敌方的铁臂。

凛冽的冬夜里，终于再次归回了寂静。

冰湖上只剩下史蒂夫的大声喘息，和满湖的敌人尸体。

一缕缕浓烟从树林不同的方向袅袅上升。

伊利斯达撑着仅剩的意识，扶起了还剩一口气的布莱恩，迅速而熟练的帮他注射针管和止血。手镯上传来了他的仍然生存着的信息，她心里一口气一松，双腿一软，颓然倒地。

抬眼看去，史蒂夫的身体仍然紧绷，他跪坐在已经毫无气息的一号旁边，似乎累极了。

闭眼之前，她看到的是听到声响而转头看向自己的湛蓝眼睛。

还好。还好。

还好你没事。

任务完成了。


	17. Chapter 17

“我不会因为死亡而罢手，  
他友善的为我停下，  
四轮马车一路走，  
坐着的，只有我们和不朽。”

苏醒的时候是个大晴天，窗外有鸟鸣欢叫，和煦的阳光斜照流泻而进，照亮了整个房间。

伊利斯达蓦然翻身起来，盯着周围瞪大眼睛看着。

纯白色的房间没有任何多余的摆设，属于她的时代的医学设备摆在周围，巨大的屏幕上显示着她的身体指数。属于心脏的那一些数字，正在滴滴上升。

这是什么地方？她打量着陌生的周围，心里的恐惧越来越深。

史蒂夫呢？掀起了被子就跳下床来，双脚触到地板的时候一阵钻心的痛从脚跟上直达背上，但她管不了那么多，针管纷纷从手臂上扯落，她赤着脚就奔了出去。

这是一栋很大的房子，走廊上摆设着各种各样被白布遮盖的雕像，静悄悄的毫无一人，光芒里有灰尘的颗粒在翩翩起舞，周围安享静谧，阳光从玻璃长窗外直射而下。

心里的惊慌和不安越来越大，她向外看去，碧绿的草坪一望无际，远方有树林和晴朗的天空，完全看不出来是什么年代。

“史蒂夫……”她感到一阵晕眩，额头上还绑着绷带，似乎流血了；她胡乱的擦了擦，看到了楼梯就跑了过去。

“史蒂夫？！”她慌忙地叫着，空寂的巨大房子回荡着她的喊声，却没人回答。

左脚承受不了这么快和激烈的动作，踩在台阶上就脚裸一歪，她踩空而滑了下去，还没到底就被有力的手臂接住，熟悉的气息传了过来，她被他抱了个满怀，一阵阵害怕扑面而来，伊利斯达紧紧的抱住他。

“伊利？”史蒂夫抱住怀里的人，疑惑地说道：“你怎么了？”他感到有湿意落在了自己的肩膀，把她抱起来拍了拍：“怎么回事？你怎么起来了？哪里痛？”

“我以为……”她呆呆地看着他，眼底似乎有泪光：“我以为我回去了。我以为是一场梦。醒来了你就不见了。”她愣愣地，像是他们刚刚开始相处的时候那个样子，总是时不时地看着他出神。

“我以为你不在了。”

“噢……”他把她抱起来，慢慢地走回房间。语气漫不经心，没有要安慰她的样子：“那应该很糟糕。你知道，那种被人抛弃在后，好像会一个人孤零零留在世界上的感觉。或者队友和你一起上战场，但其实把你视为保护目标，最终把你别开在外，自己向前冲。”他向她挑了挑眉：“那应该很不好受吧？”

感觉到了他努力隐藏的怒气，伊利斯达并不回答，史蒂夫也不说话，他仍然非常的生气。抱着她走回了房间，他把她放在了床上，帮她重新接好了针管，生硬地说道：“你再休息一下，我就在外面。”

说完要走，却被人拦住了手腕。

他回头，她低着头不说话，过了一会儿才抬起头来。

“我活下来了？”

“对。”史蒂夫抱臂，靠在了门槛上，冷冷地看着她：“你活下来了。是不是很失望？没有如你所愿，死在了战场上？”他不想说这么刻薄尖锐的话，但是他忍不住。

“你说你总是想着我。”他听到自己的声音冰冷地响起：“但你真的有想过我吗？你有没有考虑到我在结界的另一边眼睁睁地看着你死，是什么感觉？”

他发觉自己总是在她受伤的时候轻易发怒，这几天的怒气完全没消，他只要想起那天晚上，就恨不得找点什么来暴打一顿。这几天布莱恩都躲着他。

“你不会知道。”伊利斯达似乎还在自己活下来的惊愕之中，她喃喃说道：“我吩咐过布莱恩，你不会记得。”

“噢，那就好办了是吗？”史蒂夫一字字从牙间迸出来回答道：“真是个好办法，伊利斯达，我真感谢你这么的替我着想。”

“但没有发生，是吗……”伊利斯达完全没意识到他在生气。“我竟然活下来了。”

砰！地一声，对面的墙壁被打出一个拳头的印子。史蒂夫捏了捏手指关节，他全身的青筋都爆了出来：“伊利斯达，你就这么想死？”

“史蒂夫。”伊利斯达愣了愣，似乎依然不理解他的怒气：“我以为你明白。”她看着他的怒颜：“我们是士兵，你还记得吗？我们会死，我们有时候必须为了任务牺牲自己。你为什么不能接受我和你，我们是一样的？”

“我们不一样，我不会把你抛弃在外面。”史蒂夫直视着她：“特别是，如果我给你承诺，绝对不会那么做的之后。我会回来，无论如何我都会尽力回到你身边。”

“不，你会的。”伊利斯达抬起头来，澄澈的眼睛完全不躲避地看着他：“如果有太多的风险，太多的生命在其间，你不会的。1945年你已经做过了一次，你记得吗？佩吉·卡特，是怎么接受的？”

”你只是无法接受别人的牺牲，那太痛苦了是不是，史蒂夫？我也不能接受，抱歉，我就是这么自私。”伊利斯达抓紧了床单，抬头看向他：“我宁愿死，也不愿……”她深深呼吸：“你们当初和灭霸一战的时候，不是也抱着必死的心情吗？为什么我不可以？”

“那不一样！”史蒂夫皱眉说道：“我们是在拯救世界！”

“你就是我的世界！”她打断了他：“你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”她紧紧抿了抿嘴，转过头：“我以为你懂。”

房间里一阵寂静，史蒂夫握紧了拳头：“我懂，但是我不愿意，我不愿意任何人为我牺牲。特别是你。尤其是你。”他深深呼吸，转头就走，迅速的走下楼梯，消失在走廊的尽头。

伊利斯达慢慢地回躺在床上，看着天花板，不知道在想什么，她一直坐到夕阳落下都没发觉。

一直到傍晚的时候，史蒂夫一直没有回来。伊利斯达听到了他经过的脚步，也听出来他在门前徘徊的犹豫，但她只是转过头看向窗子装睡。

“你们两个到底怎么了？！”一直到晚上，布莱恩缠满绷带的脸从门槛探了出来。

“你们可能是世界上唯一的情侣，在经历一场生死离别之后，不会抱头大哭，只会吵架。”他搬来了凳子，在她床畔坐下。

“我们在哪里？”过了一会儿，她才似是记起来问道。

“一个安全的地方。离你们之前的房子大概一百公里的距离。”布莱恩碰了碰手镯：“当时，我昏了过去，你也倒下了。我记录在手镯里的信息跳了出来，把队长带到了这个地方。”他摊摊手：“设备齐全，房间也都准备好了。他唯一要做的事情就是一背一扛我们走一百多公里，很容易的，对吧？”他笑着说道。

伊利斯达被他说得也笑了出来。

“你为什么不告诉他，零号？”过了一会儿，布莱恩收敛了嬉皮笑脸，看着她问道。身后的走廊里，似是传来了很轻的脚步声，他装作没有听见。

“告诉他什么？”

“告诉他，你当初把他挡在外面，不是因为觉得他需要保护。而是因为你害怕。安特斯拉毒气对他一点作用都没有，那些只是借口，不是吗？”他放低了声音，即使知道这完全阻止不了门外的史蒂夫听得一清二楚。

“告诉他，你可以为全世界为任何任务而死，但是你只愿意为他而活下去。”

布莱恩的声音很轻，但是非常清晰。

“我很久之前就知道了，零号，你这么厌恶着自己，捍卫着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的信念一直支撑着你，我一直都很怕。你总是给人那样不要命的预感，我能理解史蒂夫的愤怒，因为我也有这样的感觉，我总不知道你会活多久，一直到你接到了这个任务，我才松了口气。好像延长你的寿命这件事，终于有了着落。好像，你终于想要活下去。而不是……那么辛苦地等待死亡。” 

伊利斯达并不回答，她也听到了外面的声响。说实话，此刻他们三个人只是同时装傻，他们的五感本来就比普通人敏感，彼此都知道可以听清楚其他人的话。但她还是决定尊重队长不想露面的意愿。

“因为当时，我也不知道。”她最终叹了口气说道，整理了一下姿态，她往后仰去。

“我花了很久来思考，面对一号的时候，叫你下结界的决定。”她看着布莱恩说道：“当时我真的觉得，我一定会战死到底。因为……如果我不那么做的话，那么，我就有责任去完成任务。”

站在门外的史蒂夫忍不住握紧了双拳。他突然觉得无能为力，他怎么都无法感化伊利斯达，她从小就被教育，她自己的生命，是不重要的。哪怕，现在有人视她如命。

“但现在我活下来了，我竟然活下来了。但是……完成任务，就等于我要回去。我要活在没有他的世界里。”她慢慢笑起来：“我刚刚做了一个梦，醒来后，我以为我又回到了我们的时代里。在哪里，史蒂夫已经死了很久的时间，世界上没有他，他怎么都不会回来了。我怕极了，我从来没那么害怕过。”她忍不住心酸，吸了吸鼻子笑道。

“面对一号的时候，我只有两个选择，一是死，二便是放弃完成任务。我选一，但最后却得到了二，我活下来了。所以我到现在才明白，老师是对的。”

“巴基说了什么？”布莱恩听得出神，外面的史蒂夫也忍不住屏息。

“老师说……”过了许久的时间，伊利斯达终于能够控制自己的情绪。她带着沙哑的，几乎低不可闻的声音说道：“我完成不了任务。”

“为什么？他怀疑你的能力？”布莱恩疑惑地看着她。

“噢，不是。他只是不相信我会回去。他或许知道，我宁死在任务上，也不会回去。”

“在我离开那边之前，我去找了老师。那时候我很生气，你知道吗？我是老师最优秀的学生，他从来没有对我说过，但我知道，我让他很是骄傲。外界都说，冬兵一手培训出了第三代美国队长，对此，山姆老师也很赞成。”她慢慢的收起了眼泪，深入回忆：“那一天……”

当时的自己，果真是血气方刚又不知天高地厚，她得知了投票会议上的情况：巴基为她投了唯一的一张反对票。

对此，她很受伤，她以为老师应该是最支持她的人。

如果不是摩根·史达克，她或许得不到那个梦寐以求的机会。

在那一刻，她对那个不曾见过多少次，和她年龄并不大了多少的女人，充满了感激和相惜之意。

下了练习场，她稍微把怒气打散了出来，平静了情绪，便起身去找了老师。

走去复仇者总部里，路上都有人纷纷向她贺喜，作为即将见到一代传奇的人，自然是一路顺风，毫无阻碍的来到了最核心的会议场所。

会议室的门微微掩开，里面有谈话声传了出来。她身为心思缜密又谨慎的特种士兵，再怎么激动愤怒都不可能推门而入，只能在外面的等候厅里静静等待。

吵得不可开交的声音一阵阵传来，他们似乎讨论的火热，根本没意识到外面有人。或许，也是有意这样的。

“这项任务不可能被完成。她不会回来。”冬兵的声音充满了威严和冷漠。

经历了几乎一个世纪的战火纷飞，巴基早已不是那个意气风发又斗志昂扬的少年。他收敛而严肃，在训练学生的时候总是少言寡语。只有洞察力没有丝毫减少，深邃的眼神似乎看通一切，透视众生。

“这个理由太牵强，巴基。你不知道她是否会回来。我们不可能为此取消任务，让史蒂夫冒险。”山姆沉厚的声音平稳的传来，他坐在位置上，挑着眉看着好友：“我们必须派人回去，伊利斯达是最好的人选，除非你想自己回去。”

“我不会回去。”

“那你是在纠结什么？”猎鹰似乎很头疼：“你们谁帮我撬开这个寡言的家伙的嘴？你倒是说出个站得住脚的理由来啊！”

“总要有个理由，巴基。我们不可能在这里束手无策。这是史蒂夫，是你的兄弟，好吗？还有我们的未来，我们的现在。”旁边的罗迪也开口，伊利斯达从门的缝隙看去，不觉惊愕，今天的人竟然到的这么整齐。

“你的反对没有用，巴恩斯。”摩根·史达克无所谓的站起身来：“这个会议只不过是出于尊重，让大家听听你的意见，其实你反对也好，不反对也没什么差别，我会把伊利斯达送回去。”她顿了顿：“无论她回不回来。”

“我们不能自作主张改变史蒂夫的决定。”巴基终于缓缓说道：“我们不能派人回去，改变他原本的打算，那不是我们的决定，是他的。”

“本来这就是他，的，决，定！”摩根提高了声音，戏谑的声调里加了愤怒，那调高的声调让众人响起二十多年前打了响指的另外一个英雄。

“那的确‘是’他的决定，你忘了吗？他过了一辈子才回来，如果为了某种原因他没有立即返回，我们不应该尊重他吗？”她怒视着巴基说道。

“如果你知道什么我们不知道的，摩根小姐。我劝你现在就分享给我们大家。”沉默了一会儿，罗迪淡淡地说道。谁都听出来她话中有话，她和伊利斯达并不熟悉，如此坚持，必有内幕。

“你们不如问问那个会变魔术的法师。时间穿越，他才是专家。”摩根抱着手臂坐了下来，一副go fuck yourself的表情看着众人。

所有人的目光顿时转向了站在一边几乎没有存在感的史蒂芬，如果不是他飘动的红披风，伊利斯达根本没意识到他站在角落。

“时间是一场驳论。必然的，一定不是偶然。”法师的声音冷静而缓慢，无论过了多少年，他好像一点都没变。

“噢，哇哦。”罗迪和山姆交换了一个眼光，前者忍不住鼓掌：“谢谢了，老友，这真是太有帮助了。这样的信息我们怎么都没找到，多谢你提供了它。WTF，你在说什么？”

“我在说，无论我们今天做了什么样的决定。都不会改变历史。而那个小姑娘，完成不完成任务，都一样。”史蒂芬并不理会其他人的嘲讽，微微一笑说道。

“你是说，伊利斯达本来就注定回去。”一道清冷的女声开口问道，即使在美国生活了这么多年，旺达仍然有着微微卷舌的俄罗斯声调。

史蒂芬笑而不语。

“我说吧，这是浪费时间的会议。”摩根起身：“我还要忙，你们继续……我也不知道你们在做什么，总之你们继续。”

“如果有个人值得在平安的时光度过余生的话，那个人一定是队长。”旺达淡淡地说道。

伊利斯达想要抬头看去，却愣住看着推门离开的摩根·史达克。对方好似没有介意她的尴尬，上上下下打量了她一番，啧啧两声，点头算是见礼，匆匆离去。

“让她随机应变吧。派她回去。听说她的厨艺不错，给史蒂夫做做饭，也是好的。”猩红女巫淡然说道，清冷好听的声调里，有一丝几乎不可捕捉的笑意。

一言定下。

会议开始散了，众英雄高层都纷纷起身开始离开。伊利斯达内心无比尴尬，脸上却毫无表情的站在外面，和擦肩而过的他们一个个点头致敬。

等到所有人都走完，会议室窗边只剩下老师，她才轻轻推门而进。

“我不希望你去，是因为我知道，你不会回来。”夕阳的光芒拉得巴基的身影无比漫长，他没有回头。冰冷无情的声音里，没有一丝情绪，但伊利斯达却听到了让她几乎想要掉泪的寂寥和荒芜。

“如果我是你，能够再次见到他。我不会回来。”巴基回头，对她淡淡笑道说着。

“后来……”伊利斯达沉浸在回忆里，喃喃说道：“老师们在我走之前来向我道别，他们说的话，我今天才懂。”

“你很勇敢，孩子。”山姆充满阳光的笑容里有一丝伤感：“但巴基的顾虑是对的，你不会完成任务。我是说，你或许不会回来。”他扯出一抹笑：“一旦你见到他了，就永远回不来了。你不会接受一个没有他的世界，那太难了。”

“告诉他。”旺达美丽的双眼突然就充满了泪水，就如很多很多年之前，那个不知所措的少女，在伟岸的金发男子面前，终于露出了软弱。“我们都好，我……我很想他。不要回来了。我们都好好的活了下去。”她用手背抹去了泪水：“他终于迎来了他的和平，其他的，都交给我们。”

往事如烟，前生如梦。

她一直都以为自己可以坚强的完成任命，她所有走过的道路，打过的战争，流下的泪水和血汗，本来就是为了站在他身边，担任保护他的使命，捍卫他的信念。

她应该要回去的，或是死在任务的途中。

但她活了下来。而在庆幸之余，惶恐和害怕如潮水般涌来。在见不到他的身影的那一刻，她才发觉，她竟然这么的恐惧。

于是现在才知道，那些已经身经百战的前辈们所说的，都是他们自己的过去。

没有史蒂夫·罗杰斯的世界，太难了。

所以，你不会回来的，孩子。

你不会想要回来的。

“他们说的对。”伊利斯达慵懒而淡然的微笑，笑容里有如释重负的平静。

“我活下来了。所以，我不会完成任务的，布莱恩。我不会回去。”

她转头看向推开门的身影。

她的眼光里只有他，自从自己有了记忆，似乎回忆里全都是他，一直只有他。

“我找到了世界上我最重要的人，我要和他共度一生。”她看着他湛蓝带绿的眼眸，轻轻微笑：“你告诉他们，二十一世纪的零号战士从此消失了，她赢得了十秒钟的一生，和她爱的人一起度过。”


	18. Chapter 18

“你左手的原子与右手的原子也许来自不同的恒星。   
这实在是我所知道的物理学中最富诗意的东西：   
你的一切，皆是星尘。”

是夜，史蒂夫慢慢地走过了静悄悄的走廊。伊利斯达和布莱恩还在恢复之中，他的轻伤其实根本不算什么，安置其他两人睡了之后，他一个人吃了饭在四处走来走去。

今天有点烦躁。史蒂夫揉了揉自己的后颈想到。提起脚步准备检查一下两个伤者的情况。

娜娜早就在布莱恩的床畔睡着了，他放轻的脚步惊动了它，抬起头来看看，又趴下继续睡。史蒂夫放轻了声音，进了房间检查了各种设备，帮他盖了盖被子再退了出去。

伊利斯达的房间有点闷热，她喜欢睡在温暖的温度里，没了史蒂夫的体温包围，只好开了壁炉，史蒂夫帮她拨动了一下柴木，站在旁边看着她静睡的容貌，帮她把伸出来的手臂放了进去掖好，在额头落下了一吻，再次走了出去。

回到客厅，他突然有想要喝一点酒的冲动，虽然那东西对他毫无用处，但就是想喝一点辛辣带后味的东西过喉。

打开客厅里的酒柜，看了看各种各样的藏酒，最后选了威士忌。

辛辣微甜的感觉滑过喉咙，史蒂夫拿着杯子在客厅的沙发上坐了下来。

所有的灯都关着，只有外面的月光和反折着银光的雪色照了出来。壁炉的火都要熄灭了，只剩下一点支离破碎的木柴噼里啪啦的作响。客厅和整个庞大的别墅里，一点声音都没有。

他在静默里沉坐了片刻，最后拿出了一枚很小的金属圆圈。

“这是摩根·史达克吩咐我交给你的。”布莱恩在刚刚到的第二天就拿出来给他了。

“是托尼·史达克留下的‘记忆’。”

“记忆？托尼给我留了言？”

“不是，他把自己的所知、性格、喜好什么的，全都编进了这里，这个AI会按照他的设计来与你谈话。像是他还在的一样。”布莱恩解释了一下：“是他的四维立体画像。只是知识和能量及时间都有限，可能只有二十分钟这样。他留了不少给摩根，但也不是很多。临走前，她给了我一枚。”

他把那枚不比硬币大多少的金属圆圈递给他：“或许她觉得，你有话要对他说吧。毕竟……你们没能来得及道别。”

如果每个生死离别都有这样的第二次机会就好了。他看着掌心里的金属想到。

过了一会儿，他把它放在了茶几上，按了按。

一束光划破了黑暗照了出来，托尼的录像似乎是他在车库忙碌的时候，举着锤子敲着头盔的男人抬起头来，惊愕地看着他：“史蒂夫？”

立体的画像非常清晰逼真，就像托尼真的站在眼前，一时刻史蒂夫甚至恍惚，他或许按错了东西，把自己送回去了。

熟悉的眼神和表情，托尼穿着印着某个乐队的T恤，看了他一眼就用平时轻松又无所谓的口气问道：“那是威士忌？！老天，你在喝酒？我从没见过你自动喝酒。噢，哇哦，我们在庆祝什么？”他转身往身后的柜子转去：“让我加入你。”熟练地拿出了酒瓶和杯子，他一手举杯，边挑眉：“说实话我没想到见到的是你，不过也好，见到你挺好的。”

自己的喉咙里被什么哽住，史蒂夫深深呼吸，逼回了鼻酸，他笑道：“我也很高兴见到你。”

“所以……？”托尼摊了摊手：“你一个人在黑暗中喝酒，发生了什么事，罗杰斯？我们又遇到了紫色的外星人？”

“噢，不。上帝保佑。”他揉了一把脸，又忍不住揉了揉后颈：“我只是想和你说说话。”

“噢。”托尼坐了下来：“好，说吧。”

他试图把注意力放在史蒂夫的身上，但也只维持了几秒。

他总是这样，自顾自的开始说起来了：“说实话我还真没想到会见到你，我以为会是摩根或佩珀，甚至可能是罗迪；天，史蒂夫，你是在什么地方？你这些家具看起来像是在唐顿庄园似的。”

史蒂夫笑了起来：“我在1949年。”

“噢，OK，好，不，什么？好，我根本不想问细节。”史蒂夫的回答让史达克愣了一下，他举起手停止了队长，用另外只手继续喝掉了酒：“你看起来很糟糕。我是说，你和平常一样有那种令人讨厌的完美，但你看起来有点糟糕，像平常人一样，哈。所以，究竟怎么回事？”托尼一副WTF is going on的样子摊手。

“我回来交回宝石，任务完成了。我们的时间没被改变。只是，我很累，我想过一下你所说的那种生活。一直呆在了这里。我不想回到2019年了。”史蒂夫放下了杯子，往前坐，疲惫随着他的动作一样、突然汹涌澎湃地卷来。

“但我不知道我是否应该……放弃一切，我是说，我想，我也承诺过，我不会回去，但是这不是正确的，我只是很困惑，托尼，我想和谁谈一谈。”

“什么……？”托尼不知道该做什么表情：“我是来听你的心理问题的？噢，好。”他沉思了一下：“你看到这个‘我’那就说明我已经死了，怎么，罗杰斯？你是有生存者的愧疚吗？PTSD？天，这真是典型的你。”

可能是因为太久没有听到了他直接又讽刺的挖苦，史蒂夫没有一丝的不悦，也是因为他早就清楚了，托尼·史达克有一颗温暖的心，只不过是藏在了他的铁嘴钢牙下。

“我只是想到了你的死，娜塔莎的，幻视的，你们牺牲了自己，而我享受着这一切。”

“那是我们的工作，你记得吗？”托尼一副理所当然和‘你到底在说什么’的表情：“我们，拯救世界。我们是复仇者，OK？我们是做这行的，牺牲自己，拯救世界。”

“对。但最终，是‘你们’牺牲了。”或许是疲倦再加酒精的原因，虽然那东西在他身上毫无作用，但史蒂夫突然觉得有倾诉所有的愿望。有些事情，他不想对伊利斯达说，她已经背负了很多，他不想再在她面前自怨自哀。

“幸存者的愧疚，PTSD，随便你怎么叫吧，托尼。但我确实活下来了，我在阳光下享受着平静的生活，在这里再也没有战争，但是……”

但是你们不在了。

“我没有办法理直气壮的生活在这里。你牺牲了，托尼。我应该支撑起你用生命换来的这一切，但我在这里，我不想回去。”

“这是你第一次失去一名士兵吗？”托尼突然就问了他当初在科森死的时候，史蒂夫对他说的话。

不。史蒂夫心里情绪翻动。这是我第一次失去你们。

用经常可以在他脸上见到的翻白眼表情看着史蒂夫，托尼像是在看一个笨蛋一样，表情严肃但是惊愕：“这是我们所做的事情，OK？这是你当初告诉我的，我们打别人不能打的战争，这样他们可以回家。你这次很不幸的，成了那个‘别人’，但哪又怎样？”

他一只手抱在胸前，一只手揉着眉头，手势随着他的语气展开，完全是教训人的口气：“对，我们牺牲了，我死了，你以为我愿意离开佩珀，离开我五岁的女儿，为了让那个像紫薯的混蛋毁灭消失？我不想，好吗？我只想和佩珀在一起。但我想让他们回家，让所有人回家，所有这一切，都是为了这个目的……让你可以回家。你还记得吗？”

胸口有什么汹涌的升起，怎么都压不住。史蒂夫没有说话，他用手掩盖住眼睛，肩膀微微颤抖。托尼看不见他的泪光。但就算看见，他应该也不会做什么安慰的举动的。

“如果你在我死后，过上了幸福快乐的日子，那对我来说，很完美。”托尼摊了摊手，他看着史蒂夫淡淡地说道：“完美。最好的结局。真的。我知道，你也会为我这么做的。”他看着史蒂夫，习惯性的嘴角上扬扯出笑。

“所以，告诉我，罗杰斯。她是什么样的？”托尼再次倒满了酒杯：“因为……是个女孩对吧？唯一能让一个男人牺牲自己的英雄主义的，只有爱情。”他笑了笑：“是那个……叫什么？卡地亚？”

“卡特？不，不是她。”史蒂夫往后靠了靠，笑着说道。

“你回到了一百多年前，竟然……”托尼不敢置信的看着他。

“我回去的时候，佩吉已经结婚了。”

“噢，那好，挺好的，对，不要招惹结婚的女人，很有你的风格。很史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”如果托尼可以伸手的话，他应该会拍拍他的肩膀的。“所以，她有名字吗？”

“她叫做伊利斯达。”

“噢，哇哦，很四十年代的名字。”

“不，她来自2044年。”史蒂夫发现自己的话非常荒谬，但托尼在一副见了鬼的表情看着他几秒之后，一叶知秋的瞬间了解了。

“所以她来自未来，然后和你居住在1948年？”

“1949年。”

“什么？怎么……？但是……为什么？”托尼一副脑子要爆炸了的样子：“我留给你们的世界不够好吗？为什么……OK，我不想知道。”他投降，捂着额头叹气，可能无论是真的托尼·史达克或者是虚拟的，他们永远不会理解美国队长的作风。

“所以这位小姐……她怎么样？”他叹了口气问道。

“她……”史蒂夫想了想：“很完美。”

“完美，像你这样……史蒂夫·罗杰斯式的完美吗？”

“不，天，没有。”史蒂夫摸着下巴，想了想：“她和你一样固执，脾气也很大。无论我说什么，她都不会听。喜欢和我作对。脾气倔强，很会下厨。”他笑了笑。

“噢哇哦，很好的组合。那的确很……完美。”托尼一副‘什么鬼’的样子，皮笑肉不笑的对他说道。

双方对看了片刻，就在史蒂夫要开口的时候，他抢先了一步：“你爱她？”

“是的。”

托尼无声地再次哇哦了一下，坐下来喝了口酒，然后像要研究一个新项目一样看着眼前的队长，撑住了下巴：“多爱？”

“像你爱佩珀那样。只不过是美国队长式的。”

“WTF。闭嘴。”他坐直了身子，看着微笑着的史蒂夫，他似乎很满意自己吃惊的表情。

“所以你在犹豫什么，罗杰斯？噢，等等。”他似乎无法相信史蒂夫是这么的固执：“你是怕你因为不回到2019年继续做你的美国队长……你觉得那样的你，就是失败了？”

史蒂夫不说话，算是默认。即使是虚拟的，但那个托尼看起来好像觉得自己做了一笔很不划算的买卖，似乎史蒂夫让他浪费了许多时间。

“我……我简直不知道从哪里开始。猜猜看我要说什么，史蒂夫， 让世界去TMD，好吗？带她去看电影，去做浪漫的、美国队长式的事情，用那种，那种很奇怪的古老音乐播放器跳舞，带她去吃冰淇淋，我不知道，带她去旅游，该死的……史蒂夫……过你的日子。继续向前。”他叹了口气看着他：“继续向前，队长。否则我是真的白白牺牲掉了。”

“如果我可以回到佩珀身边，我可以做任何事。”托尼凝视着史蒂夫说道：“当然，除了那种什么消灭宇宙里的一半生灵那种傻事。”他抿抿嘴摇着头，叹息为什么史蒂夫是那么的史蒂夫。

“如果是你打了响指。”他抬头看着美国队长：“你会希望我一辈子都在愧疚和后悔之中吗？”

史蒂夫苦笑，他其实早就知道这个问题的答案。

“作为一个已经死去而且并没有机会重来的人，我的忠告是，你是一个沉睡了70多年的男人，你等的够久了，你为这个世界做的够多了，带她去做所有你想和她做的事情，你以为每个人都有那么多机会，有个亿万富翁的朋友愿意打个响指让他过上好日子吗？”托尼带着以往一样的痞子笑容看着他。

“好了，我估计我们时间要到了。我求你，不要浪费我的AI记忆好吗，他很珍贵的，世界上没有一个人会像我这么聪明，死了之后还存在着。噢，对，还有那个什么左拉医生，但我比他帅多了。”

“不，托尼……！等等”听他这么说，史蒂夫急忙叫住了他。他不由自主地站了起来，走近了他，几乎是习惯性的伸出了手。

喉咙哽咽得几乎疼痛，眼眶也疼得发酸，史蒂夫压了好几下才咬紧了牙根开口。

两个男人隔着时间和空间，彼此站在对面，凝视着。

史蒂夫专心地看着他熟悉的容貌，玩世不恭的笑容，似乎要把托尼的样子深深印在脑海里。

想要开口却好像没有力气。他等了片刻才艰难的让声音平稳。

如果所有的生死离别，都有这样的第二次机会就好了。

如果可以再次可以和你并肩，就好了。

真是对不起，没能救下你。

眼泪夺眶而出，史蒂夫咬着牙，千言万语都聚集成了几句话。

你看，所有的离别，其实到最后，都是感恩和道谢。

“谢谢你，托尼，能认识你，是我一辈子的幸运。”

“能和你并肩作战，是我最光荣的事情。”

“谢谢你。”

“托尼……”

我会想你的。

到最后史蒂夫根本就说不出话了。他忍不住抿住了嘴。眼眶通红。

“这真是典型的你。”托尼笑着，只是与他击了击掌。

影像发出了哔——的一声，托尼骤然消失，客厅里只剩下史蒂夫一个人，站在黑暗之中。

外面的月光照射进来，只来得及闪烁了一丁点落下来的晶莹。

\------

▫️这一章写了三次，每次都是因为写哭了而不得不停。

▫️算是了了队长的一个心结，好以迎接未来。

▫️献给和我一样想念托尼的你们。

▫️我们的一切都是星尘，在浩瀚宇宙里，总会重逢的。


	19. Chapter 19

“可能时光刚好，

你眼角带笑。”

和托尼·史达克告别，应该是史蒂夫目前最大的心愿之一，当然，这个愿望依旧排在‘复活所有的他们’之后，但能够好好的道别，史蒂夫终于平静了很多。

至少想起了过去，他没有那么多疼痛和负担。

那天晚上，伊利斯达半夜醒来，在自己身边找到了沉睡的队长。可能是怕惊醒了她或弄疼了她的伤，他离她远远的躺下，身体蜷缩在床边，带着小心翼翼的温柔。

看着他几乎从床上掉下去的样子，伊利斯达叹了口气，拔了针管，伸出手抱住了他。睡梦中的史蒂夫一下子就松懈了紧绷，调整了一下姿势，回抱住了她。两人犹如之前在他们的小房屋里一样，相拥而睡。睡了一夜黑甜好梦，再也没有惊醒。

在冬天的雪开始融化的时候，他们接回了娜娜。

他们原本的小房子被掩盖成瓦斯气管漏洞而引发爆炸，多半有神盾局的人做掩护为他们周旋各种好奇的眼光，在这样多人的瞩目下，史蒂夫便拜托了布莱恩前往接回狗狗，恰好，佩吉也派了威廉做交接。两个男人在公园里见了面，彼此都在心里哀号怎么特工现在要做这种为主人看宠物的蠢事。

面对牵着狗回来的布莱恩，史蒂夫也没有问起佩吉。娜娜被养得毛发光滑，体态健康，心情良好。因此她应该是很好的，他在心里想着。

想着佩吉整齐干净又漂亮的家，相框上面的全家福，想着从她厨房里传来的香气。他突然发觉自己心里早就放下了所有的遗憾。希望她的日子里永远都有平静和安乐，也同时祈祷着她永远都保持这样的状态。

娜娜很喜欢他们的新房子，从二十一世纪派布莱恩和伊利斯达过来的组织似乎没有要他们吃苦的意愿，看着宽敞巨大的别墅，和富贵逼人的装潢，史蒂夫几乎可以确认那是摩根·史达克的手笔。

那是一栋落在翠绿色的小山坡脚下的英国式庄园，周围有整齐对比的庭院草坪，后面有更大的树林，唯一的遗憾就是附近没有湖泊，虽然有一条蜿蜒曲折的溪泉，足够娜娜去探险玩耍。

房子比之前史蒂夫和伊利斯达温馨的小屋子大了两倍有余，他们两个都不是非常喜欢，这样的房子需要更多的人才能保持温暖和维修，好在他们的卧室够大够宽，而且自带壁炉，晚上两人依偎而眠也不会感到寒冷。只会想懒在床上不再出房间。

可惜，他们不是单独住。对面的卧室里有一个巨大的电灯泡，时时刻刻地刷着存在感。

在天气逐渐回暖的时候，布莱恩和伊利斯达的伤也好得差不多了，史蒂夫看着他们俩每天哼哼唧唧的这里疼哪里不舒服的耍赖的不做家务事，觉得这一个半月的耐心都要被耗完了。如果是在二十一世纪，他们绝对是瘫在沙发上玩手机可以玩一天的那种死小孩。

伊利斯达还好，在当初合租的一个礼拜之后，他就知道打扫这些事情不能指望她了。但是，布莱恩？史蒂夫眯起了眼。

“我记得当初伊利受伤的时候，你自己说过她那种状态在你们的年代，都已经可以开始出任了。”

队长抱着手，从上看下的俯瞰着躺在沙发的布莱恩，后者一个激灵，立即蹦了起来，站的笔直。

“所以，二号战士，你是准备等着我每天伺候你，还是期待着我们提供旅馆服务？”史蒂夫微微蹙眉，队长那种天生的首领气势逼迫而来。布莱恩忍不住吞了吞口水。

“你是来这里度假的吗？还是来做任务的？”史蒂夫的眼神犀利如刀，锋利如刃，往他的全身上下扫来扫去。

“我来做任务的，队长。”

“噢，对不起，你没吃饭？”

“我来做任务的，队长！”

“明天开始，每天早上和我出去跑步。跑完回来做训练。和我对打三十分钟，无论你趴下多少次，都要打满三十分钟。”史蒂夫微微点头：“打完之后吃早餐，三十分钟之后，再和伊利斯达对打。”

管我什么事！伊利斯达闻言惊愕抬头，被史蒂夫闪电般一个眼神扫来，立即低头若无其事的继续翻书。

“对打完了之后，我再派你每天的任务。”他顿了顿：“听懂了吗？”

“是，队长。”

“抱歉我没听清，是娜娜在打呼噜吗？”

“是，队长！”

“嗯。”史蒂夫满意地点了点头，顺手揉了伊利斯达一把脸，走下楼去继续扫雪了。

“哇喔……”布莱恩拍了拍胸口，惊疑不定：“我出了一身冷汗。我以为我回到了基地之中了。”他看了看在窗台旁边围着软毯看书的伊利斯达：“感觉就像我们小时候的训练，太恐怖了。”

“布莱恩……”伊利斯达若有所思的抬起头来，从窗边看了看衣着单薄在雪地里忙碌的队长。

她转头看着同伴，轻声说道：“二十一世纪的美国盾牌，总要有人继承的。我没有打算回去，山姆老师也只有你一个学生。”

如果她回去的话，看那个趋势，她作为冬兵最好的学生，多半是要从猎鹰手里接过史蒂夫的盾牌，但是现在情况变了。

布莱恩听得脸色渐变，他逐渐收敛了懒散的气息，敬意油然而生。

“虽然我们都是靠史蒂夫的血清转换而成为现在这个样子，当然多半也有我们自己的功劳。但是……”她转眼看向楼下的男人：“能够受到他亲自的教导，或许在我们的时代里，就只有你一个人了。”

“我们这个样子，的确可以出任了。”她扭动了一下自己的手腕说道：“就算我有他在身边，也不能掉以轻心而生出懒惰之意，更不用说你了。”

“嗯。”布莱恩严肃地点了点头，脸上略有愧色。“你说的对，是我疏忽了。”他看向了在窗外的队长：“这是我毕生的荣幸。”

如此开启了二号战士的炼狱模式的训练。

晨跑并不算什么，第一天他还抱着这样乐观的心态想着，想当年多少艰辛自己也挺过来了，现在跑个小山坡能有什么难度。

这想法在队长若无其事的跑完了一百三十圈，还皱着眉问他是不是肚子饿了的时候消失的云消雾散。

跑完晨跑要做无数个仰卧起伏，原地跑步，劈柴扛沙袋搬砖头，做完了还要和队长对打。布莱恩从来都不觉得三十分钟有多漫长。

最恐怖的却是第二天，伊利斯达就笑眯眯地加入了他们。

看那两人有说有笑的边跑边说什么今天下午我做巧克力蛋糕给你吃，另外个回答昨天睡觉的时候你好像做了噩梦宝贝，布莱恩觉得自己受到了连瓦坎特最坚固的战服都不能抵挡的几百万物理伤害。

这伤害在他在对打中，被伊利斯达习惯性的摁在地上揍的时候，上升到了几千万。

其实这在之前也没什么，他被她从小到大打习惯了，但现在美国队长在旁边看着，完了还要关心一下自己的女朋友的手疼不疼。

真是无f.ck可说。

“I can do this all day。”伊利斯达还笑嘻嘻地对他说道。

去NMD all day，一天半布莱恩就有点吃不消。

真不知道当初山姆老师在队长的手下怎么生存的，布莱恩突然就无比怀念老师和蔼的笑容和白洁的牙齿，他甚至都怀念老师骂他说他娇气的像个小姑娘这样的话。

队长从来不会这样说，他只会抱着双臂冷眼看着，挑挑眉，布莱恩就会赶紧地咬着牙爬起来，觉得这一辈子的面子都在偶像面前丢尽了。

好不容易吃完饭，一天的训练就结束了。虽然每天队长都会向他布置无数的任务，比如把家里扫得一尘不染，所有壁炉的柴都换新，烟囱要打扫干净，第二楼的客房里的厕所水管子坏了………等等琐事，但相比之下，布莱恩简直觉得这些任务太轻松太快乐了。

“等他走了这些事情难道都要你来做吗？”伊利斯达有一天在睡觉之前好奇地问道：“到时候我们或许可以考虑雇佣一些人？”

“就是因为他要走了我才叫他去做的。”史蒂夫笑着露出了洁白的牙齿：“这样我们下午就有时间了。”他吻了吻她的头发，一手揽住她，一手翻开了晚上的睡前读物：“今天要给你朗读吗？”

“不用了……”伊利斯达在他怀里舒适的安置好：“你说我们下午有时间？史蒂夫，我觉得如果你戴眼镜的话，会很好看。当然，你怎么样都很好看。”她看着他又习惯性的发呆，说话有点前后不搭。

“他来做家里的事情，我就有时间带你出去了。”他放下了书本，对她微笑：“我想带你去约会，伊利斯达小姐。我已经想了很久了。”

伊利斯达双眼一亮，她坐起身来：“我们要去跑步和喝水吗？”

“不。”她还记得他们那次的讨论，史蒂夫朗声失笑：“我要带你去约会，做那些我们在二十一世纪没做过得事情。”

“说到这个……”伊利斯达的双眼笑成了新月，她笑咬着下唇，双手掩盖住了史蒂夫的书本：“你知道我们还有什么没做的吗？”

“嗯……好多。”史蒂夫叹口气一把把她抱回了原本的位置：“所以我要全都和你做个遍。”他俯首凝视着看住她，他的双眼像是有某种魔力一般，深深看着她的时候她都会觉得自己忘了在哪里。“耐心点，伊利。”他吻了吻她的脸：“该来的都会来的。”

“噢……好。”你说什么就是什么，伊利斯达点了点头。

“你会觉得值得的。”他也不看书了，熄了灯，抱她入怀。犹如每个晚上那样，落了一吻在她的唇上：“晚安，我爱你。”

过了片刻伊利斯达还是忍不住：“那……史蒂夫，我们要做很多事情……我要等很久吗？”

“我保证你不会觉得很久。你会觉得过得很快。”他把下巴枕在她额头上，伸手揽住了她的腰，两人的身体紧贴，完美的抱着彼此，毫无隙缝。

“我现在每天都希望时间能慢一点。”他低低说着，似是有了睡意。“但你会觉得过得很快，就如我一样。”

史蒂夫逐渐进入了梦乡，伊利斯达借着月光看着他沉睡的面孔，完美的轮廓安详的睡着，长长的眼睫毛在脸颊上投下阴影，挺拔的鼻子和柔软的唇，她看的出神，他的手微微收紧，抱着她的腰，似乎呢喃了一句‘伊利斯达’。

“晚安史蒂夫。”她轻轻吻在他的脸上。充满期待的睡去。

就如史蒂夫所说的，时间真的过很快。在布莱恩被迫帮他们修理房子的时候，史蒂夫牵着她的手，能想到的浪漫的事，全都和她做了个遍。

周围的小城镇，被他们走遍了所有的角落。

他带她去看电影，坐在最后一排，买了爆米花互相打闹，整部电影不知道在演什么，他们光忙着接吻了。伊利斯达的唇带着爆米花焦糖的香甜味，史蒂夫几乎把持不住，吻得她在怀里难忍的蠕动。

“喂！伙计，好好看电影行不行？”前排的某个男人拍了拍座位，不满地看着他们说道。

“噢，先生，真是抱歉。”史蒂夫带着窘迫笑着致歉，伊利斯达的头埋在他的怀里，笑得满脸晕红，双肩耸动。

冬天要结束的时候，城镇上的咖啡或点心店也被他们一一光临。他和她并肩坐在温暖的店里，十指相扣的吃着蛋糕和茶点，就像那些其他的情侣一样，你一口我一口，偶尔奶油落在了唇边，总是他用嘴帮她擦去。

也带她去最贵的餐厅吃烛光晚餐，两人正装出席，引来了无数瞩目的眼光。她在桌下学像电影里的女主角那样，用脚轻轻蹭他的腿；要了最贵的酒和各种所谓好吃的东西，然后发现难吃的要死。

两人笑着牵手出来，然后在凌晨的空马路上共跳了一支舞。

他陪她去清晨的集市买菜，挑选着每周的材料，新鲜的水果，一大束花，各种肉类和调料，也去过码头去买鱼和海鲜，带着娜娜追浪奔跑。

下午她围着围裙开始研究一道道新的菜，他在客厅看书或看着她，有一下没一下的聊天说笑，时间也过得飞快。

“我一直想这样做。”他总是那样说，在带着她去新的地方，尝试新的事情的时候。

于是他们真的做遍了所有情侣可以做的事：去公园看孩子们玩棒球，顺便吃了热狗喝了冰啤酒，去超市买东西然后吃汉堡和薯条；去公园手牵手的溜冰；或者带着娜娜去树林里成帐篷野营，在火堆旁烤肉钓鱼。

在春天快到的时候，城镇上迎来了移动游乐园，史蒂夫便带着她前去游玩，布莱恩死皮赖脸的也要跟着，三人便开车前往。

游乐园是在城镇外的空地上面搭起来的，这种传统的移动游乐地在一百多年后的二十一世纪都没有遗失，小城镇总是喜欢这些一年一度的活动，每年这个时候都全城出动。

五彩缤纷的小旗帜串挂在各处，有温暖的橙色小灯笼四处吊挂，搭起来的帐篷里有各式各样的摆摊：打靶赢玩具，棉花糖，爆米花，旋转木马，旋转飞椅，当然还有每个情侣都会上去坐一圈看看整景的摩天轮。

传统的游戏都是木质所做，每一座都精致华丽，穿戴着夸张的服饰的工作人员笑容满面的吆喝着来客，孩子们围着卖各种各样的气球的小丑，或拖着父母的手臂想要吃零食。

布莱恩和伊利斯达惊讶地看着周围的一切，前者一下子就失去了踪影，伊利斯达回头不见了史蒂夫，转了两圈才见到他拿着两个冰淇淋笑着迎来。

“布莱恩呢？”他们十指相扣慢慢在四处走着。

“他可能去找女孩子搭讪了。”伊利斯达好奇地看着周围：“他憋得太久了，在二十一世纪他称为自己是第二个托尼·史达克，当然，没有他那么多钱，也没有钢铁盔甲。”

“所以他为什么自称是托尼？”队长听得笑出声来，现在听到以往队友的名字，至少心里不再那么痛了。或许终于可以微笑着回忆起所有的辛酸。

“因为他是花花公子。”伊利斯达帮他擦去嘴角的冰淇淋：“但他说自己并不花心，他对每一段感情都很专情的，即使那段感情只维持了二十分钟。”又顿了顿：“我也觉得他和史达克先生差了很远很远，毕竟史达克先生后来对佩珀夫人那么那么好。”

“那你呢？”史蒂夫似是不经意的问道。

“我怎么？”

“你在二十一世纪，没有交男朋友？”他顿了顿：“或者……炮友？”

伊利斯达失笑：“没有。我没有时间。我所有的时间都用在你身上。”

她对他眨眨眼：“而且他们觉得我喜欢很老很老的男人。活在上世纪四十年代的那种。”

“哦，是吗？”史蒂夫笑着把冰淇淋点在她的鼻尖上：“正好，我喜欢思想前卫的女孩子，有着来自一百多年后的想法的那种。”

“真的？”伊利斯达疑惑地看着他：“我可是很保守的。”

“假的！”史蒂夫笑着揽住了她的腰，想着想着不觉收了笑意：“我可能一直不知道我喜欢什么，只是凭感觉。直到我遇见了你。”

“遇见了我？你对我一见钟情？”伊利斯达双眼蓦然明亮。

“不是。”他回答的极快，手不觉被她捏紧了一下。“会痛。”

他好笑着看她瞪着自己：“我遇见了你，然后我就开始思考。怎么办，这个女人这么懒惰，娜娜又习惯了被我带出去，如果我回去的话，她会不会孤老死在那栋房子里，娜娜每天不出去散步，会不会被憋死。然后，我就发现了你的身份。然后……”他慢慢的不说了。

“然后……？”她听得出神，摇了摇他的手：“然后？说呀！”

“然后，我发现我会把你作为比较的例子。”史蒂夫点了点她的额头：“我会想，如果我回去，或许我会遇到另外一个女人……啊，会痒。”他笑着拿下捏了他的腰的手。

“那么我就会想，如果她早上做的咖啡我不喜欢怎么办？而且我再也吃不到面包布丁怎么办？我肯定不会习惯搬去一间狭小的公寓里住？那如果她不愿意和我住在复仇者的总部里呢？再来，山姆或巴基或罗迪或克林特不喜欢她怎么办？万一她只是因为想要睡美国队长怎么办？”

“是个女人都想睡美国队长。”伊利斯达及时的插嘴说道，又撇了撇嘴：“我也想，可是他不让。”

“我可是每天晚上都和你睡。”史蒂夫挑眉：“总之，一大堆‘万一’和‘如果’和‘怎么办’，最后我的总结是，万一她不是伊利斯达，怎么办？”

这话说得温柔又直接，伊利斯达低下头，觉得她又想哭了。可恶，二十多年的艰辛人生，她从来都没掉过多少眼泪，最近这情绪被他弄得跟个娘们儿似的。虽然她本来就是。

“我在二十一世纪的时候，收到过很多情书和搭讪。”过了一会儿，她抬起头来，擦了擦眼角笑着看着他微微变脸。

“后来，在我十七岁的那年，巴基老师放我一天假，虽然，我觉得他是故意的，尤里殿下总是在他耳边说我应该多像其他这个年龄的女孩子那样，打扮的漂漂亮亮，穿着性感的裙子和男孩子出去，喝酒跳舞，玩各种社交APP，我想老师被她说烦了，就给了我一个周末的时间，让我好好去享受。”

“后来呢？”史蒂夫冷下了脸，想着那个年代，连巴基都投降了。

“那个男孩子叫做史考特……好像是叫做史考特，或者琼恩？我忘了，也在瓦坎特服役做前锋战士，他来接我去约会，后来因为我对他的提议都不是很感兴趣，他就说‘要不然我们做一些你喜欢做的事情吧？’。我就让他进了我家。”

史蒂夫的眉毛挑得非常非常高，他不知道自己是否想知道那次约会的结局。

“后来……”伊利斯达抬头对他笑道：“我让他在我家客厅里看了三个小时的美国队长纪录片。”

“哈哈哈……！”口中的冰淇淋差点被喷出去，史蒂夫忍不住笑出了声。

“That’s my girl。”他俯首吻住了伊利斯达。

“一直都是你，史蒂夫。”她认真地看着他：“我的生命里，一直只有你。”

“我知道。”他揽住了她的腰，轻轻地啄着她的唇，冰淇淋的甜味在舌尖蔓开，他忽然笑了：“我一直很想这么做。”

“做什么？”最近他经常说这句话。

“在人来人往的热闹地方，若无其事的亲一个我爱的女孩子。像普通的情侣那样。”

伊利斯达笑着伸出双手回抱住他的脖子，像是浪漫的爱情电影那样，垫起了双脚，回应着他的吻。

他们仿佛站立在隔离的世界里，享受着彼此的唇。即使，周围身边人声鼎沸，身影来往，橙色的灯笼发出着朦胧温暖的光辉，连串成一线线的明亮辉煌，后面的旋转木马演奏着悦耳的音乐，还有融化在地上的冰淇淋奶油，散发着甜蜜的清香。

“我还有一件事情，一直想要做，特别是最后这一段时间。”拉开了彼此的距离，史蒂夫在她耳边轻轻摩擦着说道。

“什……什么事？”伊利斯达被吻得头昏脑转，现在她只能想到一件事，但那件事估计不能在大众之下做。

“噢，不是你想的那样。”他笑了出来。

“是你想做的那件事情的前面的一步。”

“……？”

前面的一步？脱……脱衣服？

这好像并不是太好，虽然她也不介意。

伊利斯达呆呆地看着他迷人的笑容，胡思乱想地还没反应，史蒂夫已经单膝跪了下来。

“哇哦……！”他这一跪，周围立即有人发出了惊呼，众人纷纷侧目，许多人都掩住了嘴，屏息地看着眼前单膝跪在地上，手里拿着钻戒的英俊男人，以及好像石化掉了的女孩子。

是老得不能再老的台词，在电影和电视剧里面听过了无数次，这么的cliche，她之前每次看到都忍不住翻白眼，无法理解为什么这些电影总是喜欢这种皆大欢喜的结局，而这些女人为什么总是觉得自身的幸福快乐，在于被求不求婚这件事情上面。

但从他口中说出来，伊利斯达总觉得可以单曲循环重复一辈子都听不够。

“我爱你，伊利斯达·金森，你愿意让我成为世界上最幸福的男人，嫁给我？”

史蒂夫拿着他已经准备了很久的钻戒，带着笑问她。

众人屏息，忽然热闹无比的游乐场在他们所在的周围，骤然寂静。

所有人都不由自主地看向那个瞪着眼睛不敢置信，像被雷劈击中的女孩子，就怕她毁了这浪漫无比的一幕。

一刹那，伊利斯达眼前的世界只剩下他湛蓝带绿的眼睛，她可以看出他有一丝紧张，这让她忍不住笑出声来，觉得啼笑皆非。他竟然会觉得自己不会答应？！

这一秒，漫长无比，长得让史蒂夫都有点忐忑。

“你做什么啊，伊利斯达，快答应他！”人群后方传来了布莱恩焦急的吼声，似是把她惊醒。

“我答应！我答应！我当然答应！”她似乎是回醒了一样大声说道，笑着扑到了他的怀里：“我当然答应！”

群众顿时爆发出欢叫和鼓掌，口哨声和尖叫声连连传来，她被他抱在了半空，笑着相吻。却在他耳边忍不住喃喃说道：“史蒂夫，你是不是疯了。” 命都是你的，还有什么答应不答应的。

“你知道。”史蒂夫帮她戴好了戒指：“我是一个很传统很古板的老古董。”他的吻落在了她的脸颊上：“我说过一辈子，总要以什么方式来证明我的诚意。”

他的眼光明亮，正好反映着瞬间被烟火覆盖的整个天空，璀璨耀眼的花火染满了半个星空，在他眼里，似有千万星河。

伊利斯达突然觉得，她这辈子所有的遗憾蓦然都消失无踪。

嫁给我。

当然。


	20. Chapter 20

**"是他** **让我意识到，**

**为什么之前我曾有‘我不配这个世界’这样的傻想法。"**

作为刚刚晋升为一号战士的布莱恩，还是很有自知之明的，比如这么美丽的晚上，他在上前恭喜并且拥抱了两位朋友之后，便很婉转的说他找到了一位美女，可能会陪她回家，并且非常大方的表示可以带和他们前来的娜娜一起。

史蒂夫突然觉得的布莱恩从来没有这么顺眼过。

伊利斯达仍然沉浸于“刚刚发生了什么事”的情绪中，她一会儿看着手指上好看的钻戒发呆，一会儿又恍惚地看着史蒂夫微笑。因此坐上车回家，她既没注意今天晚上她在游乐园什么都没玩过就被带回去了，也没意识到队长一路狂飙，很快就到了家。

“唔……史蒂夫。”进入家门还没关门，她就被一把抱了起来，直接上楼回房间。吻带着炙热和疯狂，席卷而来。

“还好你答应了。否则，我不知道自己能控制多久。”史蒂夫的声音低沉而慵懒，在她耳边缓缓呢喃，他把她放在了床上，一手抚上她的腰，他极爱她纤细紧致的腰，每次拥抱她的时候他都喜欢揽住或抱住她腰际的曲线，但这次他终于可以上升。

手掌随着腰间上游，他的动作很慢，似乎要细细品尝每一个瞬间，指尖划过每一寸的肌肤，伊利斯达觉得他每挪一分，自己的温度就上升一度。

他的吻落在了她的脖子上，右手缓缓移动，抚摩轻握住了她的胸，裙子本来就是袒胸的款式，他却并不急着伸进手去，只是滑过了她的腿内侧，慢慢地抚上了臀。

伊利斯达的身材并不如美国这个年代的女性，丰满性感，她的双腿修长，体格纤细，更适合千禧年的审美，却玲珑有致。史蒂夫的手像是探索者一样，慢慢走过不知的地图。

“史蒂夫……”熟悉的温柔气息充满了全身上下，伊利斯达只觉得每个细胞都在发烫。她艰难的开口：“如果你现在停下，我就不嫁给你了。”

好听的轻笑声响起，他的嗓音好像从来没这么性感低沉：“我现在停不下来了。从和你第一次接吻开始……”他吻住她的大腿内侧，一路慢慢向下，扳开她的双腿，抚摩过光滑的肌肤：“我就一直想这么做。”

裙子的纽扣被一颗颗挑开，白色的丝绸蕾丝内衣已经润湿透彻，他眼神迷离，很快就去脱下了自己的衣服。充满爆发力的肌肉线条在温暖的灯光下显得勇猛傲岸，伊利斯达倒抽了口气，第一次觉得自己非常娇小。

最后的障碍被扫在了地上，他咬住了她胸口的蓓蕾，敏感的乳房在他嘴里像是要融化，柔嫩细腻的口感让史蒂夫全身上下都感到了紧绷和难受，他一手抚上她的腿间，手指轻捻跳动，不过一会儿，伊利斯达已经融化成水，在他躯下不住地呻吟。

“现在要喊停还来得及。”他努力地控制住下腹胀满的紧迫感说道。

伊利斯达微微睁开眼，她抓住了他的背，指尖嵌入，双腿纠缠在他的腰上，一个努力翻身，转身就坐在了他的身上，她根本就不等他反应，直接张开了双腿，逼迫他进入自己。

“噢……”硕大饱满的分身顿时填满了自己的空虚，她舒服地叫了出来，私处难忍的酸痛得到了释放，她忍不住想要更多，根本没注意到史蒂夫蓦然因情欲挑拨而低沉的眼神。

她咬住下唇，不由自主地微微一动，却在这时感到了他的手，紧紧的抓住她的腰。

他轻声说：“那好。”

猛烈有力的抽动如狂风暴雨一样卷席而来，伊利斯达几乎一下子就达到了高潮，她因失去控制的表情和叫喊刺激了身下的男人，他一个翻身把她压在了身下，俯首含住了她的胸，一阵无法停止的抽动不断地进出摩擦着她的腿间。

“啊……”思考能力完全丢失，伊利斯达都不知道自己在呻吟着什么，他低低在耳边叫着她的名字，不住地加快了动作，腿间的快感一阵阵覆盖了全身，他揉捏着她的胸，乳房在指间内变形，他的舌尖时而吮吸时而舔卷着她胸前的蓓蕾，她几乎是难以控制的不住娇吟。

好胜的性格战胜了情欲，她突然就不想这么只是被压在身下，手臂使力，她一下子借着坐了起来，双腿盘在他的腰间，私处不断地和他结合抽动，他握住她的臀上下摆动，她的手臂揽住他的肩，舌尖不断地与他纠缠。

“噢……天……”她主动开始上下摆动，自己把双乳凑到了他的嘴边，这下换他几乎失去了理智，她的动作越来越激烈，似乎在刺激着某个敏感点。他想看到她被快感淹没的表情，自己也觉得难以忍受，双手托住她的臀，一阵用力上撑冲刺，只觉得紧夹包含着自己的柔嫩越来越紧，一阵无法控制的抽离顶撞，她忍不住失声尖叫，在同时，他堵住了她的嘴，舌尖不断地与她吮吸，下身摆动撞去，终于一声低吼，在她体内解放了自己。

腿间一股热流卷来，她最敏感的地方仿佛被烧烫，全身不住地颤抖，她在高潮里久久不能恢复，尖叫被他的吻半路截去，她在他的吻里几度抽搐，终于瘫在了他满身汗水的肩上。

“噢，老天。”她不住地喘息：“史蒂夫……”气息久久不能平静：“我们……为什么等了那么久。”

他往后仰去，抱着她躺在了床上。握住了她的手，落了一吻在她的发间。汗水淋淋的两人慢慢地恢复了呼吸。他的指尖慢慢划过她的背，突然就忍不住地微笑。

她在他胸前抬起头来，胳膊压在他身上，眼睛亮晶晶的：“史蒂夫。”她笑了起来：“我很幸福。”

他凝视着她清澈明亮的眼神，忍不住抚上她的脸颊：“伊利……”他喃喃说道：“该道谢的是我。”顿了顿：“谢谢你爱我。”吻上了她的唇：“谢谢你来这里，找到了我。”

那个吻缠绵而温柔，刚刚的情欲仿佛全都消失，只剩下爱意和感恩。

当然，柔软温暖的躯体光滑的在自己身上，史蒂夫觉得那个吻很快就变质了。他忍不住再次加深了探索，反正，也还很漫长，他们的时间还很多。

都说美好的性爱能让人身心愉悦，却疲惫至极。但第二天聪明的避嫌出去了一晚上的布莱恩磨磨蹭蹭的回到家里，却没有看到寂静的客厅或狼藉不堪的房子，史蒂夫和伊利斯达穿戴整齐的坐在早餐桌上，一个看着报纸，一个喝着咖啡，精神抖擞的让人怀疑，他们两个的床单是不是没滚成。

“迟到了二十分钟，布莱恩。”队长头都没抬，在报纸后说道：“洗个澡去准备准备，二十分钟后去晨跑。娜娜不用去了，玩了一晚上它应该也累了。

难道你们不累？！布莱恩目瞪口呆地看着他们，瞥眼往伊利斯达看去，见她穿着浴袍，湿漉漉的头发掩盖着脖子上的吻痕，不觉惊看着她，用目光问道：昨天那样了还没拿下？

你闭嘴。用眼光警告着他，伊利斯达忍不住红了脸，转头不理。

哦。二号战士恍然大悟地啧啧了两声，被队长一声轻咳打断。

“还是你想就这样出去跑？”史蒂夫放下报纸问道。等他训练好了这家伙让他赶紧走！

“马上好马上好！我去洗澡！”说完头也不回地溜了。

见他急冲冲的上楼，趁伊利斯达端着咖啡开到他身边，史蒂夫一伸手就把她拉到怀里：“今天你好好休息。”他亲了亲她的额头，闻着她身上的肥皂清香。

“我也去，这又不算什么，我不累的。”被他的胡子弄痒，她忍不住笑了起来答道。

“‘不算什么？’”史蒂夫抬头，重复着她的话，扯出一抹意图不明的笑：“………你不妨明天再这么说。”见她不由自主地脸红，他淡淡说道：“保留体力到晚上，伊利。”

“噢。”她似乎只能这么回答。

在接下来的日子里，零号和二号战士都被操得精疲力尽。字面上的意思。

终于在春天来临的时候，布莱恩在训练之中，和伊利斯达打成了平手。

再接下来的几个礼拜，在他终于和史蒂夫打成了平手几次之后，三个人共同居住的日子，也最终面临了道别。

“所以等我走了之后，你们有什么打算？”初春的黄昏略带冷意，布莱恩和史蒂夫并肩走在刚刚剪裁整理好的庭院，慢慢走着。

金色的阳光带着橙黄深红的颜色，落染了半个树林；布莱恩把整个庭院都料理的清清爽爽，他剪裁了草坪和围墙，甚至还给他们搭了一个凉亭，有秋千在老榕树下，正好容得他们两人并肩而坐。

“可能会去旅游，可能会去别的地方，我不知道。”史蒂夫双手插在口袋里，即使松散也站得笔挺，微笑着说道。“我想带伊利斯达到处去看看，反正，你也知道，对我们来说，一直呆在同一个地方不怎么安全。至少在这里不怎么安全。离神盾局太近，我总觉得会有什么发生。”

“你们什么事都不会有。”布莱恩忍不住摇头：“我是说，实力上，无论是在这个年代还是在我的时间里，能够打败你们两个人的人应该还没出生，至少你们两个人一起的这样的组合……”

“不是说实力这样的事情。”史蒂夫笑着摇头。“我只是不想被人打扰我们这样的生活。”

两人沉默的走了一段时间，布莱恩也不知道说什么好。

“队长，伊利斯达是个很复杂的人。”他抓了抓下巴：“当然，我们都很复杂。你知道，生长在那种地方。但是，自从我来，我都觉得自己不认识她了。我从来没有见过她这么高兴开心过。”他不由自主地微笑：“我很为你们开心，真的。我以为，她这辈子都不会真正开心地笑。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫看着眼前的庭院，微笑：“我会尽力的。”

“你们两个……”布莱恩忍不住吹了口口哨：“总之，我很为你们开心。”他转了转眼，手也放在口袋里：“但是，如果她不幸福的话，我会回转时间，说什么也会拆散你们两个。”他没有了平时的嬉皮笑脸，只是很平静地说着：“如果有这么一天，我会带她回去。”

“不会有这种事情发生的。”史蒂夫认真地向他看：“我不会让她有丝毫的不幸福。而且，你还是打不过我。”

“你就当作，在婚礼上女方亲戚会说的话吧。”布莱恩咧嘴一笑，向他伸出手来。用了力想紧握，却还是比不过队长的力道。

“这是一个很好的承诺。谢谢你。”史蒂夫伸出手来，用力地与他握了握手，

“这可不是承诺，队长。”二号举起双臂：“这是威胁，威胁。即使这些东西对你没什么用。但如果有那么一天，我真的会回来带她走。”

“你可以试试看。”露出洁白的牙齿，史蒂夫咧嘴笑道。

门房前面的铃声响起，是宣布晚餐的声音，正门打开，娜娜欢乐的向他们奔去，史蒂夫和布莱恩开始往回走。

“有什么话让我带给他们吗？”摸了摸狗狗的头，布莱恩忽然想起。

“没有。”史蒂夫站住，低头想了想，还是摇头：“没有。我对他们来说已经是一个走了很多年的人。就不要打扰他们的生活了。”他平静地笑了笑：“你说他们都很好，那就够了。”

“他们都很想你。”布莱恩停顿住脚步：“我也会很想你们的。”

“你或许没有时间来忧伤。”队长笑了笑，伊利斯达在前方打开了门挥了挥手，他加快了脚步往前走去。“二十一世纪的美国队长，就交给你了。”他回头对他笑道。

“不……”虽然已经训练了许多时间，在他的指导下也很清楚自己回去要面临什么样的责任，但听到史蒂夫这样说，布莱恩还是觉得鼻子一酸，喉咙哽咽。

他看着在门下迎上了伊利斯达的史蒂夫，两人牵着手转身进门，忍不住喃喃说道：“二十一世界的美国队长，是交给你的。”


	21. 番外篇 - 夜礼服

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为时间线正好，就先放番外，甜一下。  
> 不影响正文阅读，不想甜的话可以跳过。

**“榛树啊！请你帮帮我，**  
请你摇一摇，   
为我抖落金银礼服一整套。”

搬到新的地方之后，不可避免的社交活动也跟着来，毕竟，人类是社会动物，再怎么隐居，住在城镇里最大的庄园内，即将成婚的罗杰斯先生和太太也不可能完全避免与人接触，那样反而会更引人注目。

特别是他们每次去镇上买东西的时候，史蒂夫带着伊利斯达和布莱恩，三个人整齐地站在那里，自然会引来目光。城镇上的人热情好奇，总要编一个足以说服众人的假象来。

于是布莱恩成了伊利斯达的表弟，曾和其丈夫一起服役，两人订婚后居住在金森家族作为结婚礼物赠予伊利斯达的庄园上，接待着前来拜访的亲戚。

二战结束不久，城镇上也有不少从前线回来的士兵，其中不乏名门望族的子弟。金森家族本来就是选择经济情况和自家匹配的地方居住，周围有钱人不少，上流社会的社交方式一年四季都是同样的。于是过了不久，在他们的邮箱里，就有人留下了开年舞会的请帖。

“ 回复，不去。 ” 伊利斯达头都不抬地答道，她在刨鱼，准备晚上做个黄油绿豆烤鱼给其他两个人吃。

“ 这么漂亮的请帖，那个舞会应该很好玩。 ” 布莱恩遗憾地看着手上烫金印花的厚纸： “ 啧啧，之前的人的字真好看，这墨水的颜色真美。 ”

“ 不去。 ” 她拨开鱼肚，小刀在手里耍着花样，煞是好看。

“ 或许可以考虑一下。 ” 史蒂夫从布莱恩手中接过了请帖，看了一下沉思着： “ 我们短时间内应该不会搬家，如果不想变成城镇上人人口中的怪人，最好还是不要给他们留下可以八卦的理由。 ” 这种小地方的日子非常枯燥无聊，而且几乎所有人都认识所有人，流言蜚语的威力非常大，如果不想引人注目，最好还是假扮正常的人好。

“ 那就去吧！ ” 布莱恩兴冲冲地说道。

“ 噢，那就去吧。 ” 伊利斯达无所谓的耸肩，作为一个对自己婚礼都毫无感觉的女人，这种小事，队长说去就去。

“ 我待会儿看看有没有衣服。 ” 她瞥了一眼无比兴奋的布莱恩： “ 我们估计得进城一趟，晚礼服什么的，真是麻烦。 ” 她瞪了二号一眼： “ 你就跟一娘们儿一样，开心什么？ ”

两个礼拜之后，她为自己的决定无比后悔。

早知道就不来了！她瞪着穿着笔挺优雅的燕尾服的史蒂夫想到。

金发柔软而细碎的梳得整齐，后摆至膝盖之下的平齐修长的黑色燕尾服，洁白的衬衫和灰色的背心，口袋处有对折的深蓝银白的手巾，史蒂夫高大帅气的气质被衬托得完美无瑕，犹如从海报里走出来的神祗。

伊利斯达看着呼吸停滞，我的天，怎么会有人这么这么的好看。她下意识地往周围看去，一下车走到了正门，就有无数的目光往他身上直直射来。

当然，也有一些是在同样潇洒帅气的布莱恩身上看的，倒是在他们俩身后的伊利斯达，似乎是故意躲在了两个高大的男人们的身后。

开春舞会不是任何人都可以举办的，一年一度的季节开幕式，一般都是在最有威望（和有钱）和社交能力最强的女主人家。每年的地点都是在城镇东边的克劳利别墅里。

克劳利一家到底是做什么的伊利斯达根本不知道，布莱恩和史蒂夫负责做好了功课，尤其是前者，知识能力犹如普拉达女王的小助理秘书一样，一进门就在那边喋喋不休的： “ 那位是辛普森小姐，她姐姐是嫁到英国的公爵夫人，当然是用钱买来的爵位，如果没她带过去的嫁妆钱，那位英国贵族早就要把房子都卖出去了。那位是波奈维尔上尉，在 119 服役过，或许会来与队长搭讪，说说当年一起扛枪的友谊。金发的那个是杰克森队长的情妇，是刚刚拍完电影的小明星，啧啧。杰克森队长都是靠妻子起家的，这胆子真大 ……”

“ 你闭嘴！ ” 伊利斯达揉着眉心： “ 你平时训练后哪来的时间八卦这些？ ”

“ 我听镇上的人们说的。 ” 布莱恩笑嘻嘻地说道。

一进门，便有主家迎了上来，布莱恩的社交能力是优秀顶尖的，史蒂夫也彬彬有礼而礼貌温和，伊利斯达略带冷漠但不失礼貌，虽然她的眼光时不时地往那些看向史蒂夫的女人们身上看去。

男人和女眷们自然抱团，为了不失礼节，伊利斯达还是和女主人和其团队走到了一起，布莱恩是去哪里都可以成为热闹的中心，很快在以他为主的男人群里，就传来了欢乐的爆笑声。

克劳利家族的别墅比他们本来就很宽敞的家大了不止一倍，处处华丽优雅，巨大的水晶吊灯挂在舞厅中心，爵士乐队欢乐悦耳地响着，服饰整齐的服务生端着香槟杯和各种点心的银盘四处穿梭。整一个状况，就像了不起的盖茨比里面的盛大晚会。

衣香鬓影的夜晚，四处都是鲜艳缤纷的华丽裙子旋转起舞的影子，各种香水的芬芳和果酒的甜蜜弥漫着整个场所。

伊利斯达百般无聊，早就甩掉了那些不知道到底在谈什么的小姐太太们，她走到了吧台旁边，要了一杯鸡尾酒，却很忧伤的想到这种东西对她来说跟喝矿泉水没什么区别。

眼角看向史蒂夫所在的地方，只见已经有一个美丽的妙龄少女接近了他。

伊利斯达微微蹙眉，仿佛是主人家的某位千金，她特工的脑海里扫过所有刚刚从八卦记者布莱恩口中获得的信息：劳拉 · 克劳利，刚刚从哈佛大学毕业的三小姐，法律系高等生。谈吐优雅有趣，气质高贵但温婉，风趣幽默，至少看起来是这样，因为史蒂夫看起来与她谈得非常投机，他甚至愉悦地笑出声来了。

伊利斯达抿了抿嘴，再要了一杯纯的白兰地。嗯，这个味道好很多，她想到。再扫过去，史蒂夫和劳拉已经拉开了与那群人的距离，两个人微微旁边的位置继续谈着，劳拉似乎在描述什么，纤细的手指比划着，史蒂夫时不时地点头，加上几句，劳拉笑出声来了。

几杯纯酒下去，伊利斯达觉得全身发热，忍不住招手叫来了服务生，把皮毛披风脱下来让他放进更衣室里。

这一脱，就引来了无数眼光。

虽然在场的许多女人都比她穿得更加露骨性感，但伊利斯达的身材修长苗条，却凹凸玲珑。黑色紧身的长裙，开叉在膝盖处，并不是非常的暴露，但她的坐姿却完美演绎出美丽勾人的曲线。修长的双腿优雅并拢，光滑的背和碩长的脖子，一眼慢慢看下，臀部和胸是优美诱人的弯度，柔软的长发落在肩上，化得精致但是简单的妆，鲜红的唇角慢慢抿着酒，这样的一个美丽女子静静地坐在吧台边，许多男人都忍不住侧目。

布莱恩回头看了看，又看了看旁边很耐着性子陪着人说话的史蒂夫，忍不住笑出声来。

有好戏看了。哈哈哈。

他一点都没想要帮队长解决这个问题，毫不做声的慢慢地走到一个更远的角落里，开始看着一个个蠢蠢欲动想要接近伊利斯达的男人们。

史蒂夫觉得周围的噪声好像有点安静了，他抬起头来寻找了一下两个同伴们，布莱恩在角落里心不在焉地和几个前来搭讪的女人说话，眼光却盯着一个方向看，他顺着他的眼光看去，这一看，手中的酒杯差点应声破碎。

伊利斯达正好在看一副挂在墙上的画，她百般无聊的撑腮在把台上，微微仰首，精致的下巴和优雅的脖子直到胸部，连成了一条优美的线条，光滑的前襟露出了好看的锁骨，柔和的光芒打在了她的轮廓上，反映在她的双瞳里。

她的眼睛生的极美，眼角微微上挑，有点妩媚的感觉；或许是因为酒精的作用，脸庞微微红晕，一双清澈的双眸就似乎氤氲着闪闪发光的晶莹。

终于有人忍不住上前搭话，史蒂夫抿着嘴看着，早就不知道在眼前的这个不知道叫什么名字的少女在说什么。

来者是一位风度翩翩，帅气高大的男人。淡褐色的头发，碧绿色的双眼，非常好看，但对伊利斯达来说，世界上的男人只有 “ 史蒂夫 ” 和 “ 其他不是史蒂夫的人 ” 。不过对自己可以引来这么不错的男人，她还是对自己很满意的。

“ 小姐 ……” 想要开口的男人在看到在伊利斯达旁边的一大堆酒杯不禁惊愕： “ 您一人喝了这么多？ ”

“ 嗯？多吗？ ” 伊利斯达看了看： “ 噢，或许很多吧。 ” 她看见吧台后面的服务生正在无奈地摇头，似乎在说女孩子怎么可以酒量这么大。嗯，可能是多了，她好像有点醉。当然，她不知道，她从来没醉过。

“ 女士，您这样 ……” 男人有点担忧地说道： “ 我是詹姆斯 · 克劳利，我母亲是这舞会的主持人，或许您想要出去透透气？ ” 他看着她有点迷离的眼神，是真诚的关心道。

“ 唔。 ” 她往史蒂夫的方向看去，那个少女正好说了什么，史蒂夫好像听不清，便微微附身下来，接近她听着。两人看起来好像很亲密的样子。

所以自己该怎么做？打上去吗？好像不太好。

算了。唉。迟早的事情。

“ 也好。 ” 她微微点头，不理詹姆斯好意伸过来的胳膊，自顾自的往外走了。眼不见心不烦。

史蒂夫被那什么人缠得没办法，一抬头，正好看到伊利斯达飄在半空的裙角，正往外面走去，她好像踩不稳高跟鞋，一个不小心，手就下意识地搭紧跟在后面的英俊男人的手臂上，后者一脸担忧，急忙扶着她出去了。

他往布莱恩方向看去，后者看都没看他，自顾自的和一位金发碧眼的性感女郎打情骂俏。

不自在的感觉从胸口蔓延而开，史蒂夫突然觉得非常的烦躁，他皱紧了眉头，忍不住握紧了拳头。

外面清爽冰凉的夜风扑面而来，伊利斯达顿时觉得清醒而好受了很多。他们在远离舞厅的走廊上坐了下来。

走廊位于花棚之下，上面的月季花已经含苞待放，阵阵暗香传来，风里有远处的笑声和欢呼声，细碎的音乐和潺潺流过的喷泉。庭院里也有不少在散步或在培养感情的一对对情侣，伊利斯达看着就想起史蒂夫正和别人谈笑风生，紧抿着嘴唇随便找了个地方就坐了下来。

克劳利家族被打理的整整有条，只要有人的地方就有服务生或仆人服侍，即使出了舞会，詹姆斯招招手，要了一杯水和一杯咖啡过来，关心的问道： “ 您感觉好一点了吗？ ”

“ 噢。 ” 伊利斯达好像现在才意识到眼前或身边有人，她点点头： “ 对不起，我有点失态。 ” 她接过水，对咖啡摆了摆手，服务员点了点头就退下了。

“ 我是伊利斯达 · 金森。 ” 再怎么样，也不应该不礼貌。她对眼前的男人点了点头： “ 非常感谢您。 ” 或许应该报伊利斯达 · 金森 · 罗杰斯？

“ 能为女士服务是我的荣幸，介意我坐下来吗？ ” 对方微笑着说道，见伊利斯达点点头，还是非常绅士的在离她有一段距离的位置上坐了下来。

“ 贵府非常漂亮，舞会也非常成功。 ” 两人坐着略尴尬，没话找话，做过特工的伊利斯达自然之道怎么开始一段聊天内容。她想了想： “ 谢谢你为我解围。 ”

她早就看出来周围男人们的蠢蠢欲动，眼前的这个人是真的绅士，他或许觉得她是需要被营救的淑女，便上前带她出去。

很明显，她的酒灌得越来越多，那些男人们就越来越高兴，原本以为会引起史蒂夫的注意，但他并没有上前。她眼神黯淡了一点，垂下眼眸。

“ 都是母亲的功劳，我什么都没做。 ” 詹姆斯笑着回答，他凝视着她： “ 但是您看起来不是很开心。 ”

有这么明显？ “ 我不擅长参加这样的宴会。 ” 她想了想： “ 但我的 …… 未婚夫 …… 他说我们应该增加社交的机会。或许他是对的。我的意思是，他看起来正在有着一个很有趣的夜晚。 ”

“ 噢 ……” 似乎立即理解了她的意思，詹姆斯点了点头： “ 我也不擅长这方面的事情，还好这个晚会上有我认识的朋友，否则我也会非常尴尬的在角落里喝酒。 ” 他试图舒缓气氛，但伊利斯达似乎非常低落。

“ 您的未婚夫 …… ？您是对婚姻不满意吗？ ” 他小心翼翼地问道，又忍不住道歉： “ 对不起，这样非常唐突，我们刚刚认识，我不该问这么私人的问题。 ”

“ 没关系。 ” 伊利斯达摇摇头表示不介意，或许是因为酒精上脑的原因，她好像特别的敏感，有人听她说这些琐事真是太好了。

“ 或许，不满意的人是他吧。 ” 她想着说道： “ 他是一个非常非常非常出色的男人，世界上最好的男人就是他了。但是我 ……” 她的情绪好像一直往下掉，是酒精在作祟，那些闷在心里曾经一闪掠过的荒唐念头一下子就全崩出来，止都止不住。

“ 我非常平凡。 ” 她点点头定论。和他相比。不是和普通人相比。

“ 您 …… 您觉得 …… 您觉得您很平凡？？ ” 詹姆斯目瞪口呆看着眼前的美丽女子，她被银色月光和温暖的灯笼笼罩着，整个轮廓都散发着淡淡的光芒，长长的眼睫毛投影在瓷一样的脸颊上，柔发倾泻落下，有时候会随风抚在他的手臂上，痒痒的，柔柔的。他觉得她美极了。

“ 不仅仅是不够美丽，我觉得他身边曾经有过的女人都比我出色。 ” 伊利斯达觉得高跟鞋太硌脚了，她想把鞋子脱下来，但突然觉得这样好像非常放肆，于是就用脚尖开始在地上转啊转的。

“ 那些女人 ……” 她双手支撑在身边，看向满天繁星的天空： “ 有性感美丽的，有能力超强的，也有聪慧又潇洒的。我好像，什么都不是。 ”

如果不是有被注射血清的话，或许她只是一个平庸又无聊的女人，所以她所拥有的的优势，全都是附条件的。那如果是这样，是不是史蒂夫的爱情也是，在某种程度上，附条件的？耳边开始嗡嗡作响，头晕脑胀的，她突然觉得有点难受。

“ 我到底喝了多少？ ” 忍不住问旁边的詹姆斯，她有点呆呆地眨眨眼。

“ 很多瓶白兰地和威士忌，您甚至灌了两瓶龙舌酒。 ” 詹姆斯严肃又认真地点点头： “ 我冒昧向前，就是因为一直注意着您，我觉得您不能再喝了。 ”

“ 噢 ……” 伊利斯达点点头，若有所思地说道： “ 所以你看，我连酒量都这么不好。 ” 现在连喝酒都不行了。好差劲。

“ 小姐 ……” 你那个叫做酒量不行？詹姆斯哭笑不得，却忍不住说道： “ 恕我直言，但如果您的未婚夫觉得您不够好的话，我真是认为他应该是 …… 应该是 ……” 他想了半天的确想不出正确的词。 “ 一个笨蛋。 ” 他憋了半天才说道。

伊利斯达忍不住笑出声来，这一笑竟然觉得天旋地转，略带难受的晃晃头想要清醒。穿着这样的鞋子实在难受，她扭了扭脚裸，还是忍不住把鞋子脱了下来。

雪白的脚尖还没碰地，耳边就传来了略带薄怒的声音： “ 伊利斯达！ ” 一件外套披上了她，覆盖了她的下半身，史蒂夫的脸突然出现在面前，他半蹲着看着她，有着担心和责备： “ 怎么喝这么多，你还好吗？ ” 伸出手摸了摸她发烫的脸： “ 听得到我的声音吗，宝贝？ ”

这一声旖旎的称呼让詹姆斯立即站起了身： “ 对不起，先生，您的未婚妻喝得太多了，我见她似乎不舒适，就带她出来透透气，她喝了一杯水。那么 …… 让您见谅。 ” 他礼貌地让人无法讨厌，于是史蒂夫只是点点头，同样回了一句客气的道谢。

这么出色的男人，难怪啊。詹姆斯摇摇头往回走去，又忍不住回头望去，只见那个潇洒英俊的金发男子正半跪在地上，犹如哄诱孩子一样的哄着他那个垂着头不肯抬起来的未婚妻。

“ 所以到底是在闹什么别扭啊？ ” 詹姆斯不禁摇摇头，明明那男人完全是全心全意的爱恋着那个女子，满眼的情意宠溺都快要溢出来了。

“ 伊利，怎么了？ ” 史蒂夫轻声说道，他轻轻抚着她的脸，却被她一手弄开。忍不住叹口气，依旧好声好气的问道： “ 宝贝，怎么回事，你怎么喝这么多？ ” 又顿了顿： “ 如果你不喜欢，我们回去好不好？ ”

伊利斯达点了点头，只是还垂着头，不肯抬起来。

“ 伊利？ ” 史蒂夫弯下身： “ 我抱你好吗？脚痛我们就不走路了。 ”

“ 我要你背我。 ” 过了一会儿，伊利斯达才闷闷说道： “ 你好久没有背我了。 ”

“ 好。 ” 史蒂夫立即蹲了下来： “ 来，但是要用外套裹住下半身，你的裙子那么 …… 。 ” 他聪明的闭嘴，决定等她气消了再和她慢慢算账。

八爪鱼立即上身，背上传来了柔软的感觉，只是微微发烫。伊利斯达的下巴抵在他的肩膀上，嘴唇触在他的耳边，有淡淡的酒气。

“ 今天晚上怎么喝那么多？ ” 虽然没什么，但他还是想要知道。 “ 你不开心？ ”

“ 我看到你和别的女人说话。我讨厌你和别的女人说话。 ” 伊利斯达的声音闷闷又慢慢地，好像醉了也好像要睡着了。 “ 特别是漂亮的女人，比我还漂亮的那种。 ”

“ 我和 …… ？ ” 史蒂夫不觉失笑： “ 她哪有你漂亮？其实她长得什么样子我都不知道。 ”

“ 可是你看起来很开心。 ” 她在他肩膀上蹭了蹭： “ 史蒂夫 …… 我有时候很怕留不住你。 ” 她自言自语一样，头埋在他的背上，手臂也缩紧抱着他。

史蒂夫一愣，一时间没有说话，他背着她走到了车上，吩咐了服务员告诉布莱恩和主家，他的未婚妻身体很不舒服，所以就回去了。抱她进入了车子，帮她系上了安全带，伊利斯达似乎睡着了，两人一路安静无话，车子很快就开到了家里。

到家的时候刚好停好车，伊利斯达就醒了过来，揉着眼睛找着他的手臂： “ 史蒂夫？到家了吗？ ”

“ 嗯。难受吗？我抱你上去好不好？ ”

“ 不要。 ” 撒娇一样的口气，她蹭了蹭他的肩膀： “ 我要你背我。 ”

史蒂夫叹了口气，喝醉了的伊利斯达似乎格外乖巧，他实在是无法拒绝。或许在平常两人已经吵起来了，但现在的她温顺柔软的像一只打呼噜的小猫，他蹲下来让她爬到背上，慢慢地走在庭院里往家里走去。

“ 伊利？ ” 他正以为她睡着了，却不料脖子上传来了一丁点湿意，史蒂夫忍不住心里一紧，她在哭？

“ 宝贝，跟我说话好不好？你到底怎么了？ ” 开口柔声劝道，史蒂夫有点好笑又有点心酸。 “ 你到底怕什么？ ”

“ 我怕我不够好。 ” 她吸了吸鼻子： “ 史蒂夫，你说，如果我没有你的血清，如果我只是一个平凡的女孩子，你还会爱上我吗？我明明什么都不是很好，我没有娜塔莎那么厉害，也没有旺达那么强大，更没有卡特局长那么聪明漂亮又有魅力 …… 我讨厌你和别的女人说话，我怕你和她们说话之后，发觉我一点都不好，就走了。 ”

“ 你在说什么？ ” 史蒂夫听了好笑又心疼。他想把她抱下来正视着她，但伊利斯达死活不下来，紧紧地抱着他的背。他只好背着她继续走着。

“ 伊利斯达，我在不知道你的身份之前就爱上你了，你难道不知道吗？ ” 他轻轻笑着： “ 你还记得我们第一次亲吻吗？我那个时候根本就不知道你是你啊。我只是以为你是一个平凡的女孩子。后来 …… 我知道了，再后来，布莱恩来了。 ” 他顿了顿，眼神变得非常深邃，可惜她看不到，但是语气上的改变却是很容易辨识的。

“ 当他告诉我有关你一切的时候，我也怀疑过，我是被感动了，还是真的爱你呢？ ” 脖子上的手臂缩紧了一下，他几乎失笑： “ 你不要勒得那么紧，你的力气还是很大的。 ”

“ 后来你醒了，你不愿意见我。 ” 他想了想： “ 那时候我才有点慌乱。我就想，如果你再也不愿意理我，那么那些过去的日子，是不是再也不会有了。那个时候 …… 就算是你昏迷的那段时间非常短，我还是，非常的想你。就觉得，没有你怎么办。 ”

沉浸在回忆里，他自己都忍不住微笑： “ 然后我又想到你的身手，我就想，很好啊史蒂夫罗杰斯，世界上终于有一个女人不是那么的脆弱，可以承受住各种各样的你。 ” 他微微转头，对她笑道： “ 然后我就告诉你了，自从我认识了你，一直是你，永远是你。 ”

“ 但是 ……” 他突然叹息，停顿下来背着她打开家门开始上楼。进了房间，轻轻地把她放在了床上，身体附了上来，看着她亮晶晶的眼睛，忍不住俯首深深地亲吻她。

“ 但是 …… 什么？ ” 伊利斯达伸手揽住他的脖子，在一吻完毕之后，才带着朦胧的醉意问道： “ 但是什么？ ”

“ 但是那个女孩子，从来都没有告诉过我，她爱我。 ” 他见对方瞪大了眼睛，只好叹息： “ 对，她为我牺牲了好多好多次，也答应了我的求婚，也总是说我是她最爱和唯一爱的男人，但是，她从来没有告诉过我，她爱我。 ”

他凝视着她： “ 为此，我也很不安。我不知道她是因为仰慕着那个记录之中或她幻想之中的超级英雄，还是爱着我这个其实离完美差几百个银河的史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。 ”

他的手慢慢地抚过她的腰： “ 特别是她今天晚上，穿得这么美丽性感，整个舞会的男人都为她疯狂。我，非常的生气。 ” 他挑眉，手掌慢慢地滑过她的大腿： “ 而且她还和别的男人走了，还有说有笑的，还脱鞋！伊利斯达，你不知道那是多挑逗的举动吗？ ”

伊利斯达愣愣地看着他，似乎他们今天晚上经历的事情完全不一样。

“ 我爱你。 ” 她在片刻之后才说出。 “ 一直都是你。我从来没有爱过任何人，除了你。 ” 她把头埋在他的胸前： “ 小时候我爱的是美国队长，那个在黑暗之中告诉我世界是美好的，它值得我们去为它奋斗和牺牲；那个告诉我会一直陪在我身边看我变得坚强的无敌战士。但是 ……”

她忍不住鼻子的酸楚： “ 但是那天，你来了。你拿着行李对我微笑。你说你想有个休息的地方，你说你想吃炸猪排，我就觉得美国队长渐渐消失了，我最爱的人，还是史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯。 ”

“ 所以你说，你是不是很笨。 ” 史蒂夫笑着吻去了她的眼泪： “ 我和美国队长本来就是一个人，就如你和零号战士也是同一个人。世界上没有如果的，伊利斯达，只有结果。而结果就是，我爱你，你也爱我。 ” 他微笑，好看的湛蓝带绿的眼睛温柔似水： “ 所以，我们不要纠结了，好吗？ ”

“ 好。 ” 吸了吸鼻子，她乖巧地点头。队长说什么就是什么，一向都是这样。

“ 那好，乖，我们去洗澡。 ” 史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子： “ 一身酒气，我不喜欢。 ”

“ 我要你抱我去。 ” 她得寸进尺地撒娇。

“ 好。 ” 史蒂夫无奈地说道，我们都知道这会怎么收尾。

帮她开好了热水，放好了泡沫剂，史蒂夫转身脱下了晚礼服，留了背心挽着袖子走进浴室的时候，伊利斯达已经在浴缸里昏昏欲睡。

“ 宝贝，别睡着了。 ” 他轻声说道，帮她拿起了海绵，耐心地在她身上打起了泡沫。

“ 史蒂夫，你以后不准和别的女人说话。 ” 蒸汽氤氲，她脸颊红红的，一双格外清亮的双眸睁大看着他，趴在浴缸边缘上，认真地对他说道。酒意没有完全消去，她比平时要娇憨不止一百倍，史蒂夫微笑着看着她，觉得真是可爱至极。

“ 好，那你以后也不能和别的男人单独出去，也不可以脱鞋。 ” 他帮她擦着肩膀和背，想了想： “ 也不能穿那样的裙子。 ”

“ 穿给你看也不可以吗？ ” 她好像很失望的样子，惊愕的看着他，一双眼睛眨呀眨的。 “ 我喜欢穿漂亮的裙子给你看。你觉得我好看吗？ ”

“ 好看，你穿什么都好看。但我不喜欢别人看着你。 ” 史蒂夫亲了亲她，被泡沫弄得笑了起来： “ 那，以后你盛装出席，我会一直陪着你好吗？我不和别人去谈话，去哪里都带着你。 ” 他帮她挽起了落下来的碎发，避免弄湿。 “ 你也不许去一个人单独喝酒，那么多男人想要上前，我不想要动手，把好好的舞会弄得乱七八糟。 ”

“ 好。 ” 她伸手，蹭在他的脖子上： “ 那你以后不可以离开我半步，否则我就去勾引别人。 ”

“ 不准。 ” 史蒂夫用海绵点了点她的鼻尖笑道，见她眨眼很重的样子，似乎非常困： “ 要再泡一会儿吗？ ” 见她摇头： “ 那我去给你拿毛巾。 ”

转身去拿好更换的衣服，伊利斯达一手扶在浴缸边缘上，都快睡着了。史蒂夫叹了口气，把她抱了出来，用毛巾裹住，抱到了床上，慢慢擦干。

肥皂的淡香和今晚去舞会擦得香水淡淡飘来，柔软的身子不断地往他身上卷去，伊利斯达抱着他不放手，嘴里还嘟哝着什么你穿的那么好看她们都看你气死我了，或史蒂夫你怎么那么好看，你那么好看怎么会和我在一起。史蒂夫边笑边挣脱着给她换睡衣和擦头发，好不容易弄好了，伊利斯达已经趴在他怀里沉沉睡去。

“ 伊利。 “ 他轻声叫道，她发出了一个像猫叫的呜呜声音，似乎答了一声。

他看着她满身柔软娇慵的在他怀里被他抱着，一动都不动地揽着他不肯放手，心中一软，不觉开口： “ 我们明天就去结婚吧。 ”

“ 嗯？ ” 她朦朦胧胧的，只想在他怀里睡觉： “ 好啊。 ”

“ 早点成为我的罗杰斯太太吧，队长夫人。 ” 他搂着她温柔说道： “ 这样你就是我的了。 “

“ 好的。 ” 伊利斯达答应地迷迷蒙蒙，打了个哈欠，不住地往他怀里蹭： “ 我早就是你的了，史蒂夫。 ”

“ 对。 ” 他失笑，在鼻尖上落下一吻： “ 我只是想要全世界知道而已。你是我一个人的。 ” 他收紧手臂，却发现怀里的人已经睡着了。

“ 晚安。 ” 他揽着她，帮她盖好被子，抱着她一起躺下： “ 我爱你。 ”

猫一样的呼噜声传来，伊利斯达似乎也嘟哝了一句，我才更爱你。


	22. Chapter 22

**“我给你**

**早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚**

**看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。”**

再漫长狂欢的热闹宴席，也有散场的时候。

在告别自己的时代而前往未知的过去之际，伊利斯达并没有任何不舍和忧伤的情绪，她抱着即将期待已久的兴奋，和必死完成任务的决心来到了这里寻找史蒂夫，对那个世界完全没有牵挂。

然而面临着布莱恩的离别，倒是有了淡淡的惆怅，仿佛她和自己的世界的最后一缕链接，终于也要断了。

不过离说再见的时刻，还有一段时间。在那之前，他们还有一场婚礼要举行。

或是想要多逗留一段时间，即使这代表着每天艰辛的魔鬼训练，布莱恩坚决地表示，要等他们完成礼仪再走。

“总要有人送你走上教坛。”他很认真地说道，虽然他自己并不相信婚姻，也对这种仪式毫无知识。但这不妨碍他抱着作证和参加热闹的心情：“我作为女方的亲戚，一定要把新娘交到队长手上才放心。”

谁是你亲戚？伊利斯达瞪着他，无言以对。

“他说得对。”史蒂夫出人所料的对电灯泡继续发电的提议没有反对，甚至还有点动容。

在他尊重传统和原则的思想里，总是要有人把伊利斯达交到他手中，即使那只是象征性的而已，就算没有他，婚礼还是会举行的。

好吧。队长说什么就是什么。伊利斯达从来都不会反对。她对这些从来没了解过，也不是非常在意，就如史蒂夫所说，她总是容易满足，现在这样的情况，已经是做梦一样的了。

他们并没有去市政府登记，因为当初托佩吉办理的新身份文书已经送来，或许是为了免去各种麻烦，收到的文件是被邮寄寄到的，还贴心的直接给了他们合格的婚姻身份，这让史蒂夫更坚定了离开这里的决心，他不想被任何人知道他们在这里。

或许是佩吉真的了解他，新身份更改了他的出生日期和地点及生平，却保持了他的名字，毕竟他的名字非常普遍，撞名是很普通的事情。

只不过去掉了中名，史蒂夫·葛朗特·罗杰斯成为了简单的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是个退役的海军上将，附带结婚证书：他的妻子叫做伊利斯达·金森·罗杰斯。

史蒂夫收到文件的时候，看着上面再也无法改变的文字呆了片刻，他知道佩吉是在了了他的心愿——为自己心爱的女人冠上自己的姓氏。

纸袋里掉出了一张纸条，优美的字迹带着轻柔的芬芳：“wish you the best.”，祝你最好的。他微微一笑，庆幸彼此的幸运，在漫长岁月里相遇相见，最终释怀而笑着祝福。

婚礼地点定在离房子大约六十公里外，是附近小镇城外的一处很简陋的教堂。

城镇是沿海地带，在开春之际人数稀少，教堂落在山坡脚下的树林间，从高处眺望还可以看到海。

史蒂夫对此很是满意，他们本来就想要低调的几乎不为人知，这样既可以避开瞩目，也可以完成礼仪。

三个人带着娜娜一路沿海开车而去，春光温暖，风中有海水的咸味和清爽的味道，一路上几乎无人，只有寥寥的几个老人在海滩上钓鱼说笑。

道路曲折蜿蜒，两边树荫浓郁，树枝上发芽开新叶的翠绿欲滴，落下来有斑驳的阳光照在伊利斯达的轮廓上。

只不过到了那边却傻了眼。

“需要两个证人。”神父推着金丝框的眼镜，慢斯条理的说道，不住地看着一路兴高采烈的几个年轻人。

啧，从哪里来的，都这么好看。一看就是英俊高大的潇洒军人，外带一个衣着时尚的年轻女子，三个人好看的如从时尚海报上走下的。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯先生，你们的确是预约好了的。文件也没有问题。但……年轻人，你是女方的证人，但男方呢？”神父有点为难，不是他不想办理，有情人终成眷属嘛，他懂，但是这种男方不出席的证人，难道又是一对私奔出来的？

他看了看高大的罗杰斯先生，见他站姿笔挺，风度非凡，难道是富家子弟违背父母之命，娶了自己爱的姑娘，抛弃了某个门当户对的千金未婚妻？日子很无聊的神父已经脑补出一场狗血的豪门爱情故事。

“怎么办？”布莱恩悄悄的回头看向伊利斯达，但对方只是耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的样子。她又不信教，不办就不办吧，反正法律上已经是夫妻了，想到这里她忍不住傻笑起来，但看到了史蒂夫失望的样子又收敛了笑容。

“我一点都不介意没名没分的跟着你。”她想要安慰他，却见他的脸沉得更厉害了。

没名没分。这让传统古板的老化石史蒂夫·罗杰斯难以接受。

果然是私奔的一对啊！神父的双眼亮了亮，不知道又想到哪里去了。

“要不然……我们逼他？”布莱恩举了举拳头，这让一向守法的好公民罗杰斯第一次有了想要点头的冲动。

“我来帮你们作证人吧。”忽然身后传来了别人的声音，几个人转头看去，有一名笑容和煦眉目慈善的老人，背着手看着他们。

“我正好经过。”老人慢吞吞地说道：“来钓鱼，但我的车坏了，只好叫人来修理，估计还要等几个小时，就来到处转转。嘿嘿。”他指了指外面解释道，三人探头看去，见对方衣着整齐干净，鞋子也擦得明亮，的确不像是坏人。而且坏人应该也没这么无聊，来帮忙做婚礼证人。

“那……好。”史蒂夫想了半秒就点头答应了：“就麻烦这位……”

“叫我艾思特班。艾思特班·罗德里格斯。”他爽快又笑眯眯地看着眼前的两人：“我刚刚听到你们的对话了，你看，我们的名字多相似，像是命中注定那样啊。”

“好的罗德里格斯先生，多谢您。”史蒂夫上前紧紧地握住他的手，无比感激的谢道。

“神父觉得呢？你看这春天多美好，不要拆散相爱的一对情侣啊。上帝会不满的。”老先生笑容可掬的看向神父，眼里却不容置疑的看着他。

你都搬出上帝了，我能说什么。神父推了推眼镜，点点头：“那，随我来吧。”

简单美满的小婚礼。就如史蒂夫所愿。

布莱恩挽着伊利斯达的手走过了长长的走道，在神坛上把她的手放在了史蒂夫的手心里，在她脸颊下落下了轻轻一吻，又转身郑重地拍了拍队长的肩膀：“祝你好运，队长。”

婚礼的过程很短，也仿佛很长。

阳光从墙壁上的巨大十字架流泻而进，照在了史蒂夫的湛蓝碧绿的眼中，他看向伊利斯达的深邃悠久的目光里仿佛有着永恒。

彼此的身影和微笑都融化在对方的眼里，说‘我愿意’的时候，似乎听见了穿越了一百年的时光，来自未来的，许多许多队友和同伴的欢呼和祝福。

他们没怎么哭，倒是布莱恩哭成了狗。眼泪鼻涕全都稀里哗啦流了一脸，就连他们告别了罗德里格斯老先生的时候都还止不住。

“我现在就回去……。”在上车之前，他抽抽搭搭地擤着鼻子，用袖子抹去眼泪说道：“我很满足了，我也想家了。我要去找一个女人共度……共度今晚吧。”

这话说得伊利斯达满腔的离别哀伤全都消失不见，她笑着踢了他一脚，忍不住，还是扑上去拥抱住他：“谢谢你。”

谢谢你来，谢谢你来这里，救了我，也救了他。

“告诉老师……”她到底还是哽咽了：“告诉老师……。”

“我知道。”布莱恩亲了亲她的头发，拍了拍她的背：“我都知道。”

“布莱恩。”史蒂夫也上前，拥了拥他，用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，并且坚定地稳住：“再见了，美国队长。”这句话似是道别，但也是嘱咐。

所有的信念和希望，都交给你，未来的二十一世纪，就拜托你了。

“我把所有的东西都留给你们了。这个地方这么落后，有点医疗科技还是好的。”好不容易止了泪，布莱恩的眼眶又红了：“还有我的新婚礼物，也在我的床上。”他忍不住大哭：“呜……娜娜。”他弯下身抱住了狗：“和我走吧。”他看了看史蒂夫和伊利斯达，瘪了瘪嘴，又哭了出来：“我可不可以带走娜娜？”

“……”

这是你训练出来的美国队长。伊利斯达无语望着史蒂夫无声说道。

还好未来还有别的英雄队友。史蒂夫进入了怀疑自我的沉思。

不过过了片刻，他和伊利斯达还是点了点头，他打算带伊利离开这个地方，或许会去别的国家住一段时间，娜娜最近已经没有了之前对布莱恩的敌意，甚至更加粘他，一人一狗似乎形影不离。

手镯上开始倒数，布莱恩抱着娜娜倒退两步，抹着眼泪定定地看着眼前依偎着的两人，他似乎要很用力地把这个画面记在他的脑海里，在滴滴声响起的时候，他举起手，无比郑重地敬了一个礼。

伊利斯达还是在他消失的时候，忍不住掩住了眼泪，被拉进熟悉的温柔怀抱里，史蒂夫轻轻拍着她的背，像是在安慰孩子一样的轻声哄她。

“我们现在去哪里？”过了一会儿，她在他怀里抬起头来，擦了擦眼角漾出了微笑。

“噢，我现在挺想回家的。”史蒂夫抓住她的手，最喜欢和她十指相扣地说道：“你知道，我们终于独处了。”

“不独处也没有阻止你做……该做的事情。”她眨眨眼，下意识地揉了揉腰。

“对。”他咬住她的耳朵：“但现在我光明正大又合法，而且我可以在任何地方和你做。”他俯首，温柔地堵住她的嘴：“你可以任意选地方，罗杰斯太太。”

  
  



	23. Chapter 22

**“爱你是我唯一重要的事，**

**有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，**

**是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，**

**也许真是这样的。**

**但你知道我怎么想吗？**

**我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。”**

新婚的第一个早晨是在中午过后才起身的。

伊利斯达揉了揉眼睛，花了一点力气才抬起很沉的手臂，动了动酸痛但是满足的身子。

大把的阳光从窗外如瀑布一样倾流而进，照得静悄悄的房间温暖如春。床单和被单都无比凌乱，衣服也被丢在地上，空气里暖暖的，似乎有一点暧昧的激情的气息留在了空中。

手还与史蒂夫十指相扣着，她望向在旁边微微起伏的光滑胸膛，在他的脸颊上落下一吻，正准备起来做点吃的，就被有力的手臂揽住了腰拉回了床上。

“早安，罗杰斯太太。”柔软的唇与她相吻，史蒂夫亲着她说道：“一起身就想跑？昨天晚上被折腾得怕了吗？”

“早安，罗杰斯先生。”她揽住他的脖子微笑：“我去做点吃的，时间不早了。你肚子饿了吗？”

“不饿。你把我喂的很饱。”暧昧又温柔的笑了笑，他点了点她的鼻子，新长出来的胡子弄得她发痒。“今天罗杰斯太太想做什么？”

“说实话，什么都不想做。”伊利斯达一个翻身，趴在了他的胸上，光滑的肩膀看着有点凉薄，他帮她掖了掖被单。

“那就什么也不要做。我们有的是时间。”抚着她的头发，史蒂夫轻声说道：“又没有别人，终于不用穿衣服了。”

这话让她笑出声来：“你也是一直这么想的？”

“嗯，想了很久了。差不多从布莱恩来的那一天，不，是等你能起身的那一天我就在想那小子什么时候走。之前你一直受伤在床，我可没有时间想那种事情。”

“噢，是吗？”伊利斯达眼睛转了转：“是谁好几次差点在厨房就把我……？”

“难道不是你？”史蒂夫吻着她的手背反问道。

“当然不是我。布莱恩在的时候我可从来没想过这种事情。”她顿了顿，很认真地回答：“这种事，我在你达到的第一天就开始想了。”

他忍不住失笑出声，她揽住他又是一顿亲吻，两人都没穿睡衣，差点又走火。

“其实……”伊利斯达咽了咽口水：“以我们的体格来说，几天不吃饭，也是可以的。”她吻住他的脖子说道。

“还是要吃点东西。”史蒂夫急忙扶住她：“我去做，新晋太太的福利，可以在床上用早餐。”他迅速地趁她还没展开攻击，翻身起来，穿上了衣服，便往楼下走去。

听见了来自厨房的种种声响，空气里也传来了食物的香气，伊利斯达眼睛转了转，看见了史蒂夫放在椅子上的衬衫，嘿嘿嘿的笑了一声，也跟着起身。

“咖啡还是茶？”听到从楼梯上传来的脚步声，史蒂夫头也不回地煎着蛋和香肠问道。

“咖啡。”伊利斯达无所谓的回答道，又转身打开冰箱，若无所事的问道：“牛奶呢？”

“应该在第二层。”

“嗯？我没看见。”她在冰箱门后回答道。“在哪里？”

“应该就在……噢。”史蒂夫应声回头，声音却停顿在半空。

“嗯？”没听到回答的伊利斯达回过头来，一双清亮又无辜的眼睛望着他，似乎真的很疑惑：“在哪里？”

“第二层。”史蒂夫硬是转过头去，不去看她。

“噢，找到了。”她拉长了声音答道。

弯下身，穿着属于他的衬衫空空落落的搭在身上，露出了修长光洁的双腿。

当然，只穿了衬衫，并没有别的布料。前襟的第一第二颗扣子都没有扣上，大片的肌肤随着动作露了出来，若隐若现的曲线不断起伏。还有一些深浅不一的吻痕在锁骨和胸口，似乎提醒着什么。

“见鬼。”瞄眼看着，一不小心蛋就煎焦了，史蒂夫不禁感叹自己竟然出言这么不雅。

“要我帮忙吗？”她在他身后探出头来，蓬松的柔软头发落了一缕在脸边，抚过他的手臂，痒痒的。

“没关系，你去坐着，马上就好。”头也不回地回答道，史蒂夫的身体似乎有点僵硬和紧绷。

伊利斯达爬上了吧台的座椅，撑腮看着他，双眸笑如新月。

真是可爱的罗杰斯先生。都结婚了，还有这么大的空房子，是在忍耐什么呢。

端着盘子转身，就看到她在吧台边坐着弯曲并拢的修长双腿，赤脚一点点的用脚尖碰着桌子边缘。史蒂夫深深呼吸，不去看新婚妻子挽到胳膊的袖子，和露出来的雪白手臂。

吐司面包，两面加上黄油在锅里面反复煎两遍，挖去中心，放一个煎蛋，中间可以放一点番茄酱。黄油香甜浓郁，番茄酱酸甜，配上咖啡和牛奶，即使满脑子只有想如何扑倒自家先生的伊利斯达，也吃得越来越饿。毕竟昨夜能力消耗的很彻底，现在正是饿着。

看她吃的香甜，史蒂夫忍不住微笑，再放了两片吐司，帮她拿了果酱，就怕她吃不够。

但……真是错误的决定。他看着她吃果酱的样子想到，重重叹息。

蓝莓果酱涂在吐司上，厚厚的一层，一咬就滴滴答答的落了下来，她用指尖擦着唇，却被他握住了手。

用吻帮她擦去了嘴角的果酱，酸甜的蓝莓的味道弥漫了整个口腔。史蒂夫见她笑得如偷腥吃的猫。

果然是故意的。

“夫人吃饱了吗？”他忍不住边吻着她边问道。

“唔，还没。”她被他抱了起来，双腿盘住了他，双手揽住他的脖子，不由自主地微笑：“最大的正餐还没吃呢。”

“那我再努力一点，不能让你饿着。”他笑着，把她放在了沙发上，附下了身吻住了她。

这一躺一直到太阳下山都还没起来。两人折腾到伊利斯达觉得喉咙发痛了才起来喝水。毕竟，再怎么样的体格，还是会渴。而且自家沙发好像也撑不住了。

“晚上想吃什么？”她还是穿着他的衬衫，看了看：“我觉得你这件衣服可以不要了。”又略带无奈的加了一句：“我也要去买衣服。”大多衣服都被他撕坏了，特别是内衣。

“去商场买衣服啊……”史蒂夫一把抱住她坐在那个斜斜歪歪的沙发上，就着她手中的杯子喝了口水。“也好，我从来没去过。”

“你从来没去过商场买衣服？”

“去过几次。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，再加入复仇者之前的确是去过，在刚刚醒来的那几年什么都觉得新鲜，但也买不了多少衣服，第一是因为缺乏兴趣，第二是因为他的衣服换来换去就那几件，无所谓的。

“我只是没有带过女孩子去过。”他认真地想了想：“后来贾维斯会帮我们直接网购送过到基地，总部里有人会帮我们收纳整理，挂在衣橱上，分类什么的。”他略带好奇的看着她：“我听说女孩子逛商场可以逛很久。”

“我不知道。”伊利斯达耸耸肩：“我也从来没去过，在COMMAND除了出去执行任务就是回到基地，衣服在出任的时候都会被准备好，包括化妆品什么的。到瓦坎特之后，那些都是尤里殿下帮我准备的，再后来，到了复仇者总部，就跟你一样。”

两个人对看一眼，都觉得对方好可怜。

扑哧一声笑了出来，史蒂夫亲昵地抱起她，往岛台上一坐：“听起来是个好计划，也好，明天去城里买衣服和吃午饭，怎么样？”

他开始收拾厨房里的残局，瞥了一眼妻子：“伊利，你穿上内衣好吗？”

“噢……”伊利斯达急忙跳了下来，满脸羞红地跑上楼去：“我去洗澡。”

“要我加入你吗？”史蒂夫笑着回头。

“不用了！”否则她明天又起不来了。

虽然说好第二天早点去城里买衣服，但还是弄到了中午吃了午饭才出门。

两人一路搂搂抱抱，车窗摇下，有温暖的春风徐徐吹来，收音器里传来了悠扬浪漫的爵士音乐，高速公路的另外一边，是湛蓝而无边无际的大海。

“你的眼睛有卡尼岛周围的那片海洋的颜色。”伊利斯达看着外面的风景，突然很认真地转头过来对他说道：“我有一次出任的时候，飞过那片海洋，哪里的水清澈见底，可以见到鱼在透明剔透的水波里游来游去。是蓝色的天空和珊瑚海的碧绿。我见到了那片海，就想起了你的眼睛。”

史蒂夫微笑着，专心地开着车。

布莱恩经常说伊利斯达是世界上最不懂风情的女人，他有时候也觉得她所有浪漫的举动都表现在呆呆地看他这个动作上，但她经常这样用漫不经心的、淡然平静的口气对他说一些很动人的话，那些他觉得世界上最动听的情话，都是从她说出来的。

“那个颜色非常漂亮，像是掬了一把凝固的翡翠在手心里。”伊利斯达歪着头继续想着：“但我觉得你的眼睛比它漂亮很多，当你笑的时候，我觉得是大雨之后，整个天空放晴太阳出来了的那种感觉。”

“伊利……”他目不转睛地看着眼前的马路：“跟我说实话，你到底是什么时候爱上我的？”顿了顿：“小时候的那种迷恋和崇拜不算，我是说，以一个女人看一个男人的眼光。”

“你是说我什么时候开始想上你吗？”伊利斯达笑了起来，把飞扬在脸颊上的头发往后别了别，史蒂夫听着也笑了起来。

“你知道我不是那个意思。”他突然有点认真：“是在那个吻之后吗？”

“有时候我觉得你比我还要较真，这一般都是女性才会问的问题吧？”她想了想，神秘地对他笑道：“我就不告诉你。”

“好，好，都依你。”史蒂夫好脾气的不坚持，车子拐了个弯，进入了城镇。

离他们最近最大的城镇非常热闹，因为是周末的关系，大街小巷里都充满了人。

天气刚刚回暖，又是一个阳光明媚的大晴天，许多人都全家出动的逛街购买，街道两旁的花草和树叶都是鲜艳的翠绿和五彩缤纷的色彩。

有卖着气球、爆米花、冰淇淋和各种各样的糖果车子在马路旁边停泊。商店里都是来来往往的客人，在擦肩而过的时候，会礼貌地点头打着招呼，温柔的道安和微笑。

史蒂夫和伊利斯达看着心情愉悦，不觉感叹之前的这个年代还是比二十一世纪好，至少人和人相处和距离都拉近了许多。

原本以为会是一场漫长又充满等待的购买经验，但伊利斯达其实比他还干脆，进了女装店，选中了喜欢的款式，试穿其中一件的大小，然后全都买下来。整个过程一气呵成，很有女特工的利落干脆。

倒是史蒂夫在男装店用的时间更久，自家太太喜欢看他试穿各种各样的衣服，店里的裁缝也非常乐意，毕竟谁不喜欢看自己店里的衣服被穿得那么好看。

内衣店在这个年代是不准男士进入的，史蒂夫在门口吻别了妻子，准备在她进去的期间，去买一些零食。回来的时候她已经出来了，拿着一包爆米花的罗杰斯先生一抬头，就愣在了原地。

本来是很简单的买衣服过程，伊利斯达正准备简单粗暴的解决，但店里正好有一名年轻的母亲，带着三个孩子正在买睡衣。最大的男孩子正是调皮的时候，趁着母亲不注意就溜了出去。伊利斯达急忙提醒了正忙着哄怀里的婴孩和付钱的夫人，那位太太吓了一大跳，只好拜托伊利斯达帮忙看一下孩子，自己赶紧追了出去。

于是有了让史蒂夫目瞪口呆的一幕，刚刚新婚的妻子怀里抱着熟睡的婴儿，手里牵着一个小不点的女娃娃，站在门口逗着他们。

午后的阳光正好照耀在伊利斯达的脸上，笑容甜蜜，目光里，盛满了他从未见过的温柔。

怀里的孩子非常乖巧，在她摇啊摇的手臂里睡得很熟，女孩子则是呆呆地看着不断地拍着自己的肩膀的年轻夫人——这位姐姐也太好看了一点。

追回孩子的太太匆匆赶了回来，面见伊利斯达自然是无比的感激，不停地道谢。罗杰斯太太笑着帮忙把熟睡的孩子放进了婴儿车里，又蹲了下来，和女孩子很认真的道别，当然，临走时接受了她一记甜甜糯糯的亲吻。

一回头，就看到了眼神柔和如水的史蒂夫。

“这么快？”他轻声问着拿着纸盒子的伊利斯达。

“嗯，我不喜欢用太多时间在这种事情上。”她牵住他的手：“我宁愿和你在外面四处看看。”

“噢……”

伊利斯达有点好笑的看着仿佛无法回神的自家先生，在他第三次撞到路人并且道歉的时候，收住了脚步，定定地看着他。

“史蒂夫。”她叹气：“我们谈谈？”这次换成她说这句话了。

一眼就明白了她的意思，史蒂夫点了点头，牵过她的手，往公园走了过去。

树荫斑驳而浓绿，两个人慢慢地走在小路上，谁都没有说话。

见着眼前的满眼的浓春，伊利斯达突然无比想念他们被迫轰炸毁灭的小屋子，想念爬满蔓草的铁门，逐渐修整好的草坪，奔跑的娜娜，被紫藤花覆盖的房顶，周围的树林和尽头处的碧蓝湖泊。

两人在一把长椅上坐下，伊利斯达习惯性的往他的怀中钻去，他揽住她的腰，握住她略带冷意的手，吻过了她的指尖。

“对不起，史蒂夫。”过了一会儿，伊利斯达慢慢地说道：“我或许不应该让你看到那一幕。”

她顿了顿：“我只是在想，该如何打开这个话题，我一直以为你会问我。”她从下端望着他似乎被雕刻出来的轮廓线条，阳光暖暖地照耀在他的侧面上，闭上眼睛都可以画出来他的样子。

“你都知道了？”见他没有回答，她小心翼翼地问道。那么多次激烈的性//爱，她并没有特别的去避讳。他应该早就知道。

终于叹了口气，史蒂夫缓缓开口，声音低沉而听不出到底是什么感觉，或许有惋惜，但更多的却是心疼。

“我只是不想让你伤心。”他轻声说道：“我一直不知道如何开口才不惹你难过。当布莱恩告诉我你们的身份的时候，我就想到了。娜塔莎当初有告诉我过，她在红房的经历，以及成年典礼，是如何的残忍。我想，你应该也有过这样的经验。”

“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”她紧紧抱住他：“我很抱歉让你失望。”

“失望？”他惊愕地低头看她，却因为对方垂着眼而看不见她的表情：“你为什么会这么说？”他紧皱了眉头，额头几乎打结。

”因为，我一直怀疑自己究竟是不是那个和你共度一生的人。”伊利斯达抬起头来，语气漠然又平静。

她并不看着他，虽然还在他的怀里，手也被他牵着，但史蒂夫突然觉得，自己又回到了去年圣诞节的前夕，他前来营救她，却被她打出来的光墙隔在外面。那个时候，她也是这样疏离又坚定地看着他，死死缠住了敌人，准备与对方同归于尽。

那种距离让他忍不住想要拉住她。

仿佛随时，她都可以离他而去。

“伊利……”他有点急切：“你看着我。”

伊利斯达转过头来，眼中的平静让他忍不住心惊。

“你问我什么时候真正的爱上你。那是在去年秋天，你拿着行李来到门前，身后有一群麻雀飞过，你说，早安。”她语气轻飘，眼神深得犹如不见底的幽潭。

“那个时候，我就犹豫了，接受这项任务是不是正确的。那是我平生第一次怀疑自己的能力，你知道吗？”她露齿一笑。

他却怎么都笑不出来。她总是这样，深埋着自己所有的不安，不让他知道半分。史蒂夫突然觉得不知所措。

“小时候看美国队长的记录，几乎所有人都知道，你回到过去度过了一生，只是你一点信息都没有留下。于是和你度过的那些日子，在那个吻发生之前，我经常想着，或许你找到了另外一个女人，或许是她让你度过了美满又幸福的一生，万一我的出现，把你的幸福全都毁了，怎么办？”

“我知道你应该会幻想……”她停顿了一下，难以启齿：“有一个孩子。或者，很多孩子。”她慢慢地直起身来，拉开了彼此的距离，史蒂夫突然觉得春意全部消失，仿佛身上的温度都随着她离开自己的怀抱而缓慢远离。

“我总是觉得，我是不是……夺取了你应该有的生活。”伊利斯达靠在了椅子上，眼神逐渐遥远，语气也淡然而悠久。

她的样子，让史蒂夫想起了几乎一年前，在她重伤的时候做的那个梦。在梦里的零号战士，也是这样淡然而冷漠的语气与任何人说话，仿佛有一层淡雾在她身上时时刻刻笼罩着。

“你知道，那种或许一个英雄应该有的，最终的生活。”她歪着头，似乎想着这样的画面：“一个温馨的家，一个美丽贤惠但是会唠叨的妻子，一群孩子，一只狗，也许有一只猫，每天吵吵闹闹的。或许你回到了2019年，并且还留在复仇者基地，于是时不时有一些超级英雄突然降落在你家的庭院上，你的妻子会目瞪口呆的看着他们，然后向你抱怨你家草坪被糟蹋了。但不久之后她会习惯，她会翻着白眼对山姆老师或罗迪老师说，求你们按门铃好吗？但你的子女们是开心的，每次他们来都可以被载到天空里转一圈。”

她转过头来对他一笑：“你或许有个儿子，取名叫托尼，有个女儿，取名叫佩吉，最后的一个是最顽皮也最得宠的，或许叫做詹姆斯，小名巴基。每天吵吵闹闹的，你妻子会抱怨你总是出任，怎么又没参加大儿子的足球比赛，女儿的钢琴表演，小儿子太调皮了，今天又被学校老师叫去训话。”

“你在说什么。”史蒂夫突然抓住了她的手，他在她面前蹲了下来，深深地看着她：“你真的会这样想？”他突然有点害怕，那种蓦然袭来的陌生感让他不由自主地拉紧了她。

“伊利斯达……”

“我会想佩吉·卡特能够让你过上这样的生活，13号特工或许也可以，或者任何女孩子。我只是从来没有想过我自己可以。”伊利斯达微笑着看着他，双眸里平静又安宁。

史蒂夫猛然就伸手紧紧地抱住她。

“伊利，我做了一个梦。”他的指尖似乎有点颤抖，收紧了手臂，他在她的头发上深深呼吸，却发现怀里的人第一次这么的僵硬。

“你还记得，上个礼拜的那个夜晚吗？”他抱住她的肩膀，低声问道。

“嗯。”伊利斯达点头。

那个晚上，他在噩梦之中惊醒，她第一次见到他那个样子，之前史蒂夫也做过噩梦，但那次，他猛然惊醒坐起身来，她懵懵懂懂地揉着眼睛看着他，发现他脸上有泪痕。

那天晚上他什么都没说，她抱着他宝贝宝贝我在这里的哄着，后来他吻着她抱着她，一直做到了天亮，一次又一次。他的激烈和猛然让她这样的体格都差点无法承受，不知道什么时候精疲力尽地睡了过去。

第二天早上，他仿佛什么都没发生，两人有说有笑的继续过着平常的日子。她只当做他做了一场噩梦，再也没有提起。

“我梦见你……死了，因作战时留下的重伤，你最终离开了我。因为失去了你，在这个时代里没有什么值得我留恋的，于是我回到了2019年。在哪里继续生活着。那个现实，是继续灭霸大战之后的那个世界，没有托尼，没有娜特，没有幻视，也没有你。每天，我都像是行尸走肉一样，没有灵魂的活着。我继续出任，因为我不知道自己能做什么，每次出去，我都奋不顾身，像疯子一样，不要命的冲。后来……巴基他们怕了，就不再派我出去。我就活着，一直等死。”他苦笑地看着她：“因为死了，就可以再见到我最爱的罗杰斯太太了。”

“那个梦很真实，我在梦里差点疯掉，醒来之后见到你，在那一刻……”他摇摇头，似乎想要甩掉那次的经验：“而我现在，每天醒来，都能见到你。”

“所以……”他认真地看着她，凝视着她的双眼：“我从来没有觉得你让我失望过，我也从来没有想过你说的那种生活。我想的就是如何和你度过每一天，我觉得每一天都很快乐，不，我觉得每一秒都很快乐，我不需要任何事物来改变我们的现实。我只要你。”

他吻住她，带着某种失去的害怕：“你不要再想那些荒唐又毫无意义的事情。”他抱住她：“不要再用那种语气和我说话，伊利斯达，那种话，像是要离别一样。”

“史蒂夫……”伊利斯达被他抱得几乎无法呼吸，她笨拙地回抱住他：“我只是……”

“很怕，我知道。”他的头靠在她的肩上：“伊利，我总觉得你会觉得是为了我好，而离开我。说真的，就算再来个想要毁灭世界的外星人我都觉得我可以拿下，但是你……”

我也会害怕失去你。

“好。”伊利斯达双眼里满都是泪水，过了好一会儿，才慢慢地回答。

“无论生老病死，你发过誓了，记得吗？”他轻声问道。

“嗯。”她看着头顶上的阳光，带着泪笑了：“无论生老病死，罗杰斯先生。”

  
\--------

关于为什么要写这个设定（和收刀片）的决心

有一次逛微博看到了一则新闻，说是官方敲定，史蒂夫和佩吉结婚然后生了三个孩子。且不论是不是真的，但如果是真，我当时的反应就和微博下面的众评论一样：？？？

一个超级英雄和一位超越时代思想的独立牛逼女性的最好结局是，结婚生子然后油盐酱醋锅碗瓢盆？Marvel, you had one job! 真是全心MMP，无力吐槽。

所以当写这个女主的时候，就有了这种设定，第一是因为我觉得娜姐在红房的遭遇很合理，很残忍，也很合理。把唯一能比任务还要重要的事情给完全抹杀掉，的确是这种组织会做出来的事情。

伊利斯达并不是生于正义的，有自我意愿而组成组织，而是一个有需求的政府机构。所以这样的安排我觉得很合理。另外我觉得，这个话题，迟早也会被提到，索性写出来了。反而觉得，把队长写成一个会照顾孩子的奶爸，我反而觉得很奇怪。当然，我不排斥这样的情节，只是我自己难以下笔。

最后，我并不觉得没有孩子的婚姻是不完整的。就酱。

再最后，啊……明天就是正文结局了。好不舍。但还有漫长的甜甜的充满车和刀片的番外等着你们哦。

惯例比心，

Love.,

Moon 🌝

**EDIT一下，因为阅读量还好（虽然和热度不匹配），但是还是借此提醒大家最近尽量不要去封闭的人流高的地方，出门戴口罩，洗手勤快点，不要惊慌不要造谣。最后希望在前线的白衣天使们永远安好，大家一定平安，拜托拜托。都要照顾好自己和家人！一切平安顺利。  
**


	24. Chapter 24 - 正文完结

**“自从我认识了你之后，**

**一直是你。**

**永远是你。”**

布莱恩留下的新婚礼物，除了他所有从瓦坎特带来的设备，还有他们从解决掉的29个人的身上所获得的，被偷走的皮姆粒子，加上史蒂夫和伊利斯达本身就带着的，一共三十颗。

两人数了数，看得双眼发愣，明明很大的客厅，两个人却决定挤在一个位置上讨论该不该用掉这一份大礼。

“所以……我们可以……做时间的旅游者？”伊利斯达离一串串手镯远远的，似乎一不小心触动了就会把她送回去。三十颗，太恐怖了。

“好像不是一个很明智的决定。”史蒂夫揉着眉心，无比想念托尼和布鲁斯的聪明绝顶的脑袋，他对这些物理理论并不是有研究，甚至娜塔莎为了聊天技巧而学习的都理解得比他多。还有史考特，或者那个不是很熟悉，据说能调动时间和地理的法师。

“他为什么要留……这么多，给我们？”伊利斯达有点没好气的说道：“摩根·史达克会狠狠地……”她把剩下的不雅词语咽了下去。

“或许他是怕我们生病或出事。”他认真地考虑了一下：“或者某一天我们的身份被揭穿了，事情到了无法挽回或控制的地步，我们可以有个出路。”

“有三十个出路吗？”伊利斯达翻了翻白眼：“真的，我觉得或许我们应该还回去。比如放在摩根的桌子上然后马上回来。”

“我总觉得布莱恩不是你想的那么鲁莽，他这样做，可能有他自己的考量。”他帮怀里的伊利斯达调了调位置，两个人都进入了沉思。

“或许他只是不希望我们再次被打扰。”伊利斯达漫不经心的玩弄着他的头发说道，她很喜欢帮他揉后颈，十指稍微用力，帮他舒缓僵硬的脖子。“三十颗皮姆粒子，够我们在任何时间和星球躲一辈子了。”

“你走的时候，是什么情况？”史蒂夫思考了片刻问道，他总觉得布莱恩的理由非常简单，应该不是那种科学家大说道理的想法。

“我走的时候，皮姆粒子已经被批量的造出来了，但是全都锁在摩根的私人研究所里，她和皮姆博士一直一起做研究，巴纳博士也会参加。其实要做时间穿越这种事情，光靠皮姆粒子是不行的，还需要托尼·史达克做出来的莫比乌斯手环……”伊利斯达扳着史蒂夫的手指说道。

“那些东西，没有全被偷走，但是哪怕是一粒皮姆粒子也是可以改变无数的可能性的，可能形成无数的平行宇宙，以及造成这些平行宇宙的冲击。所以，我和布莱恩，并不是唯一被派出来的士兵们。我只是这个拯救计划的最重要任务的负责人。”

“你是说，有更多的人知道我们在这里？”史蒂夫凝重地问道。

“不，其他人领得任务不同，但是都有限时间和地点，比如二十八号士兵，她被派去了1970年，但是她不像我和你，有自由的活动时间，她只有三天，这三天，是她的三天，却是另外一边人的三秒。在二十一世纪，三秒后会有人强行把她拉回去。据我所知，所有派出去的人都是这样，只有我和布莱恩有随意活动的时间，可能是因为他们觉得我们会并肩作战面对COMMAND派来的人，但是并不知道那会需要多久。也有可能，是因为只有我们两个值得信赖。其他人的任务我并不清楚，但是摩根·史达克非常坚持，她只允许我有自由的时间。其他人都受到了严格的监督，并且按时回去了……”她顿了顿：“无论死活。”

“摩根·史达克应该是知道了什么。”史蒂夫点了点头说道。

“是的，我也这么觉得。我和她只打过几次照面。而且她只埋头做研究，并不理会外面的事情，说实话，她会参加这次行动，我们都很惊诧。”

“我觉得……”史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，伊利斯达见状，立即双手上前，帮他揉了揉太阳穴，却被他拿下手，轻吻着手指：“我觉得我们暂时把他们都收起来吧。如果真的出什么事情，或许会有人来要的。而且，好在瓦坎特的这些东西可以容易带在身上，否则我们不可能搬家。也不可能接待客人。”

“把这种东西留在我们身边，真不是给我们添麻烦吗？”伊利斯达哼了一声说道，又想想：“或许，留在我们这里才是安全的。我们可是史上最厉害的搭档。”

“谁和你是搭档，罗杰斯太太？我们是夫妻。”史蒂夫笑着抱她上楼。

三个人一起居住在大别墅的英式庄园里，似乎很拥挤，但布莱恩走了之后，也似乎马上空荡了起来。史蒂夫和伊利斯达无比想念他们之前那个温馨温暖的小屋子，至少在那里，他们彼此的说话声没有回音。

他们重拾了那段在一切揭开之前的温馨时光。

他会开始做早餐，并且在她醒来之前，去晨跑的时候为她摘来一束还带着露水的鲜花。

中午和下午两人一起打扫整理宽大的房子，他们把二楼腾空了三间房子，把墙打倒通顺，整个二楼就变成了他们的健身房，虽然，对打练习的空地还是在房后的空地中，或在树林里，最好的气候是有暴风雨或晚上，那时候他们总是打得痛快淋漓。

下午和傍晚会一起享受伊利斯达的各种美味，当然，也有什么都不吃就在床单内度过的无数日子。

史蒂夫惊讶于自己难以控制的欲望，他好像无法把持住自己，当然，伊利斯达非常乐意挑战他的极限，并且乐在于此。基于两个人的能耐和体力，史蒂夫发现这种床上的“对打”也是一个非常好的训练项目，至少在这项打斗里，他们双赢。

“还好我们搬家了，我觉得之前的房子可能撑不住我们。”有一次史蒂夫完事后在床上，看着被砸坏的台灯和墙壁说道。

“我们应该去制作一张铜铁的床。”伊利斯达玩弄着他的手指，随便动了动床架就发出了吱哑吱呀的声音：“要不然我们得换多少次床架？”两个人都笑了起来，在床上打着滚打闹。

夜晚是十指相扣的相依相偎，他们总是有说不完的话题，亲吻和拥抱似乎总是不够，像是要弥补前半生所有的痛苦和战火，有时候即使什么都不做，静默地依偎就足够了。

也有吵架的时候。

史蒂夫是个道德高尚品德更高的首领，在带复仇者们的时候，是个因充满魅力的人格而吸引着大家不由自主跟随的天生领导，他有耐心又公平，任何事情都能心平静和地与对方解释和谈判。

伊利斯达则是从黑暗里杀伐而出的利刃，二话不说就用武力是她可能唯一熟悉的解决任何问题的方式，她从来没有过要向对方解释什么的需要。

一个是“我懂我们好好谈”，另一个是“我懂你为什么不懂我以为你懂你不懂就算了我懒得理你”。

两个人的吵架模式，一般都是伊利斯达说了什么引得好脾气的史蒂夫摔门离开，或伊利斯达憋了什么憋得气出内伤，史蒂夫却一头雾水不明白到底发生了什么。

没有布莱恩这个做字幕解说的，两人都会冷战短暂的期间，但都不会太长，因为史蒂夫的脾气极好，而伊利斯达总舍不得对他生太久的气，而且，吵架后和好的性是最好的，一场大汗淋漓的床上对打之后，两人都能慢慢地说开问题了。

房子虽然太大太空，但庭院却是很美好的地方。布莱恩帮他们做了花棚，玻璃房温室，还做了一个白色的宽敞的木头秋千。

春天来了之后，他们种下的花全都开了，庭院里的草坪被史蒂夫剪修的对称平稳，篱笆墙壁上长满了蔷薇，凤仙花，矮牵牛花，风信子，一串串紫藤从花棚和秋千的左右垂挂落下，像是一袭紫色的窗帘。史蒂夫和伊利斯达在秋千上放了软垫，白天有时候想要偷懒，就卧在上面看书或聊天。

看着白云缓缓在天空中浮动漂流，阳光落在他们的眼中，史蒂夫极爱在阳光下慵懒依靠着自己的伊利斯达，有些时候看着看着就会忍不住，终于实现了伊利斯达在外打野战的愿望。秋千被压得发出吱哑吱呀的声响，在几次后终于也只好重修。

“我们也需要一个铜铁的秋千。”伊利斯达趴在他身上，汗水淋漓的说道。

“那没有用的，罗杰斯太太。”史蒂夫抚着她光滑的背：“不用担心，我会修好的。”想了想失笑：“当然，或许过几天它就又坏了。”

伊利斯达把头埋在他胸前，忍不住偷笑。

也有做疯狂的事情，两个人都觉得不该掉以轻心，不能太过懒散，而且两人过习惯了紧张的日子，太舒适反而全身不适。于是有时候会脑子抽风，比如说，晨跑时跑着跑着就跑了三个城镇，或者一起去爬山，一不留意就天黑了才发现已经离家很远了；练习对打然后一回神发现周围都被打了个稀巴烂。

日子如史蒂夫所说一样，你希望它能过得慢一点，但一不留神就飞逝而去了。

没有了布莱恩和娜娜，四处仿佛更加的冷清寂静，看着罗杰斯太太仿佛落寞了起来，史蒂夫在某天早上，决定提着行李箱开始旅游。

“想去哪里？”他们没多少行李，主要的是带着那些二十一世纪的科技。尤里公主非常贴心，所有的东西都以太阳能量充电，而外表简单，一个个小盒子只有手掌心的大小，只要锁在了某个角落就好。

“阿斯加德。”伊利斯达很严肃的回答：“我们有皮姆粒子。而且我听说你可以举起索尔的锤子，我好想知道我是不是也可以。”

“我们要是去了过去的阿斯加德，要穿过彩虹桥，哪里有个可以看到宇宙里所有的角落的海姆达尔，我们会被发现的。”

“……”伊利斯达顿了顿：“我开玩笑的。但你真的考虑我们能去阿斯加德的这个可能？”

“我可以和你去任何地方，只要我们可以安安静静的生活。”史蒂夫忍不住微笑：“当然，能够开车坐船或飞机到目的地最好。”

“我们要去多久？”她忍不住坐下，惊喜有点大，心情雀跃的有点激动。

“不知道，我想，我们现在无论去多久都可以。”

“真的……？”伊利斯达跳了起来，抱住他：“我们真的……要去旅行？”

“你为什么这么激动？”史蒂夫奇怪的看着她，虽然被她的喜悦感染，但还是忍不住有点好笑和心疼：“你应该去过很多地方，不是吗？”

“我去过很多地方，但我从来没有真正的看过很多地方。而且，是要和你去。我觉得和你去哪里都好，你去过什么地方，你想去什么地方？太好了，我有钱！”她最后一句话说得无比响亮，史蒂夫不觉笑了出来，他的眼光里也闪烁着期待。的确，他也去过很多地方，却没有真正的看过很多地方。

“我……我想去……巴黎。”典型的美国人，能想到的最浪漫的地方就是巴黎。他被自己的想法弄得笑了起来：“我想和你去埃菲尔塔下跳舞。我们可以先去欧洲，法国的酒不错，当然西班牙的食物更好吃，还有意大利，我想在意大利或法国的南部和你住一段时间，或许整个夏天。”

“你……你想了很久？”伊利斯达被他拉进怀里，他扶住了她的腰，牵起了她的手，像是要开始跳舞一样。他的眼睛真好看，被阳光反映的仿佛有千万星河。

“是的，我想了很久，在我决定要留下的那一刻，我就想了很多次。”史蒂夫的脸颊贴着她微笑：“我发现我们认识的第二天，你说的那些都是真的。”

“我说了什么？”她愣住，她说过什么傻话？

“你说我们可以慢慢去探索我喜欢的和不喜欢的。我好像一直什么都不知道。”他沉思着：“我现在发现我们早上好像都很少会想要喝咖啡，喜欢跑步和拳击，你喜欢对打，但我真的觉得和你对打很难，我每次都会用力收回力气，或者想把你扑倒在地……咳，我觉得你做的最好的一道甜点是面包布丁，但是我觉得我们吃多了真的会很胖。”他想了想：“我想和你去很多国家，慢慢走在陌生的路上。我想了很多。”

“我知道你这辈子一直都想着我，以后我这辈子也要想着你。”他慢慢在她耳边低声说道：“我说过，自从认识了你，一直都是你。永远是你。”

“我们去巴黎。”过了一会儿，她的头从他胸前抬了起来，伸手抱住他，深深呼吸：“你想做的事情，想去的地方，我们都去做。”

“好的罗杰斯太太。”史蒂夫拥住她，无声微笑：“反正我们有的是时间。”

“你错了罗杰斯先生。”伊利斯达抬起头来对他笑：“我们只有十秒钟。一生的十秒钟。”

“那也够了。”

\------

正文完了，容我哭一下。

感想和感谢会在番外篇连载完后，

真正的完结了的时候写。

还是要先感谢大家看到这里，

但是舍不得的话，不用担心，还有几万字。

番外篇有：

罗杰斯夫妇的日常生活： 纽约篇 & 伦敦篇 & 圣诞篇

旺达篇，巴基篇 & 摩根篇

最后以我们最爱的 史蒂夫篇 完结

最后的史蒂夫篇我还没写，舍不得完结。

另外新坑已经写了两万字了……还没定名字（望天

以及，武汉加油！

虽然我们不曾认识，但请你们一定都要平安

大家都照顾好自己，一定要注意啊！

惯例比心， 

Love., 

Moon 🌝


	25. 番外 - 纽约篇 1

**牛角面包的秘密**

**Part 1**

罗杰斯夫妇的日常之一

纽约篇

桃乐丝最近从来没有觉得，在自家面包咖啡店里工作，是如此愉快幸福的事情。她越来越勤快，不用平时妈妈的再三催促，自己就一大早起床，打扮整齐，在开店之前站在银台前准备开工了。

“早知道这样，我就应该叫丹尼来得频繁一点。”哥哥嘲笑她说道。丹尼是隔壁送货的小伙子，哥哥一直觉得桃乐丝喜欢他。

“不是因为丹尼好吗？”父亲史密斯先生笑着摇头，似乎在说为什么自家儿子这么迟钝。他指向还没开门一个小时，就已经差不多坐满的咖啡点心店，里面清一色的，全都是打扮漂亮明艳的太太小姐们，每个人都时不时地往墙壁上的吊钟扫过一眼，并且专注地看向窗外和正门。

“你以为这些夫人小姐们来看丹尼？你真是个傻小子。”他笑呵呵地嘲笑着儿子，后者摸了摸鼻子，很莫名其妙的不知所明呆看着桃乐丝。

史密斯家的咖啡点心店开在纽约的曼哈顿上东区，非富即贵的地方，周围都是做全职太太的雍容女子或某家千金，一般这些家里有仆人的有钱人家，不到十一点之后，这些太太小姐们是不会起来的，但现在还不到九点，竟然都很准时的连续到了咖啡馆。说是吃早餐，但真正的原因都是心照不宣的默契。

店里擅长做精致好吃的甜点，无论是早餐或下午茶都扬名远播，虽然在纽约小有名气，但也不至于这么早就客满。

自从大萧条和二战之后，似乎没有这么好的生意过。史密斯先生满意地抚过两撇小胡子，笑眯眯地吩咐自家笨儿子一定要伺候好在烤炉里面的牛角面包。

法国式的‘可颂’面包，是用高和低筋面粉、糖、蛋、盐、黄油和溶于水的酵母混合在一起，包起来发酵、再用木棍细细碾成薄薄的一片，将几片层层包起，弯成半月形，两角紧紧裹住，涂上黄油和蛋液，加糖，就送至烤炉。有牛角型，故以其名。

史密斯家的牛角面包不知道用了多少层面皮，也不知道加了什么秘诀，总之，香甜可口，刚出炉热烘烘的那一批，总是很快被抢完。

八点五十分。

桃乐丝很期待地开始踮脚，探过收银台，看向窗外。

眼光扫过一个个和她一样的女客人们，有些开始拿出了小镜子开始补妆，有些不由自主地抚过了已经非常整齐的鬓发，还有一些更加夸张的，开始喷香水。

在座的男客人们和桃乐丝的哥哥一样，不明白略带奇怪看着她们，史密斯夫妇只笑而不语，看着自家傻哥哥叹息摇头。

最后的十分钟似乎有一世纪那么漫长，终于，在九点零二分，正门被推开，吊挂着的银铃轻快的在满座的女客们的期待中响了起来。

即使看了这么多遍，桃乐丝还是忍不住感慨，上帝怎么会造出这么好看的人。

走进来的年轻男子的金发上，似乎还洒落着清晨的阳光，深色的西装外套被搭在手上，卡其色的背心衬着浅灰色的衬衫，紧致有力的手臂和胸膛仿佛要撑破衣服，他站得笔挺，就算是轻快走路也悠闲中带着威严。

湛蓝带翡翠绿的双眸中，总是带着温柔的笑意，当那双眼睛直直看着你，总觉得自己沉沦在一片无边无际的汪洋深海之中。

他左手夹着报纸，右手上和以往的日子一样，拿着一束刚刚买回来的鲜花，今天是一束玫瑰，娇嫩欲滴的鲜红花瓣上还有露水。

我的天。桃乐丝陶醉的想到，谁那么幸运，可以每天收到来自这个男人的一束鲜花。她几乎可以听到一声整齐咽下的叹息，来自在座的所有女性客人们。

“女士们。”男子微笑着点头致意，也转向了在座的男士们：“早上好。”

他不快不慢地直接来到了收银台：“桃乐丝小姐，祝您早安。”

“早安，罗杰斯先生。”她展颜露出在镜子里练习过的甜蜜笑容：“今天也是牛角面包吗？”

“是的。请给我半打。”他往口袋里拿出了皮夹子，翻开它，里面似乎有一张照片。桃乐丝不敢看，而且她更宁愿看着他的脸。

勤快又熟练的夹出了刚刚出炉的牛角面包，它们都还热腾腾的冒着香气，桃乐丝用平时对其他客人没有的专注和小心，放在纸盘上，小心翼翼的包起来，在精致的点心盒上还加了一个蝴蝶结。

想了想，从餐桌上的花瓶里，抽出了一小朵粉红色鲜花，插在蝴蝶结里，整个包裹看起来漂亮又浪漫。

“真漂亮，好巧的心思，谢谢你，桃乐丝小姐。”罗杰斯先生赞叹的说道：“我太太会很喜欢。”

所以每天早上准时来，是为了给太太买餐点，还有鲜花？面上不露，但心里忍不住哀号，这人和人还是不要做比较，怎么会有这么幸运的女子呢？

“我们今天还有新出的苹果派。”桃乐丝也不知道为什么自己要这样说，人家又不是买给你的。但她似乎很喜欢看罗杰斯先生好看又满意的笑容。“爸爸刚刚教会哥哥的新作，似乎不错。”

“那好。”罗杰斯先生欣然接受：“但不用包的那么漂亮，我在纸袋里拿回去就好。”

“史蒂夫！”史密斯先生刚刚从厨房出来，裹着围裙擦着手：“早上好，今天有苹果派呢！”他兴致极高的说道，胖墩墩的身子走得很快，一下子就到了罗杰斯先生的身边，在和他握了握手之后，悄声说道：“但不要告诉别人是买给您的太太，否则我的生意就要流失了……”他向身后的一群太太小姐们挤挤眼说道。

“我会保密的。”史蒂夫忍不住失笑，回头看了那些目不转睛地看着的女客们，礼貌地微笑了一下。

“上次的牛角面包还好吗？”史密斯先生客气的问道：“那不是最好的一批，我那个笨儿子有点走神。您的夫人还满意？”

“她很喜欢，谢谢。”史蒂夫想着伊利斯达吃着面包的样子，不由自主地微笑起来：“否则我也不会一次次的来买。”

“您的苹果派。”虽然人家吩咐不用太隆重，但桃乐丝还是万分小心的包装了起来，史蒂夫笑着道谢接过去，利落地带着所有的纸盒、鲜花和报纸离开。

有些人就是提着垃圾袋也一样好看的不得了。桃乐丝看着他渐远的背影想到，又扫了一扫周围，似乎要用扫把来扫一下地板上碎了一地的芳心。

罗杰斯夫妇是在一个月之前搬来纽约的，至少桃乐丝是这样认为，因为从三个礼拜前开始，罗杰斯先生就风雨无阻的每天早上九点来店里买早点。或许是新出炉的蛋糕，或许是三明治和法国面包，但最多的还是牛角可颂。原因很简单：他太太喜欢。

桃乐丝曾经想象过无数次，那个能够获得罗杰斯先生的心的女人是什么样，毕竟这么出色耀眼的男人，每天赶着在自家夫人起床之前，变着样送鲜花买早点，实在是太感人了。

桃乐丝觉得自己如果按照这种标准来找男朋友，或许一辈子都嫁不出去了。

“不要八卦客人的事情。”妈妈曾经很严肃地警告她。“住在附近的人不是有钱就是有势，管好你的嘴巴，它有一天会惹祸的。”

但这些都阻挡不了桃乐丝，以及满店的女客人的好奇心。

史密斯先生曾经以为这些女客人的热情会随着时间而褪去，但她们却仿佛越来越热衷的到来，毕竟这些太太小姐们的日子实在无聊，没有什么比一个魅力无比又神秘的专情男人能够引起她们的好奇心了。

那也挺好，自家生意越来越好了。史密斯先生满意地摸着胡子笑眯眯地想到。

“是一个非常懒惰的女人。”有一次巴迪太太这样评价道那个没有人见过的罗杰斯太太。

巴迪太太是一位管家，帮某个富得流油的犹太后裔富商管理名下的房地产，在上东区，至少有四分之一的公寓是这位富商租出去的，其中就有罗杰斯夫妇租下来的公寓。她身为清洁工人们的管理者，没有什么八卦是不知道的。

“她几乎从来都不出门，而且只喜欢披着头发和穿着浴袍，在那间公寓里走来走去。”她想了想，低声对桃乐丝说道。

“没人问你，巴迪。”正好在旁边的忙碌的史密斯太太听到了，没好气地答道，身为店主，她一点都不想惹怒这个为他们带来好生意的罗杰斯先生。那位先生这么宠爱太太，听到了人家说半句不好的话，那还了得。

“我跟你说了多少遍了，桃乐丝，不要打听客人们的隐私。”她手中的木瓢敲在了女儿的手背上：“再这样我就把你派到厨房去，让你哥哥来管收银。”

桃乐丝急忙闭嘴，但等妈妈走了之后还是忍不住好奇。

“她长得很漂亮吗？我是说罗杰斯太太。”

“算是个美人儿。”巴迪太太想了想，点了点头：“但哪又怎么样，懒惰的女人是管不了男人的心的。罗杰斯先生这么受欢迎，满纽约这么多千金小姐，肯定会有人诱惑他的。”

“罗杰斯先生不是这样的人！”桃乐丝急忙说道，她突然觉得还是妈妈的话有道理，巴迪太太这样说别人，真是太讨厌了。

“你懂什么，啧，男人。”巴迪太太轻蔑地看了她一眼，拿了自己的点心扬长离去。

“哼！”桃乐丝生气的瘪了瘪嘴，她一点都不喜欢有人这样说在她心中接近完美的罗杰斯先生。

他和别人是不一样的。他才不会被别人诱惑。她在心里想到。突然非常想知道罗杰斯太太是一个什么样的人。但同时也不想，有点纠结，她真是希望那是一个非常美丽又迷人的女士，这样不至于破坏心目中的童话。罗杰斯先生值得最美好的夫人。她在心里默默念叨。

工作里走神出游，导致正门边传来了铃铛声都没听到，桃乐丝机械性地擦着收银台，上面一片光滑明亮，擦得不能再干净了。

“桃乐丝小姐？”头上传来了好听的声音，她一个回神，抬头看去，湛蓝带绿的深邃眼光正笑吟吟地看着她。

“呃？罗杰斯先生？”她下意识看向吊钟，已经过了一天了？！

时钟上指着下午三点，桃乐丝愣愣地，心里为那些没有在场的女客人们惋惜。

“嗯，下午好。”史蒂夫好笑的看着眼前发呆发傻看向时钟的少女：“我今天想要来拜托贵店一件事情。”

“呃，噢，是，您说您说。”桃乐丝晃晃头，回神过来。

“是这样的，我明天早晨有事情，所以来不及赶来这里买早餐，可以拜托你们送过去吗？我的住址离这里不远，当然可以支付另外的金额。”

“噢，不不不。”她急忙摆手，却又马上点头：“我是说，我们很乐意帮您送去，但是不用另外付费。您需要什么，牛角面包吗？我帮您记一下。”

“半打牛角面包，一个草莓蛋糕，还有一个苹果热派，拜托你。”史蒂夫露出了好看的笑容，报出了地址。

“好的，明天九点钟吗？或许要晚一点？”

“十点吧。太早了，罗杰斯太太可起不来。”

桃乐丝低着头记着，双眼却蓦然明亮，那么，明天可以见到传说中的罗杰斯太太？她几乎压抑不住心里的高兴。太好了！

“您今天还要带什么回去吗？几乎是下午茶的时间了。”她开心的抬起头来，甜甜地笑着指着时钟。

但史蒂夫却摇了摇头：“下午茶我太太会准备，不过还是多谢你了。”他笑了笑，礼貌性的点头致意，也看着表匆匆离开了。

看着他穿过了马路，桃乐丝觉得自己心里有一百个小人在跳舞旋转，太开心了，她无比期待着明天。

“你倒是想得美！”妈妈知道后，一顿嘲讽：“那是曼哈顿的顶级大厦，里面自有看门的管理员和服务生，谁会让你上去？”她看了看纸条上的住址：“噢，三十二楼，你有幸运的话，可以乘坐佣人送货的电梯，最多留在厨房门，这种地方是不会见到女主人了。”她严格的说道：“我说了多少次了，桃乐丝，你是不是想要留在厨房？”

但这一切都阻挡不了桃乐丝激动的心情。

她要见到那个‘喜欢穿着浴袍披着头发走来走去’的罗杰斯夫人了！

罗杰斯先生真的不会在家吗？

那么他们的家会是什么样子呢？

她想着罗杰斯先生每天换着样式的笔挺西装和擦得明亮的鞋子，还有他好看的披风和偶尔带上的帽子。

应该有很多仆人吧，才可以慵懒到每天很晚起床，又把先生打扮得这么好看。

带着好奇期待和种种复杂的‘如果对方是个难看又矮又胖的老女人’怎么办的心情，桃乐丝几乎一夜没睡，第二天天亮的时候，她无比懊恼的迟到了，梳了梳凌乱的头发急急出门，在妈妈责备的眼光下，她差点误过送货给罗杰斯先生的时间。

果然是一栋华丽又有气派的大厦。

桃乐丝拿着篮子，站在崭新的摩天大楼下，张大嘴巴往上看着想到。

制服崭新的开门员礼貌的为她开了门，桃乐丝一阵郁闷，果然，自己根本就不会上去。沮丧无比的对前台先生说明了来意，她叹着气，希望完全破碎。

“左拐第二间电梯，你可以上去了。”但前台先生挂了电话，却突然这样说。

哎哎哎？桃乐丝几乎要原地蹦起，真的吗？

她飘乎乎地走进了电梯，按下了三十二楼的按钮，电梯的音乐响起，是Louis Armstrong的美丽世界。

她一路跟着哼着，来到了门口。

啊，突然好紧张。手心都在冒汗。

但或许是仆人们来开门呢，你这个笨蛋。心里有声音这样说道。这么华丽摩登的大楼，谁没有一两个女仆？

把手被轻轻扭开，桃乐丝紧张的抬头看去，这一看，就愣在了原地。

果然是很美丽的夫人啊。

也果然穿着浴袍披着头发。

巴迪太太竟然说对了吗？

“是……面包店吗？”倚靠在门上的女子非常年轻，和罗杰斯先生一样的好看。

她穿着一直延长到脚裸的丝绸长袍，黑色的丝绸散发着温和的光泽，上面缝纫着千鹤起舞的图案，头发随意而柔柔地披在肩上，落在背后，用一根半系不系的缎带绑着，整个人看起来漫不经心，一双眼眸明亮而略带冷意，却是温润而舒适的。

桃乐丝突然觉得形容不出她的美丽，又同时觉得，突然罗杰斯太太这个位置，再适合她不过。

“你还好吗？”见眼前的小女孩傻了，伊利斯达忍不住招了招手：“你要进来吗？我还得付钱给你。”

“噢，噢，对不起罗杰斯太太，是的，这是给您的。”女孩子紧张得涨红了脸，急忙双手举起一个布置的精致无比的篮子说道。

伊利斯达挑挑眉，看着满篮子的蝴蝶结和鲜花，好像知道了什么，侧身打开门：“请进，麻烦稍后，我去拿钱，顺便，你要不要喝杯茶？”

真的……吗？桃乐丝回不了神，像是着魔一样的，不由自主地走了进去。

罗杰斯太太在前面往厨房的方向走去，她还是忍不住好奇，低着头抬着眼，打量着四处。

室内静悄悄的，没有一个仆人。整个公寓非常宽敞，开放式的厨房和客厅，深灰色的墙壁和舒适简单的家具，有着摩登和新款式的扶椅在落地窗边。书本凌乱地放在了摇椅边，软毯也随意的在沙发上摆着，大把的阳光从窗外泄露而进，整个曼哈顿的全景抬眼可见。

“史蒂夫去了码头，今天就麻烦你了。”罗杰斯太太的声音随着忙碌的声响传来：“你喝茶还是咖啡？”

“噢，噢，不用麻烦。”桃乐丝紧张得手都不知道往哪里放，随着她走进了厨房，却惊愕地发现厨台上放满了东西，烤箱也是开着的。烘焙的香气在空气里弥漫着，和自家店里差不了多少。

她疑惑地看向伊利斯达：“您……在做牛角面包？”她看着桌上的工具问道。

端着咖啡杯的罗杰斯太太笑了起来，笑容非常好看。

“史蒂夫是不是对你们说，我爱吃牛角面包？”她递了杯子过来：“其实是他喜欢吃，我只是想要知道，这里面的秘诀是什么。所以每天他出去，我都悄悄地吃，看看是不是能不能品尝出来什么秘密。你知道，我们离开了纽约之后，我也希望他能吃到喜欢的东西。”她向她眨眨眼：“不过你要保密，不要告诉他。”

“你们要离开吗？”桃乐丝愣愣地问道：“不在这里常住？”

“说不定，谁知道呢。”伊利斯达耸了耸肩：“但应该会吧。”

“噢。”女孩子似乎非常失望，低落地垂了眼。那之后就再也见不到罗杰斯先生了。

“但说不定还会回来的。”好笑的看着女孩子的失落，伊利斯达哭笑不得，看你迷得人家女孩迷得什么样史蒂夫，她只好想出这样的安慰来：“应该去别处，然后再回来。”

“融化的焦糖，加蜂蜜汁液。”桃乐丝突然想起什么说道。

“嗯？”

“在每一片碾开的面片上，涂一层融化的焦糖液和蜂蜜汁液的混合酱。之后在全部重叠，再弄成牛角状，最后在上面图上黄油和蛋液，最好里面再加一点那个酱。”桃乐丝认真的回想了一下爸爸对哥哥的交代，背出来说道：“烤箱上下开火，放在中层。黄油融化了之后拿出来三十秒，再重新涂一次，放进去烤。”

“……”伊利斯达张开了嘴，又闭上：“这可是你们的商业机密。”她好奇地看着女孩子：“你就这样告诉了我？”

“你不会告诉别人。”桃乐丝认真地摇了摇头：“你只会做给罗杰斯先生吃。”

罗杰斯太太看了她片刻，随后笑了出来：“你说的对。”

桃乐丝看着她，也忍不住笑出声来。

厨房外传来了钥匙转动的声响，罗杰斯先生好听的声音传了过来：“伊利？我回来了。”

他放下了钥匙走到了厨房，似乎一点都不惊讶地看向了紧张地站起身来的桃乐丝：“噢，桃乐丝小姐也在。面包送到了？”他走到太太身边，揽住她落了一吻在面颊上：“早安，亲爱的。”说完打开冰箱把包裹放了进去。

“找到了想要的海鲜吗？”伊利斯达看着史蒂夫，嗅着他身上的气息：“哇，码头好臭。”她皱了皱鼻子：“桃乐丝小姐在教我做牛角面包，你去换身衣服吧，我做了早餐。”

“还不是你要做晚餐的材料。”史蒂夫好笑地看着她嫌弃的往后退了几步，皱着鼻子远离，转头对桃乐丝致意：“那我先去换一身衣服，小姐如果留下来吃早餐，再好不过了。”

他竟然去了码头买鱼和海鲜？桃乐丝挑高了眉头，想了想凌乱繁忙的码头和满身腥臭的渔夫们，似乎怎么都无法把眼前干净整齐的罗杰斯先生联想在一起。

而且夫人是怎么闻到味道的，她只嗅到了淡淡的古龙水香味啊。

“他想吃黄油绿豆三文鱼。”罗杰斯太太无奈地摊了摊手：“还有虾仁蛤蜊汤，我早上又起不来，有什么办法？”她噘噘嘴：“还不是做给他吃。”

桃乐丝眨眨眼，觉得爱下厨的罗杰斯太太和爱跑腿的罗杰斯先生真是太般配了。

（未完待续）

\---------

**大家新年好啊，给大家拜年啦！**

希望这一年大家都平平安安健健康康

万事如意，一切顺利

这段时间请一定注意带口罩勤洗手和避免人群

照顾好自己和家人

番外篇好看吗？记得留下足迹啊！

拒绝白嫖从我做起。

惯例比心♥️

Love.,

Moon 🌝

PS: 你们会提前想看新坑吗？

大家都活着写的我太快乐了！


	26. 番外 - 纽约篇 2

小番外 - 牛角面包的秘密 Part 2

罗杰斯夫妇的日常之一

纽约篇

桃乐丝当然没有留下来用早餐，即使无比好奇，但她也觉得自己在那个温馨又可爱的公寓里非常的多余。就连他们没有仆人这件事情，也不觉得奇怪。

那似乎是一个非常亲密的空间，在罗杰斯先生看向太太的眼光里，没有一点给别人留下的隙缝，就连毫无关系的仆人也无法让那样的眼光分神，或让那样的时光被打扰。

罗杰斯先生依旧风雨无阻地每天九点来报道，桃乐丝却没有之前那样的期待，当然，她依然细心无比的用心包装给罗杰斯太太的包裹，也会体贴的留意那位夫人喜欢的口味，只要先生重复地买了一种点心，她就会悄悄记下，这是罗杰斯夫人喜欢吃的。

和之前仰慕先生的那种心情不一样，她似乎更加享受着观察罗杰斯先生对夫人的爱情，那仿佛是在窥视一个美妙无比又充满幸福的秘密。

而且比起喜欢先生，她心里的天平不由自主地倾向了人家太太。

“听说，是一个很有钱的女人。但是长得非常丑，否则，为什么他会娶她？”在店里，对罗杰斯先生的热情和好奇似乎没有停止的一天，桃乐丝总是听到关于他们的猜疑和讨论，那些太太和小姐们似乎非常无聊，咖啡馆几乎变成了她们的八卦茶会。

“才不是呢！”有一次桃乐丝忍不住在收银台后嘀咕着，却引来了妈妈的严厉的眼光。她低下头生气的咬着下唇，却在过了一会儿就释怀了。

就让她们继续猜测着吧。她这样想着。仿佛这样罗杰斯太太就可以不被打扰的，安静地，继续享受着和先生的亲密时光。

慢慢地，再热烈的讨论也引不起桃乐丝半点的侧目，她对罗杰斯夫妇的一切也保持着完全的沉默，连妈妈骂她的次数也少了。

就像是守护着一个宝藏的秘密一样。

就像是经历了考验一样，或许是觉得她是个会保守秘密而值得信任的孩子，罗杰斯先生拜托她去家里送货的次数也开始多了。他们开始喝下午茶，可能是因为太太开始懒惰了，也有可能是因为他们也很乐意家里有个小客人。

桃乐丝继续发扬光大她为伊利斯达准备的包装和花篮，总是变着办法把已经很精致漂亮的点心包装弄得更加可爱别致，为此，她觉得罗杰斯先生看自己的眼光越来越柔和亲切，他甚至让她称呼自己为‘史蒂夫’，但桃乐丝红着脸，怎么都不答应，依然倔强的称呼他为‘先生’，称其太太为‘夫人’。

“您应该和先生一起来。”有一天桃乐丝再次送早点去他们公寓里的时候，陪着伊利斯达喝着茶，突然说道。

“我们店里九点之前，就是先生来之前，会来好多女客人。”小女孩红着脸，似乎很生气。“您应该和先生一起同往。”她固执的说道。最好还打扮的漂漂亮亮的。

这是在为她打抱不平？伊利斯达好笑的看着小少女害羞又气愤的脸，忍不住伸手捏了捏。

真是可爱的孩子。

“想不想吃巧克力曲奇饼干？”她对她眨眨眼：“我昨天晚上特别为你烘培的。当然，和你们店里的手工一定不能比。但我觉得很好吃，虽然史蒂夫不喜欢我们多吃这些，他说会胖。”

特……特意为她烘培的？！桃乐丝的脸蓦然涨红。她呆呆地看着夫人优雅起身，拿了牛奶和饼干，像是看自家孩子一样，笑眯眯地给她装在了盘子里，往前推了推杯子。

“女孩子不要减肥，健康最美。”她拍了拍她的头：“好孩子的奖励。”

“噢，谢谢夫人。”她笨拙地说道。拿起来咬了一口，真好吃，和爸爸的手艺很像。

又咬了一口。哇，瑞士的巧克力味道。爸爸说，好吃的美食都是因为有用爱心准备的。罗杰斯太太做的东西都这么好吃，应该是因为添加了很多爱吧。她边吃着边想着。

看她吃得香甜，伊利斯达笑得双眸弯成了新月。

“又在给小孩子吃不健康的零食？”门外传来了带着笑意的声音，桃乐丝转头看去，史蒂夫倚靠在门边，歪着头看向她们。她觉得自己的脸更红了。

可能是刚刚从外面出来，史蒂夫身上还带着清爽的气息，他随意地穿着家具衬衫，简单又轻松的靠在门边，双手插在口袋里，悠闲又温柔地笑着。

虽然有两个人在场，但桃乐丝总觉得，先生的眼光总是只看着妻子。

“这不是不健康的食物。”伊利斯达撇撇嘴：“这是给桃乐丝特别准备的礼物。女孩子多吃甜的，笑起来才好看哦。”她向她挤挤眼：“不要听他的，他们男人不知道我们笑容的秘密。”

“男人们？”罗杰斯先生抱臂走了过来，亲了亲夫人的脸颊：“除了我，还有别人？”

“啊，你知道是没有的。”伊利斯达看了一眼桃乐丝，对方低下头，若无其事地继续啃着饼干。她瞪了史蒂夫一眼，有孩子在场。

那好吧，不抱抱，只牵手。史蒂夫眨眨眼，只好握住了她的手，在手心里摩擦着。

迅速地吃完饼干喝完牛奶，桃乐丝几乎是逃出了那所公寓。

太浪漫了。太恩爱了。她在走回店里的路上，捂着发烫的双颊想到。小心脏承受不起啊。

“你吓走了我们唯一的客人。”送走满脸通红的小少女，伊利斯达转身瞪住了史蒂夫说道。

“没办法。”他无辜地摊了摊手，一把把她抱住，坐在了厨台上：“我想做的事情，可能少儿不宜。”他边说边吻着咬着她的嘴唇：“‘他们男人’？嗯？谁是‘他们男人’？罗杰斯太太？”

伊利斯达：“………” 我错了队长。

不过等等，她眯起眼睛，轻轻咬住他的下唇，舌尖慢慢舔过，听到对方深呼吸的气息，她伸手解开了他的第一颗纽扣，盘住他的腰紧贴自己：“我听说……”

慢慢地解开衣服，她的指尖在史蒂夫的胸上打圈圈：“你为人家店里，带来了不少的女顾客？每天九点钟之前店里都是等着你光顾的女人？嗯？”她勾住他的下巴：“你是不是很不安分，罗杰斯先生？”

史蒂夫：“……”桃乐丝，你真是个叛徒。

由于给了充分的理由，于是在第二天早晨，桃乐丝迎接到了精神抖擞的史蒂夫和打着哈欠的伊利斯达。

“罗杰斯太太！”桃乐丝惊喜又嘹亮的喊道，那声音不仅让所有等待着的女客人们齐齐转头，也让伊利斯达一个激灵，差点就没站得笔挺说报告。

“早安，桃乐丝小姐。”史蒂夫好脾气的打着招呼，看着在收银台后很兴奋的小姑娘，想着昨天伊利斯达激烈的表现，嗯，不是个叛徒，或许自己应该多多感谢这个小少女。

“噢。早安，桃乐丝。”伊利斯达揉着眉心，她错了，她不应该来。她在做什么啊。迎接着满店面好奇羡慕嫉妒恨的眼光，她觉得自己应该睡死在床上才是。不由自主地扶着酸疼的腰，她在计较什么，看史蒂夫昨晚的表现，他应该没时间应付这么一屋子的女人。

“好孩子，给我一杯超级浓的美式咖啡。”她用力地眨眨眼，努力地保持清醒。见着一屋子充满好奇探索的眼光往自己扫来，她不由自主地摸了摸头发，也忘记自己梳头了没有，好像是史蒂夫帮自己梳的？也没化妆？唉，真丢脸。

“好的罗杰斯太太。”桃乐丝看着她没清醒的样子，有点恨铁不成钢，最后的称呼咬得格外嘹亮，似乎要证明着什么。

“我觉得你说的对，这是一个特别糟糕的主意。”伊利斯达懒得理会一屋子女人和眼前似乎很气愤的小女孩，她困得要死，靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上对他轻声说道：“我应该留在家里睡觉的，好困。”

史蒂夫好气又好笑，早就告诉过她根本没有什么事，如果实在不喜欢，他们以后叫桃乐丝每天送早餐过来就好。她偏偏要什么‘捍卫我的正室位置’，什么正室不正室的，她把自己当做什么样的男人？

“你过去坐坐好吗？”摇摇头，轻轻扶住自己妻子，他在她额头上落下一吻：“叫你不要那么早起床，偏偏要逞强。你去坐在那边休息，我来帮你拿早餐，好不好？想吃什么？”低沉的细语慢言，却足够竖起耳朵的女人们听清楚，看那男人眼神温柔地说话，投向伊利斯达的眼光越来越不友善。倒是桃乐丝得意地看着周围的太太小姐们，笑得开怀。

嘿嘿嘿，好希望那个讨厌的巴迪太太在场啊。她笑得像是得逞的猫咪。

“牛角面包。吐司加果酱。还有我的咖啡。”伊利斯达打了个哈欠，点点头，自己走到窗边的位置上，由史蒂夫帮她拉开椅子又让她坐好，还拿了个软垫给她靠在背上，笑着揉了揉她的头发，亲了亲她才去选早餐。

“桃乐丝。”史蒂夫笑着接近了似乎随时上前为自家太太打气加油的小姑娘：“今天有什么好吃的？”

“爸爸做了千层糕和提拉米苏。”桃乐丝对史蒂夫绽开了一个看起来很故意的笑容：“太太上次夸过提拉米苏很好吃，配咖啡正好噢。”

“好。”史蒂夫笑着付钱：“那就麻烦你送到桌上了。”

“好呀罗杰斯先生，您去陪太太吧。”桃乐丝的声音特别的格外的清亮。

真是个小精灵鬼。史蒂夫忍不住摇头，端着咖啡回到了快趴在桌上睡着了的伊利斯达身边，却不和其他情侣那样面对面地坐，反而坐到了她旁边。伸手揽过来，她自然而然地在他的脖子和肩膀间找到了位置。

“嗯，看到了吧，现在知道没什么好来观看的？”他揽住她的腰，轻声笑道。

“我来是为了让桃乐丝放心。”伊利斯达嘟嘴说道：“那孩子那么努力帮我热场，怎么可以不来呢。”

“噢，你昨天晚上也是为了帮桃乐丝占场子，所以那么地……”接下来的话被唇角堵住，他太太瞪着眼看着他，轻轻地哼了一声。

“要不然……”她眼睛转了转，蓦然弯起双眸，在他耳边低声说道：“要不然以后我早上来买面包？我也努力每天准时到，看看能不能为他们带来男顾客……啊！”她的腰被轻轻捏了一把，痒得她笑着埋在他怀里。

“是不是明天早上也不准备起来？”史蒂夫淡淡地笑着问道。

“我明天早上本来就没打算起来。”她笑得狡猾。

“罗杰斯先生，太太，你们的早点。”桃乐丝端着摆好了早餐的银盘子，还摆着一束很可爱的淡黄色小花，笑眯眯地及时出现说道。

“桃乐丝……”伊利斯达一手撑着脸颊，歪着头看着她：“你知道我刚刚在对史蒂夫说什么吗？”

“说什么呀？”女孩子的眼睛亮晶晶的，煞是可爱。

“我在说……”伊利斯达眼睛转了转，落在了先生的身上：“我觉得你们可以售卖罗杰斯先生的时间，买五十个面包就送十分钟和史蒂夫交谈的时间，生意一定很好哦。”

罗杰斯先生一口咖啡噗地喷了出来。


	27. 番外 - 纽约篇 3

小番外 - 牛角面包的秘密 Part 3

罗杰斯夫妇的日常之一

纽约篇

自从去了咖啡店去‘捍卫自己正室的位置’之后，罗杰斯太太就会更频繁的出门了。虽然，走路还是懒洋洋的，而且一定是在午饭之后。

桃乐丝很多次都看见她在街上散步，身边总是有着陪着她的罗杰斯先生。

有时候看见会挥挥手打招呼，有时候他们会来喝下午茶，但更多的时候，桃乐丝只是从收银台上往窗外看去，呆呆地看着两人牵手或相依漫步的样子。

他们一点都不像其他的情侣那样，女士挽着男士的胳膊，礼貌地走着。罗杰斯先生总是揽着太太的腰，或者拥住她的肩膀，在等红灯的时候，他会亲吻她的脸颊，她也会走着走着就抬头，踮脚亲吻他的脖子或脸颊，也会突然回头看向他，对他微笑。

他们也爱十指相扣的牵手，他会举起她的手亲吻手背，也会时不时地帮她围好围巾或戴好手套。

虽然说，罗杰斯太太多次都会呆呆地看着自己的先生，像个看到明星的样子一样，但很多时候，桃乐丝也看到罗杰斯先生带着微笑，毫无理由地凝视着自己的夫人。

对于爱做梦而还没谈过恋爱的的少女，这种观察真是如彗星撞地球一样的打击。她越来越觉得学校里的那些男孩子都是一群无聊透顶的蠢蛋。离罗杰斯先生隔着几千个银河系。继续这样的话，可能自己嫁不出去了，她捂着脸想到。

当然，受到打击的不只是桃乐丝一个人，毕竟她很享受观察恩爱无比又宠溺对方的罗杰斯夫妇。但午后的窗边餐桌，成为了最不受欢迎的位置，没有一位太太或小姐想要看到两人若无旁人的散步又恩爱的样子。

早上九点钟的女客人少了很多，当然也还有不死心的，反正罗杰斯先生依然每天来为太太买早点，光是看见他，就是一件赏心悦目的事情。

也有意外，比如说今天早晨，来的不是罗杰斯先生，而是夫人。

“好孩子，怎么了？不认得我了嘛？”美丽的脸庞出现在收银台上的另一端，甚至还带着点困意，伊利斯达笑眯眯地向她招招手，又忍不住凑近了她：“怎么了？你今天看起来精神很不好。”

“罗杰斯太太……”桃乐丝哭丧着脸，忍不住瘪嘴：“呜……”竟然就要哭起来。

“这是怎么了？”伊利斯达惊讶地看着眼前的小少女，从口袋里拿出了带着淡淡的茉莉花香的精致手帕，帮她拾去了泪水。“来，陪我喝杯咖啡吧。今天史蒂夫去了城外的集市，我们有专门属于女孩子的时间噢。”

“罗杰斯夫人。”史密斯太太闻声走了过来，也是满脸愁容，欲言欲止地看着揉着眼睛的女儿。

“这是怎么了？”揽过抽搭着的桃乐丝，伊利斯达拍着她的肩膀，好奇地看向了和女儿长得非常相似但精明厉害不知道多少倍的史密斯夫人。

正在厨房里忙着的史密斯先生和那个看起来比较笨笨的儿子走出来，看了片刻，也是搓着手叹息又摇头的走了回去。

正好是周末，店里刚刚开门，因为对罗杰斯先生的热情逐渐褪去，所以并没有什么客人。

伊利斯达拉着不住地哭泣的桃乐丝，史密斯夫人端上了咖啡和蛋糕，摇着头给她们留下了独处的时间。

“要关门？”伊利斯达惊诧地听着桃乐丝哭哭啼啼地说出这句话便开始抹眼泪，不禁问道：“是……是因为史蒂夫？！”她破碎了那些太太小姐们的幻想，能够影响到生意到这种地步？

“不是。”桃乐丝破涕为笑：“并不是先生的问题，我们的生意只不过是恢复了之前的样子，并没有很差。”

“那又是为什么？你们要搬走？”

桃乐丝摇摇头：“是因为保护费。”她擤擤鼻子：“这几年保护费越来越贵，其实我们也支付的起，但是上个礼拜，换了人。”

“是黑帮？”伊利斯达收敛了笑意，眼神逐渐凝重地看着她。

就算是放在了二十一世纪，这种事情也不少见，只是在纽约上东区这种地方比较少，大家都是白纸黑字的做生意，受贿这种事情应该也有，但不如唐人街或黑人区那边那么嚣张，都是私下交售。

这种张目胆大的直接打上门来要钱，的确是这个时代会发生的事情。毕竟，营业法律没有那么的完善。而且……她挑挑眉，自从史达克大厦的总部在2012年搬到了纽约，这种事情更是少见，毕竟曼哈顿有钢铁侠，布鲁克林有美国队长，而在皇后区，后来也出现了彼得·帕克。

“不是，爸爸说是黑帮还好解决。黑帮的人要规矩多了，这个……是警察。纽约市长要面对选举了，上面的人总需要钱，一层层压下来。就轮到了我们。保护费太高，我们也支付的起，但是这样就没多少钱了，哥哥姐姐们都要上学。”桃乐丝越说越伤心：“我们可能要搬走，回到米索利。”

“所以……来要钱的，是警察？叫什么名字？”罗杰斯夫人好看的纤细的手指开始在桌上敲啊敲的。她漫不经心地问道，但不知道为什么，桃乐丝忍不住抬头看向她，那眼神往自己身上淡淡扫过，像是带着针一样的尖锐。

罗杰斯太太怎么会有这样的眼光？小少女愣住，却点点头：“嗯，好像是叫做琼拿丹·费乐斯。他昨天才来过。”她摇摇头：“爸爸也向有一些比较熟的常客求助，毕竟住在附近的都是比较有钱有势的人。但是都没用，说是连着查上去……权势太大了，谁都没办法。”

她眼圈一红：“爸爸妈妈都很伤心，这家店自从爷爷年轻的时候就在经营了，我们都很舍不得。”

“噢……”伊利斯达点点头，伸手拿起了咖啡杯，喝了一口。

意大利手磨咖啡，加了一滴牛奶，上面有好看均匀的泡沫和纯纯的香气。史蒂夫不喜欢喝咖啡，但这家店的他倒是非常喜欢。

怎么能让队长来到纽约，喝不到喜欢的咖啡，吃不到喜欢的牛角面包呢。

“好了。”罗杰斯太太优雅地放下了杯子，对桃乐丝展出了微笑：“这件事情我会处理，你就不要担心了。”

“呃？”桃乐丝惊讶地抬起头来：“什么？”

“小孩子啊，就要担心小孩子的事情，这种事情就等着大人们处理就好。今天晚上就会有结果。”

把头发往后撩了撩，又拿出了有着罗杰斯先生照片的精致皮夹子里的纸票放在桌上，罗杰斯太太的语气轻松地就像在商量今晚吃什么一样。

她站起身来，又凑到了呆滞的桃乐丝面前，低声说道：“但是你不要告诉爸爸妈妈是我处理的哦，好孩子要记得保密，知道吗？”

“呃？但是罗杰斯太太……”

“没有但是。”伊利斯达笑着揉着她的头发，看了看放在旁边桃乐丝已经准备好的点心纸盒：“嗯，这是今天的下午茶点心？包装真是漂亮，你真是个好孩子。”

说完，潇洒起身，又转身再次嘱咐道：“要保密，桃乐丝，知道吗？”

“呃……嗯。”桃乐丝不知道说什么好，一切发生的太快，她根本就没时间反应。

“那我明天再来。”太太挥了挥手，轻快地往外走去。

直到她的身影消失在转角口，桃乐丝都一直呆在原位上，过了好久才反应过来。

发发发发发生了什么事？！罗杰斯太太说了什么？她猛然捂住了嘴巴。妈妈说这张嘴会闯祸，真是说得对！她不应该那样说的，现在如果罗杰斯太太出了什么事，她这辈子都不会原谅自己的。

但或许她有很厉害的背景？说不定只不过是一句话的交代而已？

能比纽约市长还有权势吗？有的话也不会一直隐居在那间公寓里吧。太太到底去做什么了，自己怎么不多问一句呢。桃乐丝紧张的一头磕在收银台上，呜呜呜的捂着眼睛想哭。

整个下午都在焦急和心不在焉之中度过，桃乐丝觉得时间从来没有这么漫长难熬过，她一会儿安慰自己一会儿又吓自己，钱收错了好多次，最后被原本就心情不好的妈妈骂了一顿，木瓢子敲在手背上，却也不觉得疼。

这种难受的感觉在傍晚快打烊的时候，见到了从对面马路走过来的身影，达到了巅峰。

“罗杰斯先生！”她几乎是扑了出去，打开门红灯也不看就拔腿就跑。

“桃乐丝！”史蒂夫吓了一跳，及时拉住了向他冲过来的少女，才避免她被一辆载货的卡车碾成肉饼子。“怎么这么不小心呢？发生什么事了？”

好听又温柔的声音传来，有着安抚人心的魔力。桃乐丝一下子就哭出来了，扯着罗杰斯先生的袖子抽抽搭搭地说了早上发生的事情。

“我是不是闯祸了，太太不知道去哪里了。我好担心，但是她走得好快，我都来不及拉住她。呜呜呜呜，怎么办先生，太太会不会有事。”

“噢，见鬼。”史蒂夫站在街上笨拙地拍着小少女的背，好气又好笑。“原来她是去处理这件事情了。”他摇摇头，安抚着桃乐丝：“她不会有事的，你放心，我就是过来叫你放心的。”

当然是骗她，自己是过来找妻子的。中午回来家里没人，只有一张写得潦草的纸条：‘我去处理一些事情，马上回来。爱你。’

公寓里荒天破地的没有吃的，可怜的罗杰斯先生简单的处理了自己的午餐，并且很不可思议地感慨着自己的胃竟然被宠坏到这种地步。明明之前随便吃什么都好，现在一个三明治都能吃出好坏来。啧啧，真是被惯坏了。

到傍晚伊利斯达还没回来，他看到了餐桌上留下的精美包裹，便知道她早上一定有来过咖啡店里，于是就找了过来，问问小少女是不是知道什么。

这下好了，嗯，太太伸展张义去了。

竟然没有带上他。应该是兴奋的把他忘掉了吧。他几乎可以想象出她摩拳擦掌的样子。

“好了，桃乐丝，没有事的。连我都阻止不了她，你还能有什么办法。”他温和地安慰着小少女说道：“回去吧，明天早上我和伊利斯达来吃早餐哦。”

“真的吗？”鼻尖都哭得通红，桃乐丝揉了揉红肿的眼睛：“太太不会有事？”

“不会。”罗杰斯先生直起身来，淡淡地叹息：“我倒是觉得你应该担心另外那些人。”伊利这几个月怕是被憋坏了，对方应该会很惨。

“好，好吧。”既然先生这么说了，桃乐丝只好点点头。

史蒂夫把她送到了门口，又想到了什么问道：“伊利临走之前有告诉你什么吗？”

“有。”认真地想了一下，她点点头：“太太叫我要保密。”

“好孩子。”罗杰斯先生露出了那个招牌的好看的温柔又迷人的笑容，对她眨眨眼：“那你要听话，一定要保密噢。”

“嗯。”郑重地点点头，桃乐丝答应的特别嘹亮：“我一定会的。”

可能是因为哭得太久又太紧张，有了罗杰斯先生的安慰和承诺，晚上回到家桃乐丝很快就睡着了。睡得又沉又香，早上几乎都爬不起来，还是哥哥再三催促，她才在急忙梳洗之后，才迟迟地赶到了店里。

罗杰斯夫妇已经坐在了窗边的位置上，太太和平常一样，一副没有睡醒的样子，懒洋洋地依靠在先生的怀里，后者正在细声慢语地哄她吃点早餐。

“……昨天晚上没吃饭，今天又起得这么早，吃点暖的垫垫胃好吗？”史蒂夫耐心地问道，拍了拍几乎要睡着在自己肩膀上的妻子：“我们吃点火腿三明治和热面包，里面加点奶酪？史密斯先生说很好吃。”

“唔。啊，桃乐丝来了。”见到急忙走到自己桌前的桃乐丝，伊利斯达终于打起了一点精神：“早安，好孩子。”

“太太早，先生早。”在见到她，桃乐丝一颗心终于放回了原位，她甚至不怎么在乎自家店里的事情到底怎么解决的，只是紧张的问道：“您还好吗？”

被她为自己担心的样子惹笑了，伊利斯达看向她的眼神蓦然地柔和下来，她拍了拍她的手：“不要担心。”对小少女眨眨眼：“要保密哦。”

“好。”桃乐丝急忙点点头，又松了口气，再也没问。“您没事就好。”又急忙跑回柜台：“我去帮您拿早餐。”

“真是个好孩子。”伊利斯达回头对史蒂夫笑道。

“你也是个好姑娘。”史蒂夫亲了亲她的脸颊，又有点心疼地摸着她带着手套的手背：“还痛不痛？”

“痛什么痛？”罗杰斯太太忍不住笑出声来：“这点轻伤还算痛？”

“嗯。不痛就好。”史蒂夫收敛了笑容，严肃地看着她，淡淡一笑：“回家再好好的和你算账。昨天玩得很开心，伊利斯达？”

听到他叫自己的全名，她只能傻笑着转移话题，又亲又啃地撒着娇，完全不介意这些亲昵的动作让在店里少数的客人都纷纷侧目。

“说回来，你怎么从一开始就找到这家店？”吃着史蒂夫喂到嘴边的早餐，伊利斯达突然想起了好久前就想问的问题。“牛角面包这么好吃，又有这么好的孩子。”

“噢。”史蒂夫漫不经心的撕下了一块面包，再喂到了她的嘴里：“很久之前，我来过一次。觉得这家的点心做得最好。就一直想带你来。”自己也吃了一口。香香甜甜的，又清脆易化，柔软的味道在口腔里融开，温馨又好吃，正正好。

从前？哪个从前？伊利斯达眨眨眼，却没有再问。

史密斯家里的店并没有遭遇到关门的厄运，和其他周围的店面一样，那些威胁他们的人，仿佛在一夜之间消失得无影无踪。

在距离这个小插曲的一个礼拜之后，纽约日报突然报道了一桩惊天的政治丑闻，上至市长到最高法院的检察官和法官，下至巡逻的警察和四处骚扰公民的小流氓，都没有逃过法律的制裁。各大媒体上甚至公布了一张非常长的名单，详细程度让人结舌。

桃乐丝听着父母的欢呼和喜极而泣的声音，呆呆地一句话都没说。

好像是，守护着什么属于她和他们的秘密。

罗杰斯夫妇再逗留了一段时间，在桃乐丝依依不舍的情绪里最终道别，听说是要去欧洲继续旅行。

为此，小少女很是消沉了一段时间，但想着或许罗杰斯先生和太太正在某个美丽的小镇里继续享受着属于他们的时光，她好像有有点高兴起来。

周围的太太和小姐们依然相约前来吃下午茶和甜点，但再也没有一个英俊的男人，有足够的魅力，让她们在大清晨九点之前就盛装整齐的来到店里。那是属于罗杰斯先生的传奇，再也没有任何人能够打破。

偶尔桃乐丝也会听到常客太太们提起那个男人，他像是她们在某个安静又充满阳光的秋季午后里，做过的一个梦。

帅气潇洒高大的英俊男人，无比专情又宠爱着自己的妻子。

简直遥不可及。

世界上怎么会有那样的男人。巴迪太太很久之后感叹地说道。

但是有的。桃乐丝知道有的，她曾经无比接近过那个美丽的只属于两个人的空间，并且很忠实地帮他们守护着进入那个世界的门。不让任何人窥视半分。

时间如溪泉一样潺潺流过，史密斯家的面包咖啡店开了很久、很久的时间。

它经历了接近百年的洗礼，生存在熙熙囔囔的纽约市里，像是一个城市的见证者。在几十年后的日子里，牛角面包仍然香甜又清脆，引着来自世界各地的人前来购买品尝。

它甚至连面对外星人侵略地球这种事情都顽强的生存下来，只倒了一堵墙，但很快的又被竖立起来。重新粉刷布置，保持着旧店的风韵和味道。

在2012年，桃乐丝已经很老很老了。她不再是那个趴在收银台上做梦的小少女。当然，布满银白发丝的老太太，到现在都还喜欢坐在老位置上，在摇椅上摇啊摇啊，看着子女和外孙女和外孙女婿们，在厨房和店面之间忙来忙去。

店门上还挂着当年的那个银铃，某天下午，忽然叮铃铃地作响，有什么人用力打开了门。

桃乐丝眯着老花眼看去，发现店里的年轻人们都惊愕地抬起头来，好多人激动地拿起了手机。

“我跟你们说，伙计们。纽约市最好的牛角面包。”带头的男子穿着昂贵帅气的西装，一手撑着门，一手对身后略带无奈跟着他走进来的几个人说道。“这味道绝对一流，你在阿斯加德一定尝不到，索尔。”

“我决定相信史达克的话。”后面那个最高大的，英俊的像是天上的阿波罗太阳神一样的男子点点头，看向周围的眼光和闪烁着的手机灯光，勾了勾嘴角。

“吃完了阿拉伯夹饼又吃了墨西哥达格斯，现在又是可颂，史达克，你有完没完。”娜塔莎边喝着咖啡边走着进来摇头。

“你可以不来啊。”身边的克林特笑着摊手：“反正是托尼付钱。”

“对，反正是我付钱，怎么样，罗曼诺夫，总比你们神盾局的那个员工餐厅好多了。巴纳，想吃什么，随便点。”

“噢，我随便我随便。”

“等一会儿还要回去继续完成我们的研究，中午不能喝酒。”最后的一个人关好了门，无奈至极又严厉地向同伴们吩咐道。

“放松点，队长，面包店里不会卖酒，这又不是60年代，到处都是嬉皮疯子。”托尼翻了翻白眼说道：“而且我告诉你……”他话还没说完，就被旁边一道惊喜的声音打断了。

“罗杰斯先生！！”桃乐丝激动无比地巍巍站了起来，撑着拐杖的腿不再利索，但她还是以自己能允许的最快速度走到了队长的旁边：“噢，老天，我终于等到您了，您多久没来了。太太还好吗？我很想你们！”她平常看不清楚的眼睛格外清亮，充满皱纹的手一下子就颤抖着扶住了史蒂夫的手腕。

“太太还好吗？噢，老天，已经过了很久很久的时间了。我一直想着您，还有太太……您们说还会回来的，我就一直等着。还有太太最爱的牛角面包……”桃乐丝忍不住流泪满面。

“噢哇哦，这真尴尬……”托尼歪着嘴往一群石化的队友们低声说道。又转向满脸惊愕又不知所措的史蒂夫：“你认识这位老太太吗，队长？”

“我是桃乐丝啊，先生，罗杰斯先生，您的太太呢？太太她还好吗？”

“呃……还好。”似乎是不忍心打断眼前老人家满眼的期待，史蒂夫只能硬着头皮，礼貌地微笑着回答，还伸手扶住了那个好像随时会晕倒的老太太，就怕她一个心脏病发作什么的，躺在自己眼前。

“她……呃，她在家睡觉。”队长不知道说什么，只能圆谎。

“噢，真是典型的罗杰斯太太。呵呵呵。”老人看起来高兴极了，随着队长扶着，撑着拐杖慢慢向前走：“她总是这么喜欢睡觉，早上都起不来。”

“哇哦，罗杰斯太太。你能想象吗？罗杰斯太太。”托尼在后面戏谑着强调着这句话，低声对身边的克林特说道，惹得后者噗嗤一声笑了出来，被队长警告地瞪了一眼，两人立即安分了。

“罗杰斯太太很美丽的。”没料到老人家耳朵还是很灵，一回头就强硬的说道，那态度严厉得让亿万富翁托尼只有低头认错的份。

“我这里还挂着她的照片啊，您看，罗杰斯先生，这还是当年您帮我和她拍的呢！”用拐杖指着墙壁最上面的黑白照片，桃乐丝笑眯眯地说道。

“史达克先生，队长，真对不起……”听到声音急忙赶出来的老板娘歉然地说道：“我母亲已经非常年迈了，她……”

“伊利斯达，我可没有年迈。”桃乐丝皱眉说道，又转身骄傲地看向了史蒂夫说道：“我可是以您太太的名字给女儿取名的噢，先生，太太对我来说是很特别的人。她还是那么美丽，是吧？”

“是的。”虽然不知道她在说什么，但史蒂夫还是微笑着点头。

众人抬头看去，在最上面的那张黑白相框里，可爱的小少女，正被一位年轻女子搂着，开朗的微笑。

“的确很美丽。”史蒂夫喃喃说道。看着那被时间冲得模糊的照片，只觉得那女子神情温柔，淡雅美丽，似乎穿过百年，正对他轻轻微笑。

那仿佛，是流逝在时光的洪流和面包香气之中的，某个不可告知的秘密。

“怎么找到这家店的？”

“很久之前，我来过一次，就一直想带你来。”

❤️


	28. 番外 - 旺达篇

🌝 **高能预警：这一章超虐，全是振金刀**

十秒一生 番外篇

旺达篇

  
**“伊利，我做了一个梦。**

**那个梦很真实，很漫长，我在梦里差点疯掉。**

**还好我醒来了。**

**而我现在，每天都能见到你。”**

**1.**

十秒钟过去，队长回来了。

当他出现在消失的原地的时候，山姆和巴基都忍不住松了口气，但布鲁斯却看了一眼，就变了脸。

“怎……怎么了史蒂夫？”

山姆和巴基抬头，也忍不住呆住了。

队长回来了，但也没有回来。

眼前的男人苍白憔悴，双眼通红，和消失之前还在谈笑风生的那个男人，有天地之别。

“没什么。”史蒂夫的喉咙仿佛哽着什么沉重无比的东西，他充满疲倦的开口，嗓音沙哑的几乎听不清楚：“任务完成了。”

说完头也不回的，单独走向了在不远处的总部基地。

走进熟悉但是陌生的房间，并不理会身后急忙追上来的同伴，也不理一路上遇见的其他队友，他关上了门，在坐在床上的那一刻，不由自主地捂住了眼睛。

他最爱的那个姑娘，还是没有捱过那一年。

他甚至没来得及道别。

布莱恩走了之后，一切都仿佛很完美。

伊利斯达依旧每天早上懒床，在他威胁之下无奈地陪他跑步，下午回来一定要睡个午觉才开始做晚餐。

和他牵手散步，去购买日常用品，料理庭院里的花草，一起度过了无数个浪漫又温馨的夜晚。

她喜欢在他怀里睡觉，趴在他胸上说很多没头没脑的话，一般都是史蒂夫你怎么这么好看你怎么会娶我呀这是不是梦我就怕我醒来了哈哈哈。

每天晚上他都要朗读诗词或小说给她听，做噩梦醒了一定要牵着他的手才能入睡。喜欢下雨天在他怀里喝茶，想要一个新的窗台和铜铁大床和秋千。

他的罗杰斯太太，怎么就不见了呢。

史蒂夫把脸放在了手里，觉得全身上下没有一点力气，连呼吸都带着难以忍受的痛。

谁都不知道是什么时候开始的病情，毕竟死神的来临是不会事先发通知的。

在树林里的叶子开始枯红时，她开始在半夜里呻吟，先是非常低声而悄然的，很多时候都咬着下唇不肯哼声，强忍着不让他发现。但有一天，他在清晨醒来，发现她已经疼得晕了过去。

旧伤复发，她毕竟不是完全吸收了他的血清，并没有那么坚强。而且，也是二十多年的战斗和艰辛，伤痕累累，本来就没有多少希望。一旦松懈下来，旧伤旧病全都来势汹汹的扑来。只有坚强的意志支撑着她。

他惊愕地看着她昏迷中的苍白面孔，竟然不知道她已经坚持了多久。心惊又心痛之际，下意识地撩起了她的袖子，上面密密麻麻的，全都是针口。她已经自我治疗了有一段时间，看起来并没有什么作用。

“对不起，我还是自私了一点。”她在醒来后第一件事就是微笑着道歉，虚弱的脸苍白如纸，他说不出话来，自己怎么从来没有发现。

“我只是想……对不起，史蒂夫。”她咬了咬嘴唇，还是扬起了笑容：“我应该让你走的。”这样，你就不会露出那么悲伤的表情。

史蒂夫抱住她，觉得这辈子没有流过的泪，好像在那一霎，全都倾泻而出。即使事实上，他并没有流泪。他只是抱紧了她，像要把她嵌入身体里一样。

最终没有剩多少时间。

他尽量地陪着她，让她依旧下厨，和她相依着看书，牵手散步，亲吻她的嘴唇，温柔地和她激情纠缠。

她喜欢被他背着，于是他开始背着她在房子里打扫四处，她的笑声回荡在宽敞的房子里，在他背上开心的像个孩子。

在冬天第一场雪降落的时候，她让他去捡拾柴木和采鲜花，等他回到家里的时候，她已经在沙发上沉沉睡去，再也没有睁开眼。

微笑还落在嘴边，她甚至还为他准备好了早餐，一切就绪，终于抱着有他气息的衣服，缓缓地躺在了他们经常坐的位置。

他手中怀里的东西纷纷落下，呆了片刻，奔到她的身边，低声地呼叫她的名字，亲吻着她的手指。但她再也没有回应，平静安详地，永远地睡去。

在那一刻，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在有生之年第一次，觉得自己突然没有了活下去的勇气。

机械性地办完了葬礼，埋在了他们一起种下的果树下。那段回忆非常模糊，他甚至怀疑它的真实性。

只是回到家里，周围全都是她的气息。

准备要买菜的单子还搁在茶几上，冰箱里还有没吃完的焦糖布丁，两只杯子沥干了但是没放回去。她的衣服还散落在沙发上，枕头上仍然有掉落下的头发。

看着空荡的房子，却再也没有人迎接上来，笑着叫着他的名字，柔软的投入他的怀里。

他猛然夺门而出，狼狈地逃了出来。

在寒冷的冬天里，发现在这个平静又安详的年代，没有他的容身之处。

或许无论是在这个世界里，或哪个时代，都再也没有可以休息的地方。

她不在了，他便没有家了。

于是回到了2019年。

最终，还不如拥抱战火。或许能够更快地去见她。

回来的那一天，在那个年代，是圣诞节。

雪花纷纷落下，他站在空荡的庭院里，发现本来今天和去年一样，是要准备为她去砍一棵树的。

所以，还真讽刺，他们终究没有过多少的时间。

那么完美的一年，还是如她所说的一样，是偷来的。 

**2.**

队长回来了，却没回来。

这是一件在复仇者总部几乎所有人都心照不宣的事实。

它仿佛成了一件禁忌的话题，没有人敢在基地上谈起它，所有人在见到队长的时候，都忍不住避开眼睛。好在，他似乎并不在意。

“到底发生了什么事！？”克林特的脾气几乎按捺不住，他烦躁地焦虑地一遍遍地来回走去，让人看得眼花。失去娜塔莎已经是生命里的重击，不用提托尼和幻视，就连恢复家人这样让人喜悦的事情，都在面对这样的队长的时候，黯淡无光。

“我们真的不知道。”布鲁斯不知道是第几次重复这样的话了。他无奈的摇摇头：“十秒钟，在那边，他经历了什么非常糟糕或不好的事情。”

“非常糟糕或不好？”山姆揉着太阳穴说道：“老兄，这真是一个仁慈至极的描述，你根本就没见到他吗？他看起来像……死了的一样。”他摊摊手，忍下了一句咒骂：“他死了，老兄，OK？心死了。”

“巴基？”罗迪捂着额头：“你怎么看？”

冬兵在原位坐着，双手握成拳支撑着下巴。过了片刻才缓缓说道：“我们失去了他。”

“噢，那真是好消息。”罗迪也忍不住想学山姆那样咒骂，他嘀咕：“你是他最好的朋友，你就不能想想办法？”

“等。”巴基只是淡淡地说出了这句话。

但史蒂夫并没有让他们等太久。队长总是不会让队友们失望的。

他很快的打开了门房，以惊人的速度重新投入了任务。毕竟，消失的那一半生灵再次回来了，也就说明那些消失的罪恶，也重新返回了世界。

晨跑，训练，吃饭，出任，睡觉。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯回到了那个早就成为习惯的日子。

只是，他再也不笑了。

就连微笑也没有。

眼底也总是冰冷。

平静，但是冰冷。

就连愤怒和生气也没有。

但也没有哭。

一直没有哭。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯从来没有这么痛恨过酒精对自己无效的这躯完美身体。

一杯接着一杯喝，一瓶接着一瓶灌，但还是在睡梦中遇不见她。

罗杰斯太太不见了，他找不到她。

“史蒂夫！你别喝了！”克林特夺过他手上的酒，有点愤怒地对他说。

史蒂夫只是放下了酒杯，一言不发的转头回房。

鹰眼觉得自己要疯。

不能喝酒，因为无效。于是史蒂夫开始把自己关在房间里，晚上当罗迪不放心的经过时，会听到他在睡梦中发出的喊叫，那是很压抑很让人难过的呻吟。

有一次克林特闯了进去，发现他在睡梦中紧绷着全身，满头大汗，紧闭着眼咬牙低吟。

他们喊醒了他，在坐起身的时候，罗迪发现他的枕头已经湿了大半。

“你不用那么……着急的。”山姆有一次不忍心，在出任的时候，终于上前劝道：“这些都是小事，根本就不用你出面解决。听我的好吗，史蒂夫？这里有我们，你为什么不休息一下？算我求你。”

但史蒂夫只是摇了摇头，按上盾牌，习惯性的直接从飞机上跳到了目的地。山姆无奈，只得展翅紧跟上。

“他简直疯了。”回到基地面对同伴们的关心，猎鹰只能这样说。语气里有无奈也有着急和心疼：“像个疯子一样向前冲。”他的声音里突然带着一丝绝望，看向了巴基：“你劝劝他吧，这样的他……完全就是在找死。表面上的意思，他不想活了。”

“是他爱的人。”一直听着的旺达突然说道。“生命中的至爱。一辈子只有一次的那种。他失去了她。”

她鼻尖发酸：“他的生命之光。他失去了。”她肯定地说道。因为没有人比她更理解。

“那……那我们该怎么办？”一群人完全呆滞，并不知道该怎么面对这样的队长。

“就如巴基所说的，等。”旺达淡淡地说道：“如果我活下来了，那他一定也可以的。只是，还是多陪陪他吧。虽然他不说，但还是需要有人陪的。”

于是所有人都发挥了之前没有的死皮懒脸的功能。

山姆开始在出任的时候喋喋不休，一会儿说东一会儿说西，从行政部的劳拉看起来不错到我们周末去看棒球吧。史蒂夫你想看电影吗我陪你看新出的片子。

巴基并不劝说，他只是上前约史蒂夫练习对打，两个人来往几个小时的回合，似乎把所有在安静里爆发的情绪都打出来。

克林特开始带着孩子们来复仇者总部，一个两个的都兴奋地一直缠着史蒂夫要和美国队长一起玩。

布鲁斯不会做什么，他有时候会请史蒂夫来研究所里帮忙，毕竟有些太细的活，浩克是无法完成的。两个人经常就这样忙一下午。安静无声的整理研究所，累了，就坐在地上喝一杯咖啡，什么也不说。

对谁也不说。

谁也不敢说。

在这一刻无比怀念娜塔莎。

如果她在。

如果托尼在。

众人绝望的想着。

还是旺达叹了口气，顶着头皮打前锋。

“她是什么样的女孩子？”有一天，正在一起看敌人的资料的时候，她似是不经意地，轻声问起。

史蒂夫翻页的手停顿了一下。旺达没有看他，自顾自的继续翻资料。

这个问题，佩吉问过，托尼也问过。他当时回答了什么话？

“很漂亮。”过了一会儿，史蒂夫才沙哑地开口。

“有很蓬松很柔软的头发，很明亮的眼睛，笑的时候，整个天空都亮起来的那种。很懒惰，不爱早起，能力很强，下厨非常好吃。”他低下头：“她很喜欢你。”

虽然不明白最后一句话的意思，但听出他声音里的空洞，旺达还是没忍住，转过头去擦掉了眼泪。

“你们幸福吗？在那边，你过得好吗？”

“很好。很幸福。”史蒂夫的声音平静的传来，旺达低着头，根本不敢看他。

他顿了顿：“那是我最快乐的一年。我很爱她。”

“她一定也很爱你。”终于忍不住，眼泪夺眶而出，旺达转过头来，忍不住哽咽：“队长，她一定也很爱你。否则你们怎么会那么幸福。”

“嗯，我知道。”史蒂夫轻轻点头，声音平静的没有一丝情绪：“她爱了我很久的时间，我只是很后悔为什么没有早点找到她。”

本来是要安慰人的，但旺达却哭得说不出话来。或许她是替队长流泪吧，她想。

因为史蒂夫只是平静地坐在哪里，什么都不说，什么也不做，那比什么都让人看着难受绝望。

时间缓慢又飞快地流逝，带走了一切伤痛。至少他们是这样期盼着。

有了一次身中十五颗子弹的经验，他们再也不敢派史蒂夫出重要的任务。好在，也没有真正需要他出面的情况。

有时候只需要派出罗迪，有时候只需要猎鹰或鹰眼。连旺达都空闲了下来。

作为总是冲在最前面的美国队长，竟然也成了众人保护的重点对象。

史蒂夫对此没有表示不满，他总是静静地坐在自己房间里，任凭阳光晒满一身，落了又升。

布鲁斯有一次经过，在虚掩着的门后面，看到了仿佛石化了的队长。简直是像雕像一样的。

寂寥又悲伤的感觉扑面而来，布鲁斯忍不住退后两步，压抑的想要逃走。

在转身之前，仿佛听到了像是梦呓一样的呼唤。

“伊利……”

他听得鼻酸，却也不知道该做什么。

**3.**

空闲的时间久了，队长竟然开始下厨。

所有人都松了口气，他们开始不约而同的来到复仇者总部，尝试着队长做的简单但是出人所料的好吃的早点。

那个之前咖啡杯都会随意放在水槽里的人，竟然会动手做那么多家务事，这种改变让人膛目结舌。当然，谁都不会提起。

就连佩珀和弗瑞有时候都会参加，众人间的笑声逐渐增加，仿佛那些逝去的人们所带来的伤痛，慢慢地，都会随着暖胃的温度而消失。

那天的点心是焦糖布丁。

嫩嫩的，有弹性的布丁。摇摇晃晃摆在盘子里面，上面淋了融化的焦糖。香喷喷又甜甜的，吃起来立即在嘴里融化而去。

“在索科维亚，我们会用杏仁糖做成焦糖。”旺达看着在厨房里忙碌着，仍然面容淡然的队长，小心翼翼地说道。

“我试试看，好吗？”她轻声问道。

把手里的勺子交给她，队长表示没有问题。

撒一层糖在锅里，升火，手腕灵活的转动，用木勺子搅动，最后在融化而变成咖啡色的液体还没凝固的时候，迅速的浇上了刚刚做好的布丁。

“嗯，你们尝尝？”猩红女巫在同伴们起哄的时候，围着围裙一一端上。

“这个情况可不常见。”山姆笑着指着围裙说道，又向队长挤挤眼。“都要感谢史蒂夫。”

队长点点头，在所有人都拿到自己的份之后，才拿起了汤匙尝了一下。

“怎么样？”旺达有点忐忑，看着所有人问道。

“好吃，好吃。”克林特两三下就吃下了自己的份，又笑着指着布鲁斯：“你应该用盆子给他！”

众人哄然大笑。

笑着笑着，觉得有点不对劲。

还是旺达最先发现的，她整个人都呆在了原地。

“噢，队长……”她轻声说道，伸出来的手却不敢触碰到他。

史蒂夫一句话都没说。他只是放下了手中的点心。然后慢慢地捂住了眼睛。

眼泪像是断线了一样，先是一滴，两滴，后来怎么都阻止不了。

从指间的隙缝流淌了出来，随着脸颊落在了地上。

史蒂夫终于把头埋在了手里，无声地寂静的，开始抽泣。

那是属于男人的哭泣，所有人都安静无声。

山姆和罗迪握住了拳头，也红了眼圈。旺达捂住了嘴巴，看着他，豆大的眼泪不断地落下。

史蒂夫的双肩不住地颤抖，根本难以控制，终于放声压抑地哭了出来。

彻底痛哭出声。

是熟悉的味道。

那是他的家。

他在树林里的小屋子，和他最爱的姑娘。

\-----

写22的时候，当史蒂夫说做了一个梦

就想着写出那个梦境

只不过太虐了，写得很崩溃。

还好 **是梦。是梦。是梦** 。重要的事情说三遍。

接应22章节的内容，

或许这才能解释为什么后面那么甜吧。


	29. 番外 - 伦敦篇 1

小番外 - 太平洋上的蜜月 1  
罗杰斯夫妇的日常之二  
伦敦篇

  
RMS Aquitania，是当年世界最豪华的大型跨洋游轮之一，在那个飞机还不是非常普遍的年代，从美洲到欧洲这条路线，豪华大型游轮是最舒适和轻便的选择。

它隶属于著名的英国库纳德航运公司，可以承载1100名客人，这数量还不包括在船上工作的人员。其中头等舱便有600多人的容量，当然，这是船的总容量，并不是每次都客满。

它在两次世界大战中幸免于难，在第二次世界大战之后不久，又开始活跃地承载着客人们，从美国的纽约南哈普顿，经过法国南部瑟堡，最终站为英国的利物浦。

史蒂夫和伊利斯达做了很久的讨论和挣扎，才决定踏上这艘容量千人的巨型豪船，没办法，经历了二十一世纪的电影洗礼，两人都怕船会撞上冰山。

“如果真的淹没了，以我们的体力，可以游到岸上吗？”伊利斯达认真地考虑到。

“……”史蒂夫叹了口气，他觉得妻子真的被他宠得越来越懒惰，特别是最近，真的是缺乏思考。

“如果真的淹了，我们有一大堆来自二十一世纪的瓦坎特设备，其中还包括一个像托尼那样的盔甲铁衣。”他在报纸后头叹气：“伊利，我觉得你最近好像……”比之前傻很多。

“噢。”理解了他的意思，伊利斯达不觉脸颊羞红。对，自己最近真的是越来越笨了。不过，她撑住双颊：“我不用太聪明。我有罗杰斯先生，我只要等待被他营救就好了。”

“你真的那么想吗？”史蒂夫放下了报纸看向她。

“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得要我们两人同时出手，真的非常小题大做。”史蒂夫凑近了她，帮她擦去嘴角边的面包屑：“所以交给我就好了。”

“你还在为纽约的事情生气？”伊利斯达好笑地看着他：“那只不过是举手之劳而已。纽约的腐败警察需要你动手的话，那才是小题大做。”

“这次对方有一共一百三十五个人，我不需要你的手指再次受伤，伊利斯达。”端起咖啡轻描淡写地叫着妻子的全名，但这样的警告好像却一点用处都没有。

史蒂夫看着她眨着眼睛看着自己：“算了，好，一起行动。”他有时候真的觉得伊利斯达或许也被注射了托尼或娜塔莎的基因，她总是和他们一样我行我素。

“嗯，到时候再看吧。”伊利斯达得逞地笑了笑。

他们之所以选择踏上这艘豪华巨船的另一个原因，是因为上次在纽约帮忙史密斯一家解决黑帮和贪污警察及政客的时候，钻进市长办公室的伊利斯达，发现了该人和一帮犯罪组织有千丝万缕的关系。

于是顺便翻进了纽约市联邦警察总部，找了找资料，查到了这些人的踪迹——有走私军火的趋向，并且要搭船去欧洲。

“五月份，南哈普顿，到英国。”伊利斯达推算了一下，正好是春夏季节开季、社交活动改换地方的季节。

于是又拉着史蒂夫百般无聊的再次顺便溜到了库纳德航海公司的记录库里，嗯，五月份次等舱和三等几乎是空的，倒是头等舱几乎全满。也是，工新阶段的人谁那么无聊五月中旬去欧洲，只有闲得没事做的上流社会了。

“绑架。”史蒂夫看都没看，只顾着听她说的时候便下了定论。回到公寓里，两人本来开始讨论，但他翻了翻就一目了然。

“要绑架一艘船？”伊利斯达似乎很难想象。

“不是什么新鲜事。”史蒂夫拿下她手上偷来的资料：“要去体验一下泰坦尼克号的浪漫吗，罗杰斯太太？”

“唔……”她松开手上的资料，拥抱住他非常不安分的手：“只要不撞上冰山就行。”又想了想：“哇哦，我们可以在海上……”

“我们不用等海上。”不想继续任何可以浪费属于他们的夜晚的话题，史蒂夫的吻堵住了她的话，顺手褪去两人间的阻挡。

于是一个星期之后，罗杰斯夫妇位于RMS Aquintana号的头等舱房间的阳台上，懒洋洋地在大西洋上的阳光下享受着早餐。

豪华逼人的头等舱，具有私人的卧室、起居室、浴室、更衣室和阳台。两人很惊奇的发现当年电影的还原度真的很高。

对于头等舱的贵客们，当然也有用于社交的晚餐厅和茶会厅，男士们的吸烟室，以及女士们的音乐厅和画室。当然，这些他们在第一天上船看了就没去，能不露面就不出现，一向是罗杰斯夫妇的做事风格。

极度隐私的奢饰套房，来回摆动的海水逐浪，外面是大西洋的阳光和无边无际的碧蓝海水。在封闭的空间里，一切都似乎更加暧昧和接近。

两人的体力活动在船上的这几天都受到了限制，总不可能在船舱里大打出手，于是那种“另外的对打”，似乎成了唯一的消遣。好在，两人都不亦乐乎。

唯一的问题是不能如在庄园里那么肆意发挥，得小心翼翼的不把床和家具弄坏。

或许是压抑着的呻吟和紧紧咬唇的隐忍加了禁忌的刺激，史蒂夫似乎比平常更乐衷于这项格斗。

白色的床单凌乱地裹在欲并拢的修长双腿上，伊利斯达满身的吻痕和红点，头发和汗水紧贴在脖子和肩膀处，几乎带着求饶的低吟，侧趴在床上。

身后的史蒂夫轻吻着她的曲线，手在腿间不断地轻揉慢捻，同时用胳膊微微用力，稳住她的身体让她侧身背对着自己。舌尖在她的口腔里纠缠轻卷，指尖上满是湿润柔嫩的蜜汁，他的挺拔也已经紧绷的难以忍耐，但他极爱她充满情欲的表情。

伊利斯达紧紧抓着被单，身下的床随着波浪来回摆动，她觉得自己的身体起起伏伏，偏偏身后的男人比她力气大很多，只需一个手臂就能紧紧地稳住不得动弹。

另外一只手从身体下面挽出，她的乳在他的指间内变形，她实在忍不过，只能低声求饶。

“史蒂夫……”骄吟的声音软如绵花，这几天她都在哀求之中度过：“你能不能……”

“不能。”他咬住她的耳垂：“伊利，你快了是不是，在我这里释放好不好，我想看……”

该死的。她忍不住想要瞪他，从早上到现在不知道已经做了几次了，早餐的时候不应该惹他。史蒂夫的持久力在第二第三次总是能翻好几倍，她是真的承受不住。

“不要……”她偏偏就不要让他得逞。

“不要？”手指迅速的加速，高潮来的又快又猛，她根本就叫不出声来，在混乱之中，他似乎很轻易地拎起了自己，再反应过来，他的舌尖已经卷上了她的私处。

“噢！”连续两次不断的巅峰，她控制不住地出声，再次抬头，他终于重重一挺，雄壮的硕长把自己填满。

“天……”她倒抽口气：“好舒服……史蒂夫。”她的私处满是蜜水，双腿紧紧勾住他：“史蒂夫……唔，快点好不好。”

“为什么要快点？”史蒂夫吻了吻她的额头，微笑着看着她焦急的样子。

“求你了。”她可怜兮兮地看着他，不满地自己上下耸动起来，指尖嵌入他的背：“快点给我。”

“给你什么？”他慢慢地在她体内打转，微微抽出，又轻轻进入。那轻柔的动作让她欲罢不能，只能倒抽着气。

“快点……快点给我好不好？”

“快点给你什么？”他几乎要轻笑出声，没想到却惹怒了她。

“叫你快点！”她怒道，双腿紧紧夹住他，微微使劲，一下子就翻身到他上面，坐直了身子，索性自己动身。

“唔……！史蒂夫！”似乎觉得力道不够，一把抓住他的手，紧握住自己的胸，她来回摆动，似乎在寻找着某个敏感发泄点。

“唔！啊……”情欲稍微得到了安慰，她忍不住叫出声，腰部不住地前后摆动，私处不断地在他的分身上下耸动。

雪白柔嫩的双乳上下动弹，身上的人似乎并不满足，史蒂夫看着她充满情欲的双眸，微微开启的唇，满身的汗珠淋漓，和紧贴在身上的发丝。她的私处越来越紧，柔软温湿的嫩肤包围着他的分身，他觉得胯下越来越紧绷涨大，几乎到了难以忍耐的地步。

扳住她的腰处，一个挺身坐起，这一击又猛又急，他在她高潮的时候把她压在了身下，扳开了双腿站起身来，一阵激烈猛撞。

“噢……”汗水纷纷落在了她的身上，他舒适的低声呻吟，低头含住她的乳尖，腰部不停的顶撞，她舒服地卷起了脚指尖，用力咬下几乎破口而出的骄吟。

“叫出来，宝贝。”他在她耳边低声呢喃：“我爱听你的声音。”

“史蒂夫……噢，不要停。啊……”她顺从地喃喃出声，忍不住叫出来：“噢，天，宝贝……好棒……求你！我……啊！”她的娇吟被他堵住，他笑着看着她几乎晕在身下而难以恢复的释放。

柔软的躯体似乎要在身下融化成水，史蒂夫趁着她在高潮里加速，一个猛力激撞，分身在她体内越来越坚硬，她不断地吸收紧缩着他，那快感让他无法忍耐的舒适呻吟。

“唔……太棒了，宝贝。”他把她翻过身来，背对着他：“还有力气吗？”见她把头埋在了枕头和凌乱的床单间，他替她抬起了臀部，忍着即将爆发的快感，他双手扶住她的腰，拨开圆滑细嫩的雪股，重重的撞击：“啊……”她的下身全都是高潮过后的滋润，滑腻的触感和紧致的娇嫩让他都忍不住：“天……伊利斯达……”都不知道这是第几次了，他惊讶于自己的失控，几个充满力量的撞击，她骄吟的失去了声音。

“噢……”太喜爱能够承受自己的身子，他俯下身去，亲吻着她的背，双手向前揉满她的胸，挺拔的乳尖和柔软的双乳让他更加兴奋起来：“起来，宝贝，我还要……”他舔住她的耳垂，在耳边细语的哄她：“直起身来……”

他帮她扳起了身子，两人半跪半站在床的边缘，他的手指再次开始从前揉动她的腿间，细嫩的私唇微微吸吮着他的指尖，拈来全是蜜水和自己的精液，他轻弹揉捻，边耸动着腰边继续撞击她，直到她再次高潮而自己也再也忍不住。

“噢……”伊利斯达的身体软了下去，双膝跪在了床上，史蒂夫扳起了她的腰臀，再也不隐忍自己的爆发，他迅速又激烈的摆动自己的硕长，用手压住她的双股耸动自己的分身，酥麻舒适的感觉包围了自己，终于一声低吼释放，在她的体内淋漓喷出。

完事后轻轻抱起她，伊利斯达在怀里几乎一动不动，还带着一点呜呜呜的低叫，揽住他的脖子不肯放手。

“宝贝，我们去洗澡好吗？”情欲完全褪去，他恢复了平时的温柔和体贴，笑着哄着想要往床上钻回去的她。“这样会感冒。”

“我们不会感冒。”伊利斯达疲惫的声音在枕头下面传来：“罗杰斯先生，我好累。”

“我抱着你洗，来。”耐心地帮她放好了洗澡水和泡沫，史蒂夫一把把她放了那个巨大的可容两人的浴缸，想了想，自己也走了进去，坐在她身后，让她靠在自己胸前。

“这个蜜月套房很不错。”帮她轻轻地擦着肩膀，他笑着说道。

“唔……”伊利斯达找了一个更加舒适的位置，温水和蒸汽包围了她，史蒂夫的心跳也在耳边，她头一歪，一下子就闭上了眼睛。

“伊利，宝贝，别睡着了。马上就好。”史蒂夫微笑着吻着她的额头，试图保持着她的清新，但伊利斯达已经靠在他的肩上，沉沉睡去。

最近真是累坏了她。史蒂夫失笑，把她抱了出来。

等清醒后已经是当天晚上了，伊利斯达翻身揉着眼睛起来，只见史蒂夫已经换好了燕尾服，梳理整齐地等待着她。

“你……你自己穿的？”伊利斯达惊讶又窒息的看着眼前好看得不得了的史蒂夫：“我们要出去？”

“除了看一下周围之外，我们必须去查看一下情况和敌人。”他向她伸手，落了一吻在她手背上：“而且我很想带你去用晚餐，罗杰斯夫人。”

伊利斯达几乎是一下子就从床上蹦跳起来了。

“噢。”史蒂夫挑眉：“你原来体力还是那么好？我以为你已经精疲力尽了。”

罗杰斯太太只能嘿嘿嘿笑着，拿了衣服就进了更衣室。

头等舱的餐厅一共有三间，意大利式的，法国式的，以及一间巨大豪华的沙龙。大多数人都是在第三间聚餐，所有人都需要正装出席。服务员们也和平时在陆地上的一流餐厅没有区别。

史蒂夫和伊利斯达这几天都是从房间点餐的，毕竟住的是豪华蜜月套房，不想被人打扰也很正常。

但关闭在船上的日子本来就无聊，头等舱的社交有限，大多都是重叠的圈子，几日下来，对于顶级房间里究竟住的什么人，其他的旅客们都还是有点好奇。

因此当穿着正装出席的罗杰斯先生出现在了等候室的时候，还是引起了不小的轰动。

是一个有着军人英姿的男人，高大英俊，双眸温和稳定，略带严肃。轮廓如雕像一样分明，自带磅礴威严的气场，还有一层淡淡的萧杀，却收敛在温柔的长相和垂下的双眼之中。有朦胧的光照耀在他身上，投射出来的挺拔身影修长又孤独。

几位自带着女儿们的太太两眼发光，都在周围徘徊着犹豫着是否要上前。

“等了很久吗？”身后传来了轻柔的声音，众人只见他稍微回头，突然间周围那种紧迫的威严和凛然像是被雨打破的雾一样，骤然消失。

“没有。”他淡淡地微笑，却并不搭住她的手，反而伸手揽住了她的腰：“罗杰斯太太，您今晚非常漂亮。”

“看到什么可疑的人了吗？”伊利斯达垂下了眼光，却快速地往周围看去，轻笑着问道。

“至少十个。其他的应该是分散在次等和三等舱里面。”史蒂夫收紧了手，用眼角示意到站在楼梯旁边的几个掩饰的很好，却逃不过他们的目光的几个高大男人说道。“毕竟头等舱太多人，非常引人注目。”

“你也很引人注目。”罗杰斯太太撇撇嘴，往周围的女士们挑了挑眉说道。

“我不知道你在说什么。”他忍不住笑道：“但我很喜欢你吃醋的样子，伊利。”

“为什么？”你很喜欢我想戳别人眼睛的模样？她轻哼一声，又转头妩媚一笑：“你也想体验看看吗，史蒂夫？我带了几条还没穿过身的晚礼服。是纽约最潮最新的款式。”

“不用了。”他的手僵硬了一下。

伊利斯达忍不住笑出声来，这时却有人在身后迟疑地开了口。

“金……金森小姐？”

两人呆了呆才发现这是在叫她，转过头来，有一名好看的年轻男子似乎松了口气，面带笑容地看向她：“果然是您。”

“现在是罗杰斯夫人了。”史蒂夫先伸出了手，礼貌的微笑：“克劳利先生，您好。”

“噢，詹姆斯先生，您好。”伊利斯达认出了他来。这人是他们居住在庄园的时候，唯一与他们有过交集的人，有着特工的训练让她过目不忘，即使那是在醉酒的情况下，她也记得他。

于是矜持的微笑，伸出手来让让他握着往手背上象征性的接近了一下嘴边，算是见礼。

倒是史蒂夫挑了挑眉。‘詹姆斯’？

“见到您真高兴。”詹姆斯似乎是真的很开心，看着两位又特意的加了一句：“恭喜您们新婚。”

“多谢您。贵夫人也来了吗？”伊利斯达好笑的感觉到自己腰上的手又紧了几分，只好这样问道。普拉达小助理布莱恩上次可是对她说过，这位先生是结过婚了的。

“是的，容我介绍。”詹姆斯笑容可掬的转头往旁边一退，牵住了身后的女人向前引来：“这位是我夫人，米兰达。”

一个美丽性感到极致的女人被他牵着走到了伊利斯达面前。顿时，让人觉得眼前一亮。说真的，詹姆斯也长得非常好看，但他夫人那种耀眼到逼人的容貌，还是让人觉得他真是高攀了。

大卷的波浪金发，娇嫩欲滴的鲜红双唇，翡翠绿的双眼，米兰达·克劳利的一举一动都带着成熟和妩媚，她光是站在那里呼吸，都让人觉得她在招惹人。

同为女人的伊利斯达都觉得自己心跳快了两拍。真美。那种美，竟然无意的想起了逝去的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。于是不由自主地看了史蒂夫一眼。却发现他毫无表情，仍然礼貌地微笑着而已。

“嗨，甜心。”典型的美国式开朗女子，米兰达上前，与她隔空贴颊亲吻。“很高兴认识你，上次在舞会上都没来得及打招呼。”

她又微微抬眼，礼貌但是疏离地向史蒂夫点了点头：“罗杰斯先生，恭喜你们新婚。”

这种会把握分寸又懂礼貌的女人，顿时让人心生好感。

遇到熟人对罗杰斯夫妇来说，即使平时并不社交，也让人松了一口气。毕竟两人非常引人注目，要单独行动的话，多多少少会惹人关注。有了一对热情却不失礼仪的年轻夫妇，的确是很好的遮屏，能够融在一个圈子里，更不起眼。

况且，克劳利夫妇两人，的确让人喜欢。

米兰达是那种热心但是不招人讨厌的女人，或许是因为容貌太耀眼，在女眷之间有点高冷而疏离，漂亮多金又婚姻美满的女人，对女人多的地方来说，太容易招嫉妒或羡慕了。

她谈吐不凡，个性直爽，说话略带嘲讽，却不会低俗。就算是伊利斯达这种平时懒得应付人的冷漠性格，也很快被她吸引。高手过招，总是讲究聪明敏捷，几句话下来，两人非常投机。

史蒂夫交友一向就只有一个简单但同时非常高的要求，那就是三观匹配。詹姆斯在这一点上面非常及格，他开朗又知理，热情但是不腻歪，并且有一种非常直率的天真。在某种方面来讲，他和史蒂夫有点相似，同样的交友看质量，朋友人数少而精，都是值得交往的优秀人员。

在得到太太们的点头之后，他便拉着史蒂夫加入了还有其他年轻人的圈子，都是和他非常相似的优秀子弟，不少是退役的军人，一场晚餐下来，便相约着去吸烟室里继续喝酒聊天。

还是要有朋友啊。伊利斯达笑眯眯地对丈夫挥手的时候想着。

“我很快就回来。你要是困了就早点睡。”史蒂夫却撇下其他人，先走到了她面前，附身一吻：“晚安，罗杰斯太太。我爱你。”

“唉，新婚呀。”米兰达在旁边好笑的看着他们，挽着伊利斯达就往别处走：“你们去继续谈论政治军事和一大堆对我们来说并不重要的事情吧，我们也要去讨论化妆品香水，以及……”她眼睛眨了眨：“在船上的帅哥。”

“别喝多了。”史蒂夫笑着叮嘱道。

“好好好。”却是米兰达替她做了回答，拉着她就往外面走去。

“我们去哪里？”伊利斯达好奇地问道，画室是在另外一个方向。男人们往吸烟室去娱乐聊天，女士们大多都回到音乐室或画室，米兰达却挽着她的手，往反方向去。

“你真的想和那些无聊透顶的女人讲一些别人的八卦？即使你根本就不认识她们八卦的对象？”米兰达甩了甩如流动的黄金一样的长发，嘴边挂着讽刺微笑：“我们去甲板上，今晚万里晴空，是个喝酒聊天的好夜晚。不要担心你的丈夫，亲爱的，我可以跟你保证，詹姆斯和他的朋友，是世界上最无聊的男人们。他们最出格的话题，或许就是关于那个谁，美国队长。那是他们的偶像。”

“噢……”伊利斯达拉长了声音，不知道该说什么。

两人在甲板上平时用来晒太阳的软床上坐了下来。即使过了晚餐时间，也有些人用完饭之后在这里散步或小酌。头等舱的顶级服务就是好，服务生立即迎了上来。盛夏夜晚的海洋上晴空万里，一轮银月如盘，挂在天边。徐徐海风吹来，伊利斯达躺在软床上，有一搭没一搭和米兰达聊天，过了片刻，舒适的有点困意。

“你和罗杰斯先生真的很般配。”女人的话题或许转来转去还是会回到自家男人身上，米兰达摇着酒杯，歪着头打量着她慵懒的样子说道。

“你们也是啊。”伊利斯达眨眨眼，并不知道说什么。

“你们是怎么认识的？”米兰达喝了一口酒，好奇地问道。金森家族算是世界顶级的数一数二的望族，虽然罗杰斯先生非常出色耀眼，但还要娶一位金森，一位退役的海军还是门不当户不对。他要么有什么出类拔萃的特别能力，要么就是隐藏着巨大财富的低调少爷。

“抱歉，我并不是想要八卦。”见伊利斯达仿佛进入了深思，米兰达不觉歉然，她喝了杯酒，凝视着月亮：“我只是好奇而已。当我要嫁给詹姆斯的时候，所有人都以为我疯了。他的家族虽然很不错，但和我们皮尔斯们比起来……”她顿了顿：“那时候所有人都觉得我就算要当下一任总统夫人，也并不算什么难事。”她的声调里带着典型的美国南部腔调，慢慢叙述的时候，别有风情。

“但是我就是知道。你知道吗？他那种不解风情的笨拙，那种紧张的呆样子。刚开始，我们认识的时候，他和我说话的时候，连句子都不整齐，颠三倒四的，我每次都要帮他说完他说不出来的话。但是，噢，上天，他看我的那种眼神，我觉得如果彗星要撞上地球的话，他都会替我挡下。”她双眼亮如天上的星星：“我那个时候就知道，我一定要嫁给这个男人，和这么爱我的一个人在一起，我一定会幸福的。”

她回头，见到伊利斯达呆呆地看着自己，忍不住双颊晕红：“抱歉，我说的太多了。”摇摇手中的酒杯：“或许是酒的关系。”

“不。”伊利斯达好久才回神过来：“我很喜欢你的直率。”她想了想认真地说道。她可以听到米兰达话里的诚恳，或许是因为没有和别人说起这样的话，她似乎憋了很久。“我觉得幸福的衡量一直都是个人的，其他人如何评价，都无法影响你和詹姆斯的生活。”她选了一下措辞回答道。

没想到米兰达双眼蓦然明亮，紧紧握住她的手：“我就知道你会明白我的意思的，噢，亲爱的，真让我高兴！”她深深呼吸，微笑的眼眸里似乎有泪光，看得伊利斯达有点愧疚，她并不是很擅长有朋友这种事情，而且说的话也比较官方，没想到对方这么的高兴。

“所以话说回来，你们是怎么认识的？”

“……”还是认真的考虑了一下：“他无家可归，我收留了他。”

这话说得米兰达双眼更明亮了，觉得她和眼前的这位金森小姐真是有缘分极了。可以和自己一样，突破社会的有色眼光而勇敢的追求爱情，伊利斯达立即成为了米兰达的朋友名单上的第一位代表潮流和时尚的前卫女英雄。

辞别了已经约了往后的日子一起吃早餐和下午茶的米兰达，伊利斯达慢慢地一个人走在了甲板上。

“不解风情的笨拙，那种紧张的呆样子。连句子都不整齐。嫁给一个这么爱你的人一定会幸福。”她脑子里回想着米兰达的话，边慢慢地喝着酒。

这种话放在二十一世纪的话，有一个名字，叫做：备胎。

所以……她她她她是备胎？伊利斯达愣了愣，应该不是。他们经历过这么多，几乎是生死离别才在一起的。而且这样说米兰达和其丈夫的感情也太不礼貌了。

“我是你的备胎吗？“经过半晚上的思考，伊利斯达还是坐在床上，抱着枕头，等到罗杰斯先生回房后，抬起头来很认真的问他。

“？”你们女孩子都在聊什么啊？史蒂夫无奈地看着自己的妻子，回来后她一直盯着他，然后莫名其妙地突然冒出这句话。

“米兰达说，她与詹姆斯刚刚开始的时候，他非唱非常迷恋她。”回忆着听到的对话，伊利斯达扳着手指说道。

“嗯。”史蒂夫的燕尾服已经在外室脱下了，他心不在焉的换上了白色的背心和修长的家居睡裤。平时这种时候，伊利斯达都会扑上来的，他挑眉看了看她，见罗杰斯太太仍然很认真的发表意见。

“她说他很紧张，与他相处很笨拙很迟钝，但她觉得很可爱……你说史蒂夫是不是很相似啊。”

“嗯。”躺在她身旁，史蒂夫解开了她的浴袍，只露下了单薄的丝绸吊带裙内衣。

“而且，我真的觉得她是在说我，史蒂夫你说我是不是很符合这个描述。因为……”

“不符合。”他坐在她的面前，低头轻吻着她的肩膀和锁骨。

“如果我当初不先爱上你，你还是会爱上我吗？”她被他压了下去，史蒂夫的手揽住了她的腰，并指导着她的腿盘在身上。

“宝贝。”他咬着她的嘴唇，顺手抹下了肩膀上的吊带：“你不是备胎。”又抹下另外个肩膀的吊带：“现在可以专心了么，罗杰斯太太？”

“噢……”

“我很乐意证明给你看，你绝对不是备胎的这个事实。”一手把她的双手腕固定在头上放，史蒂夫笑着说道。


	30. 番外 - 伦敦篇 2

小番外 - 太平洋上的蜜月 2  
罗杰斯夫妇的日常之二  
伦敦篇 2

或许是因为有了打发时间的缘故，有了其他人陪伴的日子，便变得过得更快。

人类果然是社会动物。伊利斯达在与米兰达共进早餐的时候想到。不远处的餐桌上，史蒂夫和詹姆斯和他的朋友们，正有说有笑。

但话说回来，她并不排斥这样的日子。有欢笑聊天的对象，有心爱的人，有可口的晚餐和浪漫的夜晚。

如果不是因为有组织想要绑架这艘船的这种潜在威胁，那这真是非常好的蜜月。她忍不住微笑。

有了女性朋友的好处，那便是可以随心所欲的交谈一些她之前不是很明白的爱情观。

伊利斯达从来没有过女性的朋友，尤里公主和奥克耶将军总是会劝她多花点心思在交朋友这件事情上。

但那个时候她满心都扑在如何成为最强大的战士上，巴基老师每天的训练让她没有心思和动力去考虑这些事情。当然，也不感兴趣。

于是很惊奇的发现，米兰达真的是很好的一个倾诉对象。

“甜心，如果你希望史蒂夫在蜜月过后找到一个和海军相关的工作。或许我可以帮忙。”米兰达边优雅地往吐司上涂着果酱边说道。

“男人们啊……”她感叹着：“总是还要有自己的事业，才能继续发挥存在的意义。当然，女人也一样。否则婚姻的一切会消灭它们的光芒。”她看着不远处的男人桌上说道。

“虽然，我们可以不工作一辈子，也够吃喝玩乐。但是人总是要有发挥潜力的机会。所以……”她放下刀叉，认真地看向伊利斯达：“我父亲，你知道吧？布鲁斯·皮尔斯。他可以安排。”政治家庭就是有这样的优处，当然米兰达一点也不排斥为自家父亲招一个这么出色的军人。

“嗯。”伊利斯达点点头，若有所思。“非常好的建议，我先谢谢你。如果以后有什么事情，一定找你帮忙。”

的确，她和史蒂夫在这个时代能做什么，实在太多选择了。她不相信两人就会一直悠闲到老。二十多年的苦练，可不是为了来这里光享受生活的。

更何况，他们的确想做点什么贡献给世界。无论在哪个时代。

却在这时，感到有一道非常尖锐的眼光向自己射来。

伊利斯达不动声色放下了茶杯，似是要听清楚旁边的米兰达在说什么而微微转头，但那眼光消失得很快。她抬眸往周围扫去，最后正好和看向自己的史蒂夫的目光碰上。

是谁？

不知道。

她向他微微摇头，两人相视一笑，又不约而同转开了目光。

“我觉得她很有趣。”借着柱子挡住别人的目光的餐桌上，一位男子正对面前正在抽烟的女人说道。

“谁？”女人放下了烟，叫服务生添满了茶杯，百般无聊的问道。

“雪蕾娜，别向我脸上吐雾，该死的。”迈克斯厌恶地挥挥手说道：“她。“他靠在椅背上却把身子藏在了柱子后，看着远处的餐桌上说道：“你看上的那个男人的妻子。”

“听说，是金森家的小女儿？老金森第一任妻子的第三个女儿。”

“金森是个小气鬼。他不会为自己的女儿支付多少赎金。他毕竟有那么多子女。”男人用柱子挡着视线，颇有兴趣的看着和米兰达聊天的伊利斯达。

“既然得不到多少赎金，那你用她发挥用处不就得了。”雪蕾娜不能抽烟，便感到烦躁，抖了抖手中的长烟：“随便玩，之后再抛弃。”

“你这么大方，是因为自己也有目标吧。”迈克斯好笑地看向她：“活生生拆开一对夫妻，这真是不道德。”

“没什么我们没做过的事情。”她淡淡一笑，起身准备离开了桌子，转身消失在通往房间的转角里。

伊利斯达的目光淡淡地往她的方向瞥了一眼，又看向大厅里的落地镜子，那个角度正好反映出柱子后面的迈克斯，以及周围三桌看似简单又不起眼的其他人。

指尖慢慢地沿着茶杯抚过，她微笑着回答着米兰达的问题，时不时地与她开怀大笑。

“那个女人是谁？”在眼角看到雪蕾娜回到了座位上，她似乎满是好奇地问道，眼睛看着镜子，指示着米兰达。

“雪蕾娜·安德鲁斯？噢……”米兰达厌恶的皱了皱鼻子：“真是让人不愉快的惊喜。”

她轻哼了一声：“她的父亲曾经是纽约市的公共议政员，后来贪污而被革职，她的母亲是个爱爬富翁的床的三流明星，当然，她遗传了所有父母的缺点。如果不是外祖父有爵位在身的话，怎么都打不入这个圈子。她的前夫……”

米兰达的下巴扬了扬：“曾经是一位空军，说是因为受伤而被遣回，但谁都知道那是因为动用了关系所弄出来的借口，那就是个懦夫。连詹姆斯也很讨厌他。”

难得比自己先生还好脾气的詹姆斯会公开讨厌一个人，伊利斯达惊讶地看着米兰达：“詹姆斯都……？”

“他曾经对詹姆斯的姐姐追求一段时间，手段并没有很……光明。”

“噢。”伊利斯达连忙在她说出之前点头打断，讨论不在场的人的隐私太失礼，她也理解了怎么回事。的确是个令人不齿的家伙。

“他们……”想了想措辞却怎么都想不出来，伊利斯达最终还是难以启齿的问道：“应该活得很辛苦……？”她是想问是不是很穷。

“是两个穷光蛋。”米兰达很利落地下了结论：“爱慕虚荣又有和实力不匹配的野心。你怎么想起问他们？”她挑眉看着伊利斯达。

“我不喜欢她看史蒂夫的眼光。”举起茶杯喝了一口，罗杰斯太太慢条斯理的答道。

“噢，亲爱的，你别惊讶。她就是那样。而且不择手段，我一点都不担心史蒂夫，但以防万一……”她突然住了口。

“我怎么了？”身后传来了低沉好听的声音，史蒂夫站在了妻子身后，弯下腰落下一吻：“嘿，亲爱的，吃饱了吗？”

对面的詹姆斯也入座并且吻了吻自己的夫人，米兰达向史蒂夫伸了伸手算是打招呼，两位男士这才坐下来。

“一大早就在讲我的坏话？”微笑着看着伊利斯达，史蒂夫帮她整理好了丝巾，遮盖住差点露出来的吻痕说道。

“噢，不。”罗杰斯太太向好友眨了眨眼：“是好话，队长，你会很喜欢听的。”

吃完早餐两对夫妇分别回房，虽然米兰达还想要和伊利斯达继续聊天或去做美容，但詹姆斯很体贴的把她劝回了房，毕竟还有一大下午的时间，外加剩下的航海日子。

看着米兰达依依不舍的样子，伊利斯达只觉得好笑又感动，明明午餐后就要见面了，怎么弄得跟生死离别一样，米兰达甚至比史蒂夫还要黏她。

今早的天空多云转阴，但没有剧烈的阳光直晒，在甲板上迎着海风漫步是非常舒适的事情。伊利斯达挽着丈夫的手臂，边走边低声地告诉他早上打听到的事情。

“正好，我也不喜欢那个男人看你的眼神。”在听到那个女人对自己有意思的时候，史蒂夫淡淡地说了一句。

“那我们……分开行动？色诱？”伊利斯达有点不知道他的意思问道，被生气的一记眼瞪来，很无辜的摊手：“WHAT？又不是真的要做什么。”

“你觉得，我会让你，去色诱？”史蒂夫笑得轻风云淡，他们正好站在栏杆旁边，他双手支撑着栏杆，把她锁在自己的双臂间，低头微笑：“你觉得我会让美国队长的妻子去色诱一个用半个拳头就可以解决的人？”

“不是，队长，我……”还没回答就被罗杰斯先生堵住了嘴，深吻缠绵又带着侵占掠夺的意思，舌尖与她不断纠缠，直到伊利斯达微微动情了才停止。

“我觉得你最近特工的敏捷和反应有点退步。”婉转地说她有点迟钝，史蒂夫看着怀里被吻的头昏脑胀的伊利斯达评价道。

“……”伊利斯达想了想才开口：“我最近缺乏睡眠。”醒的时候都被你折腾得不行，一闭眼就要起来了。

“噢，那我们去午睡？”

才十点睡什么？伊利斯达惊愕的看着拉着她往回走的史蒂夫，不觉问道：“我以为我们要去次等舱和三等舱去看看。探探敌情。”

“我昨天晚上已经去过了。今晚行动。”

“今晚不是舞会吗？”伊利斯达问道。离在法国的那一站已经不远，估计明天就要靠岸，这种豪华跨洋巨船都有举办舞会的传统欢送会，船上的美容服务都被订满，米兰达也约了她傍晚舞会前去做美容。

“正是因为要靠岸，才能成功的绑架。”史蒂夫解释道，牵着她回到了套房，来到了阳台，让她坐在了做日光浴的长椅上，顺手倒了杯柠檬茶给她。

“米兰达夫人说这个男人用了不光明的手段，那我想他们应该是要用安眠药之类的药品，烟雾或药水。算上头等舱的九个人，次等舱和三等舱本来就有很少的游客，几乎被他们全包。要带枪和武器上船，一定是因为船上有内线。”史蒂夫在她旁边坐了下来分析道。

“今晚正是最松懈的时候，要在酒水里加点东西，趁所有人不注意的时候夺过船只的主权，在靠岸的某段距离宣布绑架要赎金，的确很理所当然。”

“好……好愚蠢的方式。”伊利斯达听得发愣：“离岸这么近。”

“应该也不会是太近，但一定有人支援。你所说的那两个人应该只是参与，并不是主要的策划人。虽然，幕后策划者也不会比他们更聪明。”

史蒂夫想了想：“有时候粗暴而简单的事情反而出乎人料的顺利，毕竟这个时代……”没有超级英雄。

“那我们……要等他们下药完才行动，是吗？”看了看史蒂夫的表情，伊利斯达顿时懂了：“噢，好吧，反正对我们无效。”

“好了。讨论完毕。”史蒂夫站起身来，坐在了她的身边，揽她入怀：“我们不要浪费蜜月的时间了，罗杰斯太太。你不是想在海上，看着海……嗯？”他指着阳台外的栏杆和摇荡的海水问道，手慢慢往下：“我们现在就是。”

呼吸变得急促，伊利斯达还是记得叮咛了一句：“今晚我穿那条酒红色的裙子，史蒂夫……胸口那边，你不要……太用力……唔……”

手顿了顿，史蒂夫听都没听到就点头，继续深吻：“好。”

在白天和露天的看海阳台上直接做真的刺激。伊利斯达被抵在栏杆上，全身上下没剩一点布料，当然史蒂夫也没有，好在他们的蜜月套房位于船的尾端，有着百分之百的隐私，周围只有几乎感觉不到摇晃的甲板和身后的蓝天白云，以及无边无际的海洋。

雪白的肌肤在阳光下淋漓着晶莹剔透的汗水，发丝全都贴在充满了红点的身体上，伊利斯达的嘴被捂着，身后的男人的双手揉着她的乳，用腰和腿支撑着她，不停地来回撞击。

没有灯光的照射，大片的阳光照耀在身上，大白天的，什么都一览无余。她充满情欲的嘤吟，手中细腻如雪的双乳，被扳开的雪股和充满蜜水的私处，史蒂夫的硕长比平时还要坚硬，冲刺里带着微微酸麻的快感，她挣扎着回头转身，一把抱住他与他舌尖交缠，双腿盘上了他的腰。

双手托住打开的私处和臀，他抱着她往墙上走去，分身仍然在她体内里跳动，撞上墙的时候猛然一击，她忍不住颤抖，双手拉住了墙上的栏杆。

“我怎么觉得你在白天总是比晚上还要……动情？”低头吸吮住她的乳尖，舌尖上的蓓蕾在嘴里绽放，她不住地失控呻吟，双腿夹着他的腰自动摆动。

“噢……”他被她的样子弄得极度兴奋，几个向上耸动，舒适的感觉从硕长的顶端传至全身，他忍不住来回舔弄她的胸：“宝贝，再叫大声一点？”用舌尖来回舔点，他加快速度：“我真喜欢和你面对面，看你高潮的样子。”

“史蒂夫……”她完全沉沦在情欲里：“快一点，噢……天，不要停！用力，噢……”她忍不住抓紧栏杆，全身都被红点染满，那是即将抵达顶端的现象，他笑着双臂托起她的腿，冲击一次比一次用力，她低声尖叫了起来，双臂抱住了她，却在这个时候，他慢下了速度。

“等等……”他与她舌尖纠缠，不住地舔着她粉嫩的舌头：“我们一起。”他慢慢地撑开她紧缩的内部，一寸寸的感受她被他撑开，妻子在怀里不住地挪动哀求，情欲不满地求着他快点。

柔软细嫩的感觉不断地包围着分身，跳动的私处像是无数个吸吮着他的小嘴，他也有点忍不住，抓紧她的细腰往下按去，自己的腰部用力不住地往上挺，重重的撞击着她腿间最敏感的部分。

几个来回不到，她已经有即将达到顶点，他再次忍了忍，把她放在地上。

冰凉的地板稍微安抚了她滚烫的温度，但史蒂夫很快就压了上来，扳开双腿环绕住自己的腰，一阵横蛮的冲刺。

她再也忍不住，全身无法控制的颤抖，却在这时，他的手指在抽送的同时，按上了她私处的敏感，高潮里再经历一次，她的私处猛然收缩，他一阵低吼加速，全身紧致的肌肉绷得就要爆发，在坚硬雄壮的硕长撞进最敏感的地方时，他低声呻吟，喷洒在她体内。

滚烫的激流在填满了私处，伊利斯达难以平息呼吸，双手抱着压在自己身上的史蒂夫，被他拥着慢慢恢复着气息。

“我的天……”她喘息着说道：“或许我们应该坐飞机。”她瘫在地板上，手都举不起来。身上的男人却低声笑了出来。

“我觉得我们回去也可以坐船。”他笑出声来：“最好是没有潜在威胁的那种。”他从她身上爬了起来，抱起她往浴室走去：“也不需要去社交的那种。”

“噢……”

“怎么？”好笑的把她先放进去，自己再进去开始放水，史蒂夫让她靠在自己胸前：“当初是谁每天都勾引着我让我在订婚前就……”

“是我是我！”伊利斯达急忙说道，就怕他后悔又回到当初的绅士风度。

“史蒂夫……”她扬起头好奇地看向他：“你是从什么时候开始想……上我的？”她记得他也问过相似的问题。

“从第一个吻开始。”很迅速又肯定的回答。

伊利斯达瞪大了眼睛：“你你你……你忍了大半年……”

“对。”他吻了吻她：“所以我现在要你补偿回来。”


	31. 番外 - 伦敦篇 3

小番外 - 太平洋上的蜜月 3  
罗杰斯夫妇的日常之二  
伦敦篇 3

被在光天化日之下折腾了一番，当下午要和米兰达做美容的时候，伊利斯达躺在长椅上，在好友叨唠的话语里，几乎歪了头睡过去。

做完了面膜，修理了头发，她看向镜子里的身影，忍不住啧啧啧的感叹尤里殿下的药膏真是好，脖子胸前的吻痕全都消失，谁也想不到她在几个小时之前正片肌肤都是暧昧又色情的状况。

只是用在这种地方真是浪费，叹了口气，在米兰达无比期待的眼光下换上了裙子。

贴身紧致的黑色晚礼服，在膝盖处开叉分开，露出了修长的腿。佩戴一串简洁精致的钻石项链和同款的水滴耳环，露出了优美的长颈和锁骨。蓬松的头发被打理得柔顺飘逸，落在肩膀和背上飘逸灵动。加上淡妆和红唇，竟然和美艳四射的米兰达不分上下。

两人挽着手走出来的时候，自家先生都双眼一亮。

“ 太耀眼了，罗杰斯太太。 ” 吻住她的手背，史蒂夫微笑着想着今晚不准备离开一步。

“ 噢，对，她们都在看我。 ” 伊利斯达翻翻白眼，扫了一圈对史蒂夫频频侧目的女人们。

“ 我只需要你看着我。 ” 他牵着她的手，轻声说道： “ 六点，两点和四点的方向。看到了吗？还有你所说的那两个男女，就在壁炉的方向。 ”

“ 我们真的要等他们行动起来？ ” 她眼角轻轻扫去，不懂声色的问道。

“ 应该会是安眠迷药。 ” 史蒂夫吻着她的头发，揽着她走进舞会。 “ 要跳舞吗，罗杰斯太太？ ”

“ 我宁愿和你在角落接吻。 ” 她叹了口气，还是任凭他牵起自己，随着音乐旋转起舞。

不能不说华尔兹真的是很适合看四周敌人状况的舞蹈。伊利斯达从旋转间和史蒂夫的肩膀专注地看着周围的行动，果然看出了那些可疑的人似是不经意但是逃不出她的双眼的小动作。

“ 罗杰斯太太 ……” 见她那么专注，史蒂夫忍不住叹气。他正在目不转睛地看向她。

钻石耳环反映在她脸颊上，晶莹通透的肌肤和精致的五官在水晶吊灯的闪烁下更加剔透，他看着她的轮廓和小巧的下巴，忍不住停顿下深深吻她。

“ 可以分一点时间给你的丈夫吗？ ” 他轻声问道： “ 这是我们的第一支舞。 ”

“ 呃？ ” 伊利斯达抬头： “ 你说什么？ ”

史蒂夫轻声笑了出来： “ 我说这是我们的第一支舞，我很抱歉没有给你一场盛大的婚礼。 ”

“ ？ ” 和他的思绪不在一个频道，她眨眨眼： “ 你知道我不在乎这些。 ”

“ 我在乎。 ” 他叹了口气： “ 不是在乎。我只是很感激。 ” 他凝视着她微笑： “ 我每天都很快乐。 ”

每天都做你能不快乐吗？罗杰斯太太挑眉看向他。

“ 当然，我也很满足。 ” 他叹口气笑到，手臂慢慢收紧： “ 不用看了，他们要行动了。我们去躲躲？ ”

“ 去哪里？ ”

“ 那个角落吧。 ” 他牵着她离开了舞池，来到了一个没人注意的角落，因为正好在窗帘旁边，所以两人立即钻进了窗帘后。

“ 待会儿就放烟火，如果我没想错的话，那时候是行动的好时间。 ” 他看着外面说道。

果然不到一会儿，作为舞会结束的压轴，众人都到了阳台上，灿烂无比的烟火在海上散开，火花璀璨耀眼，引得下面的人一阵阵鼓掌欢呼。借着高声的喧哗掌声，以及火花的爆炸声，许多人都没意识到留在室内的人们开始一个个倒下。

史蒂夫和伊利斯达在窗帘后等了片刻，到最后，只能听到外面烟火的声音，似乎也有人高呼和尖叫，但很快就消失或沉默了下去。

“ 好了，我们该 …… 伊利？ ” 话说到一半，史蒂夫立即发现她有点不对。

豆大的汗水从额头上落了下来，她似乎很难保持平稳的呼吸，紧攥着裙摆，她摇摇头试图保持清醒： “ 这个药效对我有用。 ”

她咬牙说道： “ 应该是太久之前的药，早在我出生前就失传了的那种，我的免疫系统对它没反应 …… 史蒂夫 ……” 她深深呼吸： “ 是那种 …… 药。我喝了一杯水。 ”

史蒂夫的眼瞳骤然紧缩，他按捺着怒气，扶住她问道： “ 你能撑多久？ ”

“ 保持清醒，应该还有十分钟。 ” 她不断地起伏呼吸： “ 我也不知道。 ”

“ 你在这里不要动。 ” 他吻了吻她的额头： “ 在这里等我，我马上回来。 ” 按了按手臂上的按钮，黑色的盾牌和战衣立即全身覆盖住他，为了不被人认出，他还带上了覆面的头盔。

说完掀开窗帘就走了出去，正面就看到一个抬头惊愕地看向自己的匪徒，怒气冲天的史蒂夫直接一拳就打得他鼻梁粉碎应声倒地。

一路火气十足，想到如果他们早几分钟开打的话，或许自己妻子就要带着那种药效在这些男人们之间打斗，想到这里就觉得胸口有火气在燃烧翻滚。

要曾经足够和塔诺斯对打的史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯来对付一些用 1949 年的火药和武器的绑架之徒简直是太小题大做，更何况是一路暴走的队长，他甚至没有动用任何枪火，用拳头足矣。

火枪和子弹的声音彼此响起，试图绑架船客的土匪们甚至没有来得及把昏迷在地的人们绑起来，便不是被打倒在地，就是被丢出了海里。

一脚踢开在船长室里的主导几人，史蒂夫眼睛轻轻扫过，一下子就认出了那个在早餐时间看着伊利斯达的男人。

简单粗暴地解决了其他五个人，他把那个叫做迈克斯的男人直接一把拎了起来，一拳接着一拳，直到对方的牙齿全都带着血吐出，才把几个人捆绑成团，一手拉到了甲板中心。

虽然还不解气，但史蒂夫还是保持了一丝理智。忍住了把他们全都丢进船轮的冲动。

转身迅速地回到了伊利斯达所在的地方，却惊愕地发现她已经从窗帘后出来，脚边还躺着几个被她解决的人。

“ 伊利！ ” 她在见到他的时候就往前扑了过来，他又惊又怒，急忙扶住了她： “ 你做什么，我不是叫你不要出来的吗？ ”

“ 我再不做什么 …… 就要疯了。 ” 她紧紧抓住他的肩膀，大声地喘息。猛然抬头看向他，她把他拉向刚刚的窗帘后面，按下按钮褪下了彼此的战衣和盔甲，她的唇立即堵了上来。

“ 史蒂夫 ……” 她不住地扭动： “ 我好难受。 ”

“ 伊利，伊利。 ” 捧住她的脸直视自己： “ 再忍着点，我们去房间里好吗？ ”

“ 我忍不了 …… 已经起效好久了。 ” 她忍不住地哀求： “ 宝贝 …… 就在这里还不好 ……”

小番外 \-  伦敦篇 4

“ 嘘 …… 宝贝，别说话。 ” 史蒂夫捂着她的嘴，藏在了窗边的后面，沉厚笨重的天鹅绒窗帘落至地面，完全地遮住了他们的身影。

外面的人们开始恢复了意识，有人跑来跑去地开始呼喊治安人员，再有人发现了被捆绑的土匪们，所有人混乱一片。咒骂声，尖叫声，哭泣声和感谢上帝的呼叫声交织在一起。

但在这个狭小的空间里，伊利斯达只觉得全身滚烫。她难受的紧紧抓住了史蒂夫的前襟，低声呜咽： “ 我好难受 …… 史蒂夫。 ” 她忍不住抱住他，忍耐着咬着下唇： “ 我们 ……

“ 嘘。 ” 他的吻覆盖了上来，试图安抚她的躁动，但是那种温柔又细腻的吻根本安抚不了她全身的冲动。

她伸手揽住了他，回吻的又疯狂又充满了欲望，一只脚勾住了他的腰，让他的挺拔紧紧贴着自己的私处，她本来就是穿着开叉的长裙，索性拉住他的手掌，引导他托住了她的臀部。

指尖一下子就触碰到了完全湿透的腿间，伊利斯达的哀求比平时还带了难以忍耐的情欲，她甚至拉开了自己的衣服，赤裸的胸露了出来，他试图想要安抚她，俯首含住了她的乳尖。

吮吸，勾舔，用嘴唇反复揉捻含住，她在他肩膀上不断地呻吟，却无法平息全身上下的灼热滚烫。

“ 史蒂夫 …… 宝贝，求你，求你就在这里。 ” 她伸手摸住他的挺拔，那里明明也是难以忍耐的紧绷，他为什么不就在这里进入她？

她握住了他的分身，硕大的坚挺滚烫着在自己手里跳动，她失去理智地用力拉开了他的衣服，勾住他的腿使劲，他的坚挺终于一下子进入了她。

“ 啊 ……” 被填满的快感让她松了口气，却让史蒂夫难以继续忍耐，身后人群的喧闹似乎越来越大声，想必也没有人注意到这个隐秘的小角落。

他托住了她勾起的腿，手掌稳住了她的臀，一个挺身，她忍不住放松的低吟出声： “ 好棒 ……” 她凌乱地紧紧抱住他，自己摆起了腰部并且加快了速度： “ 求求你，唔 ……”

她的难受感染了他，史蒂夫托住了她的臀部，几个用力冲刺，她被填满的无法出声，托住她的腿的手也趁机来到了她的腿间、在撞击之间，再加上了手指的挑逗。

“ 嘘 …… 伊利 …… 别叫。 ”

穿着衣服在满室都是人的窗帘背后做爱所带来的刺激感，似乎也让一直克制着自己的史蒂夫兴奋了起来。

“ 别叫，宝贝。我不想被人发现，我站在这里与你做爱。 ” 他慢慢地耸动，手揉住她的乳： “ 我们回房再继续，先满足你。 ” 他揉动着她的胸，咬着沉浸在情欲里的妻子的耳垂，加快了速度，不断地用力撞击，她在他耳边不断地哀求呻吟，声音淹没在身后的人声鼎沸之中，时而娇吟时而喘息。

“ 啊 …… 史蒂夫 ……” 在手指和被填满的双重击撞下，伊利斯达很快地就达到了高潮，身后的男人早就熟知她所有的敏感点。在几个抽离之后，迅速地加快了手指的颤抖，她忍受不住地垮在他的肩上。却被他放了下来，被转身按在了墙上。

分开双腿和雪股，他从身后的进入又深又用力，她舒适地叫了出来，却更加刺激了身后的男人，他的分身变得坚硬无比，摩擦在私处之间的力气越来越快也越来越大，她想开口叫出声来，却被他捂住了嘴巴。

一手稳住她的腰，一手捂住伊利斯达的嘴巴，两人的汗水都浸透了盛装的晚礼服，身后的人声忽近忽远，他们却在一副禁忌的姿势，在这里毫无忌惮的结合做爱，史蒂夫忍不住喘息，只感觉自己的胯下难以忍受，这时伊利斯达含住了他的手指，润滑的舌头不住地吮吸他的指头，难以控制的欲望从下身传来，他几个用力刺穿，她在呜叫间高潮迭起，在他解放了自己之后软身趴了下去。

稍微恢复了平息，扶起了伊利斯达，史蒂夫发现她的身体还是很热。于是一手抱起了她，稍微整理了一下便掀帘走出。

外面正是一片混乱，很多人跑来跑去，有服务生见到他抱着女子匆匆行走，立即上来关心： “ 先生，您和夫人需要帮忙吗？ ”

“ 刚刚医生已经看过了，谢谢。 ” 史蒂夫向正在忙碌的不可开交的医生方向扬了扬下巴。 “ 我的妻子只是很累，我带她去休息，谢谢你。 ” 说完迅速地走了。

进到套房门口依然有人上前咨询，史蒂夫让他们查看了一下昏昏欲睡的伊利斯达，便说希望夫人能够休息，随后进了卧室，锁上了门。

脱掉了两人的衣服，他又是安抚又是亲吻的继续帮她解决掉药性，但她的蠢蠢欲动很快就调起了他的兴致，这下并不需要压抑或控制着自己，带着克制已久而终于释放的疯狂，他不断地用各种让自己刺激兴奋的姿势进入着她。

双乳被他含在嘴里，她双腿打开坐在他身上，随着他而上下摆动，下体被完全填满，私处不断地摩擦着他的硕长，形状雄伟壮观的分身一直顶撞着她最深处，她往后仰着头，不知道自己在说什么。

“ 宝贝，好舒服 …… 史蒂夫 ……” 她在他怀里扭动，头不由自主地仰后： “ 就这样 …… 求你，不要停 …… 用力地 …… 用力地操我 …… 唔！ ”

乳尖在他舌尖上舔得完全挺拔，他轮流着左右来往，时而捧住她的脸，与她的舌尖相缠，腰部被捏得酸疼，全身上下都是他的味道和气息，

“ 史蒂夫 …… 我还要 ……” 她捧住他充满汗水和情欲的脸，不断地吻住或挑逗他，可能是药效的关系，她觉得自己可以做出任何下流低俗的事情。

“ 求你 …… 随便怎么 …… 求你随便操我 ……” 她喃喃说道，在他一个往上冲击而停住，不知道这是自己的第几次高潮，只觉得身上或身后的男人精力旺盛，私处被摩擦进入的无比敏感，只要有一点挑逗就会抽搐不已。

然而还是不够。

她也不知道自己在说什么，药效似乎非常有用，她不断地求他刺穿她用力地让她高潮，他也不断地满足着自己。

“ 我从来都没告诉你 ……” 在这种时候还不忘不认输的精神，她在他耳边低低呻吟： “ 但我特别喜欢你高潮的时候，你的精液在我体内里面释放的那一刻 ……” 话还没说完，她已经被从床上拉了起来。

双乳被揉得变形，腿间再一次被史蒂夫从后面进入的硕长和前面的手指不断插入搅动着，她跪在床上无法出声，嘴唇被他堵住，舌尖与他纠缠，他再次在她身上发泄出来。但他们都觉得还不够，趴在他面前，她俯下身去，想要用嘴满足他。

发泄了一个晚上的味道充满了口腔，和他喜欢看着自己发情的样子一样，她极爱挑逗史蒂夫的时候，他难以忍耐的模样。

嘴里的坚挺慢慢地膨胀坚硬起来，她听到了他无法忍受的快慰低吟，舌尖舔卷，用力吸吮，手也来回耸动，口里的硕长越来越大，硬如石头，她极爱他的味道他的形状，也想听他发出更多的声音，于是加快了速度。

“ 噢 ……” 看着跪在自己面前用嘴含住他的伊利斯达，史蒂夫觉得从来没有过的野性和狂欲全都被挑动了起来。她认真无比的舔吸着他的坚挺的每一寸肌肤，来回蠕动，吸吮舔点，终于让他低吼出来，并且发泄在她的嘴里。

充满他的气息的液体布满了口腔，她一下子就被拎了起来，背对着他，臀部被高高抬起，他的舌尖卷了进来，不断地吸吮着她已经敏感的私处，无法再继续承受任何触感，一下子就失控地颤栗，高潮来得太猛太快，她趴在了床上低吟。他立即就猛然进入，硕长直达私处深处，他用力挤着她的双股，让包围着自己的分身更加紧绷，手里都是柔滑细腻的肉感，她满身红点汗水身上也还布满了他的精液，他低声吼着她的名字，几个冲击，再次射满了她的私处。

对整艘船来说，这必定是一个难忘的晚上，所有人都忙碌到几乎日出才稍微调整了一下回房睡觉。

蜜月套房里的罗杰斯夫妇，终于在一个晚上的多次打斗而精疲力尽的相拥睡了过去。

第二天早上醒来的时候，伊利斯达发现自己全身上下几乎没有一处好处。

裹着床单坐起身来，她目瞪口呆的看着镜子里的自己，脖子到胸前全都是嫣红的吻痕，双手腕似乎被人捏得发青，大腿和臀部也仿佛被人掐住到发紫。

腿间和腰不用说了，她几乎是用爬的翻进了浴缸里，冰凉的浴缸让人感觉非常舒适。史蒂夫不在，她不知道到底应该洗热水澡还是冷水澡。沉思了片刻，还是决定取中间的选择，用温水吧。

水放到了一半史蒂夫就回来了，打开厕所的门，见她昏昏欲睡地靠在浴缸上，他一下子就冲上前，捞起了她。

“ 伊利。 ” 他紧张地说道： “ 痛不痛？ ” 几乎是咬牙切齿地问道，他按捺着怒气。

“ 嗯？ ” 她莫名其妙地看着他： “ 你怎么了？为什么生气？ ” 昨天难道做的不爽吗？她瞪大眼： “ 你 …… 你没过瘾 …… ？ ”

“ 你在说什么？ ” 他好气又好笑地看着她： “ 我 ……” 他叹了口气： “ 痛不痛？要我帮你擦背吗？ ”

奇怪的看了他一眼，这个算什么痛？只不过是淤青而已。她转了转眼： “ 你去做什么了？ ” 她把脸往他手上贴了贴，皱眉问道： “ 我起来你都不在。我最讨厌起来的时候你不在。 ”

“ 我去处理一些琐事。 ” 他淡淡地说道，抿了抿嘴。他只不过是把对妻子下药的那个一对男女丢进了海里。

史蒂夫眼底一片阴森，今天起来清醒后看见她满身淤青黑紫，他愤怒难忍地冲了出去。

既然不能把自己丢进海里，他只好把罪魁祸首扔了下去。

“ 是我的错。 ” 他轻声说道： “ 我没控制好自己。也没能保护住你。 ” 他皱眉： “ 我不应该让你和我行动的。 ”

伊利斯达转头看了他片刻，举起手来，弹了他满脸的泡沫。

“ 罗杰斯队长，我在这几天做了非常严肃的思考 …… 唔，在我能思考的时间里。 ” 她郑重地说道： “ 我觉得我们应该找一份工作。等我们回去后，你给卡特局长打个电话吧。 ”

泡在泡沫里抱着膝盖，伊利斯达认真地看着他： “ 我保证不会有这样的事情发生了，史蒂夫。这次是我们第一次配合，有纰漏不是异常。但是，队长。 ”

她与他抵额相看，轻啄了一下他的鼻尖： “ 你不要阻止我做我自己。我和你 …… 我们都是这个世界的黑暗的需求产物品，我们 ……”

她想了想： “ 我们有不可思议的能力，因此，也有着不可推卸的责任。回去和卡特局长谈谈吧，或许有需要我们的任务。 ” 她撇撇嘴： “ 虽然，我一点都不喜欢你打电话给她。 ”

史蒂夫看着她，仍然温柔又疼惜的揉着她手腕上的淤青，他吻了吻她的伤痕，在帮她全身洗好之后，才叹了口气点点头： “ 我会让她给我们做安排。 ” 又想了想： “ 如果你不喜欢，我可以请她安排一个联络人给我们。 ”

“ 好。我都可以。 ” 伊利斯达耸耸肩： “ 其实我也不是很介意的。如果你这么轻易地和别人走掉了，那我们在一起本来就没什么意思。 ”

手上的海绵停顿了一下，他点点头微笑： “ 你的聪明回来了吗？ ” 俯首吻了吻她略带泡沫的嘴唇： “ 任何人都带走不了我。 ”

在经过一夜的惊吓之后，船速加倍，提早了半天便抵达了目的地。船上次等舱和三等舱除了主导这次无比糟糕又失败的绑架组织之外并没有什么人，虽然 …… 其实那个组织也没有剩下什么人，大多不是被队长丢下海了，就是被打得重伤，一直到被抓都没有清醒过来。

满船的非富即贵的头等舱的客人们异常愤怒，史蒂夫和伊利斯达站在众人的怒火冲天的咆哮下，默默地觉得这家公司的生意估计也开不下去了，出了这么大个丑闻。

“ 天呀，上帝。真是吓死我了。 ” 米兰达用手套扇着风，翻着白眼说道： “ 还好上帝保佑。甜心，你还好吗？你看起来脸色很不好。 ”

被折腾了一晚上能精神好吗？伊利斯达忍不住揉着腰，因为全身上下的肌肤都淤青，她不可能动用瓦坎达的药在这种小事上，只能再盛夏天穿紧致的长袖长裙，曲线凹凸标致不说，实在是闷热的要死。

“ 我全身都痛。 ” 她看着米兰达好奇的眼光解释道： “ 我一定是昏倒的时候摔倒了。到底是什么 …… 人做出这样的事情？ ” 只好扮演一下受难的娇弱千金。

“ 哈，就是你昨天问我的那个女人。真是上帝保佑，她终于有了这一天。 ” 撩一撩金色的大波浪，米兰达幸灾乐祸地说道，又担忧的看着她： “ 你不用躺一会儿吗？你确定你和史蒂夫不和我们一起来戛纳度假吗？套房都给你们准备好了。 ”

“ 我们先去伦敦呆半个月而已。回来的时候一定会拜访你们。 ” 伊利斯达想了想，史蒂夫本来就想要去法国，经过戛纳似乎是个不错的选择。 “ 我受不了伦敦的天气。 ” 她说道： “ 所以一定会去法国南部享受一下阳光的。 ”

“ 真的？ ” 米兰达双眼一亮： “ 太好了，亲爱的！ ” 她激动的吻了吻伊利斯达的双颊： “ 我会一直等待你们要来的那一天的！你记得给我打电话。 ”

“ 好。 ” 伊利斯达笑着点头。 “ 我到利物浦就给你打电话。 ”

到了法国之站，告别了克劳利夫妇与他们的朋友们，在众多的客人的要求下，航海公司只好把他们换船，并且安排了一个更加豪华的蜜月套房作为补偿。

史蒂夫在看了一眼那张在套房中间的巨大的法式铜铁双人床，挑了挑眉，算了一下要在海上度过的时间，点点头，表示非常期待。

船只再次缓缓地离港，他慢慢地走到了在甲板上仍然向新交的朋友们挥手道别的妻子身边，伸手揽住了她。

“ 伦敦之后想去哪里？ ” 他吻着她的头发问道。

“ 我都可以，和你一起就好。 ” 她抱住他的手臂，靠在他肩上说道。

“ 想要出任务吗，罗杰斯太太？ ” 他听出她话里的意思，笑着问道。

“ 真的吗？ ” 她双眼一亮。

“ 如果你保证不再受伤。 ” 他附身吻住她： “ 我就答应。 ”

“ 罗杰斯先生。 ” 伸手揽住他的脖子，她回应着他，有点挑逗地说道： “ 第一，那不算是伤。第二，那都是昨天晚上的。 ” 舌尖在他嘴里慢慢纠缠，她吸吮着他的唇： “ 我听说这间套房更大更豪华？而且船上，没有那么多人 …… ？ ”

“ 不是伤就好。 ” 他牵住她就往回走： “ 我这次一定不会伤到你。 ”


	32. 番外 - 摩根篇

**番外**

**摩根篇**

  
警告：略虐

有涉及人物所以占TAG致歉

**1。**

“所以完全没有一点信息？”摩根·史达克走在长长的走廊上，对着随着她的身影而在玻璃上移动的山姆·威尔森的影像对话着。

对方不知道在什么地方出任，振金双翅还没有收，双肩上还有战火的灰尘，手中拿着那面带着战斗痕迹的盾牌，已经不年轻的面孔上，透露出淡淡的疲倦。

  
“投票会议就在这几天了，计划和任务都定下来了，大约有个模糊的日期和时间概念。”山姆揉了揉眉心，慢慢地卸下战衣和她并肩走着，当然他们可能隔着整个太平洋，但现在的科技让这种距离完全没有区别，两人就像在同一个地方一样。

“他什么都没有留下来？”

“你知道……”山姆顿了顿，就算过了这么久，回忆这些事情还是让他容易伤感。“他回来之后，没有多久就……我甚至觉得他有点期待那一天的到来，他很满足，但也很累。”

“山姆……”摩根皱了皱眉：“他们为什么派你问我这些，我和他并不熟悉，那个时候我还很小，除了在爸爸的葬礼上，并没有和他有过任何接触。”

后来再次见面，也是在葬礼上，但这次，换成了他躺在冷冰冰的棺材里，安详地永远沉睡。即使不曾相似，回想起来，摩根也觉得难过。英雄暮年，没有比这个让人更加唏嘘的事情了。

“他回来后，最后那几天，曾经向我要过你的手机号码和信息。”山姆想着说道：“我以为他会告诉你什么。传个简讯什么的。”

摩根摇摇头：“他什么都没有发给我。或许你再想想？最后的那几天，是你和巴基老师陪着他的。”

“他真的没说什么。那几天……”猎鹰用力地回想了一下，进入了沉思而语气悠远：“他似乎非常平静，也非常……快乐。他说他过了非常幸福的一生，而现在……‘我就要去见她了。’他一直这样微笑着说。”他似乎哽咽了一下，摩根转过头去，假装没看见他紧抿但是不由自主颤抖了一下的嘴唇。

“我希望我可以帮助你们，山姆。但是我什么都不知道。”沉默了一会儿，长长的走廊已经走到了尽头，摩根在自己的研究室前站着，任镭射光扫描自己全身上下，回过头对他说道：“我会在里面找一些可靠的信息，但你也知道，他的那个收藏馆，对你们也是开放的。我所拥有的那些资料，和你们一样，我们并没有保留什么。”

“我知道，摩根，你不要多心。不是这个意思。”猎鹰摇了摇头：“我们在向所有和史蒂夫亲近的人咨询，希望可以找到任何可靠的信息。有时候我真希望，那个家伙有留下更多的信息，但他的嘴巴像个石头，你知道吗？”山姆摊摊手：“投票会议，你去吗？”

摩根再次摇摇头：“和我没有关系。你们通过了就好，皮姆粒子最好全都找回来，这就是我唯一的要求。”

“你放心。”山姆对她点了点头，画像便消失了。

和我一点关系都没有。摩根叹了口气想着，推门进去。

“艾德文，打开父亲的记忆收藏库。”进入了自己的私人研究所，灯光随着她的到来而一一打开，AI收到了命令，所有的屏幕也都亮了起来。

“要打开回忆室吗，小姐？”轻快的声音问道。

“帮我寻找一下，有关史蒂夫·罗杰斯的回忆。从2012年到2023，主要为住址、电话号码、和任何重要的日期之类的私人信息。在爸爸的对话里寻找，可以跳过作战的时间，我想他们不会在那种时候讨论这些。”

“这可能会耽误一些时间，小姐。”

“没关系，打开回忆室吧，我和爸爸说说话。”摩根拿了杯咖啡，走到了左侧一扇门前：“妈妈也在吗？”

“不，太太正在午睡。”

“那好，我先进去。”

凝望了窗外犹如一座科幻片里的城市风景，摩根等了片刻才走进了复仇者总部最核心的地方。

**2。**

在离失去父亲的那一战有接近二十多年的时间之后，被几乎灰飞烟灭的复仇者联盟总部已经完全重建和扩大，它有了接近一整个城镇的面积。毕竟在基地里面，需要包括的楼房太多了。

停机场、训练基地，员工宿舍、开发研究所，武力制造厂商、化学物理研究所、研发盔甲战衣厂、资料存库、各种娱乐场所、停车场，以及给一级成员的特别训练场所：像有旺达那种力量的成员们，要找到一个能打爽的地方，至少也要有两个足球场那么大的场所。以及相关的修复员工和机械。

在美国国土里面拥有这样的一个与世界最强的几个国家联合起来都无法抵抗的私人军地，这件事情，在那些西装革履的政治人士们和保守派之间，引起了巨大的恐慌。

在爸爸和美国队长走的那一年，或许是因为觉得这些超级英雄没了首领者，美国政府和联合国开了紧急会议，准备采取措施，防止这些人无法无天的独立行动。

那时摩根还小，但她记得无比清晰，那是最后一次见到这些超级英雄们如此整齐地聚在一起，就如对抗灭霸那样，连成一线，誓死捍卫着那几个逝去的巨人的信念。

全体武装整齐，就连远在不知道哪个银河系的索尔和卡罗尔都赶了回来，带着那些坐在有燕子形状的飞船里，一下船就开始拌嘴的外星人。

其中有些人都还带着伤势，当他们一个个降落在白宫的草坪上的时候，围在栏杆外的群众爆出了震彻天边的欢呼声，尖叫和掌声如潮浪超昂的四方八面的涌来，几乎掩盖了飞船降落的声音。

“让联合国去死吧！”

“你们都是无用的废物！”

“真正的英雄在这里！”

人们激动万分的举着招牌旗帜呐喊助威着。

“复仇者们万岁！”

迎出来的个个政治家们都惨白了脸，还是国防部长罗斯开了口，他按捺不住怒气，冲冲对带头的罗迪怒道：“你们这是要开战？”

“我们来这个充满民主主义和自由的会议来发表意见。”战争机器懒洋洋地说道，没有好友在场，嘲讽的语气就由他来开场。

“我们不会任人摆布，罗斯，你们都可以少浪费时间，把金钱和能力都花在有用的地方上。比如重建家园，毕竟史达克集团没有替你们收税，是吗？”

“这也是贵国的意思？”罗斯部长转向了在一边沉静不语的特恰拉。

“我不记得联合国有给予任何帮助，在这五年的时间。”黑豹优雅的回答，语气官方又客气：“我是以黑豹的身份而来。不是国王。”

“我记得这还有当年你要捕捉的犯人！”罗斯指着和旺达并肩的冬兵的方向怒道：“你父亲在合议上签过名！”

“噢，对，索科维亚合议。”黑豹摊摊手：“但现在索科维亚都不存在了。而严格来说，我父亲没来得及签名就去世了。”

“你！”国防部长气得全身发抖，指着他们失控地喊道：“这些人连地球人都不是！”

“噢，go fuck a goat Ross。”旁边的弗瑞忍不住骂了一句。

“你说什么？！”

“他叫你去操一只山羊。”特拉克斯很贴心又认真的补充：“就是你们地球上那种可以吃的动物。”

这话让站在他旁边的几个人都笑出声来，就连妈妈都忍不住抿嘴笑。

“他不会让你们这么做。”看见了佩珀，罗斯部长深深呼吸，忍住怒气，想要拿出谈判的语气来打亲情牌。“托尼，他一向和我意见并和。”

“这我不知道，部长。毕竟他已经不在了。他牺牲了你知道吗，在你在家里看电视里的大战直播的时候。”山姆收敛了笑意，平稳的语气里有淡然的萧杀。手中的盾牌在阳光下明亮发光。

“所以，不要浪费你们，特别是我们的时间。”索尔向前走了一步，这一步让所有周围的士兵都聚起了手中的武器瞄准了他们。

但雷神只是轻蔑地看了他们一眼，尤其是站在对面试图不怯场的官员们。那眼光藐视地仿佛在看一群蚂蚁。

“复仇者的总部在哪里你们都知道，有本事，你们来。”索尔斜了斜嘴角扯出了一抹让所有人都会尖叫的笑容：“我们都等候着你们大驾光临。毕竟……we can do this, all day。”

那场聚集着来自世界各地总共一百二十五国家代表的会议在不到十分钟就结束了。这场新闻直播让油管平台刷新了记录，播放次数在接下来的十年都未曾被打破，特别是那个名叫“复仇者叫国防部长去日山羊”的部分，转发次数令人膛目结舌。

  
**3。**

但那已经是很久之前的事情了，他们再也没有这么整齐的集合在一起。

可能，也所幸，是再也没有值得所有人出场的事情。

那些辉煌而悲壮的画面，现在只留在了复仇者总部的展览馆里面，让一代代慕名而来的后辈们凭吊回忆。

那仿佛是属于一个充满神话和传奇的时代，无数的立体画面和展览出的各种设备武器，让后世能够窥视一见，那个与巨人们漫步在世界上的回忆。

也有一部分是最隐私亲密的物品，它们全部都留在了托尼·史达克的私人展览厅里。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯、娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫和幻视也有个人的展览厅，四个博物馆外加一个复仇者研究室犹如一个足球场那么大，却在基地最隐私最中心也最边缘的部分，和摩根的研究室连在一起。只有最核心的成员们，才能进来。

克林特有时候会带着孩子们来娜塔莎厅逗留。但孩子们失去了最早的新鲜，后来也慢慢不来了。只有鹰眼有时候会拿着已经发旧的弓箭，慢慢擦着它，在里面坐一下午，喃喃低语着，和失去的好友说着什么悄悄话。

山姆也经常来史蒂夫·罗杰斯馆发呆，在新婚的时候，他带着即将成为威尔森太太的新娘来过一次，非常郑重地向美国队长介绍了他选择的一生的伴侣。摩根那次没有去，她听说新猎鹰太太哭得很惨，但山姆却微笑的非常满足。

旺达有一段时间几乎是在幻视的展览厅里面住过，直到某天清晨，已经从少女变成了美丽女郎的猩红女巫突然离开。她偶尔会回来，悲伤的双眸慢慢地恢复了淡然和平静，更加频繁地和山姆合作，培训着下一代的后生。

就连弗瑞和希尔特工也来过，还有很多人，他们来了，又走。

或许他们会选择逗留在复联基地的其他部分，不再来这里。这个地方对他们来说就是怀缅回忆的房间，超级英雄们并没有时间来继续悲伤，他们负担着其他逝去的人的重任和希望。

不来，或许就是对这些博物馆的主人们最好的交代。

“还在生气吗，小不点？”踏入托尼·史达克回忆馆，熟悉的声音在耳边传来。这里曾经是爸爸的车库，是他的个人博物馆最隐秘的地方，里面的东西谁都没有见过，除了她和妈妈，或者哈皮。

“爸爸。”摩根懒懒地对父亲留下的AI记忆谈话，刚刚和山姆的通话让她非常消沉：“我总是很生气。”如果有伽马射线在身上的话，或许她已经成为了女绿巨人了。

“我以为叛逆期已经过去了，亲爱的。”托尼的影像用手搭在她的肩上，伴随她一起走着：“是在为了史蒂夫的计划生气？还是你交了新的男朋友？”他有点期待又害怕的问道。“拜托，告诉我是因为史蒂夫那个项目的原因。”

“当然是因为罗杰斯队长的项目原因！”她哭笑不得。

“噢，感谢上帝，不，我是说，你或许可以考虑一下交男朋友，噢，不，我收回，我们还是专注于史蒂夫·罗杰斯吧。”托尼一手捂着心脏说道：“交男朋友，太可怕了。”

“我只是无法接受他们可以……回去，重新见到他。而我不能去见你。”摩根闷闷地说道。

“我们已经谈过这个话题，好吗，宝贝？”托尼耐心地在她身边坐了下来：“你知道，拥有和我一样聪明或者更加聪明的脑子，代表着什么样的责任。我并不认为他们这个计划有什么不妥，甚至，我非常赞成。”他的手拍拍摩根的手背：“如果我在的话，可能会亲自参与。”

“我知道。”摩根垂头丧气的，一脚没一脚地踢着沙发前的茶几。“我只是不甘心。”

摩根一愣：“真的吗？你真的会去？我以为你和他……”

“噢，这就是你对这个项目反感的原因？因为你以为我和史蒂夫？”托尼惊讶的看着女儿，伸手拍拍她的肩：“宝贝，别这样。史蒂夫的我不是最好的朋友，但对彼此来说，我们都是很重要的人。”他叹了口气，看着屏幕中的画面：“如果我出了什么事，他一定会拼命来救我。而且……”他对女儿笑了笑：“我们没来得及道别，你知道吗？”

摩根沉默。其实爸爸，你和谁都没来得及道别。

“你妈妈怎么说？”

“妈妈说……”她想起了早上妈妈对她说的话。

“那是你父亲最信赖的队友。”佩珀早上与她共进早餐的时候，耐心地开导着她。

“他们或许有时候立场和意见不同，做事风格也完全相反，大多时候你父亲总会与史蒂夫吵起来，我有时候觉得史蒂夫是对的，但我绝对不会告诉你父亲。”

妈妈向她眨眨眼：“但是，无论他们如何不同，任何事情，我是说真的，摩根，任何事情，如果有谁能让你父亲盲目的信赖和寄托，那便是美国队长。当然，反过来也是……”她想了想：“或许吧。有时候你父亲会不按理出牌，他太叛逆了。”

“还是史达克太太了解我。”托尼微笑着说道：“所以你是在生什么气。跟我讲讲，宝贝，那个计划的详细细节，他们要派谁去？”

“主要任务落在零号战士身上，女战士。”摩根百般无聊的背着扫过一眼就可以记牢的资料。

“伊利斯达·金森，是前身COMMAND叛变里被我们救下来的女孩子，几年前在瓦坎特被冬兵巴基·巴恩斯亲自教导培训，后升为的特恰拉国王的贴身侍卫，是史上唯一不是瓦坎特国籍的“多拉·米拉吉”，后来被招到我们这里，现在是10级特工，别人都视她为下一代美国队长，对此连山姆都表示赞成。”

“COMMAND……”托尼沉思着，留下的AI学习很快，迅速地在系统里面寻找相关资料：“就是当年你参战的那次唯一的战斗之中救出来的那些孩子？说真的，宝贝，你为什么不继续研究我留下的那些盔甲，你一直完善着它们，但你从来不穿。”

摩根摇摇头：“我们谈过这个话题了，爸爸，我再也不会穿上它。”

“好吧。”托尼投降：“那个被选中的女孩子，哇喔，她听起来很可怕，就和史蒂夫·罗杰斯式的可怕那样。你不赞成她去？那为什么你不亲自去？如果不放心的话……”

“她啊……”摩根喃喃说道：“因为世界上没有比她更适合来做这件事情的人选了吧。”

她不由自主地进入了回忆和沉思。

那是多年前的事情了，就如爸爸所说的，也是唯一一次她穿上了被她完善的，属于父亲的钢铁战衣。

或许是那一次在白宫前的唯一一次交锋而引起的导火索，在COMMAND计划被曝光的时候，摩根一点都不惊讶。

人类改造计划这种事情，的确是各个政府联手可以做出来的事情。毕竟，复仇者们拒绝受到他们的控制，而每个统治者都会需要可以紧紧握在自己手里的刀刃。无论他们是天生的超级英雄，还是后期自己研发出来培养的精兵。

只是，用美国队长的基因克隆附体，和在孩子身上注射血清这种残忍又卑鄙的手段，还是深深的让她惊讶。人性的黑暗在这个计划里，一览无遗。

得知消息的时候，复仇者们的怒火可以把整个纽约市燃烧成灰烬。在自己眼皮子底下出了这种事情，不仅仅是对他们挑衅，还是对队长的亵渎。

留在地球上的剩余队友全都到场。瓦坎特出了全兵，皮姆博士和史考特·郎也赶到了，就连妈妈都穿上了盔甲。她几乎没有犹豫，完善了系统，也穿上了Mark 85-II，在艾德文的声音里，冲上了天空。

她永远都忘不了那一刻的激动和喜悦，也忘不了在赶到战场上的时候，在空中俯瞰下面，所看到的画面。

真是非常悲壮又血腥的战火，在沙漠里的整片COMMAND基地都被熊熊火舌所吞噬。坦克、战机、飞机、和各种各样的陆兵整包围着那个地方，以几栋被毁灭的楼房为中心，有一百多个孩子还在浴血奋战着。

零号战士，就在最前锋。

她命令艾德文扩大画面，在看清的时候，眼底不免惊诧。

那只是一个非常单薄的少女，伤痕累累，满脸血痕和灰尘，拿着一枚破残的盾牌，在废墟和火焰之中，面对着千军万马，站得笔挺。犹如一把刚刚出鞘的利刃，眼光尖锐冷漠，带着凛然又悲壮的决心，没有丝毫的犹豫，仿佛随时都可以冲向前去，与敌人同归于尽。

像极了在十几年前，面对铺天盖地的军队，孤军奋战的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

摩根毫不犹豫地冲了下去，张开盾，帮她挡住了无数如流星坠下的火炮。

和她一起紧跟着到来的，还有所有的复仇者们。

那是一场没有多少努力就拿下的战争，毕竟有了无限战争那样惨烈的经验，这只不过是一场热身的训练而已。

摩根甚至觉得自己都没怎么用力，她在天空旋转着，在看见彼得的时候，一个漂亮的转身落地。

和其他陪她成长的长辈们不一样，彼得总是无条件的支持她所有疯狂的主意。他永远不会责备她，也不会怀疑她的决定。

“好的，摩根。”似乎是彼得的口头禅，小时候无论闯了什么祸，她只要向彼得投去救助的眼神，那个比自己大不了多少的少年就会摸摸鼻子，替她出来圆场收拾。

第一次出战，自然是想要让他第一个看到自己。

“怎么样，彼得？第一次飞行，我不错吧。”她吹了吹口哨，按下头盔露出得意的笑容走向了惊愕望向自己的年轻男子。

却没有看到惊喜和骄傲。

彼得的表情在她的头盔打开的时候，从狂喜，慢慢地变成了绝望。

豆大的眼泪从他总是微笑或害羞的脸颊上落下，他的嘴唇不住地颤抖，要捂上嘴巴才能忍住不哭出声来。

“对不起，摩根……我以为……”已经褪尽了青涩的男子终于忍不住，眼泪不断从他的指间里落下，飞溅在沙漠之中，立即被吸收不见。

他难以压抑哽咽，不觉蹲了下来捂住了脸：“对不起……我失态了，给我一会儿。只是，只是……你们太像了。我以为……”

我以为是他回来了。

低声的抽泣最终变成了无法控制的哭声，摩根沉默地看着已经成熟稳重的彼得在自己面前，哭得像个失去了全世界的孩子。

最后还是罗迪把他从地上拉起来的。

“起来了，彼得。”战争机器已经不再年轻，沉厚的声音里总是能安抚人心。“还要去收拾后场，走吧孩子。”

在经过摩根身边的时候，他鼓励地拍了拍她的肩膀，欣慰的说道：“你做的棒极了，摩根。他一定以你骄傲。”

但是，她再也没有穿上战服。

世界上再也没有能够穿上Mark系列的战服的人了。

她埋头专注地做研究，不断地完善着皮姆粒子和爸爸研发出来的手镯，甚至不惜千里迢迢，找到了史蒂芬·斯特朗基，和他讨论着理论物理和弦理论，只可惜，她问的是科学，史蒂芬的回答和玄学或哲学差不多。

而从那天脱下战服开始，她也再也没有对妈妈撒娇，劝着她去重寻幸福。

某个非常火热的电视剧有一句非常经典的台词：“当太阳下山后，蜡烛无法取代其光芒。”

她觉得非常贴切。

妈妈是世界上最好的女人，但她也曾经抚摸过自己的头发，轻声说：“我曾经站在巨人肩上俯瞰世界。”

所以，视野曾经那么地不一样，怎会在茫茫的世俗中，再次找得到幸福。

突然就想起了这次任务的人选，那次站在废墟之中，孤军奋战的少女。

她现在应该已经成长成独一无二的战士。

所有人都说她是最完美的人选，因为她那么地执着，对一个早就逝去的人有着深深的执念。

但自己又何尝不是。

世界上再也没有钢铁侠，哪怕她研究并且研发出这个宇宙所有的真理的实践方式，也再也带不回他。

再也没有谁有资格穿上钢铁战服。就连她都不行。

**4。**

爸爸的影像已经消失，摩根放下了早就冷却的咖啡，慢慢起身。不由自主地，走向了连接着核心部分的博物馆。走过了熟悉的展览厅，来到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯展览馆。

映像里的男人非常英俊，她记得爸爸的映像陪着她走过这里的时候，嘴里带着讽刺的笑容：“噢，你看，他的纪念馆都比我的好看。我的全是收集的豪车和无数的珍藏品，但他的，啧啧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的盾牌，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的武器，哇哦，全都是英雄的战绩哎。”

她叹了口气。如果爸爸是个英雄，那么不可否认，美国队长也是。在节日和周末的时候，位于市中心的美国队长纪念馆，都会排起长长的队伍，父母们带着穿戴着五星盾牌的衣服的孩子们，骄傲而自豪地说着，这个完美男人的一切。

“只要有队长在。没人会害怕受到突袭。”妈妈也曾经这样评论过罗杰斯队长：“在战场上，他是你父亲最大最坚固的后盾。”

山姆说他在晚年里非常满足，似乎找到了和平与安详。一个他爱和爱他的女人，一个温馨的家。她对他没有什么回忆和纪念，只记得他的笑容非常温暖，看向自己的眼神，无比的温柔和仁慈。

“你父亲是个大英雄。”他用充满了皱纹的手拍了拍她的肩膀：“和他一起作战是我这一生最荣幸的事情。”暮年的老人的声调非常柔和：“谢谢你，孩子。”

她并不知道为什么他要谢她。那时候，她只记得自己的愤怒。

因为他没有救下爸爸。

没有人救下爸爸。

他找到了一生的和平，但是爸爸呢，妈妈呢，她自己呢？

即使过了这么多年，摩根还是难以释怀。即使她后来逐渐成长，明白了父亲当时的意愿。

最叛逆愤怒的时候，是在青少年的时期。史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经走了很久，妈妈对她无可奈何，其他认识她的长辈们，对她无比的容忍，彼得更是像在宠女儿一样的宠溺她。她的语气变得无比尖锐刻薄，试图推开所有关心和爱她的人。

更何况，她也继承了父母那对无比聪明透顶的脑袋，人们对天才们总是充满了无限的退让。

最后是卡罗尔回到地球上的时候，好好教训了她一顿。

惊奇队长一手拎着她，直飞到浩瀚的宇宙中，那时，漫天繁星，银月和地球小如弹球。

卡罗尔一手指着不见边际的星空，淡淡地说道：“这是你父亲留下的遗产。整个宇宙。你准备一直对它生气，还是用你那个可怜又小小的有限智商，作出一点贡献？因为，你一点都不像托尼·史达克。他是一个大英雄，我们至少都在绝望里拾取了勇气，面对自己的错误而直视它，你呢？你只不过是这个宇宙里的一滴抹尘，你有什么资格，让那些和你父亲并肩作战的英雄们，一昧的退让或容忍你的任性？就因为你是他的女儿？但你什么也没做，摩根，你在那一天和其他人一样，呆在了你的屋子里，你和其他人一样，受到了我们的庇护。如果你不用你那自以为是的脑袋瓜作出点什么，这个宇宙，你只有仰望它的分。”

“我那个时候只有五岁！”她生气的大叫。

“那你现在几岁？”卡罗尔藐视地看着她：“你几岁在这个永久的宇宙里，并没有关系。如果有一个比上次还要厉害一万倍的敌人前来，你准备怎么反击？用你这些敏捷又讽刺的回答吗？你什么都不是。连那只不停说话的老鼠都比你强。”

要说尖锐刻薄，卡罗尔可比她厉害多了。

回到地球，和妈妈告状，但出人所料的，她什么都没说。

“你父亲在你这么大的时候，已经有了无数的成就了。”佩珀轻声地说道：“我并不希望你一定要重复他的脚步，但我希望你不要浪费你的聪慧，能够找到你在世界上的位置。”

她沉默，第二天带着自己的简单行李，前往了霍普·皮姆的研究室，一呆就是十年。

**5。**

“小姐，有重要邮件。”艾德文温和有礼的声音提醒了她：“来自威尔森先生的转发，投票会议紧急进行，定在了三十分钟之后。”

“这么快！？”摩根惊愕地问道：“不是说在两天后？”

“按照我们的系统测试，被偷走的皮姆粒子在83分钟之前已经被启动，因此发动了紧急会议，希望能够尽快把零号战士送回去，保护罗杰斯队长。”

“该死。”她烦躁的揉了揉眉心：“没有找到任何线索吗？”

“我们还在扫描记忆，小姐。应该还有两个小时半。”

“来不及的。”摩根挽起了袖子，按了按手腕，屏幕显示了出来，她索性就坐在罗杰斯馆里面开始办公。

在这一刻，她发现自己真的和父亲无比相似，两个人都是口是心非，把什么情绪都隐藏在钢牙铁嘴之下。

“噢，罗杰斯。”她咬牙切齿地对墙壁上的那个男人比了比拳。“完美无瑕的美国队长，你帮帮我。”

仿佛是上天听到了她的祈求，放在口袋里的手机，在这一刻响了起来。

“OMG，艾德文，为什么我的手机会响？”她烦躁的踢了一下桌子：“我编制你是干嘛来着！？”

“小姐……我觉得你很有必要看一下您的手机。这是来自很久之前的信息，它的程序太久，我无法更改它。”

“什么鬼……”她愤怒的甩出了手机的透明屏幕，脸色却突然变得苍白。

“噢……shit。”

来自2023年的信息，似乎是在很久之前，设定了时间，在这一天发出的。

来自一个陌生的号码。

只有短短的一句话：“摩根，好孩子。让她来找我，好吗？谢谢你。史蒂夫。”

附件中有一张照片，已经有点模糊了，是用2019年的手机像素翻拍的，拍的时候手好像也有点颤抖，导致照片看起来非常不清楚。

黑白色的照片，是上上世纪的作品，照片里的男人英俊耀眼，金发色的头发在阳光下闪闪发亮，他笑的非常开朗，有着父亲讨厌并且想要一拳打碎的‘完美洁白的牙齿’，右手臂揽着一个年轻女子的肩膀，并且与她十指相扣。怀中的女子也在笑，微微仰头看着他，弯如新月的眼眸里，只有他的身影。

下面有一行非常小的字，优美整齐的字迹，看得不是很清楚。

“艾德文，扩大画面，进行修复，清晰扫描。”她的声音有点颤抖地吩咐道。

画面在几秒钟后就被清晰的放了出来，她看着那行字迹，不由自主地捂住了嘴。

“罗杰斯夫妇，1949年的圣诞节。”

还有更小的字：“一直是你。永远是你。爱你，史蒂夫。”

摩根瞪大了眼睛，也不知道为什么，眼泪蓦然夺眶而出。

山姆的声音在耳边响起：“他曾经向我要过你的手机号码和信息。我以为他会告诉你什么。传个简讯什么的。”

看一下时间，摩根的手指飞快的在键盘上的敲得噼里啪啦响：“给我所有零号战士的资料，快。帮我查一个人……1949年在美国用罗杰斯姓氏登记结婚的人，快快快！艾德文，停下你所有的程序，扫描整个该死的国家历史文档库！所有离纽约一百公里的范围之内的市政府文档！”

“有三十二条符合搜索的信息，小姐。”艾德文的声音不快不慢：“其中有六条为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字。”它顿了顿：“有一条，配偶为伊利斯达·安·金森。”

“就是她！”摩根吼了出来：“所有生平的资料，快，住址，日期，全都发到我这里来！”说完夺门而出，用几乎是跑着的速度奔向了父亲的车库。

时间是圆形的！她坐到车上，一脚踩到底，几乎大笑出声。

**6。**

如果摩根·史达克有什么是和父亲不一样的话，那就是她对车的品味，她对此并没有多少兴趣，和托尼的各种帅气的跑车相比，摩根的车只需要有一个要求：能开就好。

因此当那辆酷炫霸道的跑车横冲直撞地进入了复联总部的会议中心的大厦里，所有人都惊愕的回头，毕竟离看到如此毫无忌惮的飙车的人，已经过了二十多年了。

摩根像是旋风一样的冲到了会议室，在秘书小姐还没反应过来时，她已经一脚踢开了会议室的门。

所有人都目瞪口呆地转过头来。

“摩根？！”妈妈惊讶地回望着她。

摩根也有点惊诧，她以为并没有多少人，毕竟现在很多事情并不需要面对面的解决，但一眼扫去，在场的人竟然很多，除了猎鹰，他还在飞行回来的途中，只听得到他的声音。

“发生了什么事？”罗迪站起身来回望着她：“你还好吗？”

“伊利斯达·金森。”摩根喘着气，她多久没跑步了，天，真是要命。“零号战士。就是她。”

“唔……对，我们正在讨论这个事情。投票就是关于她的。”彼得站了起来，不解地看着她：“你……没收到邮件吗？”

“不。噢，天……等我缓缓。”摩根摆了摆手，双手撑在了膝盖上。

“亲爱的，你还好吗？”妈妈担忧地站起身来，巴纳博士很贴心的端了一杯水来。

“不。”她恢复了一下，回答道：“噢，不是，妈妈，我很好。我是说，不用讨论了。就是她。”

她直起身来，坚决地回答道：“零号战士，派到1947年，4月12日。就是她，否则，我拒绝让你们使用皮姆粒子。”

“什么？！”会议一下子就如炸了锅一样，所有人都不由自主地起身。

“不，摩根，你在说什么？”彼得靠近她问道：“我是说，我们本来就要她回去的，虽然，呃……她的老师似乎不同意。”

“他不同意没用！”摩根回答得铿锵有声，眼神直直逼向巴基，又转向了在屏幕上的零号战士的照片。

她站直了身子，浮起了史达克式的必胜微笑。

窗外有春风淡淡地吹来，仿佛带来了，来自很遥远的地方，穿过时间的某个誓言，给了她对抗一切，面对一切，重拾起她曾经失去的勇气。

摩根缓缓地开口，清晰而有力地说道。

“就是她。我答应过队长的。”

\-----

话说，在自己文里找到一个BUG

史蒂夫十秒钟回来的年代应该是2023！

我不知道为什么一直写2019，哈哈，致歉致歉

这篇真是重磅催泪弹，虽然我的泪点本来就低

但是写到彼得的时候，妈呀，眼泪止都止不住

话说，那句台词，来自《权力的游戏》

是百花骑士洛拉斯对自己逝去的恋人的评语

我觉得很贴切，托尼·史达克后，世上再无钢铁侠了

摩根真是个好姑娘

明天巴基篇，然后再是最终章

我们就要和伊利斯达和史蒂夫说再见了

然后在充满快乐甜蜜和刀子的新文里见啦

惯例比心，

Moon🌝


	33. 番外 - 巴基篇

**番外**

**巴基篇**

  
生命就是不断地收集回忆。

巴基最近一直有这样的感慨。

或许是因为，他已经不再年轻了。都说人开始缅怀过去的时候就是开始衰老的现象。巴基感到非常赞成。

他的后半生，似乎总是在思考和回忆之中度过的。

当然，还有相逢和离别。

如果有谁是巴基·巴恩斯生命里最重要的两个人，那第一个一定是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。第二个，便是他一手教出来的，那个被称为继承美国盾牌的不二人选，零号战士。

两个罗杰斯。他经常看着瓦坎特的瀑布那样想。他拥有过他们。然后都失去了。

**1。**

那个女孩眼里有凛冽锋刃的星光。

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯第一次看到她的时候想到。

单薄纤瘦的女孩，满身战服破残，武器是一块看不出其强韧的盾牌。

她的背脊挺得笔直，宁折不屈的站在废墟上，像是出鞘后奋战已久的刀锋，一不小心就要被砍断。

满脸的灰尘血迹，转过头来的时候，双眼却如照耀在西伯利亚万年不融化的雪山顶端上的明亮星光，带着冰寒而锐利的冷意。

真是一把好刀刃。巴基想到。

在翻滚的战火和沙漠之中，摩根·史达克从天而降，许久不见的钢铁盔甲展开了盾牌，落下的火炮犹如流星雨一样，在周围飞溅起无数火焰和爆炸，他看不清楚那个女孩子是否受到了保护，一阵轰炸过了之后正要探头，她已经飞掠过自己，擦肩而过。

“冬兵老到已经跑不动的地步了吗？”耳边传来了山姆的戏谑的笑声。

“噢，你闭嘴，小天使。”他反驳。

一场根本没来得及让人热身的战争很快就结束了，他站在不远处，听到那个穿蜘蛛衣服的小子，在史达克女孩面前，哭得撕心裂肺蹲在地上起都起不来。

抬头看看周围的沙漠，一轮残阳正在慢慢往西边下降，耀眼的紫蓝色彩霞染满了天空，狼烟四起的废墟和正在燃烧的大楼基地，竟然看起来非常悲壮。

最后看到这样铺天盖地的毁灭，是在十多年前。一恍惚，竟然这么多年过去了。

在一轮巨大的血红夕阳里，那个女孩子慢慢地走了过来，残破的阳光拉长了她的身影，巴基转头随着影子往上看去，她也正好抬头。

熟悉的感觉蓦然从四方八面涌来，他忍不住用手挡了挡直射自己眼里的阳光。

那站得笔挺的身影，手臂上的盾牌，和她抬起眼里的光还真的有点相似。

……史蒂夫？

他摇摇头，再次看去的时候，少女已经躺在了地上。

非常严重的伤势。带回瓦坎特，连尤里都倒抽了口冷气。

“直接放进水池。”她摇摇头，指导着那些帮忙安置营救下来的孩子们的人员：“我马上就来，救活她，无论用什么方法。”她边往飞船来来回回地跑边叫到。

“她就是给我们报信的人吗？那个最强的零号战士？”克林特在旁边歪着头看着她的病床被一群人推着飞快走过：“天，她还是个孩子。”他惋惜着，有点心疼：“我女儿在她这个年龄的时候……这一切真是……。”最后一句咒骂几乎不可闻。

“被一群魔鬼养大的孩子们。”罗迪把一叠资料丢在了桌前，揉住了眉心：“我们怎么就没有注意到。”他深深呼吸：“如果不是因为她，我们也不会注意到。这是怎么回事！”

众人不语，一阵寂静在难得聚在一起的英雄们之间弥漫。

“他的东西，都找回来了吗？”过了一会儿，巴基开口问道。他只关心这个问题。

“不知道，测试器还在做仔细的扫描。佩珀和摩根留在了现场，确认每一寸土地和角落都被扫得干干净净。”山姆回答道：“但你知道，那是个该死的沙漠。”

“噢，天。”罗迪仍然把脸埋在了手中：“这是怎么发生的。”他的声音充满了懊恼和愤怒：“如果他在……”

巴基转身走了出去。

罗迪的声音消失在自动关上的门后，他并没有听到那句话的下半句。

如果他在……

他看了看因为紧急事件无数灯光而被照耀的亮如白昼的瓦坎特，夜晚已经很深了，满天的繁星几乎无法辨识，突然就想起了那个少女的眼睛。

如果他在，面对这样的事情，或许也有这样冰冷但是燃烧着的眼光吧。

但谁知道呢，史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经死了很久了。

虽然所有人都觉得，回来的那个年迈温和的队长，是在那个格外寒冷的2023年的冬天，安详地在与世长别的。

但他知道，他所认识的史蒂夫·罗杰斯早就在带着宝石消失的那一秒，决定与这个世界永远再见。

“直到我回来，别做傻事。”他拥抱了他，手微微缩紧。

于是巴基便知道了，眼前的这个男人才是要准备做傻事的那一个。

但是他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，却一句话都说不出来。

“你把所有的傻气都带走了。”好像只能这样说。“我会想你的。”还是没忍住。他回拥了他。

十秒钟而已。

他似乎见到自己和史蒂夫的一辈子，一百多年的时光，从眼前飞掠而过。

既漫长，又短暂。

无数的相逢和离别。

就像那些落在沙漠里面的火炮和战火，一下子就湮没不见。

**2。**

再次见到那个少女已经是在两个月后了。

巴基并不是很在意这一切事情的过程，他只要结果。

而结果就是，拿史蒂夫·罗杰斯的DNA成为研究品一样的样本的这事情（而且还真做出了成功的实验和成品），弄得从纽约的复仇者总部到瓦坎特，下自那个打扫厕所的清洁工，上到每天都在和全世界作对的摩根·史达克，所有人都愤怒的每个细胞都在燃烧。

侧移器的扫描结果出来之后，巴基并不知道到底报告了什么，只知道复仇者的核心成员们和高层这次拿出了狠厉。

可能是二十多年前那场在白宫草坪上不欢而散的会议没给某些政府一点厉害看，让他们觉得来自超级英雄的威胁不够有威力，于是这次，五艘飞船承满了炸弹，直接把那个其实已经毁灭了的基地炸成了平地，熊熊大火烧了三天三夜，连沙漠里本来就渺小的灰尘都被碾成了更小的颗粒。

罗迪当天就飞往了华盛顿，而摩根·史达克当天就侵略了某些国家的互联全网，所有的相关文件全都被扒了个光，也不管媒体公布不公布，她自己直接曝光了所有的消息。

外界如何喧哗一片，巴基并不是很在乎。

在瓦坎特这里，似乎一切都格外宁静。

苍白的少女在空旷的土地上，一手缠着石膏，吃力的想要用另外一只手使用盾牌。但是似乎不习惯，总是笨拙而鲁莽的弄掉手中的武器。

“你知道，你这么对待自己的手臂，尤里殿下会非常伤心的。”他在观察了片刻，开口说道：“她会怀疑你是不是觉得你那只手臂好不了了。”

她略带惊愕的回头，在见到他时，眼睛蓦然一亮。

“您是巴基·巴恩斯。”她收好了盾牌，站得如见到长官的士兵一样，恭敬地说道。如果不是那双清亮的眼睛像是见到歌星的粉丝那样看着他，巴基或许会觉得眼前的少女根本就不符她年龄的样子。

老气横秋又严肃。

和某人一样。

“噢，对，那是我。”他回答道：“你认识我？”

“我们都认识您！”少女跟随着他走着：“您是罗杰斯队长的好朋友，传说中的冬兵，在无限战斗和火箭一起并肩作战，并且参加了抵抗灭霸的战争！”她一拐一拐地跟着他，声音都微微发颤。

“但是你所有的重点，是在第一句话是吧。我是罗杰斯队长的好朋友。”他挑眉，回头看着她：“说吧，想问什么。”

“我是伊利斯达。零号。”终于展开了附属年龄的表情，少女弯着眼睛笑了起来：“那么……”她小心翼翼地在他身边坐了下来：“他……真的不喜欢说脏话吗？”

巴基奇怪地看了眼前这个提出很清奇的观点的少女，但迎上的，却是她无比认真的眼神。忍不住噎了一下。

“他啊……”

他的确不喜欢说脏话。

他对女孩子其实不是害羞是尊重。

他并不喜欢过分张扬的人。比如托尼。

他觉得人最重要的是自由。

喜欢吃水果。

对会不会发胖的这件事情有特别深的执念。毕竟，索尔的例子摆在那里。巴基表示理解，后果的确惨重。

那个下午到底说了什么巴基记得不是很清楚，

他只记得他们坐在了悬崖上，右边有一道瀑布，倾盆落下。

瓦坎特的夕阳非常美丽，少女抱着膝盖，裹着石膏，静静地聆听着一个几乎要和夕阳一样，渐渐沉没下去的英雄，淡淡的说着很久之前的事情。

“你和他，有点相似。”他最终这样结论道。其实，岂止有点相似，他只是客气了一下。是非常像。

“我听说了你们那个组织的主意，似乎要配置出来无数个美国队长是吗？”他淡淡问道：“所以，你是零号？是最像的那个？”

“已经不是我的组织了。”少女轻声说道。

巴基愣了一下。点点头：“你说的对。我很抱歉。”

“现在他们准备拿我们怎么办？”伊利斯达把下巴抵在了膝盖上，看着远方问道。

“其他人怎么样我不知道。”巴基抱着手臂，站起身来，随着她的眼光看去：“你或许可以留下来。我可以教你一些事情。”

少女蓦然回头，双眼里闪烁的光辉，犹如天上繁星。

**3。**

一个月之后，他突然就无比后悔当初一个冲动就做下的决定。

都是你的错，史蒂夫。

他在凌晨被迫被自己的学生的敲门声闹醒的时候，咬牙切齿的在心里怒道。别做傻事，巴基，别做傻事。都叫你别做傻事了，结果呢？他收了一个比那家伙还要固执的小女孩。

“老师，昨天的技能我已经学会了，我们比划一下好吗？”

“老师，昨天的盾牌用的并不是很顺手，我们可以再练习一下吗？”

“老师，你看我的左手已经和右手一样灵活了，我们下午对打好吗？”

“老师……”

噢，闭嘴，女版史蒂夫·罗杰斯。巴基只想把盾牌塞进她的嘴里。

“其实你更擅长用长剑。”他有一次观察道。瓦坎特研发出了一种特别的新长剑，振金刀刃，打了256层的金刚薄铁，锋利无比，剑气尖锐，一挥下，远方的叶子都会被划破。她双手已经恢复了灵活，几个月的冬兵式魔鬼训练之后，左右手同样擅长用武器。

“双刃也好。”他建议道。

“你说过他一直用盾。”伊利斯达认真地看着他：“用来保护自己也保护别人，不用武器。”

“如果不用武器，他早就死了。”女孩子固执地让他不想说话，只是懒洋洋的这么回答了一句。“你以为他从来没用过枪吗？”

“我想用盾牌。”还是坚持。

“用盾牌就用盾牌。”他烦躁地踢了踢旁边的石头：“但是其他的你也要精通，我不想别人说冬兵的学生只会用一种武器。”

他转头就走，觉得上天收回了史蒂夫的固执，却派了一个更难缠的来考验他的耐心。

有时候会被她气得开始无理取闹，比如‘你刚刚跑步的姿势不对再去跑三百圈回来’，或者‘右钩拳比左勾拳的力气多了一点你用左边再打一百次’。

最让人气闷的，还是伊利斯达无论他说什么都点点头，嗯嗯嗯，好的老师，没问题老师。仿佛他对她的惩罚其实都是奖励。

真的是女版罗杰斯。和史蒂夫一样，当年无论如何，都气不到他。他总是耐心又好脾气的点头，“好的，巴基。”，“没问题，巴基。”

“老兄，你真的是有慧眼。这是个天才，她是天生的战士！”猎鹰有一次来瓦坎达交接任务的时候，见到他们的训练时，双眼发亮的说道。

“你如果喜欢，交给你吧？”巴基依然有点没好气地说道。

“你不喜欢她？不喜欢交给奥可耶就好了，瓦坎达年年都在做训练新军不是吗？”

“不是不喜欢。”巴基抹了一把脸，懊恼地说道：“你试试训练和教导一下年轻版的史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

“噢…………”山姆拉长了声音，立即理解了，一脸我可怜你的样子，安慰地拍了拍他的肩：“祝你好运，巴基。”

虽然抱怨归抱怨，但事实上，在巴基的生命里，史蒂夫给他所带来的快乐，比抱怨和生气的次数多了无数倍。而自己收的这个学生，也只是在认真和固执上，与史蒂夫相似。其他的时候，他们迥然不同。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯就像是春天温暖的阳光，舒服地照耀着接近他的所有人。太阳也会给予力量，巴基在自己最黑暗的那几年，最怀念最想靠近的，就是那种能量。

而伊利斯达，她的温暖只给她愿意赐予的那些人。在大多时间里，她更如西伯利亚的阳光。

在巴基模糊而遥远的记忆里，那里的天空总是灰沉沉的，太阳隐藏在沉厚的云层后，并不是想透露出很多光芒。那些光丝，犹如脆弱破残的金丝，朦胧而带着烟雾照耀下来，扬起空中的灰尘，让人看不清楚。

但巴基对此非常满意，他本来就不是擅长社交和过分热情的人。

或许詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯曾经是，但作为冬兵醒来，那一层天真又率性的个性，随着一遍遍的洗脑而被消磨殆尽。

那些曾经展现在自己脸上，对史蒂夫的笑容和熟悉的玩笑，或许是唯一的破例。毕竟，那是史蒂夫。对于其他人，他或许和自己的学生一样，是西伯利亚的太阳，每天阴沉不定，高远而不可及，躲在云后，不愿意给一丝阳光。

因此伊利斯达的个性，还是和他非常默契。有时候在培训结束之后，他们会坐在高处，静静地一句话都不说。

练习的空地位于悬崖绝壁的边缘，在哪里，有一棵百年老树，树枝如华盖一样蔓延伸展。黄昏的时候，彩霞满天的光芒全都散落而下，金色的，橙色的，赤红的，淡紫薇蓝的光点，都犹如雨滴一样从树叶隙缝之间，斑斑点点的落了下来。

傍晚六点是宫殿里守卫换值的时间，或许会有某个声音嘹亮高亢的女战士放声高歌。在可以俯瞰整个瓦坎达全景的边缘上，歌声高亮有力，直冲苍穹。

他和她就在树下的木桌上，静坐休息。

偶尔吃点她烘培出来的点心，配着茶或咖啡。

偶尔也会有聊天的内容。比如：

“老师，没有打算找一个……伴侣吗？”有一次伊利斯达看着他寂寥沉默的背影，忍不住问道。

“没有。”简短的回答。巴基淡淡地看了她一眼，尤里总是在自己耳边不停的碎碎念，说女孩子不要一天到晚都不打扮啊，伊利斯达这么漂亮简直就是暴殄天物啊，能力已经够强了也可以享受生活了，上次那个谁谁谁很不错，巴基你给她放个假出去玩一下吧，难道你还怕她被欺负吗，这世界上谁能欺负的了她啊。

怎么？到了叛逆期，要准备恋爱了吗？

“我要是年轻个二十岁啊……”有一次山姆来到这里和他们共饮下午茶的时候，看着伊利斯达的背影赞叹道，下巴句被巴基锐利的眼光扫来，立即转变了方向：“一定会学习好好下厨的。”

山姆轻咳了一声，手拿起盘子里的马德莲娜糕点，边吃边点头：“哇哦，老兄，她手艺真不错，我记得在曼哈顿有一家面包店，史蒂夫曾经带我去过……”他顿了顿，微笑慢慢地变得悠远：“那家店真的很好吃。史蒂夫说是史达克带他去的。”

他看了看在一旁坐在悬崖边缘，百般无聊地看着风景让他们好好聊天的伊利斯达。忍不住笑了：“你知道吗？他应该会很赞成的。”

“什么？”冬兵也笑了：“马达莲娜糕点？”

“她。你。这个。”山姆慢慢地说道，手指了指周围：“这一切。收养她，保护她，教导她。像女儿一样地爱护她。”他拍了拍巴基的肩膀：“还有你，你找到的这种平静，快乐。我想他应该会很赞成的。”他咧嘴：“我很为你开心，巴克斯。”

“但等她找到男朋友了之后，我非常可怜你。”猎鹰一开口不损人是不行的，他一定要说一点让你满身不自在的话。此话一出，冬兵就变脸了。

一手带大的从少女，到变成了强大的战士后，最终会和某个能力不及他的臭小子离开？？

巴基觉得自己很有必要向尤里要求完善自己铁臂上的武器系统。

但还好，她好像没有那方面的想法。

“那你呢？”在回答后他慢吞吞地问道。

“我怎么？”伊利斯达不解地回头。

“你这个年龄，该找男朋友了。”巴基觉得自己第一次这么语重心长地和一个女孩子说话，尤里每天在他耳边唠叨的话一下子流泻而出。

“找个喜欢的男孩子，享受生活，穿上漂亮的裙子出去跳舞喝酒。”

他的学生像看活见鬼的样子看着他。巴基觉得自己的样子一定很愚蠢。

“我不会跳舞。”过了一会儿她才说道：“酒精对我没有什么用。”她比划了一下：“就和罗杰斯队长那样。”

三句不离本行。巴基看着她，突然就想到了在训练场上，听到那些男孩子评价自己学生的那句话：“不要想和零号约会，除非你是美国队长。”

他上上下下看了她一眼。嗯，长得非常好看的少女，只是，或许不是史蒂夫的类型。

“为什么是史蒂夫。”他在思考片刻，终于问出了一直想要知道的话。“我是说，复仇者里有那么多英雄不是吗？”

少女的脸一下子就红了起来。但过了一会儿，她似乎陷入了深深的回忆。

“我也不知道。”她的声音像是从很遥远的地方传来。

“或许是因为，我愿意相信，他所说的那些话，那些执念，那些他相信的事情和东西，都是真的吧。我是说，他是真的活成了那个样子，不是吗？”

“他已经走了很久了。孩子。”巴基站起身来，走到了她的身边，拍了拍她的肩：“你的执念太深了，但是你要学着放下。”

“我不会放下。”伊利斯达固执地说道：“我为什么要放下。如果不是因为队长。我早就死了。”

“老师不也是因为无法放下，才会收我做学生吗？”她毫不客气地回答道。

这话噎得冬兵无FUCK可说。只能瞪着她。

但……也对。

巴基只能叹息。

也好，这样的执着于史蒂夫，也好过和那些蠢蠢的男生谈恋爱。他看上的学生应该没有这么笨，他斜眼看着她想到。

当然，十年后，当伊利斯达收到了前去保护罗杰斯队长的命令。巴基觉得自己简直就想隔着时空揍一顿那个拐走自己的学生的男人。

**5。**

愉快而平静带着时而想抓狂的时间过得很快。伊利斯达和史蒂夫一样，有着不认输的精神和不怕辛苦的心态。巴基教的认真，但她学得更加刻苦，并且进步的飞快，很快地，他就觉得没什么可以教她了。

留在瓦坎达的发展有限，在奥克耶手下被训练了几年之后，和巴基一样被搞到崩溃的女将军打了个电话给纽约的总部，请他们把这个优秀的女版罗杰斯“好好的继续培养”。

“我觉得你可以提早退休了。”奥克耶笑着对猎鹰说道。“那张盾牌，可能随时都要交给她了。”

“我觉得这是一个很好的提议。”山姆摸着充满胡子的下巴点了点头。

“或许你们都可以退休，找一个好地方好好休息。”尤里在旁边边忙着边插话道，有意无意地瞥了一眼在旁边沉默的冬兵。

自从伊利斯达搬去了纽约，他就经常一个人坐在悬崖的木桌上，沉默地看着夕阳。身影落寞孤寂。像极了，送了女儿去大学之后，孤零零地单独留在老家的父亲。

“我觉得可以。”猎鹰也很聪明的接了话：“或许，巴基，你可以来纽约。我们已经提过了很多次了，你也可以来帮忙训练我们这里的新生。”也可以顺便来看看你的学生。

“不了。”巴基笑着摇头。那或许会让人分心。他的学生他自己最清楚，就如史蒂夫一样，总要展翅高飞。

只是，从来没有想到，会生死离别。

在得知皮姆粒子被偷的时候，巴基就有了很不好的预感。但当他得知伊利斯达作为最佳人选要被派回去的时候，他再也坐不住，立即飞向了纽约。

“我不答应。”他看着罗迪惊愕的脸，郑重地说道。“投票会需要所有的票都通过，作为复仇者的核心成员。我不答应。”竟然连身份都拿出来压人了。

这坚硬强烈的反对，最后连只埋头做研究的摩根·史达克都惊动了。

在最近这十几年，摩根已经收敛了她暴躁的脾气和刻薄的语气，但重新利用它们可一点难度都没有。在各种嘲讽反驳之后，她直接丢下了不是零号就取消任务这样的狠话，扬长离去。

“老师……“褪尽了少女时代的青涩和稚嫩。零号战士已经成为了一位成熟而独立又坚强的女性，光是静静地站立在角落，便会有淡淡的萧杀气场，逐渐扩开。

“我以为老师会支持我。”她静静地站在身后，轻声说道。即使极力掩饰。声音里也有一丝受伤。

“不是我不支持你，而是……这不是我为你准备的道路。”他沉默了片刻，缓缓开口。

“准备的道路？”伊利斯达有点愕然，她以为，她这辈子所做的一切，就连在老师手下的一切培训，都是为了这一天。“什么道路？”难道还有别的？

“做几年的特工英雄，直到你厌倦了，疲惫了。到时候，平静地找一个地方，好好休息，好好享受你终于得到的和平。”巴基背对着她，淡淡说道。

“身为士兵，从来没有战争结束的那一天。”伊利斯达在停顿了一下说道：“每天都是战斗的日子，这是您告诉我的。”她又微笑：“平静的日子。或许我回来了，就会有平……”

“你不会回来。”他终于转头对她微笑：“我知道，你不会回来。”

你的执念太深，思念太长。

如果见到了他，你再也不会回来。

“如果我是你。”他听到自己的声音寂寥的响起，像是突然划破平静天空的飞鸟。

“如果我可以再次见到他。我也不会回来。”

虽然话是这样说，又是公开的反对，但在她走之前，他还是教了她所有应该知道的东西。

“你身上的杀气太重。”他观察着说道：“或许摩根派你早去一年是对的，你需要平静下来。”他笑了笑，掩饰了自己的伤感。

“旺达听说了你的厨艺，说是回去为史蒂夫下下厨也是好的。”他摊摊手：“他毕竟没怎么享受过二十一世纪的美食。”

“他在哪里一定很寂寞。”一谈到史蒂夫，伊利斯达似乎真的会收敛身上凛然冰冷的气场。“旺达老师说的不错。让我去陪他说说话，做做饭，也是好的。”她笑了起来：“或许他会喜欢的。”

噢，他会喜欢的。巴基看着她想。史蒂夫，你真是个混蛋。

**6。**

“巴基。”尤里突然出现在他的门前，敲了敲门槛，拉回了他的思绪。

“他回来了。”她看着巴基说道。“布莱恩，他从任务里回来了。”她忍了忍还是不禁说道：“还带了一只狗。WTF。”

前往任务却带回一只狗，的确很有猎鹰那个宝贝学生的作风。巴基随着尤里冲冲赶到了会议室，只见哪里已经被挤得水泄不通。

美国队长的每个仰慕者都围着布莱恩，还有那只无比兴奋又开心的狗，七嘴八舌地问道。

“美国队长到底怎么样？”

“你和他对打了吗？”

“他的速度真的有那么快？”

“他的双腿的威力是不是比拳头还厉害？”

巴基眯眼看过去，只见布莱恩一手抱着狗，一手比划着，兴高采烈地回答着问题。眼看那手臂和肩膀及背，似乎比走之前魁梧很多，看来，受到了罗杰斯式的魔鬼训练。他忍不住笑了出来。

“巴基老师来了！”突然有人看到了他，纷纷侧身给他让出了路。

“人都到齐了，就不要啰嗦了，布莱恩。前来报告任务结果吧。”罗迪也有点受不了二号，不，现在是一号战士的活泼性格。

“好的！”布莱恩立即从桌子上跳了下来，往会议室里面走。

“别带着你的狗！”罗迪忍无可忍地怒道。

“这可是队长的狗。”布莱恩无辜摊手，抱着娜娜看着一群青筋爆管回看着他的前辈们说道。

“那……好吧。”

报告会议非常短暂，布莱恩非常详细得讲述了来龙去脉，当然之间也有什么‘我跟你们讲我这个月一直吃着零号做的饭真的好好吃啊”或者“队长最喜欢吃的是布丁是不是和你一样啊老师”。

但到最后，他还是取下了手镯，放在了桌子的中心。

“都说一幅画面胜过千言万语，所以……”他神秘地笑了笑：“我给你们带来了惊喜。”

他按了按手镯上的按钮，立即有光束射出，画面展现在所有人的面前。

巴基放在椅子上扶手的双手，不由自主地握紧。身体也无法控制地向前前倾，想要看的更清楚。

那是很多凌乱的画面，一小段一小段的视频，可能是因为偷偷摸摸地拍摄，所以免不了有点晃动和模糊，但也足够了。

画面里金发男子还是记忆中的模样，仿佛刚刚才道别离去，仍是年轻帅气的样子。

也仿佛，会随时回来，笑着拍着他的肩膀与自己拥抱。

在画面里，有时候他坐在沙发上，揽住怀中的慵懒女子，耐心地给她朗读书本里的诗词。有时候他背着女孩子，在屋里走来走去扫地或洗盘子。伊利斯达八爪鱼一样的盘在他的肩膀和背上，笑嘻嘻的样子很是嚣张。

也有吵架的时候，史蒂夫摔门离去的模样，和伊利斯达怒气冲冲地打着沙袋。但在下一个视频，他抱着她坐在窗台上，两人边笑着边若无旁人的亲吻。

众人看的出神。

他们呆呆地看着那个被布置的无比温馨的小屋子，和在里面笑得温柔，围着围裙做饭的伊利斯达，以及从背后拥住她，亲吻着她的头发的史蒂夫。

“噢……”旺达不由自主地捂住了嘴，她一下子就哭了出来：“噢……史蒂夫……太好了。真的……”

巴基没有转眼，但他知道有很多人哭了。

他可以听到佩珀吸鼻子的声音，也见到了罗迪涨红的眼眶，还能感到坐在自己的旁边的山姆，猎鹰的椅子微微颤动，半张脸埋在手里，无声的抽泣。

最后一个画面是一座很小的教堂，和一个能够弥补一辈子的战火苦难的吻。

在那一刻，巴基也清晰地感到了自己的泪水从脸颊上流下。

他没有擦去。

喜悦的泪水是不羞于示在众人面前的。


	34. 番外 - 圣诞篇 - 最终章

**番外之圣诞篇**

**“哪怕是世界末日。**

**我也会爱你。”**

周游了世界，渡完了蜜月，收拾了组织，打败了坏人的罗杰斯夫妇终于在接近一年的休假之后，回到了美国。

正好，已经是深雪漫天的冬季，圣诞节的点缀和装饰布满了大街小巷。两人牵着手从火车站走出来，看见街头到处都是圣诞树，才发现当天正好是平安夜的早晨。怪不得一路上人群稀少，所有的旅客早就到了目的地了。

“我们到底是去哪里？”史蒂夫坐在副驾上，耐心又好脾气的问道。他什么都看不见，伊利斯达在他面前，趁着他在搬行李，便抢先上了车，一把抓住驾驶盘，还顺便把头发上的缎带拿了给他。

与其说是拿了给他，应该是一下子用来蒙住他的眼睛。

“我给你准备了一个惊喜！”她兴致冲冲地说道：“我给你的圣诞礼物！你会喜欢的！”

“伊利……”他叹了口气，耐心地抱着双臂坐直：“你知道这缎带阻止不了我的视线，是吧？我现在是闭着眼睛的，你只需要要求我闭上眼就好了。”

“噢……”伊利斯达嘻嘻笑着：“像我最后一次要求你闭上眼那样吗？”

“当然不是。”想起那次，史蒂夫不由地轻咳了一声，他再也不会像那次那样失去控制，差点把巴黎的利兹卡顿的套房完全破坏。

“我只是说，没有必要绑上缎带。”他无奈地摊手：“我保证不偷看。”

“罗杰斯先生，这只是一个仪式。请不要破坏你太太准备的浪漫惊喜好吗？”伊利斯达没被说服，却仍然兴高采烈地说道。

“好吧。”或许是她开心的声调感染了他，史蒂夫只好笑了笑，心中却不由自主地期待起来了。

“但我们说好，不准备礼物的。”他突然想起了什么，蹙眉说道。

“嘿嘿嘿。”伊利斯达装傻充愣地笑着，只是重复着：“我保证你会喜欢的。”

史蒂夫只好作罢。

车子开得平稳，暖气开得非常足，他答应过的事情都会做到，一直闭着眼免不了感到了困意，伊利斯达平稳的呼吸传了过来，或是有意让他休息，她并不作声。不知不觉的，史蒂夫竟然靠着窗子睡了过去。

不知道过了多久，他在车子停顿的时候便醒了过来。却感到伊利斯达的手急忙地覆上了他的双眼。

“别看！”她笑着说道：“你醒了吗？不要睁开眼睛哦。”

“好。”他只能无奈地答应，却感到她的手掌一直不放下。“你总要让我下车。”

“来，我带你。”在确定他是闭着眼睛之后，她迅速了下车帮他打开了车门。

“小心脚，史蒂夫，你踩稳了吗？头低一点，不要撞上了。嗯……牵住我。过来……”她略带兴奋却很耐心的带他下车。

一下车，寒冷的冬风扑面而来。有粒粒雪花在面上飘过，脚下是柔软的雪地。空气里有冰冷清爽的气息。四周非常安静，他不知道是在什么地方。

“往前走。”她在他背后说道：“啊，就到这里就好了。”她的声音听起来开心极了，又扑到他的背上，踮脚捂住了他的眼睛。

“不要看，好吗？等我数……”

“到底是什么？”他好笑地问道。

“等我数。你准备好了？”她仍然捂着他的眼睛不放。

“好了。”他很配合地说道。

“好，一，二，三！”她猛然放开双手，开心的在他耳边笑喊了出来：“圣诞快乐！”

他睁开了眼睛，向前一看，不由自主地呆在了原地。然后一步踏近，忍不住深深呼吸。

“噢……伊利。”

眼前，在漫天的白雪之中，是熟悉的铁门和蜿蜒向前的石铺小道。在路的尽头，有一栋房屋，亮着温暖又和煦的橘橙色灯光。它的屋顶堆满了雪，烟囱里冒着袅袅上升的烟雾，似乎壁炉里正生着暖和的火，正发着噼里啪啦的声响。

“这段时间我一直让人重修起了它。”伊利斯达转头看向了他，流转的目光里似是有璀璨星光一样。

“我知道你不喜欢那栋大庄园，我也不喜欢。我也从来没有送过你什么礼物。正好，圣诞节到了。”她对他一笑，那笑容让他觉得全世界都明亮了起来：“欢迎回来，史蒂夫。我们到家了。”

见他愣愣地没有反应，只是目不转睛地看着眼前的房子。伊利斯达不觉眨眨眼：“史蒂夫？你还好吗？你不喜欢吗？要不然，我们可以回到庄园去。”

“不！”史蒂夫突然说道。

他猛然伸手，把她抱得很紧很紧。头埋在她的肩膀上，双臂拥住她，像是拥抱了整个世界。

“我很喜欢。谢谢你。”他拉开了两人的距离，一手抚上她的脸颊：“谢谢你，伊利斯达。”他很郑重地道谢：“这是我这辈子收到的最好的礼物。谢谢你给了我一个家。”

他吻着她：“罗杰斯太太，我们回家吧。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️
> 
> 完结感想
> 
> 先容我暴哭一下。
> 
> 我是在开始连载前三天开始写这个故事的。这速度，连我自己都佩服我自己，为爱发电的力量真是太大了。12月26号开始写，到差不多1月23号，算上之后修改的时间，一共二十三万字。我的天，史蒂夫，我是真的爱你才会这么猛。当然，也是因为有你们一直陪着我。
> 
> 开始动笔的时候离复联4结束，已经有大半年的时间了。（没赶上热度哈哈哈）
> 
> 记得当初，是哭着离开电影院的，和你们一样，真的是超级不舍。
> 
> 从On your left一路哭到Robert Downey Jr。止都止不住。
> 
> 那个时候我最爱的是托尼。内战的时候我是Team Stark哦，是不是很惊喜，并没有站Team Capi。
> 
> 后来过了很久的时间，莫名其妙的，才爱上了史蒂夫。当然，依然喜欢托尼，所以你们在这篇以史蒂夫做主角的故事里面应该可以看到，满满的，都是对托尼的怀念。下一篇托尼一定是活着。因为我太想他了。我需要活着的托尼。
> 
> 回到刚刚的话题，爱上队长是很久之后的事情了。几乎是在开始动笔之前的半个月。
> 
> 记得很清楚，是做了一个梦。
> 
> 是队长走到一个小房子的门前，隔着铁门，里面有个充满花草的庭院，阳光明媚底下，有一个女孩子笑着跑来帮他开门，跟着一只非常活泼的狗。
> 
> 画面是温暖的橘黄色，像是我们看到电影结尾的那种。于是慢慢地有了个想法。
> 
> 梦醒了之后，还有着那种很幸福的感觉。于是开始动笔：欢迎回来，史蒂夫。
> 
> 所以这个故事，也是以这个画面结尾的。伊利和史蒂夫回到了他们的小屋子里，一直很幸福的生活着。当然也有吵架和继续生气，但是总结来说，还是弥补了两个人大半生前的辛苦和遗憾。
> 
> 其实番外篇里，还有一张没写的史蒂夫篇。想了很多次，文字一个个都在脑海里成型，我可能不到半个小时就可以写下它。但我还是没有动笔。
> 
> 是十秒后，和伊利斯达度过一生后，回到了2023年的的史蒂夫的独白，但我觉得太虐了，最终的画面，还是停留在两人一直没有来得及度过的圣诞节，以及手牵手向他们最爱的小屋子走去吧。反正关上门，他们一定要开始做不可描述的事情哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 旺达篇已经够虐了，人生苦短，看文要甜呀。
> 
> 在此，很感谢你们喜欢它。
> 
> 非常感谢从连载第一天就开始跟着我，给小心心给小手手，踩着点在大清晨一起陪伴我的小天使们，我每一个评论私信都有用心看（特别感谢那些私信下写给我鼓励的话的小天使们，你们的私信给了我很大很大的希望），真的是，很感恩和你们相遇。
> 
> 最后，时间是圆形的。
> 
> 在某一条线某一个宇宙里，我们会不断地和他们重逢。在哪里，或许大家都欢笑着在复仇者总部里打闹，或许在银河飞船里唱歌，也有人在喜马拉雅山里苦行，也有人在浩瀚繁星里飞翔。
> 
> What a universe.
> 
> I love you 3000.
> 
> Moon 🌝


End file.
